The Two Tale Heart
by vandermalfoy
Summary: Chap. 19 & 20 are update! End of 1st year for Serena and Draco... Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Happy reading! Tetep ditunggu kritik n sarannya yaaaa
1. Ch 1 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**Notes:**

**Ini fanfic-ku yang kedua. Maaf banget aku gak terlalu ahli tentang istilah-istilah fanfiction. Intinya, tokoh utama adalah Draco Malfoy dan OC (perempuan). Walaupun rencananya ikut plot, timeline dan kejadian2 dalam buku-buku Harpot, tapi disini semoga Draco gak akan nikah sama Astoria (heuheuheu…), dan jalan cerita Draco dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang udh kita kenal jadi berubah karena masuknya OC ini… Istilahnya **_**Fanon**_** bukan, yah? Hehehe.**

**Rencananya bakal dibuat sampe tahun ketujuh kayak bukunya (selama hayat masi dikandung badan, amin..)**

**Beberapa nama diambil dari serial TV atau film.**

**POV diselang-seling tiap chapter.**

**Buat yang udah mampir, ditunggu reviewnya yakks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Two-Tale Heart<strong>

**I**

**SERENA**

Serena van der Woodsen merasa hari terakhirnya di sekolah akan berjalan baik. Dia sudah mengalami hal-hal yang lebih buruk selama, _yah_, seumur hidupnya di sekolah swasta The Bradley School for Girls.

Tetapi seperti biasa, dia salah besar.

Pertama, anak-anak sekelas tetap berniat bersikap menyebalkan sampai detik terakhir. Dia tetap tidak diajak untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara perpisahan sekolah, yang akan memalukan nama van der Woodsen. Dia mencoba mengajukan diri, karena bukan Serena namanya apabila tidak keras kepala. Para panitia acara yang diketuai oleh Monica Rhodes, si Ratu Bradley, menatapnya bagai menatap kecoak. Seperti yang biasa terjadi.

Lalu Kepala Sekolah Grey memanggilnya ke kantor, yang bukan pertanda baik.

Kepala Sekolah Grey mempersilakan Serena duduk di kursi ukiran kebanggaannya yang keras dan menyambut Serena dengan senyum muram. Tanpa basa-basi, dia memberitahukan bahwa, walaupun dia tahu Serena sudah berusaha dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik tahun ini, Serena tidak dipilih untuk memberikan pidato saat upacara kelulusan esok hari. Kehormatan itu akan diberikan pada lulusan kedua terbaik. Monica Rhodes.

"Anda _pasti_ bercanda!"

Hanya itulah argumen yang bisa dikeluarkan Serena. Terutama semenjak dia kehabisan kata-kata saat berusaha menyusun naskah pidatonya sendiri, yang sekarang tertimbun tak berdaya di dasar ransel.

Kepala Sekolah Grey memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang terkenal. Dia menghadapi anak sepuluh tahun yang kaget, kecewa, dan merasa bodoh dengan sikap tegas dan tanpa kompromi. Serena sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa seseorang yang sangat buruk menghadapi anak-anak bisa dipilih sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah swasta terbaik di kota ini.

"Ini semata-mata pilihan kami sebagai pengurus dan dewan sekolah. Miss Rhodes terpilih karena dia lebih mencitrakan murid ideal The Bradley…"

"Maksud Anda, ideal seperti penindas, penggosip, dan merasa-diri paling cantik? Oh, saya lupa satu lagi… _Jahat_?"

"Miss van der Woodsen…"

"Ini hukuman saya karena meledakkan lab kimia, kan?" potong Serena tergesa. "_Well_, ralat, itu bukan salah saya! Bukan salah saya apabila tiba-tiba campuran itu meledak begitu cepat… Saya sudah membaca teorinya, tapi saya pikir akan lebih baik…"

"Miss van der Woodsen. Kami telah mencapai kesepakatan. Surat resmi akan dikirimkan. Aku yakin ayahmu akan mengerti. Dengan segala hormat…"

Sudah cukup buruk Kepala Sekolah Grey merebut hak Serena, tetapi dia membawa ayahnya dalam hal ini, yang membuat Serena merasa lebih buruk. Ayahnya mungkin mengerti, tetapi Serena lebih baik mati daripada mengecewakan ayahnya.

Itu tidak berlebihan. Sebagai salah satu orang terkaya di dunia, Nathaniel van der Woodsen tidak pernah menekan Serena sedikitpun untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Dia selalu bangga kepada Serena apapun yang terjadi.

Itu malah membuatnya merasa lebih parah.

Nilai ujiannya keluar beberapa hari yang lalu. Serena sudah mengabaikan semua telepon ayahnya yang saat ini berada di kepulauan Pasifik untuk mengurus bisnis resor. Ayahnya cemas bukan main, mengira Serena marah kepadanya. Tetapi ini bagian dari kejutan. Dia memperoleh nilai terbaik, lalu dia akan naik ke mimbar untuk menyampaikan pidatonya, ayahnya akan kaget dan terharu. Semua akan bertepuk tangan. Tidak akan ada orang yang menganggapnya sampah lagi. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi di film-film.

Rencananya gagal total.

Pada saat ini Serena menyesal dia tinggal di New York. Amerika yang terkenal dengan hak asasi dan kebebasan bersuara, seolah tercoreng oleh satu Kepala Sekolah Grey. Kepala sekolah konyol dengan alis yang digambar tinggi dan sanggul yang terlalu ketat. Yang telah menghancurkan mimpi-film Serena.

Bertahun-tahun hidupnya dihabiskan dengan merasa sebagai pecundang. Sekarang saat kejayaan berhasil diraihnya, Kepala Sekolah Grey merebutnya dengan kejam. Seperti Monica Rhodes yang selalu sengaja merebut perhatian orang-orang.

Kepala Sekolah mulai membuat dirinya lebih baik dengan membuat Serena merasa lebih buruk. Dia mulai membahas keonaran yang Serena buat sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke The Bradley.

Serena bisa saja membantah bahwa dirinya bukan penyebab kejadian-kejadian aneh tersebut. Tetapi hal-hal aneh _memang_ selalu terjadi di sekitar Serena.

Dia selalu berhasil kabur dari penjagaan pengawalnya, sehingga Kepala Sekolah Grey dituduh tidak kompeten dalam mengatasi keamanan. Dia kelas satu saat berusaha meyakinkan guru Keseniannya bahwa bukan dia yang mengubah dinding sekolah menjadi kanvas. Hanya karena gambar itu mirip dengan apa yang digambarnya di buku gambar. Serena harus menyembunyikan surat resmi dari The Bradley untuk ayahnya, agar ayahnya memperhatikan apa yang Serena baca. Dalam surat tersebut ada pernyataan bahwa Serena membuat penelitian _ilmiah_ mengenai unicorn, centaurus, dan hewan-hewan fantasi lainnya. Guru Matematikanya stres berat karena dia tidak pernah bisa menulis soal di papan tulis saat Serena ujian perbaikan. Monica Rhodes dan gengnya selalu menuduh Serena saat tas mereka dipenuhi kecoak dan loker mereka hujan-tikus.

Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya _memikirkannya_ sedikit. Seperti yang diteriakkannya dengan putus asa saat Kepala Sekolah Grey terus menerus mendetensinya.

"Dengar, Kepala Sekolah…" potong Serena, yang selalu tidak merasa puas jika tidak membantah.

"Ini sudah keputusan, Miss van der Woodsen. Dan sekarang, maaf, aku harus gladi resik untuk upacara besok…"

Kepala Sekolah Grey bangkit dari kursi kerasnya. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi dibingkai rambut pirang kusamnya yang digelung ketat. Serena tidak tahu pasti, saat ini semua yang ada pada Kepala Sekolah Grey tampak buruk di matanya. Seolah ada tulisan BISA DISUAP pada dahi si kepala sekolah. Yang mungkin memang benar. Gedung baru di sayap kiri aula akan dinamai Gedung Rhodes. Itu adalah sesuatu yang besar dan mahal dibandingkan saat ayahnya memperbaiki lab kimia The Bradley, yang _katanya_ diledakkan Serena.

Serena berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia menghubungi ayahnya untuk membangun _dua_ gedung baru di The Bradley sebelum Kepala Sekolah Grey berkata lagi,

"Aku berharap akan bertemu denganmu lagi di SMP…"

Ada kepalsuan dalam kata-kata itu yang membuat Serena tidak tahan lagi.

"Saya tidak akan terlalu yakin tentang itu…" cetus Serena begitu saja.

Serena bangkit mendadak dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kursi kebanggaan Kepala Sekolah Grey.

.

.

.

Rambut coklat panjang Serena beterbangan menutupi matanya yang kabur dengan air mata. Serena berjalan dengan gusar menuju pintu gerbang sementara kertas ujian hasil kerja kerasnya tergenggam erat. Untunglah dia memiliki kaki yang panjang sehingga bisa melangkah lebar-lebar. Menghindari beberapa anak yang berbisik-bisik.

Sekilas dia melihat Monica Rhodes dan teman-temannya cekikikan mengiringi langkahnya. Mereka sedang sok sibuk menyiapkan pesta perpisahan yang kini menguap dari minat Serena.

"Miss Serena!"

Robert, supir sekaligus pengawal pribadi Serena, yang keturunan Afrika-Amerika dan mempunyai tubuh sebesar lemari es tiga pintu, melambai riuh dari barisan mobil dan _limousine_ yang akan menjemput murid-murid. Klakson berbunyi sahut-menyahut, seolah itu adalah cara para supir pribadi dan supir taksi berkomunikasi. Sore yang biasa di jalanan kota New York.

"Sebentar lagi pesawatnya datang!" teriak Robert.

Serena berhasil tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak memasuki kantor Kepala Sekolah Grey. Dia nyaris berlari untuk memasuki mobil. Tidak mempedulikan kegiatan anak-anak sebayanya di belakang. Masih mengejeknya dengan puas.

Serena van der Woodsen, seperti anak umur sepuluh tahun yang biasa, senang karena akan bertemu satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Nathaniel van der Woodsen setengah berlari saat menuruni tangga pesawat pribadinya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam berdiri tegak pada satu sisi karena tertiup angin bandara. Itu tidak bisa menutupi kharismanya. Dengan langkah anggun dibingkai pesawat besar yang keren, Serena berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa menjadi seperti ayahnya.

Serena berusaha tidak tertawa saat melihat para asisten dan manager-entah-bagian-apa bergegas mengikuti langkah sang bos. Si orang-orang bodoh itu tidak akan mendapatkan ayahnya selama beberapa hari libur Serena.

Mata ayahnya menyipit dengan seringai saat melihat Serena. Matanya seolah bersinar walaupun dari kejauhan. Mata kiri yang berwarna biru gelap sementara kanannya hijau botol. Semua orang menyebutnya sebagai seorang _heterochromia_, kelainan karena warna mata yang berbeda. Serena tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kelainan. Dia menyebutnya ayah-anak yang sehati, karena Serena memiliki mata yang persis sama.

Hanya ayahnya-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Sekaligus sahabatnya… Maka Serena sama sekali tidak protes, saat ayahnya memeluknya erat-erat, nyaris membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Akhirnya putriku lulus!" serunya, seolah itu seratus kali lebih membanggakan dibandingkan kontrak ratusan juta dollar yang berhasil didapatnya.

"_Yeah_, itu sih, gampang!" teriak Serena setengah berharap bunyi bising pesawat bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam suaranya.

Ayahnya memberikan beberapa instruksi lagi untuk para anak buahnya sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil. Dia mengangsurkan bungkusan saat Robert mulai menyalakan mesin. Iring-iringan mobil para pengawal ayah mengikuti mobil mereka.

Sebagai orang yang mampu membeli apapun, Serena harus merasa heran saat ayahnya mengangsurkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti kotak kado murahan.

"Hadiah kecil untuk hari yang bahagia!"

Suaranya terdengar betul-betul senang sehingga menulari Serena. Dia menerima dan membukanya dengan bersemangat. Kodok berwarna coklat balas memandangnya dari dalam kotak.

"Coklat berbentuk kodok?" serunya heran. "Apa yang spesial dari kodok sehingga Dad memberiku ini?"

"Yah… Itu bagus, kan?"

Kecuali tidak benar-benar mengenal ayah sendiri, Serena yakin dia mendengar keragu-raguan pada jawabannya. Tetapi Serena tidak mengeluh. Dia menerima apapun pemberian ayahnya.

"_Well_, terima kasih, Dad!"

Dia menggigit kepala kodok itu bulat-bulat. Rasa manis dan pahit coklat berpadu sempurna. Dan seketika Serena tahu itu bukan coklat biasa, kehangatan lumer dari lidahnya, menjalari ujung-ujung jarinya. Seolah meringankan beberapa kesedihannya. Serena belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini di toko coklat manapun.

"Monica Rhodes yang akan memberi pidato besok…"

Serena menjilati jarinya yang penuh coklat, berharap suaranya biasa-biasa saja dan terdengar tidak peduli. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengadu. Terutama saat ayahnya sedang ada bersamanya.

Nathaniel adalah ayah terbaik yang bisa diharapkan Serena, tetapi dia bekerja terlalu keras. Serena selalu kehilangan jadwal untuk mengikuti kegiatan ayahnya. Terkadang dia di London untuk mengurusi bisnis transportasinya. Beberapa hari kemudian di kepulauan Pasifik untuk mengembangkan resornya. Terkadang di Asia untuk membantu desa-desa tertinggal. Dia ke New York hanya untuk bisnis properti, rapat perusahaan dan mengunjungi Serena. Serena berusaha mengerti karena tahu ayahnya melakukan semua itu hanya untuk yang terbaik bagi putrinya. Dan Serena belajar untuk mengerti.

"Aku hanya percaya bahwa kaulah yang terbaik…" komentar ayahnya pendek.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya… Kau pintar sama seperti ibumu… Dia pasti bangga padamu…"

Suara ayahnya menghilang dan Serena tahu dia sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Setiap kali mereka membicarakan Celia van der Woodsen, rasanya ada lubang kosong yang menganga dalam hati mereka…

Ayahnya selalu bercerita bahwa Celia adalah ibu yang baik, penuh perhatian, sangat cerdas dan cantik. Ayahnya hanya mempunyai sedikit foto yang masih hitam-putih. Tetapi dia selalu bilang Serena mirip dengannya. Salah satu pujian yang paling berlebihan karena Serena sama sekali tidak merasa baik, perhatian, cerdas ataupun cantik.

"Sebagian perusahaan kita dulu dirombak olehnya. Dia ahli strategi bisnis dan berusaha mengembangkannya. Dia salah satu penasihat perusahaan yang paling hebat…" kata ayahnya suatu kali.

"Dulu kami tinggal di London, Ser… Tempat yang indah dengan taman besar untukmu bermain. Kamar putih bersih yang seperti kamar seorang putri… Dia yang merancangnya sendiri…"

Serena tidak pernah bertanya mengapa mereka tidak tetap tinggal di London. Kematian ibu, bahkan saat Serena terlalu kecil untuk mengenalnya, sangat menyakitkan hati. Ayahnya pastilah meninggalkan rumah yang dipenuhi kenangan itu dengan susah payah. Berusaha menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan. Membesarkan Serena di salah satu kota terpadat dan tersibuk lainnya agar dia melupakan kesepiannya. Serena tidak pernah diajak ke London lagi sejak saat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu itu…" Serena memecahkan keheningan, menggigit kembali coklatnya. "Aku rasa aku lebih mirip kau, Dad. Aku keras kepala, nekad, tidak mau diatur…"

Ayahnya akhirnya terbahak, "Kalau hanya itu pandanganmu terhadapku, aku akan memotong uang jajanmu!"

Serena tidak tersenyum, keningnya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu yang belum dikatakannya.

"_Well_, ada apa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku mendapat nilai terbaik, tapi Monica Rhodes yang akan memberikan pidato. Aku dianggap tidak layak tampil untuk seluruh sekolah…".

Serena menatap ayahnya untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Bersiap melihat kekecewaan dalam mata biru-hijaunya. Tetapi bukan itu yang Serena dapat. Ayahnya kelihatan sedih dan ragu. Seolah berhati-hati dalam memberikan respon. Akhirnya dia memberi Serena senyumnya yang biasa.

"Siapa peduli? Kau keras kepala, nekad, tidak mau diatur sama seperti aku, kan? Suatu saat kau akan menemukan tempatmu. Suatu saat orang akan mendengarkanmu."

Kata-katanya seharusnya cukup untuk menenangkan Serena, tetapi dia tetap bertahan.

"Tapi itu bukan salahku! Monica Rhodes pasti menyuap Kepala Sekolah Grey. Aku yang seharusnya berdiri di mimbar! Aku telah berusaha dan aku tidak mau kau dipermalukan, Dad! Dad orang penting di sekolah, orang penting di _dunia_! Aku tidak mau duduk di upacara kelulusan, sendirian karena aku tidak punya teman dan orang-orang berpikir aku adalah van der Woodsen yang payah…"

Ayahnya memegang erat tangan Serena saat Serena mulai menangis sesegukkan di tengah-tengah omelannya. Segala yang dia pendam selama ini akhirnya tumpah. Dan dia baru berhenti menangis saat melihat Robert mengintip dengan penuh simpati dari kaca _dashboard-_nya. Serena merasa malu menangis seperti anak kecil pengadu. Dan Robert yang perkasa tidak seharusnya menampilkan wajah penuh _kasih sayang_.

"Ser, kau tidak pernah membuatku malu… Dan kita van der Woodsen akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, hanya dengan usaha kita sendiri… Ingatlah itu, Ser. Dan tetap ingatlah itu bahkan saat kau memasuki duniamu sendiri…"

.

.

.

Pagi itu Serena merasa ada yang tidak beres pada perutnya saat dia berdiri di pojokkan taman sekolah. Dia sendirian seperti biasa, sementara semua anak dengan gembira berceloteh dalam balutan jubah hijau sutra dan topi toga. Mereka bercampur dengan anak-anak lelaki dari St. Jude School for Boys. Sekolah swasta yang bertetangga dengan The Bradley.

Sudah menjadi tradisi untuk The Bradley dan St. Jude untuk mengadakan acara-acara sekolah besar seperti upacara kelulusan dengan bersama-sama. Mereka ada dalam satu dewan sekolah. Bagi beberapa anak The Bradley, entah mengapa, itu merupakan anugerah.

Monica Rhodes berada di tengah-tengah gengnya. Rambutnya yang pirang-berkilau tertata rapi. Dia mengenakan banyak rias wajah sehingga terlihat pantas untuk seseorang yang akan memasuki SMP. Dia sedang dikelilingi beberapa anak cowok St. Jude yang mengaguminya. Monica tertawa dan terkikik genit berkali-kali.

Sekarang Serena merasa dia akan muntah. Tetapi pikirannya menerawang. Kalaupun akhirnya dia yang memberi pidato saat ini. Akankah para cowok-cowok di St. Jude _melihatnya_? Serena berusaha untuk tidak berharap, tetapi ternyata sulit. Serena van der Woodsen yang aneh dan payah pastilah sudah menyebar bahkan sampai ke kelas-kelas St. Jude. Bayangannya menjadi populer dan dikelilingi anak-anak lelaki seperti Monica langsung pupus seketika.

Seorang guru berseru dan menginstruksikan mereka untuk berbaris. Semua dengan semangat saling merangkul, saling menyenggol atau saling menonjok bahu saat memasuki barisan. Tidak ada rangkulan, sengolan atau tonjokkan untuk Serena. Kebanyakan mengernyitkan hidung dan menjauh seolah dia tikus bau.

Serena tersandung jubahnya hanya untuk memperburuk citranya. Tetapi untunglah perhatian beberapa anak sedang pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka memasuki aula dengan dagu terangkat. Tersenyum pada masing-masing orang tua. Serena celingukkan mencari ayahnya.

Ternyata ayahnya ada di kursi terdepan. Kursi kehormatan yang juga diduduki anggota dewan sekolah dan orang tua Monica Rhodes. Ayahnya mengacungkan dua jempol dan nyengir lebar saat melihat Serena. Mungkin untuk menunjukkan lagi bahwa dia bangga padanya.

Serena tidak tahan dan ikut nyengir. Dia akan melalui upacara ini dengan gagah berani. Lalu pergi bersama ayahnya makan es krim, nonton dan ikut bernyanyi di Broadway, makan _pizza_ sampai perut meledak, lalu Serena akan mencoba membujuk ayahnya agar memasukannya ke SMP negeri saja. Yang mungkin tidak terlalu dipenuhi anak-anak sombong yang menyebalkan.

Tetapi harapannya pupus lagi. Dimulai saat Kepala Sekolah Grey dan Kepala Sekolah dari St. Jude memasuki aula. Mereka menggunakan jubah yang penuh dengan emblem. Di belakang mereka ada orang-orang yang juga memakai jubah, memegang tongkat dengan bendera dan panji-panji sekolah. Layaknya tentara romawi yang akan maju perang.

Semuanya sangat impresif dan mengintimidasi sekaligus membosankan. The Bradley dan St. Jude melakukan upacara kelulusan seperti kelulusan anak SMA. Serena berpikir, waktu yang mereka pakai untuk mencoba mengesankan para orang tua murid seharusnya digantikan dengan melayani murid-murid dengan lebih baik. Ayahnya _tidak_ membayar uang bayaran yang amat mahal agar Serena diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Para Dewan Sekolah The Bradley School for Girls dan St. Jude School for Boys yang kami hormati, para orang tua murid yang juga kami hormati, dan anak-anak sekalian yang kami sayangi. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, izinkan kami selaku pihak sekolah untuk…"

Serena hampir menjatuhkan toganya karena mengantuk. Tetapi siksaan belum selesai. Kepala Sekolah St. Jude berpidato setelah itu. Dan Ketua Dewan Sekolah berpidato setelahnya. Sama panjangnya dengan pidato Kepala Sekolah Grey. Lalu wakil kepala sekolah dan yang lainnya. Perhatian anak-anak dan orang tua murid mulai terpecah. Bisik-bisik bergaung memenuhi aula sekarang. Mereka mengobrol sendiri. Tetapi karena tetap tidak ada yang mau mengobrol dengan Serena, dia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar di kursinya.

Serena baru membuka mata lebar-lebar lagi saat moderator memanggil nama Monica Rhodes sebagai lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

Dia sungguh tidak percaya mereka melakukan ini. Memberi Monica pidato kelulusan yang seharusnya menjadi haknya sudah cukup buruk. Tetapi mengatakan kepada seluruh hadirin bahwa Monica yang menjadi lulusan terbaik, benar-benar sudah merupakan kebohongan.

Serena menatap tajam Monica di mimbar yang mulai berterima kasih pada siapapun di daftarnya yang panjang.

"… kepada teman-teman yang sudah selalu mendukung saya di saat senang atau susah. Kita sudah berjuang bersama…" dia berkata dengan suara-suara yang terlalu manis sehingga menyakiti telinga Serena.

Perhatian Serena teralih pada ayahnya di depan, yang berusaha berkontak mata dengannya sejak tadi. Tangannya diletakkan di dada dan mengangguk, seolah menyuruh Serena untuk bersabar. Tetapi Serena merasa tidak punya stok kesabaran lagi. Dia gelisah di kursinya. Dia memikirkan coklat kodok ayahnya yang memberikan perasaan tenang dan lembut. Rasa manis yang menyenangkan… Tetapi suara semanis madu Monica membuyarkan semua. Akhirnya yang bisa dipikirkan Serena adalah, betapa semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik kalau Monica hanya bisa mengeluarkan dengkungan kodok.

Tetapi pikiran itu seolah belum cukup. Dia membayangkan ayahnya. Apa yang akan Nathaniel van der Woodsen lakukan kalau dia ada di posisi Serena saat ini? Apa yang akan _ibunya_ lakukan kalau dia ada di sini hari ini? Bagaimana perasaannya ketika mengetahui putrinya diperlakukan tidak adil? Apa yang akan diharapkannya dilakukan oleh Serena?

Serena tidak tahu. Melompat ke mimbar dan merebut paksa pengeras suara dari Monica tampaknya bagus juga.

_Ya_, Serena berpikir, _itu lebih baik daripada mendengar si kodok itu bicara_.

Lagipula, dia harus mendapatkan segala sesuatu dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia akan membuat dirinya terdengar saat ini juga.

Serena sudah benar-benar berdiri. Tetapi suatu suara mendahului dia. Bahkan mendahului terangkatnya alis mata Kepala Sekolah Grey yang melihat gelagat-mengacau Serena.

"_Kroak… Kroak… Krok Krok… Groaakk Groak… Krokkkk…_"

Aula sunyi senyap dalam sekejap.

"…_Krokk Krokkk.. Grokkk Groakkkk…_"

Suara itu berasal dari mimbar. Dari pengeras suara Monica. Dari mulut Monica…

Monica tidak menyadari ada hal yang aneh karena dia terus mengoceh membacakan catatannya. Dia kelihatan seperti makhluk dari planet kodok yang lupa untuk bicara bahasa manusia. Alis mata Kepala Sekolah Grey meninggi kepada Monica sekarang, seolah mengira Monica juga sengaja mengacau.

Monica mengangkat kepala dari catatannya untuk tersenyum lebar kepada hadirin. Dan akhirnya dia menyadari ada yang salah. Dia berusaha berbicara, suara kodok yang keluar lagi. Matanya membelalak. Berusaha bicara lagi, suara kodok yang terdengar lagi. Dia akhirnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada mulutnya.

Monica memang benar punya nyali dan kemampuan untuk menjadi ratu drama. Serena mengakui hal itu. Dia bukan berusaha turun, tetapi berteriak dari mimbar. Suara kodok terbesar yang pernah didengar Serena menggaung di aula. Beberapa anak mulai tertawa terbahak termasuk Serena, tapi Monica berkoak-koak lagi dengan frustasi dan dia mulai menangis ala kodok.

"_KROAK!_" jeritnya. "_GROAAAAKKKK!_"

Ibu Monica segera menghambur ke mimbar dengan teriakan-manusia yang lebih keras. Dia memeluk Monica pada lehernya, berusaha menghentikannya. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat Monica tercekik.

Semua anak sekarang menghambur ke depan karena ingin tahu.

"Tenang, anak-anak! Tenang para hadirin!"

Kepala Sekolah Grey menyambar pengeras suara terdekat, dan berdiri di undakkan yang lebih tinggi.

Ada tulisan BISA DISUAP besar-besar pada dahinya yang tertarik sanggul ketatnya. Tulisan itu tampaknya ditulis oleh lipstick merah menyala oleh tangan-tidak-kelihatan. Pasti begitu. Karena Serena tidak bisa membayangkan ada yang tidak sadar saat dahimu ditulisi.

Beberapa orang terhenyak. Kini untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kepala Sekolah Grey tetap tidak menyadari apa yang salah karena baik Monica maupun ibu Monica sekarang berteriak histeris bersama-sama.

Monica melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman ibunya dan berlari menuruni mimbar. Anak-anak saling dorong untuk membiarkannya lewat, sepertinya ketakutan akan tertular virus-manusia-kodok.

Dan seperti masalah yang selalu menghampirinya, Monica pun berlari menghampiri Serena, yang sekarang menyesal karena masih nyengir lebar.

Serena pastilah sudah babak belur dalam balutan jubah dan toganya kalau Robert tidak langsung menghampiri entah darimana. Monica menjambak rambut Serena kuat-kuat, seolah itu bisa menyembuhkannya. Toganya terjatuh dan Serena merasa kulit kepalanya terluka.

"_Apa_…"

Robert berhasil melindungi Serena dengan membopong Monica dengan mudahnya. Serena merasa wajahnya memanas dan dia tahu penyebabnya. Perhatian semua orang kini teralih padanya.

Dengan insting mencari perlindungan, Serena mencari ayahnya di tengah keramaian. Dia setengah menyesal melakukan ini, karena apa yang ditemukannya tidak sesuai harapan.

Ayahnya menghampiri, ekspresi wajahnya sama dengan semua orang, dan cukup jelas untuk menyatakan,

_Kau memang yang menyebabkan semua ini…_

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal-hal itu? Apa yang terjadi pada Monica dan Kepala Sekolah diluar akal sehat, Dad! Mereka mungkin salah makan atau apa…"

Serena memberontak seperti anak kecil saat dipaksa masuk ke dalam limousine mereka.

Monica dilemparkan begitu saja ke mobil ambulan oleh Robert, diiringi kecaman ayah Monica yang mungkin akan menuntutnya jutaan dollar karena kekerasan. Tetapi mereka punya hal lain untuk dicemaskan, anak mereka yang masih berkuak. Dan mereka berbondong-bondong ikut ke rumah sakit.

Kepala Sekolah Grey berlari ke toilet terdekat, diikuti para koleganya yang masih memegang panji-panji. Dia terus menutupi dahinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berminat menghadiri acara ramah-tamah-makan-siang yang seharusnya diadakan setelah upacara. Ayahnya pun jelas tidak.

"Aku tahu, Ser… Tapi…"

Robert memberikan sapu tangannya yang diisi es dari lemari pendingin limousine. Serena mengompres kepalanya yang terluka. Ayahnya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena perhatian Serena sendiri sudah teralih.

Semua anak yang dibawa pulang oleh orang tua mereka melewati Serena dengan tatapan benci. Mereka seolah mengatakannya dengan jelas kepada Serena,

_Terima kasih telah mengacau acara kami, anak aneh!_

Serena menatap ayahnya setelah serangan bertubi-tubi itu, memohon dukungan. Tetapi wajah ayahnya malah tampak lebih sedih dan bingung, yang membuat Serena setengah yakin sekarang, bahwa kejadian tadi memang salahnya, walau dia tidak tahu bagaimana.

"Mari kita minta Anna untuk mengepak barang-barangmu. Kita bisa langsung ke bandara setelahnya."

Anna adalah pelayan sekaligus asisten rumah tangga di apartemen mereka. Serena bingung sekali karena ayahnya terdengar seperti merencanakan liburan pada situasi seperti ini.

"Apa? Dad tidak akan _melarikan diri_, kan?"

Serena menatap ayahnya dengan tidak percaya. Sekarang dia meyakini bahwa mereka akan kabur karena ayahnya malu terhadap Serena.

Tapi seorang van der Woodsen seharusnya tidak melarikan diri dari apapun. Itu salah satu alasannya bertahan di The Bradley sampai hari ini.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan melarikan diri… Tetapi aku sudah menahanmu terlalu lama…" lanjut ayahnya berhati-hati.

"Kita akan pindah ke London."

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Serena untuk merespon keputusan ayahnya. Seperti berkata, _Oke! Aku ambil dulu tasku, lima menit!_ Atau _Tidak masalah! Aku siap kalaupun besok lusa kita tinggal selamanya di Thailand!_ Atau yang lebih masuk akal, kabur dari jendela rumah sakit bandara, saat dokter memberi _betadine_ untuk kepalanya.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Serena adalah menempelkan dahinya pada jendela pesawat yang dingin. Mereka mengudara sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan dia mendapati dirinya menatap gumpalan awan beraneka bentuk sebagai bentuk protes.

Serena berusaha mengabaikan ayahnya yang sejak tadi menawarinya makan. Diluar kejadian yang tidak dimengertinya tadi pagi, ayahnya seolah sudah memutuskan hal ini begitu saja, tanpa persetujuan Serena. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu berdiskusi tentang apapun, bahkan rencana kecil seperti akan makan malam dengan apa sekalipun.

Sekarang dia memindahkan Serena ke Inggris tanpa persiapan apapun. Baik persiapan barang-barang ataupun _mental_. Mereka tidak pernah tinggal di Inggris lagi sejak kematian Celia van der Woodsen…

Serena merasa tercerabut dari New York, tempatnya hidup selama ini. Dia terkadang membenci tempatnya tinggal dan selalu berandai-andai apakah ada tempat yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia merasa di London pun dia akan sama saja. Menjadi anak aneh.

"Kita akan kembali lagi ke rumah…" kata ayahnya, mencoba mencairkan keheningan untuk yang kesejuta kalinya. "Kau akan suka disana…"

Serena sama sekali tidak yakin tentang hal itu.

"Mungkin Paman dan Bibi Blotts akan datang," kata ayahnya lagi.

Serena melepaskan dahinya dari jendela, kali ini perhatiannya benar-benar teralih.

Bibi Charlotte adalah adik ibunya dan Paman Ed Blotts adalah suaminya. Mereka tidak punya anak. Serena tidak pernah bertemu mereka secara langsung. Sehingga Serena terkadang lupa bahwa mereka punya satu keluarga lagi dari pihak ibunya.

Mereka secara rutin mengirimi Serena hadiah ulang tahun, hadiah natal dan paskah berupa coklat-coklat yang luar biasa enak seperti coklat kodok. Dan terutama, buku-buku yang menakjubkan.

Ayahnya bilang mereka punya toko buku kecil yang dulu juga dikelola ibu. Mereka tampaknya tahu kegemaran Serena. Semua yang mereka kirimkan adalah buku-buku fantasi yang amat bagus. Tentang naga, unicorn, goblin, sejarah penyihir… Buku-bukunya bercerita seolah semua itu nyata…

"Aku bisa bertemu mereka?" tanya Serena, akhirnya membuka mulut untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka meninggalkan The Bradley.

"Tentu! Aku, ah… akan mengirimi mereka surat…"

Ayahnya terlihat gugup, yang tidak bisa dimengerti Serena, tetapi tidak menghentikannya bertanya,

"Toko buku ibu dulu… Aku bisa kesana, kan? Dad bilang tempatnya di London juga…"

"Ah…"

"Tempatnya di jalan apa, sih?"

"Hmm… Itu toko buku kecil, Ser.. Tempatnya memang di London. Kita akan kesana begitu… Ah, mungkin bulan Agustus?" gumam ayahnya tidak yakin.

"Dad akan cuti kerja sampai bulan Agustus untuk menemani aku di London?" tanya Serena, tak urung merasa gembira dengan rencana ini.

Mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai selama itu. Mungkin proses adaptasi Serena di London tidak akan terlalu buruk kalau ada ayahnya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Ser…" ayahnya memandangnya dengan lebih gugup sekarang.

Serena menghela nafas kesal dan tidak mendengarkan lagi. Dia kembali menempelkan dahinya pada jendela, yang sekarang menampilkan langit berwarna gelap.

Jaring-jaring lampu besar kemerlip di bawahnya seperti miliaran kunang-kunang.

Mereka telah sampai di London.

.

.

.


	2. Ch 2 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**II**

**DRACO**

Draco Malfoy menyabetkan tongkat milik ibunya keras-keras. Bunga api berbagai warna memerciki rerumputan. Kalau saja tongkat itu bukan tongkat sihir, pasti sudah patah sejak tadi.

Dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang bergelimang emas membuat Draco kurang menghargai apapun. Dia selalu berpikir semua dapat dibeli dengan uang sihirnya.

Padahal tongkat bagaikan nyawa kedua untuk seorang penyihir. Dan Draco adalah penyihir kecil yang akan memiliki tongkatnya sendiri dua bulan lagi.

Dia menyipitkan mata ke gerbang masuk rumah keluarga Malfoy yang menjulang. Teman-teman ayah dan ibunya bisa saja tiba setiap saat, membawa anak-anak mereka untuk acara minum teh. Dan Draco sama sekali belum bisa melancarkan mantra yang Theodore Nott bisa lakukan.

Theodore Nott adalah salah satu teman Draco sejak kecil. Setidaknya ibunya memaksa mereka untuk berteman. Begitu pula dengan puluhan anak lain yang khusus.

Khusus di sini berarti pilihan ayahnya. Yang pasti harus berasal dari keluarga terhormat, kaya, terpandang, dan yang terpenting, berdarah murni. Muggle alias non-penyihir tidak perlu repot-repot mendekat. Draco tidak membantah. Berteman dengan orang-orang tertentu saja sudah membuatnya tertekan.

Minggu kemarin Theodore membuat teman-temannya kagum karena berhasil mencuri tongkat ayahnya. Dia membuat Blaise Zabini mengeluarkan suara kodok hanya dengan satu lambaian tongkat. Kelihatannya gampang sekali. Tetapi Dobby si peri-rumah, pembantu keluarga Malfoy sejak jaman kakek-neneknya, masih berjongkok di batu-batu yang mengambang di permukaan kolam. Dia persis seperti kodok di atas daun _water lily_, dengan mata yang bulat dan hijau. Hanya saja alih-alih mendengkung karena hasil sihiran Draco, Dobby tetap berkata, "Maaf, Tuan! Maaf, Tuan!" berulang kali seperti biasanya.

Draco mengumpat keras dengan kata-kata yang pasti akan membuat ayahnya memukul mulutnya kalau dia dengar. Dengan gelisah, Draco menatap pada pintu gerbang lagi untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

Terlalu meremehkan apabila menyebut rumah keluarga Malfoy sebagai _rumah_. Mereka menyebutnya Malfoy Manor. Manor itu telah ditempati keluarga Malfoy sejak berabad-abad yang lalu.

Malfoy adalah keluarga penyihir yang tua dan terhormat di kalangan sihir. Dan walaupun tahun-tahun kemarin dia sempat mendengar desas-desus tidak enak yang ditujukan pada ayahnya, setiap generasi Malfoy tetap tahu persis bagaimana cara mempertahankan kebangsawanan mereka.

Walaupun dari kejauhan, lambang keluarga Malfoy di depan gerbang tetap terlihat jelas. Dan Draco hafal betul bagaimana bentuknya. Sebuah huruf M silver besar di tengah perisai, tiga tombak bersilangan di belakangnya. Tombak di tengah dililiti dua buah ular hijau dan di kanan kiri perisai terdapat naga bersayap yang mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam. Di bawah huruf M itu tertulis motto keluarga Malfoy dalam pita silver, _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ – Kemurnian Selalu Mengalahkan

Malfoy Manor adalah manor dengan tanah kosong yang seolah tanpa batas. Pagar-pagar sihir memagari tiap sisinya, kadang oleh pagar tanaman yang tebal dan menjulang. Pepohonan beraneka jenis dan tanaman rambat yang rimbun memenuhi tiap petak. Bunga-bungaan kegemaran ibu Draco mengitari setiap sisi jalan setapak, menggerombol penuh warna. Draco sendiri saat ini berdiri di salah satu kolam dengan batu-batu sihiran mengambang di permukaan. Pohon cemara kecil berdiri rapi tepat di tengahnya. Seperti pohon Natal.

Tidak ada satupun dari hal itu yang membuat Draco senang.

Bel berdentang keras di kejauhan, waktunya minum teh.

Draco dengan kaget menoleh ke arah rumah dan tongkat sihir ibunya secara bergantian. Dia melempar tongkatnya ke arah Dobby. Yang langsung menangkapnya dengan bingung.

"Pegang itu!" perintah Draco sementara dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah.

Draco mengotori lantai marmer hitam yang berkilau dengan tanah dari sepatunya. Rambutnya yang pirang-putih keperakan pastilah berantakkan. Jarak antara kolam dan rumah lumayan melelahkan, apabila ditempuh dengan cara berlari secepat mungkin.

Seorang wanita muncul dari ruang tamu. Ekspresinya kesal.

Narcissa Malfoy adalah wanita yang amat cantik dengan ekspresi angkuh dan tegas yang sangat dikagumi Draco. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat lembut. Kalau boleh memilih, Draco lebih senang saat dia menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya. Dia selalu melindungi dan sangat memanjakan Draco.

"Jubahmu penuh jarum cemara!" seru ibunya. "Dan rambutmu? Pergi ke kamar! Ganti jubah dan sikat rambutmu yang benar! Dan jangan bilang kau mencuri tongkatku lagi, Draco!"

"Aku tidak…"

Draco berusaha menghentikan celoteh ibunya. "Lihat! Dobby yang mengambilnya!"

Draco menunjuk Dobby yang entah sejak kapan sudah di belakangnya lagi. Padahal tadi dia meninggalkan Dobby di kolam. Dobby terlihat seperti bayi-berjalan yang membuntuti Draco. Dia memakai sarung bantal kumal dan memegang tongkat ibunya dengan hati-hati, seolah itu barang pecah-belah.

Ibunya segera menyambar tongkat dari tangan Dobby. Mata birunya melebar dengan cemas, tetapi kemudian tenang lagi.

"Pergi ke dapur dan segera bawakan tehnya, Dobby!" perintah ibunya kepada Dobby.

Dobby membungkuk dan berlari pergi dengan takut. Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Pembohong kecil yang payah…" gumam ibunya sekarang memelototi Draco. "Sekali lagi Ibu menemukan kau memberikan tongkatku kepada peri-rumah, Ibu akan memotong semua uang jajanmu…"

"Tapi Theo…" protes Draco.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat bereskan dirimu di kamar!"

Draco menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, tetapi dia menuruti ibunya. Kalau sampai ayahnya tahu dia tidak menurut, hukumannya akan lebih berat.

Di kamar, Draco melemparkan jubah habis-pakainya sembarangan. Menambah pekerjaan Dobby. Dia merasa hitam adalah warnanya, sehingga dia memilihnya dari ruang pakaian.

Segera setelah menyikat rambut, Draco mematut dirinya di cermin.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu?" tanya Draco kepada bayangan dirinya.

"Sangat tampan, Tuan Muda! Oh, sungguh keren…"

Cerminnya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Draco tidak puas. Si cermin selalu berkata begitu tiap kali dia berkaca. Tetapi Draco sedang uring-uringan sehingga tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

Kulit pucatnya kontras dengan jubah hitamnya. Dia mengelus cincin dengan emblem ular di jari kirinya, dulunya milik ayahnya yang dikecilkan. Lalu memeriksa matanya yang abu-abu dingin seperti badai.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu jelek… Selera berpakaian Theo payah sekali…"

"Ya, Tuan! Miss Parkinson menganggap Anda orang tertampan di dunia…" balas si cermin tanpa diminta.

Draco mengernyit jijik. Dan saat meninggalkan kamar, dia memikirkan untuk memecat si cermin.

Di ruang tamu, Draco menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menata meja yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dirapikan lagi. Ibunya menoleh pada Draco dan tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, kau mirip dengan ayahmu waktu kecil…"

Itu adalah jenis pujian yang paling disukai Draco. Dia nyengir lebar.

"Benarkah? Ibu mengenal ayah sejak kalian masih kecil?"

Ibunya merapikan ujung-ujung rambut pirang-panjangnya, yang sebenarnya sama seperti meja, tidak perlu dirapikan lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah ada diposisimu saat aku kecil dulu… Bermain dengan anak-anak seperti teman-temanmu… Kami bahkan bersama di Hogwarts…"

Ibunya menerawang sedikit saat menyebut nama sekolah sihir tersebut. Hidungnya yang mencuat indah kini seperti melembut. Seolah mengingat saat-saat terbaik dalam kehidupannya.

"Yah, ceritanya panjang. Dan sekarang Draco kecilku akan masuk Hogwarts juga…"

"Kita tidak tahu itu sampai dia menerima suratnya, Cissy! Yang aku ragukan kalau melihat kemampuannya saat ini…"

Suara berat yang dingin memenuhi ruangan. Draco dengan otomatis menegakkan punggung.

Lucius Malfoy memasuki ruangan dengan langkah anggun. Dia tegap dan tinggi. Matanya kelabu dengan rambut pirang-putih, persis sama seperti Draco. Hanya saja panjangnya melebihi bahu. Lurus dan tertata dengan rapi. Jubah hitamnya tersulam baik dengan penuh gaya. Hasil jahitan termahal. Pernyataan aristokrat seolah menempel pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Ayahnya terlihat sempurna, sama seperti ibunya. Seperti seharusnya seorang Malfoy. Yang selalu Draco usahakan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan menjadi perusak kesenangan, Lucius!" tegur Narcissa kepada suaminya.

"Kalau kau tidak terlalu memanjakannya, Draco mungkin sudah bisa melancarkan mantra gelitik seperti anak keluarga Nott itu…" protes ayahnya tidak mau kalah.

"Dan apa gunanya mantra gelitik?" balas ibunya. "Semua mulai dari Hogwarts. Aku tidak mau Draco kehilangan momen itu, dan Draco akan dapat suratnya!"

"Kalau tidak, awas!" sekarang ayahnya mengancam. "Durmstrang sudah menutup pendaftaran…"

"Draco, sayang, tamu-tamu ibu sebentar lagi datang. Tunggu di pintu gerbang, ya? Dan bawa Lasalle bersamamu…"

Ibunya tampak mengusir Draco secara halus, jelas untuk menyelamatkannya dari ayahnya, yang suasana hatinya tampak buruk. Tetapi saat itu Draco lebih memilih tetap bersama ayahnya.

"Dengan merak bodoh itu? Ibu! Kau tahu betapa menyebalkan…"

"Dengar kata-kata ibumu, Draco!" sentak ayahnya. "Ayo, sana! Jangan sampai mereka menunggu lama!"

Draco pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki lagi.

Sesampainya diluar, dia bersiul keras-keras. Lasalle, merak albino putih-bersih milik ayahnya, tidak pernah mau dipanggil sekali. Draco bersiul sampai mulutnya sakit dan si merak baru menampakkan diri. Dia menghampiri Draco dengan angkuh, menolak membuka ekornya, matanya mendelik.

Draco bergegas menuju pagar lewat jalan setapak yang beralaskan batu-batu potong yang tersusun abstrak. Belum beberapa detik, Draco sudah terengah-engah dan mendapati dirinya disusul oleh Lasalle yang berkuak mengejek.

"Kenapa mereka tidak lewat perapian Floo saja, sih?" gerutu Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaringan Floo adalah cara bepergian penyihir lewat perapian. Tetapi semua perapian Malfoy Manor ditutup agar tidak bisa menerima orang dari luar. Draco tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Banyak rahasia yang disimpan, bahkan untuknya sekalipun…

Tamu-tamu ayah-ibunya, serta anak-anak mereka, muncul tepat setelah Draco sampai di depan gerbang. Dia menyambut mereka setengah cemberut.

Draco benci acara minum teh ini, begitu pula hal-hal lainnya, kecuali apabila dia yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Menilai sikap ayahnya hari ini, dia tidak terlalu yakin hal itu akan terjadi.

Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle, yang seumuran Draco, langsung beralih dari sisi orang tua mereka. Crabbe dan Goyle mengambil tempat di belakang Draco, bagaikan pengawal.

Draco tersenyum puas melihat badan mereka yang bertambah tinggi besar. Dia telah memberi mereka emas tambahan agar mereka bersikap bagaikan anak buahnya mulai hari ini sampai mereka di Hogwarts.

Anak-anak perempuan menyapa Draco kelewat genit. Draco tersenyum bangga saat Pansy Parkinson, Daphne dan adiknya, Astoria Greengrass, anak-anak keluarga Rosier, dan lainnya menatap Draco seolah Draco adalah cowok terkeren sedunia. Tetapi dia merengut kembali saat perhatian mereka teralih kepada Lasalle, yang memutuskan untuk pamer dengan mengembangkan ekornya.

"Merak bagus, Malfoy…"

Suara mencibir yang sangat mirip dengan Draco sendiri itu datang dari Marc Zabini. Draco memaksakan diri tersenyum, yang diusahakannya agar terlihat seperti seringai jahat.

"Marc…" Draco balik menyapa dengan setengah hati.

Marc Zabini adalah anak tertua dari Genevive Zabini. Draco hilang urutan untuk mengingat yang mana ayahnya. Mrs Zabini sudah pernah menikah tujuh kali. Dan Draco, walaupun baru akan berumur sebelas bulan depan, tahu ancaman saat dia melihatnya. Ibunya selalu ada di sisi ayahnya, setiap saat, setiap waktu, saat Mrs Zabini bertamu, walaupun mereka berteman dekat.

Marc sekarang naik kelas empat di Hogwarts. Dia dikelilingi anak-anak sekelasnya seperti Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs dan lainnya. Mereka semua anggota Quidditch Hogwarts. Olahraga penyihir dengan sapu terbang.

Draco tahu betul dia harus menjaga sikap. Dia sendiri ingin bergabung dengan tim Qudditch. Dan Marc mungkin akan mempersulitnya walaupun bukan dia yang menjadi kapten tim.

Walaupun kurang lebih mirip secara sikap, Draco mengakui dia lebih iri kepada Marc dibandingkan Theodore Nott yang pintar. Marc menuruni ibunya. Matanya biru terang dengan rambut hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya. Rahangnya terpahat sempurna, sesuatu yang tidak Draco dapatkan dari ayahnya sendiri.

Draco kadang malu kalau mengingat dulu selalu menguntit kemanapun Marc dan teman-temannya pergi.

Marc menatap Draco sekali lagi dengan angkuh. Setelah semuanya berjalan menuju rumah, Draco melihat dua orang tersisa di belakang. Mereka jelas baru mencuri tongkat sihir ibu atau ayah mereka. Tangan mereka dimasukkan dalam-dalam ke saku jubah.

Blaise Zabini, adik tiri Marc, dan teman sekaligus saingan utama Draco, Theodore Nott.

"Kau dapat tidak?" tanya Theodore.

Theodore Nott punya tampang angkuh sama seperti Draco. Hanya saja dia lebih kurus. Blaise Zabini yang juga sebaya Draco adalah anak berkulit coklat, dengan tulang pipi tinggi. Ayahnya adalah suami Mrs Zabini saat ini.

Draco menarik nafas, memikirkan alasan-dalam-setengah-detik untuk menjelaskan mengapa dia tidak bisa mencuri tongkat ibunya lebih lama.

"Sudahlah… Aku juga sedang tidak ingin main…" Theodore melambaikan tangannya di depan hidung Draco. "Ayo masuk sebelum ayahmu marah?"

Draco sudah akan membantah karena Theodore bersikap seolah ada di rumahnya sendiri. Tetapi dia berusaha menahan diri. Mungkin nanti ketika mereka berdua sendiri, Crabbe dan Goyle bisa memiting Theodore sedikit.

Ayahnya dan tamu-tamu lain sudah mulai mencampur teh dengan _wine_. Walaupun sore sepanas ini, mereka berbicara dengan bersemangat. Lalu menyombong tentang segala hal. Ayahnya melihat Draco masuk dengan Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore dan Blaise yang terlambat.

"Draco, anak-anak perempuan ingin ke air mancur. Antar mereka, ya?"

"Ayah tidak bisa memerintah…" Draco mulai membantah lagi, lupa dirinya berada di depan para tamu.

Tangan ayahnya terlihat mengejang di tongkatnya yang juga berfungsi sebagai tongkat jalan, walaupun dia belum setua itu untuk berjalan dengan alat bantu. Tongkat ayahnya dihiasi kepala ular perak pada pegangannya. Sesuatu yang besar dan sulit untuk dicuri Draco.

Ayahnya memberi tatapan seribu makna yang bisa berarti, _Awas kau nanti malam!_ atau _Akan kupukul! _atau yang lebih menakutkan dari segalanya adalah, Draco tidak akan dibelikan sapu terbang baru.

Draco terpaksa membuka pintu menuju halaman untuk menggiring anak-anak perempuan yang tetap cekikikan. Dia mengedik kepada Crabbe dan Goyle yang memandang penuh harap pada kue-kue di meja.

Bersama ayah-ayah mereka, Marc dan gerombolannya duduk santai seolah mereka pemilik rumah. Tetapi Theodore dan Blaise mengikuti Draco.

Sadar akan kemungkinan terjadinya keributan khas anak-anak, ayahnya memperingatinya lagi,

"Jangan nakal, Draco! Dan jangan _merusak_ apapun!"

Draco menggumam tak jelas sementara dia segera berbalik lagi untuk menuju halaman.

Anak-anak perempuan segera menghambur untuk memetik bunga-bunga yang ditanam ibunya. Draco kesulitan sendiri melawan mereka yang merayu-rayu. Dalam hati dia berjanji, suatu saat nanti, dia tidak akan menjadi tuan rumah yang membebaskan tamunya bersikap sembarangan.

Walaupun sedang bosan saling adu mantra, Thedore dan Blaise tetap saling adu-besar-mulut. Kali ini tentang Hogwarts dan _cewek_. Mereka membahas tentang anak-anak perempuan yang sedang bermain tersebut. Bahkan Crabbe dan Goyle tak henti-hentinya menggeram dan mengangguk sebagai respon. Membuat Draco ingin mati karena bosan.

"Kita masuk sekolah tahun ini… Pasti akan asyik sekali!" kata Blaise.

"Tentu, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi… Kita akan sama-sama di Slytherin kukira?" sambut Theodore, menyebutkan salah satu asrama Hogwarts.

Draco sebenarnya juga sama antusiasnya, tapi dia punya kebiasaan tidak mau seragam dengan orang lain.

"Kita akan jauh dari rumah, satu sekolah dengan para darah-lumpur, diatur oleh kepala sekolah yang _mencintai _mereka. Kudengar toiletnya kotor sekali, dan penerangannya sangat buruk! Ibuku bilang asrama Slytherin terdapat di bawah tanah. Sungguh merupakan penghinaan…"

"Berhenti mengeluh, Draco!" potong Theodore.

Dia selalu tersinggung apabila Draco mulai menceritakan tentang ibunya. Draco seharusnya tahu bahwa Theodore sangat peka terhadap ibunya, Mrs Nott, yang telah meninggal. Tapi Draco tidak mau peduli. Kalau ada yang bisa membuat Theodore tertekan, itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

"Mudah-mudahan ceweknya tahun ini cantik-cantik…" gumam Blaise setengah bermimpi.

Theodore mengerang dengan putus asa sementara Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina, jijik, sekaligus tak percaya.

"Dasar, Blaise! Sama seperti ibumu…" ejek Draco, yang bahkan membuat Theodore menyeringai. "Di otakmu hanya ada cewek, Blaise? Mau jadi apa kau?"

"Kau akan berkata lain jika rumor yang beredar benar. Kau kan belum pernah bertemu _barang_ bagus karena Pansy selalu menggelayutimu…" balas Blaise.

Draco pasti sudah menyuruh Crabbe dan Goyle untuk menghajarnya sebelum teringat akan ayahnya yang melarang Draco berbuat onar.

"Rumor?" tanya Theodore penasaran.

"Ya…" nada suara Blaise berubah.

Draco memutar mata, bersiap melayani dua anak laki-laki penggosip.

"Kau tahu Harry Potter? Dia kabarnya akan masuk Hogwarts juga kali ini…" kata Blaise.

"Potter? Potter yang _itu_?" Theodore melirik cepat Draco dengan penuh arti, tapi buru-buru melanjutkan. "Ya, aku tahu. Dia kabarnya seumur dengan kita, kan?"

"Hore…" komentar Draco datar, lagi-lagi tidak mau terlihat sama antusiasnya. "Angkatan kita bakal terkenal…"

"Tapi bukan hanya dia anak terkenal yang akan memasuki Hogwarts," lanjut Blaise mengabaikan Draco. "Aku tidak tahu apakah banyak yang tahu… Yah, soalnya ibuku punya beberapa data tentang… _yeah_…"

"Data pria-pria kaya?" Theodore membantu melanjutkan. "Lanjutkan…"

"Satu berita merambat ke berita lainnya. Dan kabarnya putri Ravenclaw yang menghilang telah kembali!"

Sekarang Draco benar-benar merasa bosan. Dia tahu Rowena Ravenclaw. Salah satu pendiri Hogwarts. Draco tidak mengerti apa menariknya si putri yang pastinya berumur _ribuan_ tahun ini untuk Blaise. Tetapi ternyata Blaise membahas keturunan mereka.

"Keturunan para pendiri sangat sulit terlacak. Kalian tahu, kan? Banyak diantara kita sekarang menikahi muggle sampai melupakan silsilah keluarga mereka. Dan yang satu ini kabarnya masih ada ikatan darah dengan Rowena Ravenclaw. Dia akan memasuki Hogwarts juga tahun ini…"

Kulit gelap Blaise menjadi memerah karena bersemangat.

"Hore," komentar Draco lagi. "Angkatan kita akan _makin_ terkenal…"

Tidak ada yang repot-repot membalasnya. Blaise tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Kau tahu artinya kan, Theo?"

"Pintar, cantik, dan mengintimidasi?" tebak Theodore.

"Tepat! _Cantik_… Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melihatnya. Mereka kabarnya terbuang karena ibunya yang masih keturunan Ravenclaw itu menikahi muggle…"

Pada titik ini Draco sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Dia tidak tertarik pada siapapun yang menodai darah-murni mereka, tidak darah-campuran, apalagi keturunan muggle. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Dan apa gunanya cantik apabila ayahnya muggle?"

"Pada data ibuku, ayahnya itu punya mata kiri berwarna biru, dan kanannya hijau… Dia mungkin punya mata yang sama indahnya…"

"_Wow!_ Kau baru saja menggambarkan monster…" sentak Draco sarkastis.

"Yah, Marc sudah memastikan dia akan mencari anak ini sesampainya di Hogwarts. Dia senang berburu cewek cantik…"

"…sudah keturunan…" gumam Theodore yang disetujui Draco.

"…dan yang lebih penting, ayahnya sangat kaya…" lanjut Blaise. "Kaya di dunia muggle berarti melebihi kekayaan kita semua! Muggle kan banyak sekali…"

"Aku lebih baik miskin daripada menyentuh uang muggle!" seru Draco lebih percaya diri daripada perasaannya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau hidup miskin.

"Aku tahu… Segala _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_-mu. Tanpa itu pun kau tidak akan punya kesempatan, sih…"

Diluar fakta bahwa Draco benar-benar sebal dengan pembicaraan tentang cewek, sekarang dia merasa sedikit tersinggung. Apa yang dia tidak punya sehingga Blaise bilang dia tidak punya kesempatan? Draco senang sekali berpikir bahwa dia bisa memperoleh segalanya.

"Kenapa?" sentaknya.

"Yah… Kudengar ibunya melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa…"

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Baik Crabbe dan Goyle pun tidak menggeram-geram lagi.

Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Lord Voldemort.

Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak berani menyebut namanya. Draco gantian melirik Theodore sekarang. Seolah mereka berbagi rahasia umum yang sama.

Lord Voldemort adalah penyihir hebat yang mendukung prinsip-prinsip darah-murni. Dia berjaya sepuluh tahun kebelakang. Ayah Draco, ayah Theodore, dan sebagian ayah-ayah lainnya yang ada di ruang tamu Malfoy Manor saat ini adalah pendukungnya.

Masalah muncul saat Harry Potter, yang kata Blaise akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, mengalahkannya entah bagaimana waktu dia masih bayi. Kabarnya Voldemort hancur. Mati. Yang jelas, ayahnya berhasil berkelit dari masalah saat orang-orang Kementerian Sihir menuduhnya sebagai pendukung besar si Voldemort, yang disebut Pelahap Maut.

Inilah sebagian desas-desus yang Draco dengar bahkan sampai hari ini…

Dan sampai hari ini, hampir semua orang di dunia sihir bahkan tidak berani menyebut nama Voldemort…

"Sial betul…" komentar Theodore pendek.

Blaise mengangkat bahu. Draco kini berpikir Blaise ada benarnya. Ayah-ibunya tidak akan mengijinkan Draco kenal dengan anak ini. Seberapa cantik atau kaya pun dia.

"Kudengar ibunya tidak mati dalam perang. Dia hanya ahli strategi, keahlian Ravenclaw yang cerdik kukira… Tapi tetap saja, dia menyebabkan banyak Pelahap Maut tertangkap waktu dulu…"

Hening kemudian.

"Wah, cinta terlarang… Sungguh menantang…" kata Theodore antusias.

Draco mendesah kesal dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan kaget. Pengawasannya melonggar. Anak-anak perempuan sudah mulai menggunduli beberapa petak bunga dan menghias sangkar Lasalle. Kakak-beradik Greengrass sekarang saling mendorong sehingga mereka berdua tercebur ke kolam air mancur. Menjerit keras-keras. Diiringi kekacauan lain khas anak perempuan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ayahku berpikir kalian lebih hebat daripadaku! Kita cowok _sepuluh _tahun! Kita seharusnya membicarakan mantra-mantra bodoh atau Quidditch!" ujarnya gusar. "Dan kalau kalian membicarakan cinta-cintaan lagi, aku tidak akan mengundang kalian main kemari…"

Draco bergegas berlari untuk menghentikan anak-anak perempuan itu merusak taman ibunya. Dia sibuk meneriaki mereka yang ternyata sudah merusak sangkar Lasalle dalam usaha menghiasnya. Lasalle _berteriak-teriak_ mengikuti kakak-beradik Greengrass. Awalnya Draco hanya mengira itu karena sangkarnya diusik. Lalu Draco menyadari dengan ngeri bahwa Pansy sedang berusaha mencabuti ekor Lasalle.

"Ini akan bagus untuk hiasan jubahku! Iya, kan, Draco?" seru Pansy di tengah _jeritan_ Lasalle.

"Hentikan, bodoh! Ayah akan…"

"DRACO!"

Walaupun jarak antara air mancur dengan rumah utama lumayan jauh, suara ayahnya memenuhi kuping Draco. Dia punya dugaan mereka saling _terhubung _satu sama lain. Ayahnya dan merak bodoh kesayangannya itu.

Benar saja.

Ayahnya nyaris berlari menghampiri keributan. Dia ada pada barisan terdepan ibu-ibu yang bersiap menenangkan anak-anak mereka. Wajah ayahnya yang biasa pucat memerah. Dan itu tandanya Draco harus melakukan satu hal. Yang biasanya dilakukan seorang Malfoy dalam keadaan seperti ini...

"_Lari!_"

Dia berbalik untuk kabur ke sisi lain halaman.

"Kami tidak ngomong cinta-cintaan!" protes Theodore, masih membahas ancaman Draco tadi.

Lalu dia ikut berlari. Crabbe dan Goyle menggerung di belakang.

"Tunggu!" teriak Blaise terengah-engah. "Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian lari, sih?"

Draco tidak repot-repot membalas, ayahnya akan menangkapnya dengan segera, tapi Draco tidak mau tertangkap tanpa berusaha terlebih dulu.

Dan dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi melayani Theodore atau Blaise bergosip.

Hanya dengan mendengar rumor tentang si gadis sialan ini, Draco sudah pasti tidak akan dibelikan sapu terbang baru.

.

.

.


	3. Ch 3 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**III**

**SERENA**

Segala dalam hidup Serena van der Woodsen berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam waktu semalam. Dan dia mengalami kesulitan untuk tidak menyalahkan ayahnya.

Rumah mereka di pinggiran kota London berbanding terbalik dengan apartemen modern mereka di Upper East Side, New York. Dia lebih teringat rumah musim panasnya di Hamptons, Long Island. Hanya saja yang ini tampak lima kali lebih besar. Dan kalau dulu rumah musim panasnya menghadap langsung ke pantai, sekarang bagian belakang rumahnya dilengkapi danau buatan. Dengan bebek-bebek berenang santai di tepiannya. Pintu rumahnya setinggi lima meter, dengan jenis kayu yang akan sulit didobrak Robert sekalipun. Di tambah dinding batu kecoklatan dan ratusan anak tangga untuk mencapai pintu masuknya, rumah itu lebih pantas disebut _mansion_.

Perasaan Serena sudah tidak enak saat dia memasuki pagar besi yang membuka sendiri. Penjaga keamanan yang tinggi dengan tampak galak memang membungkuk-bungkuk kepada ayahnya dari luar _limousine_. Tapi dia memandang masam Serena, yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Beberapa penjaga lain yang menghampiri membuat Serena yakin, ada beberapa penjaga ditempatkan di sisi lain rumah. Tidak akan mudah baginya untuk menyelinap keluar membeli _hot dog_ kelontongan di trotoar. Seolah akan ada tukang jualan yang menghampiri rumah itu. Rumahnya pun belum bisa terlihat sebelum mereka menyusuri jalan aspal yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Suasana malam yang gelap membuat Serena diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Serena kesulitan untuk melihat ujung rumah karena besarnya. Dia mengernyit kepada rumah-setengah-kastil tersebut. Belum apa-apa sudah merasa skeptis. Mengunjungi Hamptons pada musim panas hanya untuk liburan tidak masalah. Tapi dia diharapkan tinggal sendiri di rumah seluas ini. Di lingkungan sesepi ini. Itu tidak membuatnya senang.

Dalamnya tidak lebih sederhana, segala perabotan serta pajangan mewah dengan desain klasik tertata rapi. Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk memetakan lantai bawah. Diiringi dengan beberapa pelayan kaku berseragam yang berlogat Inggris.

Serena tahu dia sama sekali tidak berhak mengeluh. Dia punya tempat tinggal yang berarti sudah jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan yang berkekurangan. Di tempat inilah dia dilahirkan dan ayah-ibunya pernah tinggal. Dia memperhatikan ayahnya memandang seluruh inci ruangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Serena tidak tega bahkan untuk merajuk, padahal semua yang ada di rumah ini tidak sesuai dengan gayanya.

"Kau pikir ayah membeli rumah ini dari ratu Inggris?" desis Serena kepada Robert yang ikut tur kilat keliling rumah.

Robert mendengus. Suasana rumah yang lembut dengan warna-warna tanah membuat Robert terlihat bagaikan salah tempat.

Serena amat senang Robert akan ikut mereka ke London. Begitu pula Anna, yang akan menyusul setelah mengepak semua barang Serena di New York. Dia ngeri membayangkan dia akan sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, tanpa tetangga sejauh beberapa hektar dari seluruh sisi rumah, dan hanya ditemani para pelayan berlogat kental yang akan menyediakannya teh setiap sore.

Ayahnya tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa mereka merancang kamar Serena seperti kamar seorang putri. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua. Dengan balkon yang menghadap taman di bawah, mirip seperti kamar Juliet di film-film _Romeo and Juliet_. Dindingnya berwarna putih-gading. Tidak ada _wallpaper _seperti kamar Serena di New York, semua dekorasi adalah lukisan tangan.

Kupu-kupu kertas berwarna pastel tersebar di kepala tempat tidurnya yang bahkan spreinya membuat Serena ngeri, berwarna putih bersih dengan _renda_.

Dia menghadap ayahnya untuk protes dan mendapati mereka menghadap perapian di kaki tempat tidurnya. Lukisan besar ayah, ibu dan Serena waktu masih bayi terpampang di atasnya.

Serena merasa dia melembut ketika menghampiri perapian, sama-sama terpaku di hadapan lukisan itu.

Rambut Serena adalah rambut ibunya. Wajah Serena adalah wajah ibunya. Kecuali matanya yang sewarna madu, hampir keemasan. Dia betul-betul sangat cantik. Bukan kecantikan ala orang-orang yang berusaha terlalu keras untuk berdandan. Tetapi lebih karena tertawanya yang lepas tanpa beban.

Serena kecil, dengan rambut coklat yang berdiri semua serta mata hijau-birunya, tampak dibuat tertawa oleh si pelukis. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang bayi tidak mengamuk saat disuruh duduk diam saat dilukis. Jari-jari gemuk kecilnya menggenggam telunjuk ibunya…

Lukisan itu, entah bagaimana, tampak nyata…

"Cobalah beberapa hari untuk menyamankan diri, Ser."

Kata-kata ayahnya membuatnya hampir terlonjak.

"Tidurlah sebentar dan kita bisa mengatur semuanya besok…"

.

.

.

Bulan Juli hampir berakhir dan London sama sekali belum terasa hangat bagi Serena. Ayahnya sudah kembali lagi ke New York untuk bekerja dan memastikan Monica Rhodes sudah berhenti bersuara-kodok. Itu tidak akan menyenangkan, jadi Serena senang dia tidak diajak.

Karena merasa kesepian di rumah besar, Serena berusaha menjelajah London sekarang, yang berada hampir setengah jam perjalanan dari rumahnya. Dia, entah bagaimana, sudah merasa biasa lagi. Intinya, London pada dasarnya sama seperti New York. Kota besar lainnya. Tower Bridge yang tidak sesibuk Jembatan Manhattan dan Brooklyn, tapi mempunyai desain yang amat bagus. Big Ben dan gedung parlemennya bisa mengobati kerinduan akan patung Liberty.

Sekarang dia bahkan sudah mengenal Kings Cross sama seperti Grand Central di New York. Ayahnya pemilik salah satu perusahaan kereta yang beroperasi di sana. Maka Serena menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan dengan naik kereta dari rumahnya yang berada di pinggiran. Ditemani oleh Anna, pelayannya yang telah datang menyusul. Dia memutuskan untuk memberi Robert cuti karena Robert tidak terbiasa dengan setir kanan dan mengeluh keras-keras tentang mobil-mobil Inggris yang _kecil_.

Lalu lintas London tidak terlalu gila seperti New York. Sehingga rasanya menyenangkan berjalan dikelilingi bangunan-bangunan kuno sesekali. Kafe dan tokonya sungguh menakjubkan. Serena selalu memandang ke langit. New York dengan ambisi orang-orangnya untuk membangun sebanyak mungkin gedung pencakar langit membuatnya kesulitan melihat awan. Di London setidaknya tidak terlalu parah. Walaupun kabut sering mengambang tanpa mengenal musim.

Serena juga berusaha membaur dengan orang-orangnya. Walaupun dia sama sekali sulit menghilangkan logat Amerikanya, yang menjadi hal aneh di sana, sama dengannya yang menganggap logat Inggris aneh.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Masih ada satu bulan lagi sebelum musim sekolah dimulai. Perutnya sering mulas saat memikirkan ini. Ayahnya belum membicarakan apapun tentang SMP yang akan dimasuki Serena. Dia membayangkan dengan ngeri bahwa namanya sudah terdaftar di Eton. Sekolah terkenal untuk anak-anak kaya dan bangsawan. The Bradley versi Inggris kini menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Kita makan malam dengan apa hari ini, Miss Serena?"

Anna bertanya saat mereka telah berkeliling kota naik bus tingkat. Wajah Anna yang bulat dan mata hitam beningnya berkilau. Hidungnya memerah akibat angin yang menerpa dari lantai dua bus yang tanpa-atap. Serena meyakini keadaan wajahnya saat ini sama dengan Anna.

Pikirannya tentang rumah membuat Serena teringat sesuatu. Dan celakanya, dia belum merasa letih hari ini…

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar saja? Kita cari _fish and chip_ yang enak lagi…"

Walaupun Serena menyarankan makanan khas Inggris yang terkenal itu. Anna tampak ragu. Mungkin dia menganggap makanan itu adalah camilan dan bukan makanan yang benar. Tetapi dugaan Serena salah.

"Kita tidak bersama Robert hari ini, Miss. Dan kita terlalu siang pergi dari rumah. Saya tidak yakin Mr Nathaniel memperbolehkan kita main sampai malam tanpa pengawal…"

Serena terkadang berharap dia bisa hidup biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun ayahnya terkenal, dia bukan selebritis. Dan Serena merasa aman-aman saja saat berjalan di mana saja. Tetapi peraturan adalah peraturan. Dan ayah Serena tidak pernah main-main menjaga anak satu-satunya dari tindak kriminalitas di kota manapun.

"Ada apa, Miss?" tanya Anna saat melihat Serena diam saja.

Serena menatap Anna yang sudah jadi temannya sejak dia mulai masuk sekolah, walaupun umur mereka beda jauh. Tidak pernah sekalipun Anna menganggapnya _anak aneh_.

"Anna, aku tahu ini konyol… Tapi sekarang kita tinggal sendirian di rumah-setengah-kastil…"

Serena terdiam sejenak, lalu,

"Kau pernah merasa kalau rumah kita berhantu?"

Mata Anna semakin membulat.

"Sama sekali tidak, Miss! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

Serena kembali menutup mulut. Hari pertama melihat lukisan keluarganya di kamar, dia berani bersumpah dia melihat dirinya menggenggam telunjuk ibunya. Beberapa hari setelahnya, tangan ibunya berada dalam posisi mengelus kepala Serena.

Dan yang paling parah, sudah dua hari sejak kemarin, Serena terbangun karena haus di tengah malam. Ibunya tidak ada dalam lukisan tersebut…

Ngeri untuk pindah ke kamar lain yang pastinya lebih sering tak-ditinggali, Serena akhirnya mengungsi tidur di sofa yang terdapat di sisi lain tempat tidur. Televisi dinyalakan keras-keras. Dia berusaha agar selalu letih agar bisa langsung tertidur tanpa bangun tengah malam lagi. Tidak mau memandang lukisan tersebut. Bayangan tentang lukisan-lukisan terkutuk yang ditontonnya di televisi kini menghantuinya.

Tapi Serena mengalah.

"Oke, kita pulang! Tapi aku tidur denganmu malam ini, ya?"

.

.

.

Ada kejutan untuk Serena pada minggu terakhir bulan Juli. Ayahnya menelepon untuk memberitahu bahwa dia mendapat cuti dan sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke London. Bahkan dia akan datang pakai helikopter barunya. Serena menduga pastilah dia akan membahas sekolah baru.

Pikiran ini membuat perutnya mulas lagi.

Dia menyuruh Anna membereskan kamar-berhantunya yang berantakkan. Dia sendiri menenangkan pikiran dengan memberi makan roti untuk bebek-bebek yang berenang di danau.

Pikirannya sedang menerawang ketika dia mendengar suara _pop_ disusul gemerisik keras dari sesemakan yang mengelilingi pepohonan. Serena berhenti bergerak, memasang telinga tajam-tajam.

Para penjaga seharusnya ada di setiap pintu masuk. Tidak ada orang lain yang berada di kebun saat ini selain dirinya. Semua pelayan sedang membereskan bagian dalam rumah dalam rangka kedatangan tuan besar mereka.

Serena berjinjit menghampiri, berharap itu hanya kucing atau burung yang tersasar. Serena memegang roti tawarnya sebagai senjata, kalau yang masuk itu ternyata maling.

"Demi Merlin, Ed!" seru seorang wanita. "Kau terlalu dekat ber-apparate-nya!"

Serena sudah hampir berlari memanggil keamanan sebelum si wanita muncul. Tapi dia terlanjur melihat Serena begitu keluar dengan susah payah dari sesemakan.

"Serena!" teriak si wanita menghampiri, masih dengan dedaunan yang menempel di rambut.

Serena mundur sedikit, mempererat pegangan pada roti tawarnya, bersiap untuk berlari, berteriak atau melemparkan roti. Manapun yang diperlukan duluan.

"Dia ketakutan, Char!" seru laki-laki yang akhirnya muncul, menahan tangan si wanita. "Dia belum mengenal kita."

"Oh, betul, betul. Maaf…" gerutu si wanita.

Dia terlihat familiar, entah bagaimana. Matanya yang sewarna madu itu…

"Aku Charlotte Blotts, Nak. Dulunya Flourish… Sama seperti ibumu… Dia kakakku…"

.

.

.

Serena bisa saja berlari dan berteriak ada orang gila yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertahan.

Charlotte Blotts sekarang benar-benar memeluknya, menghancurkan roti tawar bebek-bebek Serena. Rambutnya yang coklat masih dipenuhi daun. Dia wanita kurus dengan kacamata tebal kuno menaungi matanya. Kalau ada yang menyebut Charlotte adalah adik ibunya, siapapun akan sulit percaya. Wanita itu tidak bisa dibilang cantik. Dia mengelola toko buku dan itu membuatnya masuk akal. Seolah dia lebih memilih buku daripada makan atau berdandan. Tapi aura kenyamanan seolah berada di wajahnya. Dia beraroma menyenangkan pula. Semilir angin membawa aroma buku-buku kuno darinya.

Aroma itu adalah papirus… Perkamen kuno?

"Lihat, dia! Begitu cantik dan tinggi! Sama seperti Celia! Dan, oh! Matanya dari Nate!" serunya ketika melepas pelukan.

Dia menekan lengan Serena begitu keras.

"Kita kan sudah tahu itu sejak dia masih bayi, Char!" gerutu si lelaki.

Tapi pandangan matanya meluruh saat menatap Serena. "Ed Blotts, Miss… Senang bertemu lagi denganmu…"

Dia membungkuk bagai menyambut ratu. Kacamatanya yang juga tebal sampai melorot.

"Panggil saja Paman Ed."

Ada banyak yang ingin Serena tanyakan dan katakan. Seperti, _apa kabar?_, _senang bertemu denganmu juga_, atau _benarkah kalian paman dan bibiku? _Tapi perkataan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah,

"Kalian masuk lewat mana?"

Bibi Charlotte mengibaskan tangannya seolah itu tidak penting.

"Ed adalah pria paling ceroboh dan penggerutu terbaik sedunia. Nah, mana buku-bukunya, Ed? Jangan bilang jatuh saat…"

Paman Ed tergopoh-gopoh bergulat lagi dengan sesemakkan yang kini rusak, mengeluarkan buku-buku entah darimana. Dia memeluk seluruh buku itu dengan ekspresi anak kecil yang memeluk boneka beruang raksasa, membuat Serena luluh.

Paman Ed juga berambut coklat, setipis pakaiannya. Jenis bajunya adalah baju yang akan membuat penjaga gerbang masuk langsung mengusirnya. Suspender menjepit celananya yang tergantung semata kaki. Sepatunya sepatu bot lusuh. Bibinya sama saja. Rok mengembang yang dikenakannya seolah dia langsung membelinya dari penyihir abad pertengahan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan percaya mereka masih berkerabat dengan keluarga kaya van der Woodsen.

Tetapi senyum mereka begitu tulus. Seolah sangat merindukan keponakan mereka. Jenis senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat seperti yang biasa dilihat Serena pada wajah-wajah menjilat atau memuja. Mereka kelihatan… yah, penuh kasih. Kalau itu mungkin… Mereka pasti belum pernah dengar tentang keponakan mereka yang pecundang dan pengacau.

Jadi dia memutuskan menawarkan diri membawakan buku-buku itu, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Serena akhirnya mengajak mereka berjalan ke pintu belakang, menuju rumah. Bibi Charlotte masih menggandeng Serena seolah takut dia hilang.

Mereka menghampiri Robert yang sedang di teras, bersantai sambil minum teh layaknya seorang Inggris sejati. Cangkirnya jatuh berkelontangan saat dia berdiri dengan siaga, melihat teman-teman baru Serena.

"Tidak apa-apa, Robert! Kenalkan, ini Bibi Charlotte, adik Ibu, dan suaminya, Paman Ed," Serena merasakan sensasi aneh di hatinya, seolah mengembang gembira saat memperkenalkan mereka.

"Ini Robert, pengawal kami…"

"Halo, Mr Robert, Sir!" seru Paman Ed antusias.

"Wah! _Seluruh_ keluarga van der Woodsen punya pengawal, ya?" tanya Bibi Charlotte seolah mereka adalah berpuluh-puluh keluarga mafia dan bukannya hanya berdua.

Robert masih dengan bingung menatap Serena.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu itu mereka? Dan _darimana_ mereka masuk?"

Serena mengangkat bahu, " Mereka bawa buku-buku untukku kukira…"

Suara sepatu yang berkelotakkan di lantai marmer terdengar dari dalam rumah, menuju teras belakang. Serena tidak merasa mendengar helikopter mendarat, tapi ayahnya muncul, wajahnya memerah. Dia belum melepaskan jas bepergiannya, seolah terburu-buru menantikan ini.

"Ser! Charlotte! Ed! Aku tak percaya! Senang bertemu kalian lagi…"

.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka seolah sudah diatur, sudah direncanakan. Seperti saat ayahnya memindahkannya ke Inggris. Dan merenovasi ulang kamarnya.

Mereka duduk di meja makan berkilau. Lemari es besar di belakang mereka menambah semarak, karena lemari es itu penuh dengan tempelan magnet unik dan lukisan seukuran kartu pos milik ayah dan ibunya dulu. Serena sudah menambahkan foto-foto terbaru mereka belakangan ini, dan magnet-magnet lucu lainnya. Sekarang rumah itu sedikit terasa seperti rumah keluarga _normal_ bukannya keluarga bangsawan yang dingin.

Mereka makan oleh-oleh yang dibawakan Bibi Charlotte entah darimana. Karena Serena hanya melihat dia membawa tas kecil tadi. Biskuit, bolu, coklat, dan permen yang belum pernah dilihat Serena kini berhamburan di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti mengemil sementara mereka bernostalgia tentang Ibu, yang sulit membuat makanan itu tertelan dari lehernya.

Paman Ed berbicara seolah-olah dia belum pernah mengunjungi New York, yang mungkin memang belum. Dia terus menanyakan perkembangan terbaru perusahaan ayah. Apa yang sedang dibuatnya, ilmu pengetahuan apa yang sedang _trend_ saat ini. Kemudian Serena menyadari, Paman Ed bicara seolah dia hidup di dunia yang lain dan tertarik dengan mekanisme dunia Serena…

Bibi Charlotte merangkul Serena terus dan Serena memutuskan dia tidak masalah dengan darimana mereka _berasal _sesungguhnya. Serena tidak ingat pernah diperlakukan seramah ini kecuali oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Dan ketika waktu menunjukkan tengah malam, ayahnya menyuruh Serena tidur. Bibinya mengecupnya sementara Paman Ed berseru agar Serena mendapat mimpi indah. Mata bibinya terlihat agak khawatir, seolah yakin Serena tidak akan mendapatkannya.

Dan mungkin Bibi Charlotte memang benar. Dia menuju kamarnya dengan gagah berani. Terlalu malu untuk meminta tidur dengan Anna sekarang, karena paman dan bibinya itu juga akan menginap.

Serena memasuki kamar tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke lukisan keluarga di atas perapian. Dia menarik selimut dan langsung bergelung di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Ada yang membangunkannya pagi itu. Dan itu bukan Anna yang tampaknya telah membuka jendela kamar.

Serena tahu suara itu. Dia mengenalinya waktu The Bradley mengadakan kemping Pramuka. Suara burung hantu…

Di pagi hari?

Serena langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Burung hantu coklat gelap menatap Serena seolah dia biasa melakukannya. Dan biasa terbang di pagi hari. _Dan_ terbiasa menggigit surat pada paruhnya.

Serena masih mematung saat si burung menjatuhkan surat itu lalu terbang keluar dari kisi-kisi jendela.

Serena dengan hati-hati turun dari tempat tidurnya. Karpet wol yang lembut menyadarkan Serena dia memang bukan bermimpi. Dia menghampiri surat tersebut. Berpikir apakah itu adalah jasa antar pos terbaru versi Inggris.

Amplop surat itu mengingatkan Serena akan surat-surat jaman dulu. Tulisannya panjang-panjang seperti tulisan orang tua. Dan dia melihat surat tersebut ditujukan padanya…

.

.

.

Ruang makan yang tadinya penuh celoteh mendadak hening saat Serena turun ke bawah. Dia sudah mandi, berpakaian rapi, dan siap untuk jalan-jalan bersama paman dan bibi barunya. Dia nyengir menatap meja makan yang kini penuh orang.

"Hei, Dad! Aku dapat surat kaleng dari burung hantu…" dia melambaikan suratnya dan nyengir lebih lebar saat berbagi lelucon.

Tapi dia melihat ekspresi ayah, bibi, dan pamannya terlalu berlebihan untuk meresponnya. Mata mereka serentak membelalak.

"Seseorang yang bernama…" Serena mengeryitkan matanya ke surat itu, "…_Minerva McGonagall_ mengatakan aku diterima di…di…" dia meneliti surat lagi, "…_Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts_ dan menyuruhku beli buku dan _kuali_…"

Serena menyibakkan rambutnya dan tertawa, "Bisakah kalian percaya? Kupikir penjaga pintu di Buckingham itu saja sudah gila, tapi ini…"

"Ser," potong ayahnya, kini dia bangkit menghampiri.

Wajahnya benar-benar serius, membuat cengiran langsung hilang dari wajah Serena.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu sejak dulu… Tapi aku tidak yakin walau…"

Pamannya ikut bangkit, mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Ya, memang tanda-tandanya sudah ada. Tapi kami harus yakin dulu, karena Nate di sini muggle… Maaf, Nate…"

Pamannya mengatakan sesuatu yang tampaknya bukan bahasa Inggris dan dia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak saat melihat ayahnya. Seolah mengatakan suatu umpatan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ed… Nah, ini mungkin akan menjelaskan beberapa kejadian aneh waktu kau di The Bradley.."

Mata bibinya membulat cemas di balik lensanya, seolah dia sudah mendengar kejadian di The Bradley dan sekarang menantikan vonisnya.

"Kau penyihir, Ser…" kata ayahnya.

"_Hah?_"

Suara Serena menggaung di ruang makan yang hening.

"Kau penyihir, sama seperti ibumu, paman dan juga bibimu…"

"Dad, April Mop itu bulan April…" Serena tertawa lagi. "Apakah di Inggris berbeda?"

Dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada paman dan bibinya, tapi tak seorang pun menjawab.

"Selamat, Serena!" seru seseorang di belakangnya.

Serena pasti hanya membayangkan karena di belakangnya hanya ada lemari es. Tapi tak urung dia berbalik…

…dan langsung mendapati ibunya sedang _melambai_ padanya. Dia ada pada lukisan dengan latar belakang jembatan Venice saat itu. Dan dia _berkata_,

"Aku sangat bangga padamu!"

Serena tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi setelah itu, karena dia tampaknya pingsan.

.

.

.


	4. Ch 4 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**IV**

**DRACO**

Ada banyak hal yang dibenci Draco. Tampaknya dia memang tidak menyukai segala hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai kemauannya. Tapi yang saat ini dibencinya adalah, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri mengabaikannya.

Draco tahu ayahnya belum puas menghukumnya karena kejadian minggu kemarin. Ketika tamannya dirusak dan merak piaraannya nyaris dimutilasi. Itu karena ibunya selalu melindungi Draco.

Ayahnya bukan hanya tidak jadi membelikannya sapu terbang baru, tapi juga menyita sapu lamanya. Ayahnya juga melarang Draco untuk main di luar. Jadi ibunya memberi Draco peta menuju halaman lewat gudang penyimpanan bawah tanah agar Draco bisa keluar sebentar. Juga memberitahu tempat sapunya disita. Ayahnya bahkan ingin Draco untuk membersihkan rumah mereka seperti Dobby ketika ibunya meledak dan memberitahu suaminya, dia sama rendahnya dengan ayah-ayah muggle lainnya kalau menerapkan hukuman macam begitu.

Ayahnya mengalah. Tapi sejak saat itu, hari-hari mereka selalu dipenuhi cekcok. Draco tidak tahu apa penyebab sesungguhnya. Tapi dia benci pertengkaran orang tua.

Surat dari Hogwarts akhirnya datang. Dan Draco harus menelan kegembiraannya sendiri karena ayah-ibunya bahkan tidak ada di rumah saat itu. Mereka pergi entah kemana tanpa bilang-bilang terlebih dulu. Begitulah kata Dobby.

Draco menunggu saat sarapan, saat makan siang, bahkan sampai jam minum teh pun mereka belum kembali.

Draco cemberut sepanjang hari. Dia bahkan tidak terbang di hari secerah ini. Rasa senang dan bangganya mendesak keluar. Tapi dia ingin terlebih dulu melihat senyum bangga di wajah ayahnya atau ibunya yang menangis terharu, karena akhirnya dia akan masuk sekolah.

Maka Draco susah payah berusaha menahan diri dengan membaca suratnya yang tadi baru dibaca sekilas.

SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS

_Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, Kelas Pertama, Penyihir Hebat, Kepala Penyihir, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional)_

_Mr Malfoy yang baik,_

_ Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

_ Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._

_Hormat saya,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

Dan ada rincian beberapa barang yang harus Draco beli. Draco menyeringai melihat _tiga setel jubah kerja sederhana_. Ibunya tidak akan mengizinkannya memakai jubah murah. Dan dia pasti akan dibawakan lima untuk setiap minggu alih-alih tiga.

Dia membaca daftarnya lagi. Kemudian menyadari buku Sejarah Sihirnya adalah karangan Bathilda Bagshot yang setebal batu bata. Tampaknya akan sangat berat untuk dibawa di tas. Draco memutuskan Crabbe atau Goyle juga harus membawa buku-bukunya sebagai tambahan tugas mereka sebagai pengawal.

Hati Draco berdesir melihat tongkat sihir. Dia tidak sabar lagi. Bayangan akan tongkat yang akan menemaninya untuk melakukan apapun kini berenang-renang di kepalanya.

Dia beralih ke binatang piaraan yang boleh dibawa. Dia memikirkan betapa kucing selalu berdesis kepadanya. Dan dia sudah pasti akan mempunyai stok teman-teman yang bersuara kodok apabila dia sudah menguasai mantra Theodore. Draco teringat burung hantu lamanya yang telah mengirim surat-surat Draco sejak kecil. Tapi lalu memutuskan untuk membeli yang baru. Burung hantu lamanya sudah tua dan tampaknya sekarang hanya tahu satu jalan. Yaitu ke tempat peristirahatan kakek Draco di Irlandia. Dimana Draco biasa menulis hanya karena ibunya memaksa.

Draco terkejut saat melihat pengumuman besar-besar yang menyatakan bahwa anak kelas satu belum boleh membawa sapu terbang sendiri.

Rasa gelisah membanjirinya sampai-sampai dia bergumam sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin… Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Biarkan saja anak-anak muggle yang belum pernah terbang itu celaka. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku terbang! Theo mungkin bisa memberitahu cara menyelundupkan…"

Draco baru bangkit dari meja makan untuk menghubungi Theodore ketika terdengar derit keras pintu masuk di aula depan. Suara langkah kaki terdengar sampai ruang makan.

Sekarang senyumnya terkembang. Dia buru-buru menghambur ke ruang depan, bersiap mengejutkan orang tuanya.

Tapi ternyata Draco-lah yang terkejut saat dia sudah sampai di pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ibunya mengumpat keras di dalam. Jenis umpatan yang sama yang Draco takut umpatkan keras-keras di depan ayahnya. Dan tidak pernah terpikir itu akan keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Cissy!" sentak ayahnya tertahan.

"Kupikir kau sudah berjanji… sudah berjanji…"

Ibunya tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

Draco berhenti, tangannya yang menggapai pintu melayang di tengah udara. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dia curi-dengar. Mungkin permasalahan suami-istri yang terlalu dewasa untuk Draco tahu. Tapi rasa penasaran tentang apa yang membuat kedua orang tuanya pergi tanpa pamit-lah yang menang. Draco mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindungi kalian," gertak ayahnya. "Dan kenapa kau pikir aku mengirim ayahku ke rumah peristirahatan kami? Agar dia tidak kelepasan mengoceh kepada teman-teman Kementeriannya di sini. Status kita sudah dinyatakan bersih…"

"Tidak kalau kau tetap mendengarkan si bodoh Evan yang mabuk itu kemarin…" potong ibunya. "Kupikir kita setuju untuk tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Bella di Azkaban karena dia pasti selalu bisa mempengaruhimu tentang ini…"

Draco kini seperti terkena mantra perekat-super karena kakinya menolak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia semakin bersemangat menguping ayah-ibunya karena mereka sekarang menyebut Bibi Bella.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Kakak ibunya yang dipenjara di Azkaban karena, menurut ibunya, terlalu gila untuk dibiarkan sendirian di masyarakat. Tapi Draco tahu persis dari Theodore, yang selalu senang apabila bisa menyebarkan aib keluarga Draco di depan anak lain. Bibinya itu menyerang Auror, penangkap penyihir hitam di Kementerian Sihir.

"Cissy…"

Walaupun tidak melihatnya, Draco yakin raut wajah ayahnya akan melembut saat mengatakan ini. Jenis yang hanya bisa ditampilkannya pada istrinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu betul aku harus kelihatan untuk terus mencariNya di hadapan kelompok-kelompok lamaku. Kau tidak…"

"Kupikir Dia sudah mati! Mati dan membusuk entah dimana…" ibunya memotong lagi.

Suaranya terdengar jijik dan … takut?

Draco benci memikirkan apa yang ditakuti ibunya. Salah satu orang yang Draco pikir tidak mau kalah pada apapun.

Hening sejenak…

Ayahnya sekarang membuka mulut, "Kau tahu kita tidak akan pernah betul-betul yakin tentang itu…"

Hening lagi. Bahkan lebih lama dari tadi.

"Kita punya Draco sekarang, Lucius…" kata ibunya. "Aku tidak mau hal ini melibatkannya…"

Ayahnya tampak bergumam yang kedengarannya seperti Draco tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti bayi.

"Baik! Baik!" seru ayahnya lebih keras.

Mungkin ibunya memelototinya atau mengancam memukulnya atau, yang Draco sering lihat diam-diam saat ibunya tidak mendapatkan keinginannya adalah, membuat semua rambut ayahnya berdiri seperti landak.

"Kita bahkan tidak menemukan dia hari ini. Dia mungkin sudah pergi lagi atau apa… Mari kita lupakan saja…"

Terdengar langkah kaki lagi menuju pintu. Mata Draco membulat, telinga dan badannya kini menjauhi pintu. Dalam ketergesaan, dia mundur beberapa langkah lalu berpura-pura lari menuju pintu saat orang tuanya keluar.

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku dapat suratku!"

Dia berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk menutupi jejaknya, berusaha terlihat benar-benar baru datang. Ayah dan ibunya tampak sudah bepergian jauh. Itu terlihat dari mereka yang mengenakan jubah bepergian hitam tebal di hari sepanas ini. Baik rambut ibu dan ayahnya diikat ke belakang.

Mereka diam tanpa ekspresi sementara senyum lebar Draco mengering.

Akhirnya ibunya tersenyum.

"Selamat, Draco! Bagus!"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Diagon Alley-nya akhir Juli saja? Jadwalku penuh…"

Mereka mengeloyor pergi setelah ibunya memeluk Draco sekilas dan ayahnya meremas bahunya.

Hanya itu yang Draco dapatkan pada saat, yang menurutnya, membanggakan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Draco menghabiskan waktu menunggu akhir bulan dengan merajuk. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang ada masalah. Draco suka sekali berpikir dirinya adalah pusat-alam-semesta yang harus selalu didahului-diperhatikan.

Maka dia menolak makan malam yang biasanya harus dihadiri seluruh keluarga. Yaitu mereka bertiga. Ibunya sudah merayunya setiap hari sedangkan ayahnya menyerah setelah lima menit. Dia mengomel kepalanya pusing dan memutuskan menghukum Draco lagi dengan tetap melarangnya bermain di luar.

Itulah yang Draco lakukan pagi ini.

Setelah makan pagi banyak-banyak karena tidak pernah makan malam, dia menyelinap keluar ketika ibunya sibuk dengan panggilan-Floo-nya dan ayahnya sedang pergi sebentar ke Kementerian.

Draco memanggul sapu tuanya dengan perasaan sebal yang dobel. Dia tidak dibelikan sapu baru, tidak diperbolehkan membawa sapu, apalagi? Mungkin kelas satu juga belum boleh masuk tim Quidditch.

Dan dia diabaikan orang tuanya.

Jejakkannya pada tanah terlalu keras sehingga dia naik ke udara dengan oleng. Tapi Draco berhasil menyeimbangkan diri lalu naik lebih tinggi.

Segera saja cuaca musim panas berhembus lembut di pipinya. Angin menerbangkan juga rambutnya ke belakang. Draco menyipitkan mata saat dia ngebut terbang sepuluh putaran penuh di atas pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Baru setelah rasa kesalnya hilang, dia melambat dan bertengger di ujung pohon tertinggi.

Pemandangan dari atas sungguh luar biasa. Batas-batas sihir Malfoy Manor terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Avebury, lembah luas seolah tanpa batas terhampar di hadapannya. Hijau sejauh mata memandang. Perlindungan sempurna untuk rumahnya. Berpuluh-puluh generasi Malfoy menguasai daerah tersebut.

Dia menyeringai kesal melihat bangunan muggle di kejauhan. Mau bagaimana pun, mereka tidak bisa menguasai seluruh Wiltshire. Draco sadar daerah mereka telah berkembang, lalu dia menatap berkeliling untuk memastikan si helikopter itu tidak datang.

Sehari sebelum surat Hogwarts datang, ketika Draco sedang ngebut di udara, dia nyaris menabrak benda terbang muggle dengan baling-baling tajam yang mengancam mencincangnya.

Draco langsung menghindar, menukik, dan mengumpat keras. Jantungnya berdebar keras sementara dia berhasil mendarat darurat di salah satu dahan pohon. Si benda-terbang tampaknya kaget juga karena dia berhenti di udara, mencari tanda-tanda dengan apa mereka berpapasan. Membuat kawah angin di bawahnya. Tapi akhirnya pergi terbang lagi.

Draco, yang kaget dan terhina karena dikalahkan benda muggle, langsung mengobrak-abrik ruang kerja ayahnya. Penyihir darah-murni yang memandang rendah muggle pun harus tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang kaum mayoritas di muka bumi itu agar bisa bersaing dengan mereka. Dia menemukan buku-buku Telaah Muggle ayahnya. Yang Draco bersumpah tidak akan diambilnya saat dia sudah di Hogwarts.

Benda-terbang itu adalah helikopter. Sejenis pesawat terbang muggle. Tapi benda itu bisa berhenti di udara dan mendarat dimana saja selama ada ruang yang cukup. Helikopter digunakan saat perang atau untuk petugas medis.

Draco iseng lagi membuka-buka _Daily Prophet_, Harian Penyihir, lalu menemukan beberapa pengumuman.

Ada peringatan baru untuk para penyihir yang menggunakan sapu sebagai pilihan alat transportasi. Beberapa muggle kini menggunakan helikopter, atau yang mereka singkat _chopper_ dalam bahasa slang Amerika, sebagai kendaraan pribadi. Dan mereka harus berhati-hati karena yang ini terbang cukup cepat dan menabraknya akan sakit sekali.

Draco bergidik melihat kata _chopper_ yang berarti juga _pencacah_. Dia mengumpat lagi ketika menyadari bahwa semakin banyak muggle yang kaya raya, teritori rumah mereka juga bisa terancam. Walaupun hal itu tampak jauh sekali.

Sejak saat itu dia selalu tertahan apabila sedang terbang. Dan kehati-hatian membuatnya tertekan. Padahal hanya dengan terbang dia merasa bebas.

Draco tidak menemukan _chopper_ hari itu. Tetapi sesuatu berwarna ungu seperti titik di depan pagar rumahnya menarik perhatiannya.

Siapa yang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan?

Draco terbang rendah menghampiri pintu gerbang. Orang di bawah tampak mengenakan topi karena puncak kepalanya berwarna ungu. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya yang berarti dia penyihir. Tapi tampaknya penyihir itu ragu. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya lalu memasukkannya ke saku jubahnya. Begitu terus sampai Draco mendarat di bagian dalam pagar.

Draco menatap pada pemuda yang tampaknya hanya lebih muda sedikit dibanding ibunya. Dia memakai turban seperti penyihir India. Jubahnya juga berwarna ungu tua. Wajahnya pun keunguan seperti mau muntah. Sebelah matanya berkedut sehingga terlihat seperti orang yang agak-kurang-normal.

Draco lega pintu gerbang tidak langsung membuka.

"Ah… Ah…"

Suara orang itu terdengar seperti akan menangis.

"K-k-k-kau M-m-m-m-malfoy? Anak L-l-ucius dan N-n-narcissa?" sambungnya lagi dengan susah payah.

Draco mundur sedikit. Tidak yakin dia akan menjawabnya atau tidak.

Si penyihir tersenyum takut-takut.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-tidak apa-a-a-a-apa, t-t-t-tidak perlu t-t-takut…" katanya, yang seharusnya dikatakan pada dirinya sendiri yang gagap.

"A-a-a-a-aku Quirrell. Q-q-quirinus…Quirinus Q-q-quirrell…." ulangnya seolah Draco akan mengenali nama itu. "A-a-aku dulu guru P-p-p—pertahanan Terhadap I-i-i-ilmu Hitam… di H-h-hogwarts, lalu cuti s-s-s-s-setahun…"

Dia bergidik yang dipotong Draco segera sebelum orang itu melanjutkan. Draco capek sendiri mendengar orang ini bicara.

"Kami tidak butuh guru privat Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di sini!"

"Oh, t-t-t-t-t-idak. B-b-b-bukan itu… Aku d-d-diterima l-lagi di H-h-hogwarts…"

Suatu legenda Hogwarts yang tampaknya pernah diceritakan ayahnya, Theodore, atau Blaise terangkat dalam kepala Draco.

"Bukankah jabatan itu dikutuk? Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa bertahan selama setahun, bukan?" tanya Draco diluar kemauannya karena penasaran.

Quirrell meneliti Draco dari sela-sela pagar besi lalu tertawa melengking yang tertahan sehingga terdengar seperti mendengking.

"A-a-a-a-anak y-yang lumayan c-c-cerdik. Bisakah kau, a-a-ah m-maksudku… a-a-a-aku b-b-bertemu m-mereka?"

Draco ragu, tapi mengingat orang ini mungkin akan menjadi gurunya di Hogwarts, Draco tidak mau memberikan kesan buruk. Lagipula ibunya pasti tahu sesuatu. Orang ini tampak mengenalnya.

Draco membuka gerbang dengan manual, yaitu dengan tangan-kakinya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Gerbang dikunci dengan sihir. Quirrell, yang sekarang tahu sudah diperbolehkan masuk, mengangkat tongkatnya. Dengan mudah pagar tersebut terbuka.

"Terima kasih, Nak…"

Quirrell melangkah masuk dengan pasti. Seketika itu juga Draco kaget. Mata Quirrell tidak berkedut lagi. Dia tersenyum yang membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah ungunya. Dan dia tidak lagi gugup.

"Ayo, Tuan Muda Malfoy!"

Sekarang Draco yang berjalan gugup di belakang Quirrell. Quirrell melenggang santai seolah dia tuan rumah di sini. Samar-samar Draco mencium campuran bau bawang-balsam-dan-busuk dari turban Quirrell. Draco melambatkan langkah untuk sedikit menghindar. Berpikir itu ramuan-sampo Quirrell yang sangat buruk. Tak heran dia gila.

Ayahnya ternyata sudah pulang, dia membuka pintu sebelum Draco sempat membukanya.

"Draco, kenapa pintu gerbang ter…"

Ayahnya berhenti mendadak karena melihat Quirrell.

"Ayah…" kata Draco dengan suara sepanjang mungkin untuk menyatakan dia tidak bersalah, hanya bocah lugu. "Ini Profesor Quirrell mau bertemu…"

"Apa kabar, Lucius?" tanya Quirrell berdesis saat menyebut nama ayahnya. Dia masih bebas-gagap.

"_Kau_…"

Ayahnya terlihat kaget alih-alih bingung. Suara sepatu ibunya menghampiri ruang depan.

"Ah, Narcissa! Cantik seperti biasa…" sapa Quirrell ketika ibunya menampakkan diri.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar saja? Walaupun aku punya banyak waktu… Aku yakin Evan Rosier sudah memberitahu?"

Kedua wajah orang tuanya kini keunguan seperti turban Quirrell. Ayahnya dengan refleks bergerak mendekati ibunya agar ibunya itu terlindung di balik tubuhnya.

"Baik…" cetus ayahnya gugup. "Di luar!"

"Ah, mana sopan santunmu?" kata Quirrell seolah sakit hati. "Tapi baiklah, aku memang tak pantas ada di rumah Malfoy yang _mewah_…"

"Draco, kemari!" sentak ayahnya.

Ibunya mengulurkan tangannya yang terawat baik melewati tubuh ayahnya. Draco menurut dan memasuki ruangan, sementara ayahnya kini berganti keluar.

Ibunya nyaris menyeret Draco ke dalam.

"Pergi ke kamarmu! Dan jangan keluar dulu sebelum kuperintahkan…"

"Ibu!" seru Draco tak percaya. "Ada apa? Dia guru! Aku mungkin ingin mengenalnya walau dia tampak gila…"

"Ke kamarmu!" sentak ibunya setengah mendorong Draco melewati pintu ruang depan tempatnya menguping pertama kali kemarin.

Lalu ibunya menutup pintu keras-keras di depan hidung Draco tanpa perasaan.

"Ibu!" teriak Draco lagi.

Lalu dia mengumpat saat mengetahui pintu itu terkunci.

Draco tidak habis akal. Dia berlari ke salah satu ruang minum teh berteras, tapi pintu kaca itu pun langsung menutup seketika diiringi banyak bunyi menjeblak lainnya. Ibunya tampak menyihir agar semua jalan keluar terkunci.

Draco akhirnya berlari tanpa pikir-pikir lagi ke ruang bawah tanah. Yang biasa Draco pakai untuk menyelinap main keluar kalau ada ayahnya.

Setelah melewati ruang makan, dapur, gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-rahasia keluarganya, lorong gelap di belakang lemari, Draco sampai di tangga tali yang akan membawanya ke lubang terbuka pada pohon oak di kolam dekat kandang Lasalle.

Draco tercenung di tepi lubang, karena mendengar suara-suara bertengkar memasuki lubangnya. Tampaknya mereka ada tepat di atas.

"… tidak masuk akal dan aku tidak mau buang-buang tenaga!" seru ayahnya.

"Apa kau kehilangan keyakinanmu, Lucius?" tanya suara Quirrell.

Diam sebentar…

"Tidak pernah!" kata ayahnya akhirnya.

"Tapi aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu, Lucius. Selalu menghilang ketika diperlukan, dan ah… sekarang mungkin terlalu keenakan sendiri saat orang-orang lain menganggapmu… _bersih_..."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Quirrell. Jangan mentang-mentang saat ini kau tahu sesuatu, kau mengira kau tahu segalanya!" gertak ayahnya.

"Baik! Baiklah…"

Draco merasa mendengar dia terkikik senang. Yang tidak lagi terdengar seperti mendengking.

"Tapi kalau aku butuh bantuan, _apapun_… Kalian akan menyesal kalau tidak…"

Kali ini ibunya yang membentak,

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengancam kami!"

Hening sebentar…

"Benarkah itu, Narcissa? Kau ahlinya dalam hal itu bukan? Seperti Malfoy sejati pada masa-masa keemasannya? Tapi anakmu tahun ini ada dalam pengawasanku…"

Pijakkan kaki Draco pada tangga tali hampir lepas saat dia disebut.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya…" desis ibunya.

"Betul… Aku tidak begitu tertarik padanya. Ada banyak urusan lain yang harus kulakukan. Kalian…" Quirrell terkikik lagi. "Yah, aku sudah memperingatkan kalian. Kalau aku berhasil… Kalian sudah diperingatkan… Sebaiknya aku pamit sebelum menghancurkan keluarga kecil kalian yang bahagia…"

TIdak ada kata-kata lagi setelah itu. Draco yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, turun dari tangga tali dan berlari menuju ke atas.

Dadanya berdebur antara cemas takut ketahuan menguping dan merasa gelisah karena keluarganya sedang dalam posisi terancam. Padahal sejauh yang Draco tahu, tidak ada yang berani begitu kepada mereka, setidaknya tidak terang-terangan…

Draco hampir sampai ke puncak tangga dari dapur. Tapi terlambat. Ayah dan ibunya pun sudah ada di ruang makan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi terbang naik sapu hari itu. Ayahnya, yang amat marah sampai-sampai rambut tanpa celanya itu seolah mengembang, memberinya hukuman kurung di kamarnya sendiri.

Sebetulnya itu masih sangat nyaman dibandingkan dihukum kurung di kandang Dobby. Yang Draco tekankan jangan pernah sampai terjadi. Kamar Draco adalah kamar ayahnya waktu dulu sebelum dia menikah. Berarti ada ruangan yang amat besar di dalamnya yang akan membuat Draco nyaman. Teras balkon juga masih bisa terbuka. Tapi ayahnya menyita sapunya lagi. Dan ibunya tidak membantu kali ini. Sehingga dia tidak bisa terbang keluar.

Draco merosot gelisah ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Sprei coklat tebalnya ikut merosot dengan tubuhnya. Draco tidak peduli. Dia cemberut sampai rahangnya sakit. Belum pernah mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Langit sudah amat gelap ketika terdengar ketukan. Draco tidak repot-repot menoleh. Mengira Dobby mengantarkan makan malamnya yang sengaja terlambat. Bagian hukuman Draco.

"Hei…"

Ternyata ibunya yang datang. Dia membawa nampan makan malam Draco sendiri.

"Aku buatkan kesukaanmu. Roti Italia itu… _Pizza_ dengan keju yang banyak. Juga kopi karamel dingin. Malam ini agak panas…"

Draco mendesah kesal. TIdak repot-repot bangkit untuk membantu ibunya yang tampak kerepotan.

Tetapi bayangan di wajah ibunya yang tampak sedih, serta keberaniannya membuatkan Draco makanan muggle yang diam-diam disukainya tapi dibenci ayahnya, membuatnya luluh.

Dia memakan _pizza_ itu. Ledakan keju leleh memenuhi mulutnya. Ditambah kopi dingin pada malam yang panas membuat kepalanya dingin seketika. Kekesalannya sedikit-sedikit hilang.

Ibunya mengacak lembut rambut Draco.

"Bersabarlah sedikit… Ayahmu sangat sayang padamu. Buktinya dia tetap mengijinkanmu ikut ke Diagon Alley nanti…"

"Kenapa kita diancam, Bu?" potong Draco, melihat langsung ke mata biru ibunya.

Ibunya tidak terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Seperti yang Quirrell bilang, ibunya seperti Malfoy sejati, walaupun dia nyatanya dari keluarga berbeda. Penyihir-penyihir dari keluarga bangsawan Black hampir tidak pernah memiliki rambut pirang-emas atau mata biru ibunya. Ibunya seolah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi keluarga Malfoy. Dan Draco bersyukur untuk itu. Hanya ibunya, jauh di atas ayahnya, tempatnya berlindung dari apapun…

Hening lama saat Draco memikirkan ini. Tapi ibunya memutuskan untuk tersenyum lebar. Demi anak satu-satunya.

"Jangan kau risaukan. Pergi dan bersenang-senanglah di Hogwarts. Kau akan masuk Slytherin. Akan memimpin di sana. Dan akan punya banyak teman…"

Ibunya mendesah di sela-sela senyum menawannya.

"Dan…" katanya lagi.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengar cinta-cintaan lagi! Ibu terdengar seperti Blaise!" gerutu Draco menangkap cengiran jahil di senyum ibunya.

Tawa ibunya pecah,

"Dan jangan sampai yang cantik-cantik terlewatkan olehmu, Sayang… Lebih cepat _menandai_ lebih baik!"

Dia merangkul Draco sambil terus tertawa sehingga Draco tidak tahu apakah dia serius atau hanya menggoda.

"Kau tahu betul apa yang akan membuatmu bersemangat sekolah, membantumu mengatasi segala kesulitan, atau bahkan berusaha lebih keras dalam apapun… Jangan bilang pada ayahmu aku yang mengatakan ini, kerena dia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi itu adalah cinta…"

.

.

.


	5. Ch 5 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**V**

**SERENA**

"_Enervate!"._

Serena seakan mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Setelah itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuka matanya.

Wajah Bibi Charlotte-lah yang pertama muncul, sedang mengacungkan sesuatu seolah akan menusuk mata Serena. Serena otomatis mengernyit untuk menghindar dan mendapati wajah ayahnya di sisi lain.

"Aku buatkan teh!"

Dari sisi lain terdengar suara Paman Ed. Baru beberapa detik, wangi teh panas sudah menguar ke hidung Serena, seakan baru saja dijerang.

"Ini… Minum dulu…"

Ayahnya membantu Serena bangkit pelan-pelan dari tempat tidurnya. Serena mau tidak mau memandang lukisan keluarga di atas perapian. Ibunya tidak berada di sana lagi, membuat Serena tersedak teh yang panas membara.

Kericuhan terjadi beberapa saat sebelum Bibi Charlotte mengayunkan sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti tongkat konduktor. Tumpahan teh hilang tak berbekas.

"Bagaimana…?" tanya Serena mengabaikan lehernya yang terbakar.

Dia berganti-ganti memandang tongkat konduktor Bibi Charlotte dan lukisan.

"Oh…" kata Bibi Charlotte mengikuti pandangan Serena. "Jangan kuatirkan dia. Celia mungkin sedang ke lukisannya yang satu lagi. Di toko buku kami. Tidak ada yang mengawas hari ini, sedangkan pelanggan sedang banyak…"

"Mengunjungi…" ulang Serena putus asa.

Dia menoleh kepada ayahnya, "Bagaimana itu mungkin?"

"Tentu saja itu mungkin! Kami adalah penyihir!" seru Paman Ed seolah itu menyelesaikan masalah.

Serena tetap memandang ayahnya, meminta penjelasan. Bibi Charlotte tampaknya tahu ini masalah yang harus dibicarakan antara ayah dan anak. Dia menggamit lengan suaminya dan mereka terburu-buru keluar kamar dengan alasan akan membuat teh lagi.

Mulut Serena membentuk kata _Apa?_ tanpa suara. Tawa ayahnya hampir pecah sekarang. Namun melihat Serena benar-benar kebingungan, dia kembali serius.

"Ser… Apa yang bisa aku katakan? Aku mengenal ibumu sejak aku masih anak yatim-piatu yang kaya karena warisan tapi tak punya rasa percaya diri…"

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu. Mata hijau-birunya memantulkan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu keluarganya kecuali Charlotte. Lalu saat dia seumurmu sekarang, dia bilang akan bersekolah asrama di tempat yang jauh. Aku tidak pernah tahu dimana, segalanya serba misterius. Lalu waktu dia bilang dia tidak cocok untukku karena dia terlalu _berbeda_. Aku memintanya menunggu dan setelahnya bekerja mati-matian…"

Ayahnya tersenyum sekarang, "Kupikir masalahnya hanya pada tidak mau menikahi pria seperti aku… Tapi ternyata lebih dari itu… Ibumu dan seluruh keluarganya adalah penyihir…"

"Penyihir?" ulang Serena lagi, sama sekali tidak yakin apakah dia belakangan ini waras.

"Betul! Mereka benar-benar ada, Ser… Dan maafkan aku. Keegoisanku lebih memilih membesarkanmu di kota yang penuh manusia biasa, dengan cara mereka. Yang disebut muggle oleh para penyihir…"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Bagaimana Dad tahu Mom adalah penyihir? Maksudku benar-benar penyihir _sungguhan_?"

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu seolah semua sudah jelas, "Dia mengerjakan segalanya dengan sihir…"

Dia terdiam mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya! Waktu aku bilang aku tidak percaya, dia memboncengku dengan sapu terbang. Waktu aku bilang itu hanyalah alat canggih yang bisa membuat manusia terbang, dia memelukku dan tiba-tiba kami ada di puncak Menara Eiffel, kami menjatuhkan diri ke bawah lalu tiba-tiba saja kami sudah sampai ke tempat semula sebelum jantungku berhenti…"

"Apa? Apa?" Serena menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Oke, aku mau pulang…"

Ayahnya tertawa lagi, "Tapi kau sudah di rumah, Ser! Kau ada di duniamu sendiri sekarang. Tenangkan dirimu… Karena kita sebentar lagi akan jalan-jalan ke tempat yang akan membuatmu lebih yakin…"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berempat sudah berada di _limousine_ yang dikendarai Robert. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju London, mereka hanya berbicara hal-hal yang normal seperti dia akan sangat menyukai sekolah barunya.

Serena tidak berani membantah. Dia kesulitan bicara. Surat burung hantunya tergenggam erat sama seperti saat dia meremas hasil ujian akhirnya. Hal itu lebih efektif dari cubitan-cubitan yang sejak tadi dilakukan karena masih mengira dirinya bermimpi.

Mobil memasuki jalan Charing Cross sementara Serena memandang jalan yang ramai dengan perasaan skeptis.

Penyihir? Dunia Sihir?

Dengan manusia biasa berjalan sebanyak ini, mereka pasti hanya bercanda. Tetapi kejadian-kejadian yang tidak terjelaskan yang bisa dilakukan paman dan bibinya? Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Serena _sendiri_ selama ini?

Serena memejamkan mata erat-erat. Terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan bahwa ada dunia tempat anak aneh sepertinya untuk melarikan diri dari kehidupan nyata yang payah. Ini kelihatannya hanya terjadi di dongeng-dongeng.

Robert berhenti di satu jalan yang penuh pertokoan ramai. Serena menyusul ayah, paman, dan bibinya keluar.

"Ini salah satu jalannya… Mungkin memang hanya ada satu, aku tidak pernah memakai yang lain, karena tidak perlu sebenarnya…" Paman Ed mengoceh kepada Serena.

Mereka menyusuri toko dan kafe-kafe sebentar ketika sampai ke tempat yang hampir saja Serena lewatkan kalau saja mereka tidak berhenti.

Plangnya berkata The Leaky Cauldron.

_Kuali Bocor? Kau bercanda! _umpat Serena dalam hati.

Kalau ayahnya tidak berada di tempat, Serena pasti sudah balik badan menuju ke mobil.

Serena mengikuti mereka masuk. Mungkin karena dari luar tempat itu adalah semacam pub kecil-kotor yang tidak akan Serena pandang dua kali, dia terkejut menyadari keramaian di dalam.

Orang-orang di rumah minum itu tampak seperti orang biasa dengan pakaian aneh seperti paman dan bibinya. Tapi banyak juga anak yang memakai pakaian normal seperti dirinya. Beberapa keluar masuk dan naik turun tangga yang membuat Serena yakin tempat itu juga berfungsi sebagai restoran dan penginapan.

Perhatian Serena betul-betul teralih saat dia melihat banyak hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Pertama, sapu yang menyapu lantai sendiri. Kedua, minuman yang mengocok sendiri. Lalu, ada orang yang bermunculan begitu saja dari dalam perapian. Diiringi api hijau dan bunyi _dar_ keras. Burung hantu datang dan pergi sesuka hati.

Serena mencari tangan ayahnya setengah mati dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat untuk meyakinkan diri dia tidak sendirian di sana.

"Ed!"

Teriakan tidak jelas terdengar dari meja bar. Ada seseorang yang sangat bongkok menyambut pamannya dengan senyum ompong.

"Membawa tamu rupanya?" seru si orang bongkok yang kelihatannya adalah bartender tempat tersebut.

"Tidak! Tidak, Tom!" kata Bibi Charlotte terburu-buru. "Ini adalah kakak ipar dan keponakanku! Kenalkan, itu Tom. Pemilik penginapan. Dan, Tom! Ini Nathaniel dan Serena van der Woodsen!"

Tom keluar dari meja bar untuk bersalaman.

"Halo! Halo! Senang sekali bertemu kalian!"

Serena harus melepaskan diri dari ayahnya sebelum mereka bersalaman. Serena berharap Tom tidak menyadari tangannya yang dingin.

"Akan membeli kebutuhan Hogwarts rupanya?" tanya Tom kepada Serena.

Serena tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab, jadi dia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Silahkan kalau begitu…" dia menunjukkan tangannya yang berbonggol-bonggol ke pintu belakang.

"Baik, Tom! Sampai jumpa makan siang kalau begitu! Kami akan masuk dulu…" kata Paman Ed berpamitan.

Serena tidak bisa memikirkan ada pintu masuk ke tempat belanja di belakang pub kecil. Dan benar saja, hanya ada tembok bata dengan tempat sampah di sana.

Paman Ed mengeluarkan tongkat konduktornya, yang kemudian disadari Serena, itu mungkin adalah tongkat sihirnya. Serena memusatkan mata pada tongkat itu, yang sekarang mengetuk beberapa batu bata.

Tembok terbuka seperti pintu gerbang otomatis. Sekali lagi, hal yang sama seperti dongeng, memperlihatkan jalan panjang di dalamnya…

Serena seolah memasuki dunia lain. _Pasar_ di dunia lain. Toko dan kafe berderet di sepanjang jalan _corn block_ yang berliku. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjual benda-benda normal. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang betul-betul seperti penyihir, dengan jubah dan topi runcing, berseliweran di jalan.

Ada toko penuh dengan kucing warna-warni. Burung hantu dalam sangkar. Dan tikus yang main lompat tali. Di toko sebelah, beberapa anak kecil mengerubungi kaca etalase. Menampilkan sapu yang melayang di udara. Ada yang menjual taring binatang sebesar gading gajah. Tanduk yang Serena kenal sebagai tanduk unicorn, terpajang bebas di salah satu dinding toko lainnya.

Ayahnya mengetuk bahu Serena.

"Toko Ibumu…"

Serena mengikuti arahan ayahnya dan melihat toko besar yang ada di kanan jalan. Etalasenya penuh buku yang membuka sendiri.

Flourish and Blotts.Dengan lambang ungu dan dua pena bulu kuning.

"Nanti kita istirahat di sana!" seru bibinya. "Sebaiknya kita ke bank dulu, lemari besi Celia dan Nate sudah lama tidak digunakan, mungkin harus ada ganti kunci atau apa…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan apa-apa, Char! Kau terlalu khawatir… Tapi memang enaknya ke Gringgotts dulu…"

Perhatian Serena terlalu teralih oleh toko es krim yang berwarna-warni pastel menyenangkan. Dia mulai nyengir senang. Hanya beberapa toko ketika jalan menjadi bercabang dua, Serena ditarik untuk menuju bangunan tinggi putih bersih. Keheranannya terjawabkan.

"Gringotts! Bank penyihir!" kata pamannya bangga. "Kau tak apa-apa, Ser? Kau diam saja sejak tadi? Lihat di ujung sana? Di dekat pintu gerbang?"

Pamannya menunjuk, "Itu goblin! Mereka menjalankan bank! Kau suka buku cerita tentang goblin yang kami kirimkan bukan?"

Serena menyipitkan mata meneliti makhluk tersebut. Kelihatannya seperti kurcaci besar. Mirip dengan gambaran buku. Kuping lebar dan baju merah. Itu adalah makhluk sihir pertama yang Serena lihat, seolah keluar langsung dari buku cerita. Tetapi Bibi Charlotte tidak tertarik pada goblin, dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya, bergumam tentang perkamen yang menyelip.

"Mereka benar-benar membiarkan goblin menjalankan perbankan?" desis Serena kepada ayahnya, mulutnya masih menganga.

Dia teringat musim liburan saat dia membantu ayahnya dengan belajar komputer di bagian keuangan. Bagaimana sibuknya kantor itu. Sulit membayangkan seorang yang, _yah_, bukan manusia, untuk menjalankan bisnis.

"Sesuai dengan legenda, bukan?" ayahnya mengedip.

Serena masih mengamati goblin penjaga-pintu dari kejauhan ketika sesuatu yang besar membuat si goblin tidak berarti lagi. Sekarang Serena mendapati dirinya menatap seorang raksasa… yang memanggil paman dan bibinya.

"Ed! Charlotte! Kalian itu?"

Bibi Charlotte balas berteriak, "Hagrid! Ya, ampun! Apa kabarmu?"

Serena harus mundur ketika si raksasa mendarat di ujung tangga, tempat mereka berdiri. Dalam ketergesaan, Serena menabrak seorang anak, yang mungkin, seperti goblin, karena berada di sebelah raksasa, menjadi tidak berarti.

Dia adalah anak laki-laki dengan gerak-gerik yang mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang. Kemudian Serena menyadari kemungkinan orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang canggung. Anak itu menggerakkan tungkainya seolah mereka kepanjangan, sama seperti Serena yang memang bertungkai panjang.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum canggung. Matanya hijau cemerlang seperti mata kiri Serena. Kacamata bulat seperti milik Paman Ed merosot terus ke hidungnya. Serena tidak terlalu yakin apakah sambaran kilat di dahinya itu luka atau tanda lahir. Serena buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari baju kaus anak itu yang gedombrangan. Memandangi orang lain dianggap tidak sopan di dunianya dan Serena yakin di dunia ini juga tampak begitu.

Tapi sulit untuk tidak mendongak memandangi Hagrid, raksasa yang namanya dipanggil begitu oleh bibinya tadi. Bahkan janggut lebatnya menutupi matanya. Jarinya yang seukuran sosis melambai-lambai gembira.

"Apa yang membawamu ke Gringgotts?" seru Bibi Charlotte, juga mendongak.

Anak laki-laki itu hampir jatuh. Serena menyadari Hagrid baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Mengantar _Harry Potter _ini! Tahun pertama di Hogwarts!"

Sekarang Paman Ed melongo tidak percaya sementara Bibi Charlotte memandang dengan gugup ke arah ayah Serena dan Serena sendiri, lalu ke anak itu dan Hagrid.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Potter yang _itu_?" Paman Ed tergagap.

"Kau tahu, Ed!"

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik sehingga suasana canggung sekali. Tapi Bibi Charlotte menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Tentu kami tahu! Selamat datang kembali Mr Potter!"

Dia menjabat tangan si anak laki-laki yang bernama Harry itu kuat-kuat. Paman Ed mengikutinya.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu! Dan Serena kami juga baru… Tahun pertama di Hogwarts maksudku…"

Bibi Charlotte merangkul Serena dan ayahnya di sisi lain. Sekarang giliran Hagrid yang bengong.

"Serena? van der Woodsen?"

Serena mengernyit karena seorang raksasa tahu namanya. Hagrid menoleh pada ayahnya yang tampak nyengir.

"Ah, aku ingat! Yang di…" dia tertawa dan menjabat tangan ayahnya kuat-kuat. "Halo! Halo! Senang bertemu denganmu! Dan kau, Nak…"

Hagrid menunduk menatap Serena yang tidak bisa mundur karena tertahan rangkulan bibinya. Tapi mata coklat Hagrid tampak ramah di bawah alis lebatnya.

"Aku hanya tahu saat mereka menamaimu Serena…"

Paman Ed menepukkan tangannya.

"Ah! Dimana sopan santunku! Kuulangi, Hagrid, Harry, kenalkan, ini iparku, Nathaniel. Dan putrinya Serena. Nate, Ser, kenalkan ini Hagrid dan Harry Potter…"

Serena sekarang tidak yakin siapa yang tidak berarti tampaknya bagi mereka. Paman dan bibinya, bahkan Hagrid menganggap anak laki-laki kecil itu seperti seorang aktor atau pahlawan. Kalau mendengar cara mereka menyebut namanya. Harry sendiri kelihatannya amat malu.

"Hagrid adalah pengawas binatang liar di Hogwarts, Ser! Mungkin nanti bisa menunjukkan unicorn padamu…"

"Asal hanya unicorn, ya…" potong bibinya memperingatkan.

Serena menyalami Harry sesudah Hagrid meremukkan jari-jarinya. Mereka bertukar senyum canggung lagi. Tiba-tiba Serena merasa lega, dia bukan satu-satunya anak baru. Walaupun dianggap bagai pahlawan, anak laki-laki ini kelihatan seperti tipe anak yang tidak akan tertawa kalau Serena bilang dia masih kesulitan menerima bahwa dunia sihir ini nyata.

Mereka akhirnya berpisah ketika Serena dan keluarganya masuk bank sedangkan Hagrid dan Harry kembali berbelanja.

Tur tak terlupakan terjadi di dalam Gringgotts. Saat bibinya sibuk menuju konter, Serena mengamati goblin yang tampaknya campuran antara _teller _dan penaksir pegadaian. Beberapa orang menukarkan uang _pound_ mereka dengan koin-koin emas. Ada yang sedang meneliti berlian-berlian sebesar kepalan tangan, yang kalau dalam dunia Serena yang biasa, pasti sudah jadi alasan untuk perang.

Serena nyaris tidak memperhatikan saat goblin lain mengantar mereka menaiki kereta kecil seperti di pertambangan.

"Kita mau kemana?" teriak Serena saat kereta melaju dengan cepat, menuju lorong gelap.

"Lemari besimu!" teriak ayahnya. "Aku pernah kemari sekali, menyenangkan sekali!"

Si goblin yang duduk di depan seperti mendengus mengejek, tapi Serena tidak tahu apakah dia hanya bersin. Serena juga tidak bisa membuka matanya karena angin menerpa kencang. Sekarang Serena merasa sedang menjelajah gua, karena aroma tanah dan batuan yang amat kuat. Setelah beberapa menit, kereta memelan.

Ketika membuka mata, Serena yakin dia sedang berada di bagian gua yang belum tereksplorasi dan tidak bisa melihat alasan mengapa bisa ada lemari besi di sini. Tapi ternyata _memang_ ada pintu besi muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Telapak tangan seorang pewaris sah, tolong!" kata si goblin bergaung.

Ayahnya maju.

"Ah! Harus seorang yang punya darah penyihir…" kata si goblin lagi.

Serena lagi-lagi melihat seringai tersembunyi pada wajah si goblin ketika ayahnya mundur dengan canggung sambil meminta maaf.

"Ayo, kalau begitu, Ser…"

Bibinya membimbing lembut, menempelkan telapak tangan Serena ke pintu.

Pintu meleleh oleh sentuhannya dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Ada timbunan koin emas sampai ke langit-langit sehingga Serena merasa aneh timbunan itu belum runtuh. Disebelahnya ada koin perak dan perunggu juga. Di samping lain, ada berbatang-batang emas.

Serena tahu ayahnya sekaya apa, tapi dia belum pernah punya batangan emas.

"Semuanya kutukarkan sebelum kau lahir, Ser," kata ayahnya. "Ini biaya sekolahmu…"

"Terlalu berlebihan untuk biaya sekolah…" desis si goblin di siku Serena.

"Bukan urusanmu, maaf…" balas Bibi Charlotte terdengar kesal.

"Ya ampun! Mereka benar-benar galak dan suka emas seperti di buku dongeng!" celetuk Serena.

Si goblin tampak tersinggung tapi Paman Ed sudah menyerok koin emas, perak, dan perunggu ke dalam ransel yang dimunculkan begitu saja. Serena sudah melihat banyak hal ajaib lain sehingga itu tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Galleon adalah yang emas ini, Ser!" kata pamannya menunjukkan satu koin emas. "Perak, Sickle! Perunggu, Knut! Tujuh belas Sickle sama dengan satu Galleon, dua puluh sembilan Knut sama dengan satu Sickle..."

Serena menyesal tidak membawa pulpen agar dia bisa mencatatnya.

Saat pamannya sibuk menyerok lagi, Serena menimang-nimang salah satu emas batangan yang juga, sama seperti berlian-berlian di konter, bisa menjadi alasan perang, lalu bertanya pelan pada ayahnya.

"Mereka tidak punya uang kertas atau _cek_?"

"Belum kukira, mau memberi saran?" ayahnya nyengir memandang goblin pengantar mereka. "Tampaknya nilai uang di sini tetap dilihat dari apa yang membuatnya bernilai…"

Setelah bank Gringotts, Serena memasuki toko-toko yang sama tak-akan-terlupakannya. Mereka mengikuti arus penyihir yang berbelanja ke Madam Malkin, Jubah Untuk Segala Kesempatan. Serena agak canggung memakai jubah hitam sekolah barunya walaupun setelah dilihat-lihat, jubah itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan seragam The Bradley-nya.

Selanjutnya membeli perkamen dan pena bulu, yang Serena yakin dia perlu latihan dulu karena lebih sering memakai pulpen. Bahan-bahan ramuannya kelihatan akan sangat memuaskan kebutuhan peramal-peramal _voodoo_ di New Orleans.

Serena diam selama berbelanja, berusaha melihat lebih jelas daripada membuang-buang nafas. Semuanya fantastis, semuanya seolah melihat mimpinya berubah menjadi nyata…

Dengan tangan pegal mengangkut belanjaan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Flourish and Blotts lagi.

"Mari masuk ke toko buku kami… Toko bukumu, sayang…" kata Bibi Charlotte tampak bangga sekaligus terharu.

Dia membuka pintu yang segera berbunyi _klang_.

Ini bukan perpustakaan publik yang megah di New York, bahkan tidak mendekati toko buku terbesar di Inggris. Tapi sama seperti toko manapun, beberapa pelanggan tetap antri panjang di kasir. Para pelayan toko dengan seragam hijau melambaikan tongkat-tongkat mereka untuk mengambil buku-buku di rak tertinggi. Ada beberapa orang yang asik membaca, ada pula yang langsung belanja.

Serena dengan kaget melihat ibunya di lukisan di belakang tempat pembayaran. Sedang meneriakkan perintah-perintah ke seorang kasir yang kelihatan sebal. Ibunya melihat Serena dan keluarganya masuk, lalu mengedip kepadanya. Di luar kenyataan bahwa dia belum terbiasa dengan lukisan yang bisa bergerak sendiri, Serena membalas kedipannya dengan tersenyum malu.

Rak-rak yang memenuhi langit-langit membawa aroma ratusan buku bersampul kulit, kertas yang termakan usia, atau jilidan buku baru. Serena bukanlah seorang kutu buku akut, tapi dia menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku fantasinya sama dengan pecinta buku manapun, sehingga berada di sini terasa sungguh menyenangkan.

Paman dan Bibinya menaiki tangga melingkar yang membawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih tenang, hanya ada beberapa buku yang _ricuh_. Ada yang membolak-balik dirinya sendiri, ada yang mengeluarkan cercah hijau berkilauan, bernyanyi atau membacakan isi mereka sendiri. Beberapa bahkan memiliki kaki, sedang menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke rak _best seller_. Beberapa judul yang tertangkap Serena, tentang kutukan, tentang mantra, ramuan ajaib, membuatnya tersandung ayahnya terus, yang berjalan di depannya.

"Beberapa buku sekolahmu sudah kami bawa ke rumahmu kemarin," Paman Ed mengangguk, mengamati ekspresi Serena.

"Oh, ya!" serunya lagi. "Kami punya sesuatu untukmu…"

Dia menepukkan tangan dan bersiul dalam empat nada pendek. Sesuatu yang terbang di atas mereka lalu hinggap di lengan Paman Ed adalah burung hantu besar dengan bulu coklat-kuning. Matanya tampak bulat dan galak dengan lingkaran disekelilingnya, seperti kacamata. Burung itu mengingatkan Serena pada sesuatu.

Dia mencengkeram lengan ayahnya, "Oh, Dad! Aku lupa tidak mengambil suvenir kelulusan The Bradley yang berupa boneka burung hantu memakai toga! Dan sekarang aku dapat yang _asli_?"

"Di sini, burung hantu digunakan sebagai pengantar surat dan barang. Mereka burung yang benar-benar pintar…" kata ayahnya.

"Itu betul!" kata Bibi Charlotte. "Kami bisa memberimu yang baru, tapi Jasper ini adalah burung hantu pengantar pesanan kami yang terbaik. Dia tahu hampir seluruh alamat dan bahkan bisa mengantar tanpa alamat jelas sekalipun!"

Tiba-tiba Serena merasa seperti menerima hadiah yang berlebihan, padahal dia punya timbunan koin dan batangan emas di bawah tanah bank Gringotts.

"Oh, tidak! Aku tidak usah…"

Tapi Jasper sudah mendelik lagi padanya dan segera mengembangkan sayap untuk terbang menuju Serena, lalu tanpa peringatan, dia hinggap di puncak kepala Serena yang berteriak-teriak antara takut dan senang.

.

.

.

Setelah istirahat dan berkenalan dengan seluruh pegawai toko, Serena meninggalkan Flourish and Blotts dengan memeluk erat-erat sangkar Jasper. Saat ini dia mempunyai satu keyakinan, bahwa semua ini mungkin nyata. Dan kebenaran ini membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Ini belum seberapa…"

Ayahnya mengelus lembut kepala Serena. "Tunggu sampai ke tempat tongkat sihir. Walaupun aku berpikir tidaklah baik untuk menggantungkan diri kepada satu buah barang, tapi aku selalu ingin mencoba memakai tongkat milik ibumu…"

"Dad bisa pakai punyaku!" tawar Serena tanpa pikir panjang.

Ayahnya tergelak, lalu menggeleng, tampak sedikit sedih.

Mereka sampai di toko yang kusam. Papan tokonya mengelupas menunjukkan _Ollivanders : Pembuat Tongkat Bagus Sejak 382 SM_.

Toko itu tampak sepi. Walaupun beberapa anak banyak yang sedang berbelanja. Serena merasa dia sedang memasuki toko-toko eksklusif yang biasanya dipesan hanya untuk melayani ayahnya dan dia.

Denting bel berbunyi saat mereka berempat berbondong-bondong masuk, merasa kaki-kakinya terlalu berisik dalam toko sesunyi ini.

Tapi rak-rak berdebu dengan kotak-kotak tipis panjang sama meyakinkannya dengan mendengar buku-buku yang bernyanyi. Kotak-kotak itu seolah berdesis dan berbisik, mengantarkan desiran yang membuat bulu kuduk Serena meremang.

Dia belum sempat mengelus tengkuk saat seseorang muncul dari tumpukan tongkat, mengagetkan semua orang.

"Ah! Ah!" seru orang itu. "Edward dan Charlotte Blotts. Kehormatan apa yang membuat kalian kemari… _ah!_"

Laki-laki tua kurus yang rapi muncul dari deretan rak. Serena harus mundur selangkah menghindari tatapan mata abu-abu milik orang tersebut.

"Mata yang begitu indah... Dan, ah… aku tahu darimana datangnya…"

Serena begitu lega saat orang itu sekarang berganti memandang ayahnya, yang berusaha keras untuk tidak berpaling tapi tetap tersenyum dengan sopan.

"Anda bukan penyihir kukira?" tanya laki-laki yang pastinya adalah Ollivander itu sendiri.

"Dia _Ayahku_!"

Serena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membentak. Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya bukan penyihir sungguh mengganggunya. Serena memperhatikan bahwa beberapa tamu Flourish and Blotts, seperti juga si goblin Gringotts, memandang ayahnya seolah dia salah tempat dan tidak seharusnya ada di sini.

Ollivander pasti merasakan keresahan Serena karena dia buru-buru menunduk bagaikan minta maaf pada seorang puteri. "Tentu saja! Maafkan saya… Nah, aku kenal Celia Flourish dulu. Willows, tiga puluh empat senti. Sangat lentur dan fleksibel. Dengan jantung naga. Bagus… Teramat bagus untuk menyihir…"

Ollivander berbalik untuk memilih-milih kotak. Serena mengerjapkan mata dengan kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba saja dililiti meteran panjang. Meteran itu mengukur semua bagian atas tubuh Serena.

Ollivander menawarkan beberapa tongkat dengan berbagai macam kayu, intisari dan ukuran-ukuran yang disebutkan sampai ke koma-nya. Tetapi segera merebutnya saat Serena baru saja memegangnya sekejap.

Kotak-kotak mulai menumpuk di kaki Serena sementara Ollivander terus mengecek. Dia mulai sebal karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dicari Ollivander. Pada saat Ollivander sudah membongkar koleksi-koleksi lamanya, dilihat dari kotaknya yang berjamur, Serena mulai khawatir dia ternyata sama sekali bukan penyihir.

"Nah, coba yang ini, Miss van der Woodsen! Kayu pinus. Tiga puluh senti. Dan intinya adalah satu-satunya yang pernah kudapat. Serpihan baju zirah baja beruang es. Salah satu makhluk gaib yang telah punah…"

"_Oke…_"

Serena mengambil tongkat tersebut dengan lelah. Dia merasa sedikit sedih. Entah karena mengetahui bahwa makhluk gaib juga bisa punah atau karena intisari tongkat ini bukanlah bagian tubuh tertentu seperti jantung naga, tanduk unicorn atau apapun. Ollivander sepertinya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Serena.

"Baju zirah baja adalah intisari hidup beruang es… Oh, _Merlin!_"

Tangan Serena terasa amat panas yang menjalari ujung jari sampai merasuki bagian dalam tubuhnya. Cahaya biru tua berdenyar lembut keluar dari ujung tongkat itu, perlahan membesar dan naik memenuhi langit-langit toko yang temaram.

Sekarang ayah, paman dan bibinya ikut mendesah keras. Serena memperhatikan cahaya tersebut, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja memunculkan aurora di dalam toko itu. Aurora yang hanya pernah Serena lihat di televisi saat menayangkan acara geografi kutub utara.

"_Ap_…Bagaimana?" tanyanya gugup, bingung antara apakah dia harus menjatuhkan tongkatnya atau tetap memegangnya.

Ollivander menangkap tangan Serena.

"Ini sempurna!" katanya, masih menggenggam tangan Serena dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Segala keindahan dan kehangatan dalam dirimu membuat tongkat terdingin ini terpikat. Dia telah memilih dirimu. Satu diantara jutaan…"

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat Serena terduduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, memandang ibunya dalam lukisan, yang sekarang sedang tidak bergerak ataupun pergi. Serena tidak sepenuhnya yakin, apakah lukisan orang yang telah meninggal bisa diajak bercerita atau _ngobrol_? Atau mereka hanya meneriakkan perintah-perintah pada kasir tokonya? Serena merasa dia ingin bercerita banyak, tapi tidak yakin. Bisa bicara lagi dengan ibunya seolah dia tidak meninggal tampaknya adalah sesuatu yang terlalu sulit digapai, bahkan dengan sihir sekalipun.

Jasper telah menemukan rumah barunya, seluruh balkon kamar Serena. Setelah tur singkat dengan terbang mengelilingi halaman rumah, Jasper tidur, mengeluarkan suara dekut lembut, bertengger bersama pot-pot gantung. Serena membiarkan pintu balkon terbuka, suara Jasper menjadi satu-satunya teman di keheningan malam.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Ayahnya telah memasuki kamar tanpa disadari Serena. Dia ikut duduk.

"Aku takut terbangun lalu menyadari semuanya hanya mimpi…"

Ayahnya tergelak mendengar kejujuran Serena.

"Kau lihat tampang Robert saat kita membawa Jasper ke limo? Seharusnya itu sudah cukup nyata bagimu…"

Serena balas tertawa, tapi lalu diam lagi, tangannya mengelus tongkat sihir barunya. Berharap dapat menghasilkan aurora lagi. Perkataan Ollivander tentang tongkatnya agak membingungkan, sehingga dia sangat penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan tongkat kayu-pinus-plus-serpih-baju-zirah-beruang itu.

Meninggalkan Diagon Alley, entah mengapa, membuat Serena sedih. Keluar dari Ollivander's, Serena terus berjalan sambil menatap ke belakang. Dia baru berhenti setelah hampir menabrak seseorang dengan bungkusan jubah yang menjulang.

Paman dan bibinya melepas mereka di Leaky Cauldron, berjanji akan datang lagi ke rumahnya untuk kursus dasar tentang _kepenyihiran_, membuat Serena lega sekaligus takut. Ayahnya memastikan Robert dan Anna, selaku orang yang paling dekat dengan Serena, akan diberitahu hal ini, agar bisa menjaganya. Serena diam-diam bertanya siapa yang akan pingsan duluan.

"Dad…"

"Ya?"

Serena mengalihkan pandangan kepada ayahnya, kesulitan bicara. Tanpa disadari, jurang telah terbentuk diantara mereka. Dia adalah penyihir dan ayahnya bukan. Walau mereka akan saling melengkapi, mereka tetap akan hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Dan Serena sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dia selama ini hanya berdua dengan ayahnya…

"Kita masih… maksudku kita bisa tetap… Aku…" Serena mengepal-ngepalkan tinjunya ke lutut. "Kau tahu, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk ke sekolah itu untuk jadi penyihir daripada harus berbeda denganmu…"

"Kupikir kita tetap sama keras kepala, nekad dan tidak mau diaturnya?" ayahnya tertawa lagi.

"Aku tahu, Ser… Ini kekhawatiranku juga. Aku sudah egois. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Bukan sekedar pindah tempat ke negara lain tapi benar-benar berbeda _dunia_… Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu…"

Kalau ada sesuatu yang paling disukai Serena dari ayahnya, itu adalah karena dia tidak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Pergi dan nikmati sekolahmu, Ser. Jasper akan menemukanku dimanapun aku bekerja. Ceritakan aku tentang pelajaranmu, unicorn-mu, teman-temanmu… dan tentu saja, kau harus beritahu aku siapa anak laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejar dirimu agar aku bisa menyuruh mereka jauh-jauh…"

"_Hah?_" Serena melengos disambut gelak tawa ayahnya.

Ayahnya bangkit dan memaksa Serena berbaring.

"Tidurlah, penyihir kecilku… Aku akan menjaga mimpimu agar tetap jadi kenyataan. Seperti biasa…"

.

.

.


	6. Ch 6 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**VI**

**DRACO**

Draco memandang anak laki-laki dengan kacamata dan rambut acak-acakan itu berlari terburu-buru.

"Sampai bertemu di Hogwarts, ya!"

Seruannya bergaung tak terbalas di antara gulungan kain yang memenuhi toko. Draco menelan ludah. Apakah dia sebegitu membosankan sampai anak itu kabur?

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk yang ini!"

Draco membentak pelayan yang sedang mengepas jubahnya, lalu berganti dengan selusin lain yang ibunya pesankan.

Rasanya konyol sekali harus berlama-lama di toko jubah seperti anak perempuan. Tapi ayahnya yang memaksa tadi. Ayahnya berpikir bahwa penampilan luar adalah segalanya. Tetapi Draco yakin ayahnya hanya berusaha menahan Draco agar tidak merecokinya untuk pergi ke toko peralatan Quidditch.

Jadi setelah bersin-bersin karena dikerubuti kain yang tak habis-habis, Draco melemparkan kantung galleonnya. Dia pergi dari toko jubah Madam Malkin dengan bungkusan besar yang menggunung sampai kepala.

Waktu makan siang pastilah sudah tiba. Perutnya berbunyi saat aroma sosis panggang menguar. Jauh di jalan depan, anak-anak sepertinya merengek minta dibelikan es krim Florean Fortescue.

Draco tidak bisa melihat jalan, apalagi mencari dimana ayah-ibunya. Dia hampir saja ditabrak oleh seseorang saat mencoba menyebrang.

Draco memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka di toko es krim. Tapi meja dan antrian dipenuhi anak-anak, yang dengan sekali pandang, Draco tahu mereka adalah kelahiran muggle. Mereka menatap es krim ajaib Florean yang beraneka rasa dengan mulut terlalu ternganga. Membuat Draco jijik dan mengurungkan niat. Dia menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya.

"Darah-lumpur!" umpatnya kesal seraya mengenyakkan diri untuk duduk di atas tumpukan dus.

Sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya karena kepanasan, Draco melihat ke jalan. Berharap bertemu dengan muka-muka familiar.

Dia sudah melihat Marc Zabini, yang, syukurlah, sedang dikelilingi oleh pacar-pacarnya sehingga tidak melihat Draco. Blaise juga pasti ada di sekitar sini. Begitu pula Theodore.

Draco menjulurkan leher sejauh mungkin. Hatinya tidak tenang karena memikirkan Theodore atau Blaise sukses meminta ayah mereka membelikan sapu terbang. Lalu telah menemukan cara untuk menyelundupkannya ke Hogwarts.

Alih-alih Theodore dan Blaise, Draco melihat ibunya yang membawa banyak belanjaan. Dia melihat Draco dan langsung menghampiri, menjatuhkan dengan kesal semua keperluan sekolah Draco.

"Oke!" desahnya lelah. "Aku lupa bahwa _tongkatlah yang memilih penyihir_ bla… bla… bla… Jadi kau harus ke Ollivander's sendiri, Draco. Atau kita tidak akan menemukan tongkat yang pas…"

Draco terduduk tegak mendengar ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sukses dengan tongkat sihir ibunya, lalu dia akan mencari _tongkat yang memilih penyihir_. Ini terdengar seperti suatu tes yang menyebalkan. Padahal Draco biasanya tidak pernah dipersulit saat menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ibu, bolehkah kita ke toko sapu dulu…"

Tetapi ibunya telah berpaling untuk melihat seseorang di jalan. Ayahnya memanggil mereka dari kerumunan.

Kebalikan dari Draco dan ibunya yang kerepotan dengan belanjaan, ayahnya sama sekali santai. Karena Dobby berjalan di sampingnya, membawakan buku-buku baru Draco.

"Aku harus menunggu lama di kasir karena Flourish and Blotts sedang kedatangan pewaris baru mereka."

Ayahnya mengabari setelah dia mendekat, "Menggelikan… Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari toko buku tua…"

"Selain fakta bahwa itu toko buku paling besar se-Diagon Alley?" potong ibunya. "Kau seharusnya tidak membawa Dobby untuk dirimu sendiri, Lucius!"

Ibunya menumpukkan sangkar berisi burung hantu-elang Draco yang baru, bahan-bahan ramuan, kuali, teleskop dan segebung perkamen di atas buku-buku Draco. Sehingga yang terlihat dari Dobby sekarang hanyalah kaki kurusnya.

"Aku bisa mencium bau muggle lain bahkan di antara bau buku-buku apak. Memalukan sekali! Flourish. Sisa-sisa terakhir keturunan Ravenclaw, berhubungan dengan muggle…"

"Apakah anak itu punya dua warna mata yang berbeda?"

Dan Draco langsung menyesali pertanyaannya. Sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan Blaise tentang anak perempuan itu sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, kata-kata tersebut meluncur keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Draco…" Ayahnya terlalu kesal untuk penasaran dengan pertanyaan Draco. "Apalagi yang kurang, Cissy? Ini sudah siang dan aku…"

"Kita harus ke Ollivander's lagi. Draco harus mencoba tongkatnya sendiri…"

"Baiklah! Dan aku bisa belok kiri ke…"

"Tidak!" sela ibunya dengan galak. "Ollivander membuatku gelisah, dia bilang dia ingat saat aku pertama kali ke toko itu. Dan dia menatapku seolah kita… aku…"

Ibunya tidak melanjutkan, tapi ayahnya juga tidak membantah. Maka mereka kembali menelusuri jalan dengan Draco masih mengangkut bungkusan jubah. Dobby kelihatannya akan pingsan apabila ditambah beban satu gram lagi saja.

Bunyi deritan keras terdengar saat mereka sampai di pintu yang papan namanya kusam, nyaris tak terbaca. Draco tergopoh-gopoh masuk dan menjatuhkan bungkusan di satu-satunya kursi di toko itu.

Baru sedetik merasa lega, Draco terjatuh karena terpeleset sesuatu. Bungkusan jubah berjatuhan dari kursi dalam usahanya menahan jatuh.

Draco meraih ke bawah. Ternyata dia menginjak sebuah tongkat sihir yang menggelinding dari tumpukkan kotak terbuka yang menggunung. Sepertinya baru saja ada yang menghabiskan waktu di toko tongkat lebih lama daripada Draco di toko jubah.

Ayahnya mengangkat Draco pada belakang kerah jubahnya, menggumam tentang sejak kapan Draco berubah menjadi anak canggung.

Draco menyentak kesal sementara tongkat sial tadi masih tetap pada genggamannya. Ibunya berteriak kecil, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan toko yang berantakkan ataupun jatuhnya anaknya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan toko lain, toko kecil dan pengap Ollivander tampak dinaungi langit malam. Ada cahaya berkilau kebiruan di sana. Berpendar membentuk gelombang seperti uraian pita raksasa.

"Ya… Ya… Penyihir kecil yang pandai sekali. Membeli tongkatku yang langka. _Aurora Borealis_. Pemandangan dari rumah para beruang es yang berbaju zirah…"

Seorang lelaki tua kurus muncul entah darimana. Sama-sama mengagumi langit-langitnya.

"Kelas satu?" tanya ibunya, yang karena terpesonanya, lupa untuk takut kepada penyihir yang pastinya adalah si Ollivander. "Sungguh hebat…"

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Dobby bersuara kodok!"

Draco merajuk sebal karena ibunya memuji anak lain. Ayahnya merajuk untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Kami mau beli tongkat, Ollivander. Bisa cepat atau tidak? Aku ada perlu…"

Ibunya ber-_oh_ keras lagi, menyebabkan Ollivander yang tadi sudah berbalik untuk melihat Draco dan ayahnya, kini kembali melihat ke langit-langit.

Cahaya putih tak kalah bersinar menyebabkan aurora itu berpendar lebih terang dan bergerak-gerak, seolah ada yang sedang meniupnya.

Tetapi keindahan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan ayahnya.

"Ayolah, Cissy!" serunya pada ibunya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita cari tongkat untuk anakku?"

Tapi Ollivander, yang melihat mereka lagi, menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Saya rasa tidak perlu cari lagi. Saya tahu apa yang cocok untuk Tuan Muda Malfoy ini…"

Ada beberapa orang yang menyebut nama Malfoy mereka dengan penuh hormat, walaupun banyak juga yang merasa jijik. Tapi Draco sama sekali tak bisa menduga apa yang ada dipikiran Ollivander saat mengatakannya.

Hal itulah yang Draco kira kini mengusik ibunya. Tetapi ternyata bukan.

"Apa?" sentaknya. "Secepat itu?"

"Betul, Ma'am… Kayu Hawthorn, sehelai rambut unicorn dan dua puluh lima senti persis. Cukup lentur…"

Bagaimana Ollivander bisa mengetahuinya, mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Tapi kau sendiri bilang bahwa tongkat memilih penyihirnya… Draco baru saja sampai dan kau berani-berani hanya meramal…"

"Tidak! Tidak meramal… Tapi kenyataan…"

Ollivander menunjuk Draco, lalu matanya beralih ke tongkat yang dipeganginya tanpa sadar. Tongkat sial yang membuat Draco terjatuh tadi.

Draco tersentak kaget mendapati tongkat itu ternyata menghangatkan genggamannya dan saat ini sedang mengeluarkan cahaya berkilau putih. Membumbung ke atas seperti asap.

Ternyata tongkat itulah yang sejak tadi melengkapi aurora hasil sihiran sebelumnya…

.

.

.

Draco menyusuri kembali jalan berliku itu dengan muram. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tongkat sihir barunya, apalagi sihiran yang tadi dilakukannya tanpa sadar tidak terlalu buruk. Sebagai penyihir berdarah murni, dia seharusnya bangga karena bisa mendapatkan tongkat yang pas dengan cepat.

Tetapi tongkat yang jatuh secara kebetulan, membuatnya terpeleset, dan bukan merupakan tongkat langka yang tadi disebut-sebut Ollivander, jauh di bawah standar Draco. Ini membuat perasaannya tidak menentu.

Baru saja Draco membesarkan hati dengan menerima setidaknya sekarang dia punya tongkat, ayahnya berbelok ke kanan jalan.

"Ayah!" seru Draco. "Kupikir… Kita akan lewat Leaky Cauldron…"

Draco tadinya bermaksud membawa orang tuanya ke toko Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas, tapi ayah-ibunya terus menelusuri jalan itu sehingga Draco terpaksa membuntut.

"Aku harus ke Borgin and Burkes dulu! Ini sudah hampir gelap!" jawab ayahnya.

Draco melewati penunjuk jalan yang menyebutkan Knockturn Alley. Tempat kedua favorit ayahnya selain rumah mereka sendiri.

Walaupun matahari masih ada, jalanan Knockturn Alley ditutupi bayangan toko-tokonya yang kumuh. Berderet menampilkan barang-barang ajaib. Tetapi beda dengan jalan utama Diagon Alley, di sini ajaib dalam artian menyeramkan.

Sebagai keluarga yang selalu memiliki yang bagus-bagus, mereka tampak salah tempat. Ibunya menyadarinya karena dia sekarang memegangi bagian belakang jubah ayahnya dan menggandeng lengan jubah Draco, seolah takut tiba-tiba dipalak. Berusaha tidak mengejang saat beberapa penyihir yang tak kalah seram berselisih jalan dengan mereka. Desisan dan bisikan mengiringi mereka dari balik keremangan.

"Kupikir… kita mau melihat sapu?" Draco masih meminta-minta kepada ibunya lewat sela-sela bungkusan jubahnya.

Ibunya sekarang meremas lengan Draco seolah berkata, _Jangan Sekarang!_

Dengan wajah masam, Draco mengikuti ayahnya memasuki toko terbesar di jalan itu, Borgin and Burkes.

"Jangan sentuh apapun, kalian berdua!" perintah ayahnya. Lalu dia maju ke meja konter untuk membunyikan bel.

Sama sekali tidak ada ruang tunggu di toko itu. Kecuali beberapa kursi yang kelihatan seperti kursi penyiksaan bisa disebut kursi tamu.

Draco menjatuhi bungkusan-bungkusannya, lalu terhenyak kelelahan. Pembelian tongkatnya tidak berjalan dengan spektakuler dan mereka tidak sekalipun memasuki toko sapu. Maka tengkorak-tengkorak yang berkeriut, kalung-kalung dengan batu opal besar, dan racun berwarna-warni di Borgin and Burkes sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Seseorang muncul dari keremangan bagian belakang toko.

"Ah… Mr Malfoy, Sir! Sungguh suatu kehormatan…"

Draco melihat sekilas Mr Borgin, yang bisa disebut sebagai tukang belanja, pedagang artifak, sekaligus pesuruh ayahnya. Rambut Mr Borgin selicin suaranya.

"Ah! Dan Mrs Malfoy juga! Dan Tuan Muda Malfoy! Sungguh menyenangkan…"

"Nah, Borgin! Tentang apa yang aku minta waktu itu… Kalau sekarang bisa, maka aku akan langsung simpan di Gringotts…" potong ayahnya.

Mr Borgin kembali ke bisnis dan mereka bertransaksi selama beberapa menit. Draco tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Ibunya tidak berbicara apapun. Sepanjang waktu ibunya hanya melihat ke langit-langit. Bukan mencari aurora lain, tapi terlalu ngeri untuk memandang muka-muka berkerut di sekeliling.

Ayahnya meninggalkan Mr Borgin yang membungkuk-bungkuk melepas kepergian mereka. Dengan jubah agak menggelembung, wajah ayahnya tampak puas.

"Nah, Cissy, kalau cepat kita bisa… hmm… kau tahu? Ke Gringotts…"

"Apa?" seru Draco kaget.

Dia sudah sangat capek, sehingga mengurungkan niat untuk memaksa kedua orang tuanya ke toko sapu sejak memasuki Borgin and Burkes. Membayangkan dirinya harus ke Gringotts membuatnya letih.

"Baik, Lucius. Sebaiknya… cepat…"

Ibunya jarang menyetujui saran ayahnya secepat ini. Maka Draco tahu ada yang tidak beres. Draco hampir saja menendang Dobby saat mereka sudah sampai lagi ke jalan utama. Ketika suara yang familiar berteriak memanggilnya.

Ternyata Theodore Nott.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Draco terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan. Pandangan Theodore mengikuti ayah dan ibu Draco yang menuju Gringotts.

"Dasar keluarga kelebihan emas!" decak Theodore. "Dengar! Nimbus 2000, seri keluaran terbaru! Pasti spektakuler… Aku melihatnya tadi…"

"Draco!" teriak ayahnya kesal.

Mereka sudah sampai di undakkan.

"Aku kehabisan ide bagaimana caranya agar Ayah mau membelikan. Menyelundupkan ke Hogwarts pun sulit. Ada ide?" Theodore terus bertanya.

"_Tidak!_" cetus Draco lebih kesal.

"DRACO!" kali ini ibunya yang memanggil.

"Baik kalau begitu! Aku akan kirim burung hantu. Kau tidak bisa ketinggalan seri Nimbus! Lalu aku punya hal seru untuk kita lakukan…"

Theodore sudah terbawa arus kerumunan orang yang mau pulang lewat Leaky Cauldron sehingga Draco tidak bisa mendengar rencananya. Dia sendiri telah ditarik ibunya untuk menaiki tangga.

"Cissy, apakah tidak lebih baik Draco…"

Ibunya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ayahnya mendengus.

"Baik! Mari kita masuk!"

Tidak seperti penyihir lainnya yang biasa-biasa saja, Draco jarang memasuki Gringotts. Kebanyakan karena ayahnya punya simpanan emas sendiri di rumah. Sebagian lagi karena ruang lemari besi mereka ada jauh di dalam bumi. Sehingga membuat malas siapapun.

Ruangan pualam megah masih tetap sama seperti dulu-dulu. Dipenuhi goblin dan beberapa emas-permata yang kontras sekali jelek-cantiknya. Banyak orang yang jelas-jelas muggle sedang menukar uang mereka. Draco menyeringai mengejek saat mereka menghitung dengan hati-hati seolah itu uang terakhir mereka.

Ayahnya segera menemui si Kepala Gringotts di paling ujung konter. Menyela seorang muggle yang sedang berusaha memahami galleon.

Si muggle protes, tapi ayahnya cukup mendelik dengan kejam dan tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

"Mr Malfoy… Ada antrian…" kata si Kepala Gringotts mengernyit sedikit.

"Oh, maafkan aku kalau aku meminta hak-ku sebagai nasabah prioritas dari keluarga _darah murni_…"

Ayahnya menekankan kata darah-murni begitu kuat sehingga Kepala Gringotts mengesampingkan si muggle.

"Sir?" tanya si goblin menunduk hormat.

"Aku ingin ke lemari besiku lagi. Menambahkan pengaman… Dan menyimpan sesuatu…" perintah ayahnya seolah dia adalah pemilik Gringotts.

"Ah… Ah…" kata si goblin ragu. "Kami menggunakan pengaman kami sendiri yang sangat efektif…"

"Aku hanya ingin menambahkan sesuatu!" potong ayahnya.

Dia menepuk jubahnya. Lalu mengeluarkan kantung dari saku lainnya.

"Ada sesuatu di sini… Sebagai… Uang lelah? Bagaimana menurutmu dengan berlian mentah?"

"Apa yang akan anda tambahkan lagi Mr Malfoy, Sir?"

Si goblin meraih kantung itu, dan seperti ngengat pada api, beberapa goblin lain datang mendekat, meninggalkan pos mereka. Melihat isi kantung yang diberikan ayahnya. Berpura-pura berdebat tentang kepentingannya.

Penyuapan adalah keahlian ayahnya. Draco awalnya tidak tahu tentang hal ini, tapi setelah tahu pun tidak banyak yang berubah. Mudah mendapatkan segalanya pun ada harga yang harus dibayar. Dan para goblin lebih menyukai permata lebih dari standar peraturan mereka.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, mereka sudah menaiki kereta. Draco meninggalkan bungkusan-bungkusannya dengan Dobby di lobi. Samar-samar dia mendengar beberapa goblin mulai cekcok karena berlian pemberian ayahnya itu.

Tapi seorang goblin lain menghampiri mereka dengan tas yang bergemerincing, memandu ke pintu yang menuju terowongan batu. Kereta datang. Ayahnya naik di depan bersama si goblin sedangkan Draco, mengeluh habis-habisan, duduk di bagian belakang bersama ibunya.

Mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dalam bisingnya derak kereta. Meluncur turun dalam lorong labirin, semakin jauh mendekati pusat bumi.

Kereta memelan saat menyeberangi jembatan dengan jurang menganga di bawahnya. Ayahnya memilih waktu yang salah untuk berseru, pegangan Draco hampir tergelincir dari tempat duduknya.

"Air Terjun Keruntuhan Pencuri! Aku mau itu ada di sini!"

"Akan kami usahakan!" kata si goblin balik berseru.

Draco sama sekali tidak ingin tahu untuk apa ayahnya perlu air terjun yang digunakan untuk membasuh mantra-mantra, samaran, dan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk melindungi lemari besi mereka. Dia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Kunjungan ke lemari besi keluarganya sendiri tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Kereta memelan dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Draco segera turun dan menjauh dari tikungan. Ada mimpi buruknya yang selalu dia hindari saat mereka ke Gringotts. Si goblin mulai membunyikan Clankers. Peralatan logam kecil yang akan menghasilkan bunyi dering keras.

Mimpi buruk Draco di Gringotts berupa naga raksasa yang tertambat ke tanah. Menjaga lemari besi keluarga Malfoy dan beberapa keluarga lainnya.

Binatang itu terlihat lebih pucat dan lebih menyedihkan dibanding dengan terakhir kali Draco melihatnya. Kaki belakangnya dibelenggu borgol besar berkarat, yang melukai pergelangan. Draco memalingkan wajah. Semenyedihkan apapun, naga tetap naga. Dan mereka mematikan.

Bunyi Clankers bergaung. Draco merasakan si naga tidak berani bahkan hanya untuk bersendawa asap-asap. Tanah di bawah bergetar menandakan dia gemetar.

Draco tidak tahan lagi dan menoleh ke mata merah jambu itu. Dia buta. Mungkin ayahnya ingin memasang air terjun itu untuk memensiunkan si naga yang wajahnya sudah carut-marut kena besi panas itu.

Untuk beberapa pintu, hanya goblin Gringotts dan ahli waris yang sah yang bisa membuka pintu lemari besi. Maka, ayahnya-lah yang maju karena si goblin masih sibuk dengan Clankers.

Pintu itu perlahan menghilang. Draco yang tadi sedikit merasa kasihan pada si naga, kini lupa akan hal itu. Ruangan yang mirip gua tersebut telah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Keluarga Malfoy tidak akan pernah hidup susah. Koin dan piala-piala emas menggunung. Baju zirah dengan rangkaian perak murni yang rapat, mahkota-mahkota berbagai bentuk, pedang dengan batu-batu mirah, dan arca-arca setinggi gua, tidak hanya ada di lemari besi mereka, tapi juga di ruangan sebelah kepunyaan kakek Draco.

Kekayaan mereka.

Siapapun yang menyebut seorang Malfoy adalah penyihir besar-kepala, seharusnya melihat isi lemari besi ini untuk memahami alasan mereka.

Draco baru saja duduk di tempat favoritnya. Yaitu singasana dengan sandaran kursi berupa kumpulan pedang yang mencuat sampai ke atas. Dia sibuk memasangkan salah satu mahkota emas berbentuk tanduk rusa pada rambut pirang-peraknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu lemari besi tertutup. Suara Clankers terputus. Obor yang sejak tadi dipegang si goblin padam sampai Draco tidak bisa melihat ujung hidungnya sendiri.

"Ibu!"

Draco berseru tetapi tidak bisa mengalahkan gerungan si naga di luar. Bunyi semburan api terdengar seperti gerakan puluhan piston.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya ayahnya entah dari sebelah mana.

Kalau tidak sedang terlalu kalut, Draco akan menyadari keanehan pada suara ayahnya. Tapi mengiringi gerungan naga, sekarang bunyi memekakkan lonceng bergaung di atas mereka. Disusul dengan bel peringatan yang meraung-raung.

"_Lumos!_" teriak ayah dan ibunya bersamaan.

Cahaya putih kebiruan muncul di kanan-kiri Draco. Dengan ketegangan luar biasa, Draco meniru mantra mereka. Cahaya dari tongkat sihir barunya sekarang menerangi wajah Draco.

Mantra pertama yang dihasilkan Draco dalam keadaan sadar.

"Ada apa?' ulang ayahnya.

Ibunya tidak panik atau marah seperti biasanya kalau ada hal yang tidak beres. Dia sama tenangnya seperti ayahnya dan Draco baru menyadari hal itu saat ini.

"Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang berniat mencuri!" geram si goblin kesal. "Kami hanya menutup semua jalan keluar sebagai pertahanan sampai keadaan aman…"

"Oh…" wajah ayahnya yang kebiruan sekarang agak menyeringai. "Apakah… ini sering terjadi?"

"Bodoh kalau ada yang mencuri di sini. Tempat teraman di dunia…"

Tapi tampaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Si goblin lupa menyebutkan keadaan aman itu kira-kira satu menit atau satu minggu. Draco mulai berkeringat dingin sementara bunyi raungan naga bercampur dengan sirine yang tak habis-habis.

Terbiasa hidup tenang tanpa masalah, hal terakhir yang nyaris merontokkan jantungnya adalah saat dia menguping pembicaraan ayah-ibunya dengan Profesor Quirrell itu. Maka Draco amat sangat yakin api si naga akan memanggang mereka seperti dalam oven. Ruangan gelap itu menjadi sempit dalam bayangannya. Getaran yang dihasilkan amukkan naga, akan membuat koin-koin itu longsor dan menimbunnya sampai mati.

Nafasnya sesak dan dia bangkit dari singasana berpedangnya, berlari menuju pintu.

"Draco!" teriak ibunya.

Suara kelontangan keras dan longsornya salah satu timbunan membuat Draco tahu dia telah menyenggol banyak barang.

"Kembali kemari, Nak!" teriak ayahnya.

Tapi Draco terlalu takut. Dia ingin keluar secepat mungkin.

Draco telah sampai di ujung ruangan. Entah itu pintunya atau hanya dinding biasa, dia menggedor sekuat tenaga. Perih yang dirasakan buku-buku jarinya diabaikannya. Dia berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara sirine.

"Keluarkan! Buka pintu sialan ini! Tolong! TOLONG!"

Ada orang yang menangkapnya dari belakang, tapi Draco menggebahnya.

"Ide buruk mengajak dia turun, bukan?"

Samar-samar Draco mendengar suara teriakan ayahnya.

"Lebih buruk lagi jika Dia berselisih jalan dengan Draco di luar!"

Ibunya pastilah orang yang menariknya karena Draco bisa merasakan gerakan resah.

Suara sirine berhenti tiba-tiba walaupun si naga di luar tetap mengamuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian hening tanpa suara naga dan getarannya. Angin gua menerpa keras wajah Draco. Semilir panas bekas api yang berbau gosong, menyejukkan wajah Draco yang penuh keringat dingin.

Pintu lemari besi di depannya menghilang, menampilkan beberapa goblin. Membawa selusin Clankers yang tak kalah berisik untuk menenangkan naga. Dan beberapa penyihir biasa meluncurkan tembakkan mantra yang membuat naga itu tertidur seketika.

"Wah… wah… Pangeran kecil yang malang…"

Goblin terdepan membungkuk rendah di hadapan Draco. Draco kini menggelosor pada pelukan ibunya. Mahkota itu pasti masih ada di kepalanya.

"Kerjamu sudah selesai, Bergdord? Ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan…"

Si goblin berpaling untuk menghadap ayahnya.

"Dengan menyesal kami katakan, kami tidak bisa menambahkan pengamanan yang anda minta hari ini juga…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" gumam ayahnya mengalah, yang tidak seperti dia yang biasa.

Lalu bersama ibunya, Draco dibopong menuju kereta untuk kembali ke atas.

Draco tidak bisa menuruni kereta. Dia memuntahi kursinya yang membuat si goblin mengernyit jijik. Draco bahkan tidak sempat merasa malu saat ibunya memaksa Draco duduk di kursi tamu, menyeka muntahannya. Rasanya seperti baru sembuh dari sakit berat. Ibunya membalut kepalan tangan Draco yang mengelupas berdarah dengan sapu tangan.

"Ada yang mereka ambil?" ayahnya masih bersikeras menanyakan info kepada goblin yang lewat.

"Sudah kami bilang. Gila kalau merampok di Gringotts. Tentu saja tidak ada yang hilang…"

Goblin itu melengos pergi. Ayahnya, sekarang Draco melihat, tampak akan meledak marah yang buru-buru ditahannya. Draco sempat melihat itu karena reaksi ibunya yang mengerling memperingatkan. Tanpa kata, tapi terlanjur menjelaskan banyak hal.

Ada yang berusaha mencuri dari Gringotts. Dan ayah-ibunya kemungkinan besar terlibat.

.

.

.


	7. Ch 7 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**VII**

**SERENA**

Siapapun yang menyatakan dirinya baik-baik saja pada hari pertama masuk sekolah, pasti berbohong. Terutama saat sekolah yang akan dimasuki adalah sekolah sihir.

Serena merasa mulas terus-terusan. Dia berjajar di stasiun bersama keluarganya. Ayahnya dan Robert, yang ikut mengantar, ternganga menatap lokomotif uap merah yang akan membawa Serena ke Hogwarts. Tetapi itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan histeria saat mereka menembus peron sembilan tiga-perempat.

Sebagai dua orang yang paling dipercaya, Robert dan Anna telah diberitahu hal sebenarnya tentang Serena. Serena kaget sekali saat mereka menerima lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Serena punya pikiran bahwa mereka lega dengan kenyataan ini, dibanding kalau ternyata mereka melayani majikan yang benar-benar aneh.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Bibi Charlotte datang ke rumah untuk kursus-kilat-penyihir-amatir. Serena mengira dia akan langsung mengajar mantra dengan tongkat sihir. Tapi Bibi Charlotte mengajar hal yang paling dasar, yaitu sejarah. Serena nyaris ketiduran, Robert, yang ikut menemani, bahkan sudah tertidur duluan.

Serena hanya benar-benar menyimak saat Bibi Charlotte menceritakan kejadian pada masa sebelum dia lahir. Berkuasanya penyihir hitam yang bernama Voldemort.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ada pemimpin kejam yang mencoba menguasai dunia, sebagian besar masih takut bahkan untuk menyebut namanya. Bibi Charlotte di sisi lain, menyuruh Serena mengabaikannya.

"Kami berjuang untuk mengalahkannya, saat kau masih dalam kandungan ibumu…" kata Bibi Charlotte, sekarang terdengar seperti pejuang sungguhan dibanding guru privat. "Kau anak ibumu, katakan _Voldemort_ di depan mataku. Katakan!"

"Em… Oke… Voldemort…" kata Serena bingung sendiri.

Kenyataan bahwa ibunya mengandung dirinya pada saat keadaan perang penyihir amat mengagetkan. Rasanya seperti berada dalam film perang. Dan Serena lebih kaget lagi waktu tahu bahwa penyihir laki-laki kecil yang dia temui di Gringotts, Harry Potter, adalah yang mengalahkan Voldemort waktu dia masih bayi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" protes Serena. "Yah, penyihir hitam _besar_ dan seorang bayi…"

Bibinya hanya mengangkat bahu. Tapi Serena jadi mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka menghormati si Harry itu.

Beberapa hari berikutnya untuk perkenalan satwa gaib, mantra, dan sedikit hitungan penyihir yang membuat Serena pusing duluan. Tapi saat bibinya menghilang begitu saja dengan bunyi _dar_ keras, Serena benar-benar tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Itu masih jauh, Ser!" kata bibinya berulang-ulang. "Aku hanya memperlihatkannya kepadamu… Nanti kau akan belajar pelan-pelan…"

"Bisa saja bibi berkata begitu… Nanti aku akan jadi paling bodoh di sekolah…" Serena merengut, dia sudah merasa tegang lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kita adalah Ravenclaw!"

Bibinya sudah menjelaskan tentang Hogwarts, sejarah, dan asramanya yang termasyhur. Keluarga ibunya, sejak jaman dulu selalu di Ravenclaw, sepanjang yang bisa dicatat. Ravenclaw adalah asrama dengan kualitas anak-anak yang pintar dan bijaksana. Sialnya, Serena sama sekali tidak merasa pintar dalam dunia ini, terlebih lagi bijaksana di dalam dunia manapun.

"Jadi? Bibi belum naik sapu terbang, kan? Katamu itu salah satu cara untuk penyihir berpergian? Aku _ingin_ sekali terbang… Maksudku, aku sudah sering naik pesawat, tapi kan…"

Robert di sebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan bersemangat, walaupun Serena tidak yakin. Selain Robert bukan penyihir, tubuh besarnya pasti akan langsung meremukkan sapu manapun, yang ajaib sekalipun.

"Tentu saja belum boleh, Ser! Kau kan baca sendiri di suratmu… Nanti di sekolah kau akan belajar…" tolak bibinya.

"_Sungguh_ membosankan!" gerutu Serena.

"Nah! Nah!" bibinya sekarang setengah geli. "Kudengar seorang van der Woodsen bukan pengeluh yang suka merajuk… Mari kita lanjutkan lagi…"

Bibinya menyuruh Serena mengepak sebelum hari keberangkatan. Kepala Serena masih terasa kosong. Dia ketakutan lagi seperti yang selalu dia rasakan saat di The Bradley. Teman-teman yang mencemooh dan membuatnya merasa sebagai orang bodoh sedunia.

Ayahnya, yang pergi sebulan lalu untuk bekerja, kembali tepat saat Serena mengunci sangkar Jasper pada pagi hari di tanggal satu September. Jasper berbau sabun-khusus-burung yang dibelinya di Diagon Alley. Anna telah berbaik hati menyikat bulu Jasper, walaupun tangannya kini penuh luka patuk.

Ayahnya menatap langsung ke mata Serena. Tidak ada kata-kata, tidak ada pelukan…

"Kau akan mengirimiku surat kalau begitu?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Serena ingin berlari ke pelukannya, berharap dia bisa pergi bersama ayahnya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, walaupun telah menghabiskan waktu kebanyakan sendirian karena kesibukan ayahnya, pada detik inilah Serena diharapkan untuk menjadi seorang anak perempuan yang mandiri. Kuat dan tegar.

Maka Serena hanya membalas,

"Selalu…"

.

.

.

"Hogwarts Express! Langsung ke Hogwarts!"

Paman Ed memberitahunya dengan lagak seorang kondektur.

Setelah mengatasi nafasnya yang memburu karena menembus palang sembilan tiga-perempat dengan berlari, Serena harus mengakui dia merasa takjub melihat kereta ini. Dia biasa melihat kereta produksi ayahnya yang lebih modern, sehingga merasa aneh melihat mesin seberat ini akan bisa berjalan jauh.

Anak-anak yang mengerubungi kereta membuat hatinya menciut. Kebanyakan dari mereka saling mengenal, menyapa ramah, bahkan saling menempati kompartemen. Tampak akrab satu sama lain.

Dia mencari anak-anak dengan tampang yang sama seperti dia, kebingungan karena baru. Tapi tidak melihat satupun. Tidak juga si Harry Potter yang pertama ditemuinya dulu. Lalu Serena berpikir lagi, Harry pasti amat populer sehingga Serena ragu dia mau berteman dengan Serena.

Bibinya juga pernah bercerita tentang anak keluarga Tully. Yang keluarganya adalah teman dekat ibu dan bibinya. Dia satu tahun lebih tua daripada Serena. Juga di Ravenclaw. Bibinya berpikir Serena dan anak ini akan jadi sahabat dekat. Sedangkan Serena hanya berpikir skeptis tentang anak kelas dua yang mau menemani anak kelas satu kemarin sore yang tidak keren.

Pamannya menemukan satu kompartemen kosong untuk Serena dan segera menaikkan koper dan sangkar Jasper. Wajah Serena tertunduk saat melihat kompartemen-kompartemen penuh di sekelilingnya. Mereka serasa menatapnya dengan intensitas lebih. Dia kembali lega saat turun kembali ke keluarganya.

"Baik-baik kalau begitu…"

Ayahnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Serena, yang membuat Serena tidak tahan lagi, lalu langsung menangis saat itu juga. Syukurlah ayahnya memeluknya, tampak ikut bergetar juga. Segala yang ditahannya selama beberapa bulan ke belakang, tumpah.

Setelah dicium paman-bibinya, Robert nyaris mengangkatnya dari tanah saat mereka berpamitan. Serena tahu dia yang akan paling kehilangan. Robert telah menjadi pengawal dan supir Serena sejak nyaris sepanjang hidupnya. Tahu bahwa Serena selalu pulang paling awal karena tidak ada teman bermain, tahu bahwa Serena sering diam-diam menangis saat semua anak meninggalkannya dan merindukan ayahnya, bahwa hanya dengan Robert-lah dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya. Sekarang Serena akan sendirian kemana-mana, di suatu negeri yang tidak bisa dijangkau Robert. Lepas dari semua pengawasan Robert…

Serena tidak mau turun sehingga Robert mulai memutar-mutarnya, menyebabkan semua tertawa.

Akhirnya peluit pertama berbunyi. Serena mulai berjalan mundur untuk terus melambai. Wajahnya pasti aneh karena air mata, tapi dia tidak peduli kalaupun anak lain memandangi dan menganggapnya cengeng. Dia tetap bertenger di pintu, dan melambaikan tangan ketika kereta mulai bergerak. Kedua kakinya terasa seperti masih di stasiun. Sementara itu keluarganya menjauh. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, menghilangkan mereka dari pandangan…

.

.

.

Kereta mengebut saat memasuki daerah pedesaan. Serena masih terayun-ayun dalam tiap deraknya. Dahinya menempel ke jendela pintu. Merasa canggung untuk berjalan ke kompartemen. Sampai seseorang mengetuk bahunya.

"Serena van der Woodsen?" tanya anak itu.

Serena berbalik dan mendapati anak perempuan dengan rambut merah kekuningan, nyaris seperti warna senja. Matanya biru pucat. Khas orang Inggris. Dia mempunyai kharisma seperti anak yang tahu segalanya. Itu mengingatkannya pada anak-anak di The Bradley yang selalu memenangkan lomba debat.

Beberapa anak di belakangnya memandang Serena dengan lekat. Pandangan menilai.

Serena tersenyum mengiyakan. Anehnya, nada suara anak itu langsung turun seperti dia agak kecewa.

"Ibuku bilang kau yang bermata…" dia terdiam sebentar, meneliti, yang pastinya warna mata Serena yang berbeda. "Ah… Aku Catelyn Tully. Dari keluarga Tully. Ibu dan bibimu masih kerabat jauh sebenarnya…"

"Hai!" kata Serena jelas-jelas terdengar lega karena dia bisa menemukan seseorang yang diketahuinya. "Namamu bagus sekali!"

Dia mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tetapi anak-anak di belakangnya ada yang terlihat menahan tawa. Lalu Serena sadar apa penyebabnya. Logat Amerikanya. Dia merasa wajahnya panas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu…"

Serena mengulurkan tangannya dengan ekspresi agak keras. Beberapa anak itu terlihat seperti anak-anak The Bradley yang selalu mengejeknya.

Catelyn menjabatnya, masih memperhatikan Serena.

"_Well_, kami mau ke kompartemen depan. Sampai bertemu di Hogwarts kalau begitu. _Mudah-mudahan_ kau di Ravenclaw…" kata Catelyn.

Serena berusaha menghapus pikiran buruknya karena kata-kata Catelyn tadi tampaknya terdengar hanya setengah hati.

"Oke…"

Serena melambai canggung. Berharap dia dapat merespon lebih baik. Anak-anak yang lain masih memandangi Serena dari atas sampai ke bawah saat Catelyn pergi. Hal itu hanya memperparah kegugupannya, membuat tungkainya terasa kepanjangan. Pandangan itu membuat Serena tidak nyaman.

Dan Catelyn Tully sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bergabung…

Serena menggeleng. Dia seharusnya tidak merasa takut _berjalan_ sendirian. Karena dia telah terbiasa…

Tetapi tetap saja. Di dunia sihir ini, dia berharap sedikitnya ada yang berubah…

Maka dengan bahu tegak, Serena berjalan menyusuri lorong. Tetapi sesampainya di kompartemen, ketakutannya muncul lagi.

.

.

.

Anak perempuan itu bertampang sangat pintar. Lebih daripada yang terlihat pada Catelyn Tully. Rambut cokelatnya mengembang sementara gigi depannya agak besar-besar. Dia berbicara pada anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis. Anak laki-lakinya gemuk dengan wajah bundar, tampak merana sekali.

Serena tiba-tiba saja merasa menyayangi si anak laki-laki. Mengetahui rasanya meninggalkan keluarga dekat dan belum mempunyai teman. Walaupun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu menangis.

Anak perempuan itu menatap Serena dengan tatapan seperti yang dilakukan Catelyn dan teman-temannya.

"Halo…" sapanya dengan dagu terangkat. "Kelas satu juga?"

Serena mendapat dorongan ingin menjawab sama sombongnya, tapi dia mendapati dirinya sedang menggigiti bibir.

"Betul… Halo juga…" balas Serena.

Aksen Amerikanya kini membuat anak perempuan itu mengernyit.

"Aku Hermione Granger. Dan ini Neville Longbottom…" anak perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri.

Serena mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat, "Serena van der Woodsen…"

"Itu burung hantumu?" tanya Hermione pada Serena yang mengangguk. "Katak Neville hilang… Kau melihatnya di lorong?"

"Tidak, maaf…"

"Yah, sudah kubilang kepada Neville untuk menunggu sebentar. Hewan di dunia sihir berbeda. Mereka tahu mereka dimiliki oleh siapa… Aku tahu ini karena sudah mengadakan survey ke toko binatang piaraan gaib… Burung hantumu juga bagus. Tipe yang pantas sebagai pengantar pos. Aku membaca di suatu buku, kau mungkin tidak membelinya karena itu tidak ada dalam daftar buku kelas satu…"

Hermione terus mengoceh tanpa memberi Serena kesempatan menyela.

"… dan beberapa mantra yang di luar akal sehat! Orang tuaku sama sekali bukan penyihir, kau tahu? Mereka kaget sekali saat aku dapat surat Hogwarts-ku… Akupun begitu… Tapi aku sudah membaca semua bukuku, berharap itu cukup. Dan, lihat ini…"

Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan melambai di depan hidung Serena dan Neville. Rambut mereka berdiri semua. Termasuk Hermione.

Serena tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan ternganga.

"Yah, bagus bukan?" tanya Hermione sambil lalu saat rambut mereka lemas lagi. "Aku yakin kau juga akan bisa melakukannya kalau berusaha keras…"

Hermione pastilah tipe seseorang yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang menganggap rendah seseorang. Tapi Serena sedang tidak mau mendengarkan hal-hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Walaupun Serena sangat putus asa untuk mencari teman, dia bersedia meninggalkan kompartemennya kapan saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari katakmu?" ajak Serena pada Neville. "Banyak orang di lorong, nanti dia bisa terinjak…"

Hermione mendengus tentang katak yang lebih gesit dan tidak mungkin terinjak. Tapi Neville ikut bangkit dengan gembira. Hermione mengikuti jejak mereka.

"Aku akan cari ke belakang!" seru Serena menghambur ke bagian belakang kereta.

"Jangan diinjak kalau ketemu, ya?" balas Neville.

Serena setengah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Neville Longbottom. Sebetulnya dia sangat berharap bisa menemukan satu kompartemen kosong yang tanpa anak-anak seperti Catelyn dan gengnya serta Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

Masalahnya adalah, saat kecapaian dan bersender pada gerbong paling ujung, Serena merasa dirinya terdorong ke belakang. Sebuah kompartemen kosong membuka kepadanya, seolah keberadaannya tidak pernah diketahui orang kalau tidak sengaja bersandar. Tersembunyi secara sihir…

Jendela membuka menghadapi jalan yang kini berupa hutan. Kompartemen itu terawat baik walaupun berbau apak. Serena tanpa sadar sudah duduk di tepiannya di dekat jendela.

Setelah beberapa detik yang ragu, Serena mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang sejak tadi ada di sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan catatan rangkuman tentang dunia sihir. Lalu frustasi karena tidak ada satupun yang sama persis seperti yang bisa dikatakan Hermione.

Serena mengumpat keras, lalu meremas kertas dan membuangnya. Dia berfokus. Tongkat di tangan, pandangannya di gumpalan kertas. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya, berharap sampai perutnya sakit bahwa kertas ringan itu harus terbang.

Tanpa mengucap mantra apapun, hanya dengan kekeraskepala-an yang hebat, kertas naik perlahan-lahan, mengikuti gerak tongkatnya, yang dia curi-lihat saat pamannya membuat barang-barang terbang. Segera saja gumpalan kertas itu ada di depan hidungnya.

"Mantra bagus…"

Serena nyaris terlompat. Gulungan kertasnya jatuh menggelinding ke kaki seseorang yang tampaknya sejak tadi ada di ambang pintu.

Serena hanya bisa melihat rambut pirang-perak anak itu tampak jatuh halus saat memungut kertas Serena.

Waktu anak itu menegakkan diri, barulah Serena melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya.

Pertama, mata yang begitu abu-abu seperti badai. Wajahnya runcing dengan seluruh garis wajah yang persis sama seperti anak-anak pangeran pada abad pertengahan di film-film. Aristrokasi yang sombong…

Pakaiannya sedikit mirip pamannya tapi tanpa kelusuhan dan kekusutan yang berarti. Jelas model terbaru dan termahal yang bisa dibeli dengan galleon. Bordiran dan beberapa pin perak memperjelas hal itu.

Sesuatu pada anak itu membuat Serena otomatis berdiri.

"Ini kompartemen rahasia ibuku dulu…" kata anak itu, sekarang Serena menyadari dia tampak sedang memberat-beratkan suaranya.

Serena amat canggung dan merasa memasuki kompartemen pribadi, sehingga dia memutuskan pergi.

"… maaf, aku…"

"Tidak! Bukan… Maksudku… Silakan duduk kembali…"

Mereka berkata berbarengan. Lalu terdiam dengan rikuh berbarengan. Anak itu mengangkat bungkusan penuh makanan di tangannya.

"Cuma perlu tempat tenang untuk makan… Kau tidak keberatan? Tidak suka keramaian, ya?"

Serena memutuskan aman untuk duduk kembali di ujung kursi saat anak itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Teman sekompartemenku membuat resah…" Serena mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Dia bilang dia sudah hafal seluruh isi bukunya…"

Wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat lebih ramah saat dia nyengir.

"Aku sama sekali belum membuka buku manapun. Juga tidak bisa melakukan mantra melayang yang tadi kau lakukan. Padahal aku darah-murni… Maksudku seluruh keluargaku penyihir… Kau bisa tenang… _Maksudku_, aku Draco, Draco Malfoy…"

Kata-katanya diucapkan dengan tergesa sehingga Serena tidak menduga dia akan memperkenalkan diri. Serena menjabat uluran tangan anak yang bernama Draco itu agak terlalu cepat.

"S-Serena! Serena van der Woodsen!"

Dia sangat benci getaran pada suaranya sendiri, sehingga memutuskan untuk menambah sesuatu yang terdengar akrab.

"_Draco _dari mana? Yang menjaga pohon apel emas Hesperides? Atau penjaga bulu domba emas?"

Serena langsung tahu kata-katanya itu bodoh saat Draco memandangnya kosong.

"Sori?" tanyanya.

Serena mendapati dirinya mengelus puncak kepalanya lagi.

"Maaf… Maksudku dalam mitos Yunani. Kau tahu? Ada seekor naga. Namanya Draco. Pada zaman Hercules, naga itu menjaga pohon apel emas. Zaman Jason sebagai… _Lupakan_…"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Draco kelihatan tidak enak sekarang. "Kebanyakan orang tertawa mendengar namaku. Sebetulnya keluarga ibuku menamai anak-anak mereka dengan nama konstelasi bintang. Tapi aku baru dengar yang itu… Yah, mitos Yunani… Bagus sekali…"

"Oh…" Serena menanggapi dengan rikuh. "Ibumu _cool_…"

Draco menatap kosong lagi. "_Trims_, kurasa…"

Serena baru menyadari dia mengatakan keren dengan bahasa slang New York yang pastilah terdengar asing. Dia mengutuki kebodohan dan kecanggungannya menghadapi anak laki-laki. Hasil dari beberapa tahun bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan dan ketidakberadaan teman.

"Hei… Hei… Aku bawa banyak makanan…"

Serena sudah akan menolak, tapi Draco sudah menyodorkan satu pak besar cokelat padanya.

"Kau sudah pernah coba Cokelat Kodok? Ini enak… Dan ada kartu-koleksinya…"

Demi kesopanan, Serena mengambil cokelat itu dari tangan Draco sambil berterimakasih. Mereka mulai makan dengan hening. Serena berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kartu Albus Dumbledore-nya yang berkedip-kedip, sementara otaknya terasa berputar kencang saat memikirkan obrolan apalagi yang harus dia katakan kepada Draco.

"Jadi…" Draco memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. Pipinya menggelembung penuh cokelat. "Keluargamu ada yang penyihir? Aku belum pernah mendengar van der Woodsen…"

Serena menelan coklatnya, "Keluarga almarhum ibuku, serta paman dan bibiku saja kukira… Ayahku bukan. Aku percaya para penyihir menyebutnya muggle…"

Serena berharap dia hanya membayangkan ketika wajah Draco sama sekali tidak berekspresi, seolah dia sudah tahu… Atau lebih buruk lagi, kelihatan terganggu dengan status ayahnya. Dia tidak mau jadi tidak menyukai anak yang dengan baik hati mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Oh, maafkan aku tentang ibumu…"

Serena menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Yah, sekarang aku bisa melihatnya bergerak di foto-foto, terima kasih kepada fotografi-sihir…"

Mereka nyengir berbarengan.

"Dan kami tinggal di New York hampir seumur hidupku… Amerika… Jadi mungkin kau belum pernah dengar…"

"Itu menjelaskan banyak tentang aksenmu…"

Serena menaikkan alis, "_Well_, terima kasih karena tidak tertawa seperti orang lain. Atau kau hanya sedang berusaha sopan saja…"

"Tentu saja aku berusaha sopan. Kau tidak menertawai namaku…"

Mereka nyengir lagi, detik berikutnya tertawa. Suasana yang mencair sungguh melegakan. Serena lega sekali, karena saat itu Draco menawarinya kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott. Sulit memakan kacang yang _benar-benar_ segala rasa itu apabila masih _jaga image_.

Serena sudah meludahkan ke luar jendela beberapa kacang yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu rasa apa, diiringi tawa riang Draco. Serena membalasnya tak kalah heboh saat Draco berlari ke kamar kecil, muntah-muntah, saat memakan kacang rasa kotoran-kaki. Setelah itu mereka tidak berani menyentuh kacang itu lagi.

"Jadi, _Yankee_…" Draco menjulukinya julukan abadi yang melekat pada setiap anak Amerika. "Di asrama mana kau berharap ditempatkan?"

Draco meneguk jus labu kuning dingin, Serena ikut-ikutan menyeruput jus aneh itu pelan-pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi seluruh keluarga ibuku di Ravenclaw… Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Slytherin…" ucap Draco seolah tidak menunggu jawaban Serena, lagi-lagi seakan dia sudah tahu…

"Nah, nah, aku tahu arti tatapanmu. Semua penyihir jahat berasal dari Slytherin… Jangan dekat-dekat mereka… Jangan berteman dengan mereka… Pasti begitu kata keluargamu…" tuduh Draco.

Serena mengernyit sebal, walaupun memang bibinya pernah berkata begitu saat menceritakan penyihir penjahat itu, Voldemort.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku _Yankee_… Kami menolak dinilai dan tidak menilai orang hanya dari tempat mereka tinggal…"

Draco tampak memikirkan kata-katanya. Serena menyesal dia mengatakan kata-kata yang sulit dan terdengar keras kepala. Semakin menegaskan diri bahwa dia kurang bergaul.

"_Cheers!_"

Draco mengangkat botolnya sambil nyengir menyetujui. Serena tertawa dan ikut bersulang.

Setelah kenyang, Draco, seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki lain, menurut apa yang pernah diceritakan Anna padanya, membicarakan olahraga.

Serena menyimak dengan teliti setiap perkataan Draco. Hanya karena dia bilang mainnya naik sapu terbang…

"… jadi pemain Quidditch terdiri dari tiga Chaser untuk memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang. Keeper untuk menjaganya. Dua Beater untuk memukul Bludger pengganggu. Dan Seeker, untuk mencari Golden Snitch, bola yang amat cepat. Permainan berakhir saat Snitch ditangkap…"

"Jadi seperti permainan bola basket, sepak bola, dan _baseball_ dimainkan bersamaan. Hanya saja mainnya di udara… _Cool!_"

Draco mengernyit tampak sebal, "Ini lebih daripada permainan muggle konyol… Jauh lebih berbahaya dan… Maafkan aku… Aku pikir… _Yah! _Syukurlah kau sudah tahu gambarannya…"

Draco pasti menyadari Serena yang mengernyit jauh lebih sebal daripadanya sehingga dia meminta maaf. Serena melihat tanda-tanda kesombongan pada Draco yang mungkin jauh lebih dalam daripada Hermione Granger. Tapi Serena sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak seperti itu, terlebih-lebih lagi jahat, saat dia di New York, sehingga dia mungkin bisa tahan sedikit…

"Aku pikir aku mau jadi Chaser…" Serena akhirnya berkata menutupi rasa bersalah Draco. "Dulu aku pernah main basket di sekolah… Sampai tidak ada anak yang mau setim denganku…"

Serena tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Kebanyakan makan cokelat membuatnya bicara semakin ngawur.

"Kalau aku ingin jadi Seeker…" Draco membalasnya dengan mengawang-awang.

Serena menatapnya lekat-lekat, garis keras dan sombongnya hilang saat Draco menceritakan mimpinya. Sekarang dia terlihat hanya seperti anak laki-laki sebelas tahun biasa.

"Kalau kau pasti bisa…" kata Serena. "Kau tahu? Semua anak muggle memimpikan untuk bisa terbang… Kita beruntung sekali…"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi pucat Draco, "Yah, _syukurlah_, kau kemari… Maksudku, jadi bisa naik sapu terbang…"

Mereka berbicara lagi sampai matahari mulai turun. Draco terlihat cemas karena dia bolak-balik melihat ke pintu. Serena tidak mengerti mengapa Draco mau terus-terusan di sini bersamanya, padahal makanan mereka sudah habis. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar bahwa anak ini mungkin tidak mau terlihat tidak sopan.

Serena memutuskan untuk pura-pura kaget.

"Aku harus pergi untuk memberi makan Jasper!"

"Sori? Jasper?"

"Burung hantuku… Dia tidak suka terkurung…"

Mereka bangkit berbarengan.

"Oke kalau begitu…" kata Draco saat dia membukakan pintu.

Lorongnya sekarang dipenuhi anak-anak yang makin berisik.

"Sampai bertemu di Hogwarts, _Yankee_…"

Serena berbalik kepada Draco. Draco berdiri saja di tempatnya, tersenyum tulus kepadanya… Dibenci dan dianggap anak aneh dan menakutkan oleh semua orang hampir seumur hidupnya, Serena tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, melambai canggung dan berbalik lagi.

Wajahnya terasa panas, penuh cengiran konyol, sementara hatinya membuncah…

.

.

.

Katak Neville belum ditemukan. Hal itu sudah pasti karena Serena sama sekali tidak mencarinya tadi. Hermione, entah bagaimana, tampak tahu. Mungkin karena Serena yang tersenyum terus menerus.

Maka, saat kereta melambat dan berhenti, Hermione turun duluan dengan wajah terangkat tanpa menunggu. Neville yang terisak membuat Serena memutuskan untuk turun dengannya.

Serena harus menyeret Neville agar dia tidak terbawa arus gerombolan anak-anak kelas atas yang berjalan ke arah lain. Suara keras berseru kepada mereka.

"Kelas satu! Kemari! Kelas satu! Ikut aku!"

Suara itu terdengar familiar, Serena menyadari siluet raksasa dan merasa lega. Itu Hagrid, si raksasa yang ditemuinya di Gringotts. Dia bergegas menghampiri. Hagrid ternyata sedang menyapa anak terkenal berkacamata itu. Harry Potter.

Serena hampir-hampir merasa lega saat Harry ternyata masih mengingatnya.

"Semoga kita sekelas, eh?" kata Harry. "Ini Ron… Ron Weasley…"

Harry memperkenalkan anak tinggi kurus yang ada disebelahnya. Serena hanya sempat melambai karena saat itu Hagrid sudah menyuruh mereka berjalan.

Mereka menyusuri jalan sempit yang curam. Kegelapan yang pekat menaungi mereka. Tidak banyak yang berbicara.

"Sedetik lagi kalian akan melihat Hogwarts untuk pertama kali! Sesudah belokan ini!" seru Hagrid yang memimpin di depan.

Terdengar seruan "Ooooh!" keras.

Jalan itu mendadak membuka ke tepi danau luas yang gelap. Di atas gunung tinggi di seberang danau, Serena melihatnya…

Hogwarts…

Masalahnya, Serena yang besar di perkotaan, belum pernah melihat kastil sebelumnya. Apalagi kastil yang hidup kena cahaya…

Dia memikirkan Cinderella atau cerita-cerita dongeng lainnya. Mengijinkan dirinya ber-"oooh oooh…" keras bersama yang lain, sampai mereka menghadapi perahu-perahu kecil di sisi danau.

"Satu perahu hanya boleh diisi empat anak!" seru Hagrid.

Serena membantu Neville yang kesulitan naik perahu yang sama dengan Harry dan Ron, ketika Hermione menaikinya juga.

"Ops!" keluh Serena ketika kakinya terpeleset ke danau.

"Oh, maaf! Kau lama, sih…"

Terlihat seperti anak perempuan dari keluarga yang sopan dan pintar, Serena sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Hermione tampak tidak menyukainya. Tetapi sebagai anak baru yang sedang berusaha menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih baik, Serena memutuskan mengalah daripada mendorong Hermione dari perahu.

"Baiklah… Aku ke perahu lain…"

Dan untunglah dia masih mendapat satu yang kosong dengan tiga anak lainnya. Serena memandang ke sekeliling saat ratusan perahu maju sendiri. Tidak jelas apa yang dicarinya sampai dia berpikir bahwa tidak akan sulit mencari rambut pirang-perak dalam kegelapan sekalipun…

Katak Neville ditemukan Hagrid saat mereka turun dari perahu. Kemudian mereka mendaki lagi sampai ke hamparan rumput halus berembun tepat d depan bayangan kastil. Mereka mendaki undakan batu dan berkerumun di depan pintu yang membuat pintu rumah Serena terlihat bagaikan pintu masuk-kucing.

"Semua sudah di sini? Kau, katakmu masih ada?"

Hagrid menggedor pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

Serena manatap mata wanita tua tersebut. Kacamata kotaknya agak mirip dengan lingkaran hitam di mata Jasper. Gelung ketatnya mengingatkan Serena pada Kepala Sekolah Grey. Walaupun jelas bagi Serena bahwa akan sangat sulit bersikap membangkang pada penyihir ini.

Anak-anak mengikuti Profesor yang diperkenalkan Hagrid sebagai Profesor McGonagall melintasi lantai batu dan memasuki ruangan kecil alih-alih pintu besar yang terdengar ramai di sebelahnya.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts, " kata Profesor McGonagall. "Pesta awal tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai, tetapi sebelum kalian mengambil tempat duduk di Aula Besar, kalian akan diseleksi masuk rumah asrama mana. Seleksi ini upacara yang sangat penting…"

Serena berhenti mendengarkan saat Profesor McGonagall menyebutkan nama asrama Hogwarts satu persatu. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Perutnya mulas lagi dan dia merasa mulutnya pahit. Serena tidak pernah dipilih dalam kelompok apapun saat dia di The Bradley. Bagaimana kalau tim penyeleksi, atau dengan cara apapun mereka menyeleksi murid baru, tidak memilihnya masuk asrama manapun?

Profesor McGonagall meninggalkan ruangan tanpa disadari Serena. Disebelahnya, Neville bergetar.

"Nenekku tidak memberitahuku akan ada seleksi. Katanya ini akan menjadi kejutan… Bagaimana denganmu? Kita akan di tes apa, ya?"

Serena belum sempat mengangkat bahu saat apa yang paling ditakutinya di dunianya dulu, _berbondong-bondong_ menembus ruangan.

Berpuluh-puluh hantu melayang memasuki ruangan. Putih-perak. Berdebat tentang entah-apa. Mereka baru menyadari kekagetan anak-anak manusia setelah beberapa detik.

"Anak kelas satu! Akan segera diseleksi, kan?" tanya seorang hantu keperakan tersebut.

Untunglah Profesor McGonagall masuk ruangan kembali dan mengusir mereka.

Serena masuk barisan dengan Neville di belakangnya, menjauh dari Hermione. Perutnya mulas lagi setelah kekagetannya melihat hantu untuk pertama kalinya. Pintu ganda yang tadi mereka lewati tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

Pada mulanya, Serena seperti merasa memasuki gereja yang amat tua, ramai, dan dipenuhi lilin. Besar di kota dengan ribuan lampu beribu-ribu watt membuat Serena merasa ganjil melihat lilin-lilin sihiran melayang di atas kepala anak-anak yang telah duduk. Dua meja panjang berjajar di kanan-kiri jalan utama yang mereka lewati. Panji-panji melintang di atas meja tersebut. Hijau, Merah, lalu Kuning dan Biru di sisi lain.

Mereka berjalan diiringi beratus-ratus tatapan menuju meja panjang besar di atas undakan. Meja untuk para guru. Dia mendengar Hermione, yang ternyata masih berada dekat, berbisik, entah kepada siapa.

"Disihir supaya tampak seperti langit di luar. Aku baca dalam buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_."

Melawan keinginannya, Serena mendongak menatap langit-langit. Tetapi tidak ada langit-langit… Hanya ada langit gelap dengan jutaan bintang. Dia benar, seperti langit di luar. Rasanya seperti sedang kemping.

Di depan, Profesor McGonagall meletakkan sebuah topi penyihir. Kotor, berjumbai, dan sudah sobek-sobek. Serena baru saja berpikir seperti itu ketika topi itu _bernyanyi_.

"_Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek,_

_Tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku,_

_Berani taruhan takkan bisa kautemukan_

_Topi yang lebih pandai dariku,_

_Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam,_

_Topimu licin dan tinggi,_

_Aku mengungguli semua itu_

_Karena di Hogwarts ini aku Topi Seleksi._

_Tak ada apa pun dalam pikiranmu_

_Yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku,_

_Jadi pakailah aku dan kau akan kuberitahu_

_Asrama mana yang cocok untukmu._

_Mungkin kau sesuai dengan Gryffindor,_

_Tempat berkumpul mereka yang berhati berani dan jujur,_

_Keberanian, keuletan, dan kepahlawanan mereka_

_Membuat nama Gryffindor masyhur;_

_Mungkin juga Hufflepuff-lah tempatmu,_

_Bersama mereka yang adil dan setia,_

_Penghuni Hufflepuff sabar dan loyal_

_Kerja keras bukan beban bagi mereka;_

_Atau siapa tahu di Ravenclaw,_

_Kalau kau cerdas dan mau belajar,_

_Ini tempat para bijak dan cendekia,_

_Ajang berkumpul mereka yang pintar;_

_Atau bisa juga di Slytherin_

_Kau menemukan teman sehati,_

_Orang-orang licik ini menggunakan segala cara_

_Untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi._

_Jadi, segeralah pakai aku!_

_Janganlah takut dan jangan ragu!_

_Dijamin kau akan aman_

_Karena aku Topi Seleksi-mu!"_

Seluruh Aula meledak dalam tepuk tangan, si topi membungkuk lalu kemudian diam lagi. Serena sedang tidak mau bertepuk. Tangannya dingin bukan main sehingga nyaris kaku. Profesor McGonagall membuat suasana jauh lebih menegangkan saat dia mengumumkan murid-murid yang dipanggil harus maju ke depan dan memakai si topi.

Entah bagaimana si topi akan menyeleksi mereka hanya dengan memakainya. Serena tahu dia harus berhenti bersikap skeptis dan kritis sekarang. Dia ada di dunia _sihir_. Dimana segala yang tidak mungkin, mungkin.

Anak perempuan dengan kepangan menjadi yang pertama maju ke depan. Si topi meneriakkan, "HUFFLEPUFF!" keras-keras sehingga meja dengan panji-panji kuning kenari meledak lagi dalam tepuk tangan.

Serena berharap si topi tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat semua meja sudah terisi beberapa anak baru ketika Profesor McGonagall memanggil Hermione Granger.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dia merasa mendengar Ron Weasley, teman Harry, mengeluh. Serena menatapnya dan tersenyum senang, menyadari ada seseorang yang merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Hermione.

Neville nyaris terjatuh saat Profesor McGonagall memanggilnya. Si topi butuh waktu lama sekali untuk menyeleksi Neville. Lalu meneriakkan "GRYFFINDOR!"

Serena tidak ikut tertawa saat anak-anak menertawai Neville yang lupa melepas topinya. Neville tampaknya baik hati walaupun Serena tidak yakin dia seberani itu saat kataknya hilang. Kumpulan anak-anak hanya tinggal setengahnya saat Draco Malfoy maju.

Serena belum sempat berkontak mata dengannya saat topi sudah meneriakkan, "SLYTHERIN!" bahkan sebelum dia sempat memakainya.

Anak-anak di meja dengan panji hijau, bertepuk riuh. Serena mengawasi Draco. Diberi selamat dan ditepuk-tepuk oleh beberapa orang. Beberapa anak tampak jahat dan menakutkan walau beberapa lagi tampak angkuh dan lumayan keren. Serena tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan familiar yang ada pada wajah anak-anak itu. Lalu kemudian dia sadar, mereka mirip dengan Monica Rhodes dan gengnya dulu. Anak-anak populer yang suka menindas. Serena merasa berat hati lagi, Draco tidak tampak seperti Monica-Laki-laki saat mereka bertemu tadi…

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry maju diiringi beberapa bisikan penasaran. Beberapa jelas berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas. Serena tidak menyalahkan mereka, dia pun sesungguhnya menganggap Harry, anak ajaib.

Serena memperhatikan untuk pertama kalinya kepala sekolah barunya, Albus Dumbledore. Dia sangat mirip dengan apa yang ada di kartu cokelat kodok. Kacamatanya berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Rambut dan janggutnya amat panjang dan putih. Dia memakai topi kerucut ungu yang lucu.

Perasaan lega tiba-tiba menjalari Serena. Dia merasa kepala sekolahnya kali ini tidak akan sama dengan kepala sekolah Grey. Dia terlihat bijaksana, seperti Merlin dalam dongeng Raja Arthur… Saat ini Profesor Dumbledore tampak tertarik juga melihat seleksi Harry.

Topi meneriakkan Gryffindor dan meja dengan panji-panji merah itu seperti meledak. Dua anak kembar, yang rambutnya merah menyala mirip Ron, menari-nari kegirangan. Serena tidak merasa terlalu aneh. Harry yang pahlawan sudah pasti sesuai dengan deskripsi si topi tentang seorang pemberani.

Masalahnya Serena tidak merasa dirinya pintar seperti Ravenclaw dan keluarganya. Juga tidak berani atau _setia_. Dia mulai menghitung-hitung seberapa sering dia berlaku licik. Tapi, akhirnya datang juga saatnya.

"van der Woodsen, Serena!"

Tangan Serena dikepalkan sementara dia maju. Apapun yang dibisikkan, dibicarakan ataupun yang dilakukan oleh anak lain sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya. Serena duduk di ujung kursi, seolah kursi itu penuh jarum.

Serena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Si topi merosot sampai ke hidungnya.

"Ah!" suara kecil mengiang di telinga Serena. "Nona yang berpikir-terlalu-banyak… Tapi itu bukan salahmu… Kau punya keturunan… Ah, ah… Aku _tahu_… Hmm… Loyal dan penuh kasih sayang, mungkin sebenarnya aku tahu kau harus ditempatkan dimana. Tapi… Hmm… ini ada lagi… Ada keinginan untuk membuktikan diri terlalu hebat dan keras kepala… Tapi, tapi… Hmm… Aku tetap harus cari yang terbaik… Nekad dan tidak mau diatur? Hmm… Tapi…"

Si topi rasanya sudah mengoceh seharian mengatakan sifat-sifat Serena. Matanya jadi berair karena tegang. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Draco tadi sore seolah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

Walaupun dengan percaya diri dia berkata seseorang tidak bisa dinilai hanya dari asrama mereka, Serena tak urung merasa cemas. Si topi seolah bisa meneriakkan nasibnya kapan saja…

.

.

.


	8. Ch 8 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**VIII**

**DRACO**

Awalnya Draco menganggap pergi ke King's Cross tanpa diantar ayah-ibunya itu keren. Theodore dan Blaise jelas beranggapan begitu. Draco tidak akan tahan dianggap sebagai anak manja kalau menolak rencana ini.

"Jadi kita tinggalkan surat di kamar dan pergi lebih awal. Kau kan tidak mau kita tampak seperti bayi di depan semua anak baru itu? Jangan mengajak Crabbe dan Goyle! Nanti mereka malah membuka rencana kita… Kami menunggumu di stasiun. Jangan lupa, katakan Stasiun King's Cross Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat. Kalau tidak, kau akan tersesat…"

Lidah api hijau menjilat-jilat kuping Theodore saat dia menghubungi Draco di perapiannya.

Seperti biasa, itulah yang dilakukan Draco. Dia lupa menyebut Peron Sembilan Tiga-Perempat-nya sewaktu api hijau floo sudah berkobar. Dia sampai di stasiun, hanya saja untuk melihat ekor keretanya pun dia sulit. Draco mendarat keras di perapian milik petugas batubara. Jelaga memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Penyihir petugas batubara itu mengusirnya pergi seperti mengusir anjing.

"Pergi, anak sialan! Jalan sana ke keretamu!"

Draco pergi tanpa disuruh dua kali. Dia menyeret kopernya yang berat dengan sangkar Stark, burung hantu barunya, di tangannya yang lain. Mengeluh, mengumpat, mengeluh lagi, dan mengumpat.

Draco menyadari jarak pintu stasiun dengan perapian petugas batubara sangat jauh. Karena, walaupun dia datang agak pagi, pada saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat kereta api merah Hogwarts Express, sudah banyak anak-anak yang mengerumuninya.

Draco berjalan secepat mungkin walaupun punggungnya sakit karena tadi mendarat keras. Tapi beberapa sempat melihat Draco, menunjuk dan tertawa. Dia sudah tidak sempat merasa marah lagi. Wajahnya yang coreng moreng terasa amat panas.

Tanpa sebab yang pasti dan tanpa penjelasan yang masuk akal, Draco berhenti mendadak saat melihat sekelompok orang di depannya.

Mereka tampaknya sedang melepas kepergian seorang anak. Dua diantara mereka memakai jubah. Dua diantaranya jelas-jelas muggle dengan setelan terbaik. Salah satunya besar dan berkulit hitam. Draco memperhatikan dengan setengah jijik karena dia sedang memeluk seseorang.

Rambutnya terurai berwarna cokelat gelap. Bergerak seirama saat si hitam mulai mengangkat dan memutar-mutarnya. Tangan kurusnya yang dibalut sweater merah muda memeluk erat bahu lelaki itu.

Draco mengernyit untuk memperhatikan anak yang mau memeluk muggle berkulit hitam itu. Lalu terdengar tawa riang bercampur sedu sedan. Jernih dan jelas diantara kerumunan anak-anak.

Hidung dan mata anak itu merah saat dia melepas pelukan, jelas habis menangis. Tapi sekarang dia tertawa lagi. Draco menahan nafas saat perasaan aneh kini menjalari dirinya.

Anak itu berjalan mundur ke kereta. Bahunya menabrak beberapa anak, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Keluarganya sama seperti dia, melambai, tertawa dan menangis bahagia…

Cahaya matahari yang menembus atap stasiun menyorot padanya, tepat pada saat dia menyibakkan rambut. Mata sembapnya terlihat jelas. Dengan warna yang berbeda…

Mungkin karena menyadari tatapan Draco, anak itu menoleh ke tempat Draco berdiri. Draco refleks membalikkan badan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk dia sadar kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Mengapa dia harus sembunyi dari anak itu?

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Suara ibunya…

Belum sempat Draco menoleh balik, bahunya sudah sakit sekali. Kepala ular perak hinggap di bahunya. Penutup tongkat ayahnya…

Dia dalam masalah lagi. Lupakan perpisahan mengharukan seperti keluarga anak perempuan tadi. Dan dia sungguh-sungguh berharap anak itu sudah masuk kereta.

"Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti ini!" sentak ayahnya.

"… sayang, lihat dirimu begitu kotor!" kata ibunya berbarengan.

"Cepat masuk! Crabbe dan Goyle menempati kompartemen…"

"_Scourgify!_"

"Demi Merlin! Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga…"

"Mana sikat rambutmu, Lucius!"

Draco hanya setengah mendengarkan. Pikirannya melayang…

.

.

.

"Potter? Potter yang _itu_?"

"Benarkah?"

"Di kompartemen belakang kudengar…"

"_Harry Potter?_"

Suara riuh rendah sampai bisikan-bisikan berseliweran melewati pintu kompartemen yang diduduki Draco.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau melihatnya, Draco?"

Pansy bertanya padanya, sambil membelai bulu Stark.

"Nanti saja…"

Draco membalas malas-malasan. Dia sudah rapi dan bersih lagi, berkat ibunya. Setelah puas mengusir Theodore dan Blaise yang tertawa terbahak karena mengetahui cerita tersesatnya, Pansy dan kawan-kawan ikut bergabung mengisi kekosongan. Crabbe dan Goyle serta anak-anak lain yang mengelilingi dia layaknya anak populer, tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Draco.

Dia sungguh penasaran kepada anak itu melebihi rasa penasarannya terhadap Harry Potter. Sehingga pada waktu troli makan siang datang, Draco bangkit dan memborong semuanya, memasukkan beberapa ke kantong plastik.

"Ambil itu…" serunya pada anak-anak yang bersorak dan Crabbe serta Goyle yang menggerung senang karena ditraktir. "Aku ada perlu sebentar…"

Draco meninggalkan kompartemen. Mulai mencari. Si anak perempuan yang dibesarkan muggle itu mungkin belum pernah mencoba Cokelat Kodok…

.

.

.

Lampu-lampu Hogwarts Express sudah mulai dinyalakan. Draco kesulitan berkonsentrasi pada waktu. Serena van der Woodsen tersenyum kepadanya. Rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai di punggung saat dia berbalik.

Pikiran Draco masih dipenuhi cara tertawa anak itu yang seperti anak empat tahun. Atau mata hijau-birunya yang berbinar saat mendengar apapun yang diocehkan Draco. Atau saat dia berkata dengan tegas bahwa seseorang tidak bisa dinilai hanya dari asrama mereka. Draco tidak ingat pernah diperlakukan begitu ramah.

Tetapi juga bingung. Dia kesulitan membanggakan diri. Sulit untuk tidak meminta maaf saat sesuatu yang dikatakannya mengganggu anak itu. Dan sekarang, semua yang tadi dibicarakannya kepada Serena terasa konyol semua.

"Draco…"

Seseorang menggeram. Ternyata Goyle yang menyusulnya bersama Crabbe. Draco lega Serena sudah jauh di depan. Walaupun bodoh, siapa yang bisa menyangka mereka akan membocorkan kalau Draco kabur dari teman-temannya hanya untuk berkenalan dengan anak perempuan yang dibesarkan oleh muggle?

"Mau mengunjungi Harry Potter?" tanya Crabbe dengan suaranya yang lembut, kontras dengan tubuh bongsornya.

Draco mengernyit sebal, "Buat apa…"

Kemudian dia menyadari dia memang butuh alasan.

"Baik! Mari kita lihat anak yang bertahan hidup itu… Tampangnya pasti jelek. Lalu kita jadikan dia pesuruh kita kalau mau bergabung…"

.

.

.

Draco berjalan dengan susah payah saat mendaki jalan menuju danau. Kakinya menginjak genangan air, membasahi sepatunya. Draco mengumpat kesal walaupun pemandangan kastil Hogwarts yang memukau membentang di hadapannya.

Sudah cukup buruk si miskin Ron 'Weasel' menertawakan namanya. Si Harry 'Potty' bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangannya. Mereka tidak tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan.

Draco kembali tersenyum menghina saat anak-anak tidak bisa berhenti menganggumi Hogwarts. Dia berjalan dengan bersemangat saat mengikuti manusia liar itu berjalan ke pintu depan.

Dia nyaris tidak memperhatikan Profesor McGonagall, yang kata ayahnya adalah kepala asrama Gryffindor. Dia, seperti keluarganya yang dari Slytherin, bertekad untuk tidak mempedulikan anak-anak Gryffindor, melainkan menekan mereka kapanpun ada kesempatan.

"Anak-anak bodoh! Hanya memenuhi Hogwarts saja!" dengus Draco saat mendengar anak-anak yang ketakutan karena akan diseleksi.

Crabbe dan Goyle mendesis setuju.

Tapi Draco sulit mengatasi debaran hatinya sendiri saat dia berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Panji-panji dan lililn-lilin serta anak-anak yang memandang kepada mereka membuat Draco ciut lagi. Dia dengan cepat menguasai diri. Lalu memandang ke meja guru di bagian depan.

Draco melewatkan Kepala Sekolahnya sendiri, Albus Dumbledore, mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan ayahnya dan teman-temannya tentang si bodoh tua itu. Kepala Sekolah yang paling buruk yang bisa dipunyai Hogwarts.

Matanya memandang Quirrell, yang gemetar di kursinya. Tanpa disadari, dia ikut gemetar juga. Dengan hati-hati Draco menatap seseorang yang akan menjadi gurunya. Dia tampak benar-benar cemas. Ataukah itu hanya akting belaka?

Draco sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana dia mengancam ayah-ibunya entah untuk apa… Dan bagaimana kejadian pencurian di Gringotts itu terjadi. Draco tidak mengungkit hal itu kepada siapapun. Ayah-ibunya tetap menutupi. Lagipula Draco tidak yakin dia ingin cerita tentang histerianya terkurung di ruang gelap terungkap.

Dia memutuskan akan menghindari Quirrell sejauh mungkin. Walau penasaran setengah mati tentang apa yang diancamkan Quirrell pada keluarganya, Draco memilih untuk hidup aman dulu di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Untunglah, guru yang duduk di sebelah Quirrell adalah guru yang menjadi teman ayah-ibunya sejak lama. Severus Snape. Profesor Snape, dengan jubah hitam bagai kelelawar dan rambut yang tak kalah menjijikkan, bertemu mata dengan Draco, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Draco membalas senyumannya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya sangat mengagumi Profesor yang tidak keren ini. Dan ibunya selalu berbicara tentang Snape seolah dia adalah adiknya yang hilang. Snape mengajar Ramuan. Kabarnya dia selalu menginginkan posisi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, yang Draco tahu saat ini diduduki Quirrell.

Draco ikut hening saat Topi Seleksi mulai menyanyikan lagunya. Beberapa anak sampai terbengong-bengong sendiri saat melihat topi bernyanyi, sama seperti saat mereka melihat lilin-lilin melayang dan langit-yang-seperti-langit-malamnya. Draco mendapati dirinya menyeringai mengejek lagi. Menganggap mereka semua bodoh.

Tapi dia akan senang hati membiarkan Serena kagum kepada Hogwarts. Walaupun itu sampai terbengong-bengong. Draco mendapati dirinya mencari-cari lagi sampai lupa bertepuk saat Topi menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

Crabbe dan Goyle langsung menduduki kursi di meja Slytherin saat mereka selesai diseleksi. Dengan bodohnya lupa menyisakan kursi untuk Draco. Pandangan mereka sudah terpaku pada piring-piring emas.

Draco akhirnya melihat Serena dikerumunan anak. Dia tidak tahu harus berharap apa. Serena yang menyadari tatapannya dan tersenyum padanya atau tidak. Pansy masih menempel kepada Draco. Dan dia pasti akan canggung sekali kalau ketahuan mengenal Serena.

Tapi Serena sedang tertawa riang saat anak perempuan berambut lebat maju ke depan. Dan untuk membuat semuanya lebih buruk, dia tertawa bersama si Potter saat melihat ekspresi konyol Weasley. Draco merasakan getaran entah-apa yang sangat mengganggunya. Dia seharusnya memperingatkan Serena untuk tidak bergaul dengan jembel macam begitu sejak tadi…

Neville Longbottom, atau apa yang disebut ayahnya sebagai keluarga-penyihir yang payah, maju dengan bodohnya saat namanya dipanggil. Topi memerlukan waktu lama untuk menempatinya pada asrama yang pas. Draco, masih terganggu dengan kenyataan Serena akrab dengan Potter dan Weasley, berharap Longbottom tidak masuk asrama manapun dan langsung dipulangkan saja.

Tapi topi memutuskan untuk menempatinya di Gryffindor. Draco merasa amat sangat lega bisa dengan bebas menindasnya sampai dia harus didorong Pansy saat McGonagall memanggil namanya.

Draco bahkan tidak harus memakai topi itu karena dia sudah memberikan "SLYTHERIN!" sesuai kemauan Draco.

Draco turun dengan bangga saat meja dengan panji hijau dan ular perak itu menyambutnya bagai anak raja. Dia duduk puas saat melihat Theodore juga dimasukkan ke Slytherin.

Tetapi sambutan yang paling meriah ditujukan saat Harry Potter, anak yang bertahan sombong itu, masuk Gryffindor. Bergabung dengan semua keluarga Weasley yang miskin dan Longbottom.

"Biarkan mereka semua membusuk di Gryffindor!" desis Draco kepada Theodore saat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Albus Dumbledore yang juga ikut bertepuk riuh untuk Potter.

"Hei, lihat dia…"

Theodore menunjuk seseorang, jelas tidak peduli pada omongan Draco. Theodore, Draco sekarang takut tanpa alasan yang jelas, menunjuk Serena, yang sekarang putih pucat dalam temaram sinar lilin.

"Apa?" tanya Draco pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tapi Theodore sudah sibuk berkontak mata dengan Blaise, yang masih belum diseleksi.

"van der Woodsen, Serena!" akhirnya dipanggil oleh McGonagall setelah beberapa lama.

Serena maju dengan kedua tangan terkepal, jelas sangat tegang. Dia duduk diujung kursi, sikap yang sama saat dia menduduki kursi kompartemen bersama Draco tadi.

"Terlalu berlebihankah kalau kita berseru-seru memintanya di Slytherin?" Theodore nyengir kepada Draco.

Theodore bukan satu-satunya. Draco menyadari beberapa anak laki-laki banyak yang berbisik-bisik memandangi Serena. Yang perempuan, seperti biasa saat ada anak perempuan lain yang begitu menarik perhatian, memandangnya dengan kegalakan luar biasa.

Draco berusaha tidak melihat Marc Zabini, yang kata Blaise, mengincar Serena bahkan sebelum dia tahu yang mana anaknya. Marc menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat lebih jelas. Draco sungguh berharap Marc tidak akan pernah tahu…

Topi memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menyeleksi Serena. Draco tidak tahu mengapa, seharusnya dia sudah ditempatkan di Ravenclaw, seperti keluarganya yang lain. Draco memandang diam-diam ke topi yang sekarang menyembunyikan mata Serena.

Apakah dia berharap terlalu tinggi kalau menginginkan Serena untuk menjadi penghuni Slytherin?

Apa yang diteriakkan Topi Seleksi kemudian sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Meja di depan Draco bersorak riuh, sementara Theoodore dan anak-anak lain yang mata keranjang seperti Marc jelas-jelas mengeluh. Serena, dengan senyum canggungnya yang seperti biasa, kini berjalan menuju meja di depan meja panjang Slytherin. Anak kembar Weasley dengan kurang ajar merangkul bahunya. Dia duduk di sebelah Longbottom yang tersenyum amat lega memandangi Serena.

Semua itu membuat Draco ingin muntah.

Tapi kepala Serena terus menjulur ke meja Slytherin-nya diantara lautan kepala. Hanya ketika dia berhenti saat matanya menangkap mata Draco, Draco tahu Serena sedang mencarinya…

Untunglah, saat itu Baron Berdarah, si hantu Slytherin, memilih untuk duduk disebelahnya. Perhatian Draco teralih. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang Serena katakan padanya tentang asrama-asrama mereka. Draco sulit untuk menerima. Bagaimanapun, Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Ular dan Singa tidak akan pernah cocok, sejak saat mereka mendirikan Hogwarts sekalipun…

.

.

.


	9. Ch 9 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**IX**

**SERENA**

Matahari bahkan belum muncul saat Serena duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Suasana sepi dan mengantuk yang menyelubungi ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan perasaan bersalahnya.

Dengan perkamen tergulung dan pena-bulu di tangan, Serena mulai menulis surat untuk ayahnya. Yang terlambat lima hari semenjak dia memasuki Hogwarts.

Serena bahkan belum sempat mengabari paman dan bibinya bahwa dia terpilih masuk ke asrama Gryffindor alih-alih Ravenclaw, asrama keluarganya sejak jaman dahulu. Serena mengeluh akan panjangnya surat yang harus dia jelaskan. Berjanji ternyata lebih mudah daripada menepati.

Tetapi dia tidak mengeluh satu kali pun sejak dia dan teman-teman seasramanya diantar Percy Weasley, si Prefek Gryffindor, menuju kamar-kamar mereka.

Serena berhasil mendapat tempat tidur tepat di pinggir jendela yang berbentuk wajik-wajik kecil. Dia menatap ke kejauhan dengan kagum, walau yang terlihat hanya kegelapan hutan.

Teman sekamarnya ada tiga orang. Anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Parvati Patil. Dan yang berambut cokelat kepirangan adalah Lavender Brown.

Satu lagi sudah tentu adalah Hermione Granger. Yang langsung sibuk menata buku-bukunya sesuai abjad pada rak di sebelah tempat tidur. Serena, yang terlalu malas karena kebanyakan makan es krim cokelat, bahkan tidak sempat membuka kaus kakinya. Dia langsung tertidur dengan perasaan bahagia.

Dia tidak lagi takut bangun dan mendapati semua hanya mimpi… Semua betul-betul nyata…

Minggu pertama di Hogwarts merupakan suatu kemajuan besar bagi Serena. Karena dia akhirnya mendapatkan teman.

Neville Longbottom awalnya tidak terlihat sebagai seseorang yang pas untuk dijadikan teman. Tetapi Serena kesulitan mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan Parvati dan Lavender karena mereka terlalu _cewek_. Bahkan terkadang Serena mendapat kesan mereka terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Hermione sudah jelas. Dia memperlakukan anak lain sama ngebosnya seperti kepada Serena, sehingga dia tenang. Sikap bermusuhan Hermione sudah Serena anggap sebagai bonus.

Harry dan Ron terlalu sibuk dengan penggemar mereka. _Well_, penggemar Harry. Serena juga cocok dengan Seamus Finnigan yang kocak dan Dean Thomas, yang sama-sama dibesarkan keluarga muggle. Tetapi mereka terkadang menatap malu-malu kepada Serena, membuatnya jengah sendiri.

Neville yang pelupa, ceroboh, penakut dan cengeng, tanpa diduga adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Serena paling nyaman.

Mereka tersesat terus saat mencari kelas yang membuat Serena justru semakin mengenali kastil yang luar biasa luas itu. Mengingatkan Neville akan sesuatu membuat Serena lebih siap terhadap keperluannya sendiri. Neville tidak pernah marah kalau Serena menertawai kesialannya. Tapi terutama, Neville tidak memandang Serena seperti anak lainnya.

Pada hari ketiga, Neville tampak menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa saja bergabung dengan anak yang lebih oke dari aku…" bisik Neville saat mereka berusaha mengubah korek api menjadi jarum pada pelajaran Transfigurasi.

Serena setengah yakin koreknya akan berubah menjadi jarum kalau saja Neville, dan bel yang berbunyi nyaring, tidak mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Serena tidak fokus.

Profesor McGonagall, guru Transfigurasi sekaligus kepala asrama mereka, mengalihkan lagi perhaian murid-murid dengan menunjukkan bahwa Hermione adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil mengubah koreknya menjadi jarum.

Serena mengijinkan diri untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi iri dan sebal, yang juga dilakukan seluruh kelas, pada Hermione yang tampak amat puas.

"Menurutku kau oke, Nev!" kata Serena mengulurkan buku-buku Neville yang lupa dia masukkan ke tasnya sendiri.

Serena berjalan sambil memandangi anak-anak lain yang membanjir menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Beberapa ada yang memandangnya dengan senyum ramah. Beberapa mengernyit dan mencemooh. Beberapa bahkan tidak merasa perlu memandangi anak kelas satu.

Serena memutuskan dia akan balas tersenyum kepada yang ramah-ramah saja, mengingat niatnya untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang lebih baik. Sulitnya, mereka yang ramah kebanyakan adalah anak laki-laki.

Serena memutuskan untuk tidak mengabarkan ini kepada ayahnya.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menuliskan bagaimana si Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di Gryffindor. Serena sama sekali tidak merasa dia berani dan berhati mulia seperti para pahlawan di film. Dia berharap ayahnya akan lapang dada seperti biasanya, mengingat Serena tidak mengikuti jejak ibunya. Dan lagi Serena merasa lebih mirip ayahnya…

Serena juga menceritakan betapa lucunya Profesor Flitwick. Guru yang kecil mungil dengan suaranya mencericit, memimpin paduan suara Hogwarts dan mengajar Mantra.

Dia setengah berbohong saat menceritakan bahwa dia selalu bersemangat mendengarkan Profesor Binns, guru-hantu satu-satunya di Hogwarts, saat pelajaran Sejarah. Sejujurnya, dia tertidur sepanjang pelajaran karena bosan. Hermione memandangnya penuh cemooh. Jadi Serena memutuskan untuk menutupi diri dengan _Sejarah Sihir_-nya Bathilda Bagshot ketika mulai mengantuk.

Mereka juga mempelajari Astronomi secara langsung pada malam hari. Lalu siang harinya mengunjungi rumah-rumah kaca penuh tanaman asing yang ajaib. Serena sesungguhnya enggan bergumul dengan pupuk-kotoran dan berbagai cacing tanah. Tetapi Neville melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor untuk Serena sehingga dia amat berterima kasih. Herbologi yang diajar Profesor Sprout tampaknya adalah favorit Neville.

Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu semua anak ternyata mengecewakan. Serena hanya duduk di kelas, tidak tahu caranya mempertahankan diri kalau diserang, sementara menatapi Profesor Quirrell yang gugup dan takut bahkan untuk menceritakan pengalamannya. Mata Serena sudah perih sekali karena bau bawang putih yang menguar dari turban Quirrell.

Serena tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa, walaupun ada beberapa anak yang tetap tertawa mengejek saat mendengar logat Amerikanya, ataupun menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh, dan dia hanya punya sedikit teman, setidaknya berada di Hogwarts terasa agak mirip di rumah sendiri…

Lalu ada Draco Malfoy…

Serena berhenti menulis surat. Mengijinkan pikirannya melayang. Ragu untuk menceritakan tentang anak itu bahkan kepada ayahnya sendiri.

Meja makan Gryffindor berseberangan dengan Slytherin di aula. Serena sudah sering sekali mencoba berkontak mata, bahkan terkadang ingin memanggilnya. Tetapi dia langsung mengurungkan niat karena Draco selalu dikelilingi teman-teman Slytherinnya yang memancarkan aura permusuhan.

Dia mulai berpikir Draco lupa kalau mereka pernah bertemu di Hogwarts Express.

Terkadang, untuk suatu saat yang aneh, Serena jadi iri pada Neville, yang kabarnya selalu digencet Draco dan gengnya kalau Serena tidak sedang bersamanya. Atau kepada Harry, yang tampaknya telah menandai Draco sebagai musuh utamanya.

Ini mungkin karena perbedaan asrama. Tetapi Draco kelihatan baik-baik saja saat mereka membahas ini di kereta. Serena mulai menghitung-hitung apakah ada anak Gryffindor yang berteman dengan anak Slytherin. Dia tidak menemukan satupun…

Serena bertanya kepada kakak kembar Ron, Fred dan George Weasley, mengapa Gryffindor dan Slytherin tampak selalu bermusuhan.

"Itu fakta dan bukan hanya tampaknya…" jawab Fred.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan teman-teman kita itu, Serena sayang… Itu sudah sifat buruk mereka…" lanjut George.

"…karena terlalu lama berada di ruang bawah tanah yang bau…" sambung Fred.

"…dan sama licinnya seperti ular…" timpal George.

"…yang harus segera kita basmi. Eh, apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa mereka bau?" tanya Fred.

Percy Weasley si Prefek, kakak Ron yang satu lagi, berpendapat kurang lebih sama,

"Memang ada sisi positif dan negatif apabila kita memecah diri menjadi beberapa kelompok. Tetapi kita harus tetap fokus pada tujuan utama para pendiri sebelum kita. Bagiku, sih, semua omong kosong permusuhan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak masuk akal. Kita semua kan dilahirkan berbeda. Tapi kemarin Adrian Pucey dari Slytherin memang main curang saat pemilihan Ketua Murid. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan…"

Serena memotong karena dia teringat sesuatu yang tertinggal, lalu bergegas kabur dari kuliah Percy.

Dia bahkan sengaja ikut nimbrung dengan tiga pemain Quidditch Gryffindor saat mereka membahas kelicikan Slytherin di lapangan, tahun ajaran lalu, saat asrama Slytherin memenangkan piala.

"Mereka main kasar, itu sudah jelas!" Angelina Johnson yang tinggi besar berkata kepada Serena yang mengangguk-angguk. "Yah, itu sudah jadi khas mereka. Licik dan penuh rencana kotor…"

"Lihat saja apa yang mereka lakukan pada semua Chaser Hufflepuff tahun lalu," Alicia Spinnet yang kelas tujuh menimpali. "Hanya karena mereka kelahiran-muggle…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Serena.

"Yah, kau tahu kan ada orang yang menganggap anak kelahiran-muggle itu sampah? Mereka kebanyakan ada di Slytherin… Yah, orang yang menyebalkan ada dimana-mana sih sebetulnya… Tapi kebanyakan anak Slytherin itu membanggakan diri mereka sebagai darah-murni… Ada beberapa yang memang berasal dari keluarga penyihir…"

"Kurasa aku tidak suka dianggap sampah…" kata Serena, tiba-tiba saja gundah dengan perkataan Alicia.

"Siapa yang suka, Ser…" timpal Angelina santai.

"Katakan saja aku pernah bertemu anak Slytherin yang awalnya tidak masalah dengan _siapa_ aku dibesarkan…" Serena memutuskan untuk curhat, lebih karena ketiga anak perempuan ini menyenangkan dan tidak mengejek logat Amerikanya.

"Cowok kukira?" Katie Bell, yang termuda diantara mereka, angkat bicara dengan senyum menggoda. "Tentu saja mereka tidak akan keberatan, kau kan cantik…"

"Siapa bilang?" seru Serena kaget.

Ketiga anak itu kini tertawa-tawa riang menanggapi keluguannya.

Tetapi harapan Serena membumbung lagi waktu mengetahui Gryffindor akan sekelas dengan Slytherin pada mata pelajaran Ramuan di hari Jumat. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mempermasalahkan sikap Draco Malfoy. Draco yang ditemuinya di kereta tampak menyenangkan. Apa yang membuatnya berubah?

"Aku payah dalam Ramuan… Aku tidak bisa merebus atau mencampurkan apapun dengan baik…" gumam Neville gugup pada saat armada burung hantu memasuki aula dan menjatuhkan surat-surat.

Serena mengambil surat dari paruh Jasper yang langsung mematukinya. Dia menganggap itu sebagai pengingat karena Serena sama sekali belum mulai membalasi surat-suratnya.

"Itu wajar kukira…" kata Serena menimpali, meneliti amplop bertulisan cakar ayam yang ditujukan padanya. "Laki-laki tidak biasa berada di dapur…"

Serena ingin sekali mengatakan Neville jarang bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik, tapi tidak jadi mengingat pertemanan mereka baru tumbuh. Jadi dia membandingkan kecerobohan Neville pada Ramuan layaknya kecerobohan laki-laki manapun dalam memasak.

Neville mengernyit kebingungan. Tetapi bibinya meracik ramuan penumbuh rambut sebagai perkenalan sewaktu mereka belajar bersama. Serena, dan pengasuhnya, Anna, sangat menikmatinya bagai ikut kelas masak.

"Hei! Ini dari Hagrid! Kau kenal, kan?" kata Serena saat membuka surat. "Dia bilang aku boleh ikut ke Hutan Terlarang hari Sabtu besok pagi-pagi sekali. Dia mau mengobati unicorn!"

Neville menggumamkan sesuatu tentang manusia serigala yang sama sekali tidak mengurungkan minat Serena.

Mereka turun ke ruang bawah tanah karena kelas Ramuan ada di sana. Mereka akan diajar oleh Profesor Severus Snape.

Serena dan Neville dengan canggung melewati gerombolan anak kelas atas Slytherin yang naik ke Aula Besar. Dia merasa beberapa anak memandanginya lagi. Serena menganggap hal itu biasa sebagai anak baru. Tetapi anak yang tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru cerah menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedemikian rupa. Lupa untuk balik tersenyum, hal itu malah membuat Serena malu dan segera membuang muka.

Dia masih bisa merasakan tatapan anak itu menusuk punggungnya saat menjauh.

Anak-anak perempuan Slytherin yang sudah mengantri di depan kelas menatap Serena berkebalikan dengan anak laki-laki tadi, yang anehnya, cukup familiar. Karena itu adalah tatapan Monica Rhodes dan gengnya.

Kejadiannya hanya sepersekian detik saat Serena mengalihkan diri dari pemandangan menyebalkan tersebut. Dia berselisih pandang dengan Draco. Tetapi Draco langsung berbicara lagi pada teman-temannya sambil lalu. Serena menjadi rikuh sendiri. Wajahnya terasa panas saat dia diam-diam mengerling Draco yang sudah memakai jubah seragam Slytherinnya. Dengan hitamnya yang pekat serta dasi rapi berkilau warna hijau dan silver, emblem ular peraknya berkilauan, membuat jubah Gryffindor Serena terlihat sangat kusam, menambah jurang perbedaan diantara mereka.

Neville, di sebelahnya, berusaha membuat dirinya kecil tak berarti. Beberapa teman Draco memandanginya dengan pandangan petinju kepada kantung tinju.

Profesor Snape sejauh ini adalah profesor yang memerankan guru galak di sekolah Hogwarts. Tetapi dia bukan sekedar berperan. Ternyata dia sungguh jahat, menurut pendapat Serena.

Snape menindas Harry terus-menerus, lalu mengurangi poin dari Gryffindor. Dan anak-anak Gryffindor lain diperlakukan sama saja. Hanya anak Slytherin-lah yang diperlakukan dengan baik. Serena sempat tersenyum sendiri saat Snape memperlakukan Draco bagai anak emas.

"Dia kepala asrama Slytherin…" bisik Parvati di sebelahnya. "Selalu berlaku tidak adil…"

Serena membenci orang yang pilih kasih lebih daripada apapun. Itu mengingatkannya pada Kepala Sekolah Grey di The Bradley. Tetapi alih-alih balik menyerang atau menerima begitu saja tindasan Snape, Serena memutuskan untuk menjadi yang terbaik sebagai tanda protes.

Jadi pada saat mereka selesai mencatat, Serena menggulung lengan jubahnya dengan semangat untuk merebus ramuan obat bisul. Snape mengkritiknya sama banyak dengan anak Gryffindor lain, tetapi Serena tidak mengeluh. Dia juga berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik Draco, yang sejak tadi dipuji-puji terus oleh Snape.

Anna, yang juga seorang koki berpengalaman, telah mengajarkan satu-dua hal tentang memasak kepada Serena. Dan Serena, yang dulu tidak punya kerjaan karena tidak punya teman, telah menguasai teknik Anna dengan lumayan baik. Dia berpendapat merebus ramuan kurang lebih sama. Besar-kecil api, cara mengaduk, penambahan yang sesuai takaran, urutan pemasukan bahan dan sebagainya. Serena senang sekali karena pengetahuan yang dia dapat di dunia muggle ternyata berguna. Jadi, kalau lain kali ada orang yang meremehkannya karena dia besar dengan muggle, mereka bisa makan kacang segala rasa rasa kotoran.

Tentu saja Ramuan tidak semudah memasak biasa. Kesalahan di sini tidak ditolerir. Selain bisa membuat peminumnya mati sebagai resiko paling utama, kesalahan juga dapat membuat ramuan meledak, kering-sekejap, atau bahkan melelehkan kuali seperti kuali milik Seamus yang dilelehkan oleh Neville.

Ramuan merembes sampai ke lantai batu membuat sol sepatu Lavender berlubang. Segera saja semua anak sudah berdiri di atas kursi mereka. Lengan dan kaki Neville yang tersiram ramuan kini ditumbuhi bisul-bisul merah.

Snape marah seperti kelelawar yang disuruh terbang pada siang hari. Neville menghampiri Serena yang masih di atas kursi, meminta bantuan. Serena sekuat tenaga menahan tawa saat Snape membentaknya agar mengantar Neville ke rumah sakit.

Dalam ketergesaan, Serena dengan hati-hati merangkul Neville agar bisulnya tidak pecah.

Madam Pomfrey, matron rumah sakit, mengobati Neville dengan membalurkan ramuan yang persis seperti yang mereka harus buat tadi. Serena mengijinkan diri untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Neville berlumur balsam putih seperti vampir. Neville, yang tadi menangis, kini bisa nyengir sedikit. Tetapi tetap menolak meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan wajah masih penuh balsam.

Serena terpaksa sendirian menuju kelas Ramuannya lagi. Kelas jelas sudah bubar. Kuali Serena masih berisikan ramuannya yang telah selesai ketika dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

Serena berteriak dan sikunya terbentur meja.

Dia tahu betul bahwa sangatlah tidak sopan untuk kaget dan ketakutan saat melihat seorang guru. Tetapi Snape begitu menakutkan dilihat dari dekat. Rambut sebahunya yang berminyak, hidung bengkok dan tatapannya yang jahat mengingatkan Serena pada film murahan yang dia tonton waktu Halloween dulu.

"Saya…" ujar Serena gugup, mengernyit karena sikunya sakit. "Maaf…"

"Dan apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, Miss van der Woodsen? Sedikit bakat Ravenclaw membuatmu yakin kalau kau selalu benar?"

Snape mendesis tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari kuali Serena.

"Maaf?"

Serena tidak tahu darimana Snape tahu tentang keluarganya. Tapi mungkin juga Snape cukup kutu-buku untuk sering berbelanja di Flourish and Blotts.

Pikiran tentang Snape berbelanja dan bergunjing dengan Bibi Char sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan Serena.

"Merebus siput bertanduk lebih lama agar cairannya berubah menjadi gel? Dan apakah aku mencium bau mint?"

Serena lega ternyata Snape sedang membicarakan ramuan yang telah Serena modifikasi sedikit.

"Di buku tertulis penambahan campuran setelah ramuan selesai tidak akan berbahaya untuk keseluruhan khasiat. _Well_, sebenarnya saya tidak tahu di buku mana, tapi bibi saya yang mengatakannya… Maka saya tambahkan mint untuk menyejukkan kulit yang sakit… Lamanya merebus siput juga tidak dijelaskan, yang penting hasil akhirnya berbentuk pasta. Tetapi dengan merebus siput agak lama, sari jelinya akan keluar sehingga transparan membentuk gel. Ini bagus untuk siapapun yang malu keluar dengan baluran putih di seluruh tubuhnya…"

Serena kini mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi Hermione yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan di kelas, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada murid lain. Dan ternyata dia luar biasa puas. Menjadi anak emas ternyata bukan segalanya…

Sayangnya, Snape tidak puas.

"Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor. Ramuan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau coba-coba seperti memasak. Kehidupan dan kematian bisa ada di tanganmu. Dan izinkan aku menulis surat yang harus kau sampaikan kepada Profesor McGonagall. Aku akan mengabarkan padanya bahwa kau didetensi. Dua jam tiap malam sebelum pelajaran Ramuan kelas bodohmu. Aku butuh orang untuk menguliti puluhan tong binatang-binatang tak-bertulang belakang…"

.

.

.

Bercak tinta besar menodai surat Serena saat dia menghentakkan pena-bulu dengan kesal. Harry sudah mengeluh karena dia kehilangan angka di kelas Snape kemarin, tapi Serena bahkan tidak bisa bilang dia menghilangkan sepuluh angka. Terlebih lagi, menjadi murid pertama yang didetensi.

Bayangan akan bekerja di ruang bawah tanah untuk Snape sama sekali bukan kegiatan yang seharusnya ada di sekolah sihir. Tetapi, Serena berpikir sambil menggulung suratnya, memang tidak ada yang bilang bahwa dunia sihir hanya penuh hal-hal indah yang segalanya mudah. Dia memutuskan akan mengikuti instruksi buku sampai ke titik-koma seperti apa yang dilakukan Hermione.

Serena mulai menulis surat untuk paman-bibinya serta Robert dan Anna di rumah ketika matahari akhirnya muncul. Terdengar suara-suara dalam kamar-kamar di atasnya. Serena pergi ke kandang burung hantu dengan jari-jari kapalan.

Dia tidak kembali ke menara karena Neville tetap tidak mau diajak ke Hutan Terlarang. Akhirnya Serena pergi ke Aula Besar untuk membungkus susu cokelat di termos dan menjepitkan roti pada mulutnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah unicorn yang sakit mau makan gula batu atau tidak, maka dia membungkus wortel rebus sebagai tambahan gula batunya dan menghambur keluar.

Suasana pagi itu begitu luar biasa. Sejauh mata memandang hanya pohon kehijauan bersambung dengan pegunungan yang menjulang. Serena menghirup nafas dalam-dalam yang dimungkinkan mulutnya yang penuh roti.

Hagrid terlihat dari kejauhan, sedang melambai padanya di tepi hutan. Seekor anjing yang mirip anjing neraka dalam film-film, menyalak di sisinya.

Serena segera berlari menyeberangi halaman. Rambutnya beterbangan, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Tidak ada satupun, bahkan detensi Snape dan Draco Malfoy, yang akan merusak hari ini…

.

.

.


	10. Ch 10 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**X**

**DRACO**

_Dear Ayah dan Ibu,_

_Maaf aku baru sempat membalas surat-surat kalian. Permen-permennya enak semua, Bu. Dan terima kasih atas semua saran Ayah. Sangat berguna sekali._

_Aku memang harus belajar lebih keras agar tidak kalah dari para darah-lumpur itu. Dan tentu saja, aku akan masuk tim Quidditch tahun depan. Marcus Flint, kapten tahun ini, sudah mengenal ayah sedari dulu._

_Profesor Snape memang benar-benar baik. Dia memujiku kalau ramuan buatanku paling baik dibandingkan anak-anak Gryffindor sekalipun. Omong-omong tentang Gryffindor, Harry Potter yang ternyata sok terkenal itu masuk kesana, bersama dengan anak keluarga Weasley entah yang keberapa._

_Untunglah di asrama Slytherin tidak ada jembel macam begitu. Lalu aku akan_

Draco mengernyit memandang kata-kata yang baru dia tuliskan sendiri. Sekarang kehabisan ide. Dengan kesal, dia meremas perkamen itu dan membuangnya ke perapian. Api meretih menyedihkan saat tertimpa sampah perkamen Draco yang entah-sudah-keberapa.

Draco bersandar pada kursi malasnya, merasa lebih malas dari kursi tersebut. Menulis surat bukanlah salah satu hobinya. Terutama kalau dia diharuskan mengarang tentang apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk membuat ayahnya bangga.

Seminggu di Hogwarts dan dia belum melakukan apapun yang ayahnya harap dia lakukan.

Masalahnya semua suasana di Hogwarts nyaris membuatnya lupa diri. Draco berjanji dia akan segera mengunjungi perpustakaan agar selangkah lebih maju dari teman-temannya. Tapi suasana di ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang rendah dan hangat amat mendukung untuk kegiatan berkumpul dan bersantai. Draco ingin melewatkan makan malam, seperti yang biasa ibunya lakukan dulu, untuk berdiskusi dengan para guru atau para prefek mengenai pelajaran-pelajaran tadi pagi. Tapi itu sulit saat bersama Crabbe dan Goyle yang memakan apapun yang tersaji di meja saat waktunya makan malam. Dan karena lelahnya, Draco terkadang terpaku di meja makan, ikut makan segala makanan enak yang tersaji. Para Prefek Slytherin juga tidak mengajarkan Draco apapun selain bagaimana cara mencari-cari kesalahan agar dapat mengurangi nilai anak-anak asrama lain, yang omong-omong, telah Draco kuasai dengan baik.

Dia merasa kalau dia menuliskan semua itu di suratnya, ayahnya sama sekali tidak akan bangga.

Draco memandang langit yang kini mulai berwarna biru muda hangat. Karena peraturan yang menyebutkan anak kelas satu tidak boleh naik sapu terbang sendiri, Draco belum terbang selama seminggu ini. Nalurinya tergelitik untuk memeriksa lemari sapu sekolah. Barangkali dia bisa mencoba satu untuk terbang…

Detensi, surat peringatan dari sekolah, dan ayahnya yang akan datang ke sekolah untuk marah-marah tiba-tiba beterbangan dalam pikiran Draco.

Rencana terbang langsung dia hapuskan dari pikirannya sementara dia berkonsentrasi untuk menulis surat lagi. Ibunya akan cemas kalau Draco tidak membalas juga.

Tetapi pintu-pintu kamar menjeblak di kejauhan, menandakan beberapa orang telah terbangun. Draco menatap perkamen dan pena-bulunya dengan perasaan bersalah, menyadari dia ingin ke aula besar untuk sarapan daripada menulis surat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Crabbe dan Goyle menghampiri Draco. Pansy Parkinson dan beberapa teman ceweknya yang biasa, ikut menghampiri, berkata dengan suara tinggi khas anak perempuan yang ribut betapa mereka terlalu lelah di minggu pertama mereka ini. Pansy berusaha menggelayuti Draco. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat sehalus sutra hasil dari banyak ramuan mahal. Draco menyeringai karena Pansy tampak berusaha terlalu keras untuk mendapat perhatian Draco.

"Sosis!"

Goyle menggeram mengagetkan Draco saat mereka tiba di Aula Besar. Mereka langsung menuju meja makan untuk menyerbu sarapan pertama di pagi hari, sementara beberapa anak bahkan terlihat masih mual untuk makan.

Draco memutar matanya, berharap dia akan mendapat inspirasi untuk suratnya setelah minum secangkir kopi susu hangat.

Tetapi bukan inspirasi yang Draco dapat. Tetapi Serena van der Woodsen…

Draco memalingkan wajah, tetapi ternyata dia tidak bisa.

Serena, seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sibuk memilah-milah gula batu dan potongan wortel. Berjanji untuk tidak memedulikannya lagi, Draco kesulitan berpaling.

Dia mengenakan sweater kodian Hogwarts hitamnya dengan bangga. Rambutnya terjepit asal kebelakang, tampak seperti belum disikat. Pada lengannya terdapat bercak-bercak tinta.

Draco sekarang menyadari, dengan agak gembira, bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya anak yang terpaksa bangun pagi buta untuk menulis surat.

Serena pergi keluar aula dengan roti bakar terjepit di mulutnya. Draco duduk di kursinya sendiri dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kopinya.

Malam pertama Serena van der Woodsen dipastikan menjadi murid asrama Gryffindor, Draco telah berjanji untuk melupakan perkenalan mereka di kereta. Wajah bahagia Serena di meja Gryffindor, dengan anak-anak macam Longbottom dan Weasley yang mengelilinginya membuat Draco muak.

"Dia hanya cewek biasa… Cewek biasa-biasa yang jelek dan dibesarkan oleh muggle Amerika yang berlogat payah…" kata Draco santai, malam seleksi yang lalu, saat Theodore mengeluh keras-keras karena Serena tidak menjadi penghuni Slytherin.

Theodore tidak memperhatikan saat Draco kelepasan berbicara tentang Serena seolah dia sudah mengenalnya. Draco bahkan yakin, bahwa beberapa anak cowok Slytherin, dan terutama Marc Zabini, tidak keberatan Serena adalah penghuni Gryffindor. Beberapa anak selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menatap lekat-lekat pada anak perempuan yang menyadari dirinya cantik saja tidak…

"Kau mau daftar jadi pemain cadangan?"

Thedore datang menghancurkan lamunan Draco saat dia melambai-lambaikan selebaran di depan hidungnya.

"Ap-Apa?"

"Quidditch. Anak kelas satu diperbolehkan mendaftar untuk pemain cadangan. Kalau dia bisa terbang tanpa jatuh setelah kelas terbang pertama. Kemungkinan kita akan menggantikan pemain inti sangat kecil, tapi siapa tahu?"

Pansy menggenggam tangan Draco dengan antusias, seolah dia yang akan bergabung.

"Kau pasti bisa, Draco! Aku yakin…"

Draco menarik tangannya.

"Cadangan? Tolong… Aku terbang dan bukannya hanya duduk di kursi… Orang payah macam apa…"

"Mungkin lebih baik bagimu untuk tetap menempel di tanah, Malfoy… Ibumu tidak akan senang melihatmu kotor. Dan ayahmu akan khawatir rambut pirang indah warisan keluarga Malfoy-nya berantakkan…"

Draco berpaling dengan kesal kepada suara mengejek yang memotong kata-katanya. Dia berharap bisa berkelahi dengan satu atau dua orang anak hari ini.

Sayangnya, ejekan itu berasal dari Marc Zabini.

Draco membenci dirnya sendiri yang tidak bisa balas mengata-ngatai Marc dan seringainya yang menyebalkan. Theodore tidak membantu, begitu juga Blaise yang ada di belakang Marc. Mereka saling bertukar senyum, lalu menunduk lagi.

Draco tahu persis mengapa Theodore, yang ingin masuk tim Quidditch, bersikap begitu. Marc adalah anggota tim Quidditch dan Blaise adalah adik tirinya.

Menyadari kekalahan Draco, Marc pergi dengan santai dengan teman-temannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Lebih parahnya, mereka menghampiri Marcus Flint, si kapten, yang baru memasuki aula.

Pansy-lah yang menyadarkan Draco dengan jari-jari gemuk di bahunya.

"Anak sial, Marc itu… Sudahlah, Draco…"

"Aku tidak butuh hiburanmu!" sentak Draco.

Draco melepas tangan Pansy dari bahunya.

"Sana pergi! Dan jangan ikuti aku!"

Pansy terhenyak, wajahnya memucat, lalu berlari dengan tersedu-sedu. Teman-teman perempuannya, Draco memperhatikan, tersenyum-senyum senang seolah mereka tidak peduli. Sungguh contoh pertemanan yang bagus.

"Draco… Rileks…" Blaise memulai.

"Aku _rileks_! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian katakan, atau anak lain katakan, atau orang tuaku katakan!"

Kata-katanya keluar tidak beraturan sehingga Draco kini mulai naik darah.

"Dan kalau ada yang beranii-berani bergabung dengan Marc Zabini sialan itu di tempat cadangan, aku akan pastikan dia menyesal seumur hidup…"

"Ayolah, Draco… Itu cuma Marc… Dia mengganggu semua orang…" protes Theodore.

"Kalau kau mau merendahkan dirimu sampai level cadangan, Theo, jangan dekat-dekat aku! Dan…"

Draco berpaling kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, mau mengancam ancaman yang sama. Tetapi dia tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan peduli pada Quidditch sekalipun. Saat ini mereka sedang sibuk mengunyah sosis panggang besar yang kelima.

Draco pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Tanpa pengikut ataupun teman. Samar-samar dia merasa Marc tetap menertawainya, sedangkan teman-temannya tidak menyusulnya.

"Biarkan saja orang-orang bodoh itu tenggelam! Biarkan…"

Draco terus mengeluh dan mengumpat. Dalam hatinya dia sibuk bertanya.

"Mengapa yang aku lakukan selalu salah?"

.

.

.

Setelah hari agak siang dan suasana hati Draco sama sekali belum membaik, Draco memutuskan untuk mencari sapu terbang dari lemari sapu yang dia kotak-katik dengan tongkatnya. Ternyata berhasil. Draco mengambil satu sapu yang lumayan bagus. Lalu dengan perlahan, Draco terbang ke atas, berharap tidak ada yang melihat.

Pohon apel yang rimbun di sisi Hutan Terlarang adalah tempat yang dipilih Draco untuk mendarat. Pohon itu terasa nyaman. Draco mulai memetik buahnya dan menggerigiti apel tersebut sambil menerawang.

Melihat pemandangan kehijauan terpampang dihadapannya membuat Draco teringat rumah. Dan betapa dia kesulitan untuk membuktikan diri bahkan kepada ayah-ibunya.

Sekarang mereka hanya punya posisi untuk anak kelas satu di bangku cadangan. Dan Draco sama sekali tidak mau ketinggalan dari Theodore. Tetapi, walaupun sudah satu minggu tidak bertemu, Draco bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi ayahnya kalau dia memutuskan bergabung.

Draco batal menggigit apel keenamnya karena telinganya menangkap suara di bawah. Dia segera saja siaga sementara tangan satunya memegang erat sapu terbangnya.

Ada yang datang menghampirinya dari kedalaman hutan. Walaupun saat itu terang, mau tidak mau Draco memikirkan hal-hal lain yang kabarnya tinggal di dalam hutan.

Ternyata itu suara nyanyian…

Kemungkinan suara paling jelek yang pernah didengar Draco. Yang satu lagi berat menggelegar sementara yang satu lagi memekik-mekik riang. Ada suara gonggongan anjing mengiringi.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Ajari kami sesuatu…"_

"Guk! Guk!"

Draco memutar mata saat mendengar lagu wajib sekolahnya. Lalu memutuskan untuk terbang kembali ke kastil. Dia baru sampai di dahan yang terendah ketika melihat sumber suara.

Draco kenal rambut coklat dan sweater hitam itu.

Serena…

Draco terdiam kaku di sapunya, berharap dahan-dahan akan tetap menutupinya.

Serena tampak luar biasa kusut. Di rambutnya, bahkan dari ketinggian, Draco masih bisa melihat ranting-ranting yang menyangkut. Dia sedang menuntun anjing hitam besar yang tak hentinya menggonggong gembira dan menyeret kaki kecil Serena sepanjang jalan.

Di sebelahnya, yang membuat Draco lebih kaget lagi, ada si raksasa…

Draco tidak tahu siapa namanya selain dia raksasa liar yang mengantar si Harry Potter ke Diagon Alley, saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Juga yang mengantar anak-anak kelas satu ke Hogwarts lewat danau. Dan sekarang sebagai tambahannya, kenal dengan Serena dan membawanya ke hutan.

Draco menahan diri bahkan untuk mengernyit aneh tentang teman-teman pilihan anak perempuan itu, ketika si anjing hitam terlihat bingung dan mengendus-endus. Draco tidak berani bergerak, khawatir tertangkap basah walaupun dia tidak mengintip.

Tapi Serena dan si raksasa tampak tidak peduli dan sekarang berjalan menyeret anjing itu agar ikut berjalan.

Draco lega, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka sampai keluar hutan.

Draco mendarat pelan di pohon besar, cukup untuk melihat Serena yang sekarang berpaling ke belakang. Seolah masuk ke Hutan Terlarang adalah sesuatu yang diinginkannya lagi.

"… dia tidak akan apa-apa?"

Draco hanya samar-samar mendengar suaranya. Si raksasa, sebaliknya, Draco mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tentu! Besok aku ganti perbannya! Sekarang dia tidur dulu… Nah, ayo makan!"

Draco tidak tahu apakah saat itu sudah waktunya makan siang. Yang dia hanya ingin lakukan adalah meneriakkan peringatan pada van der Woodsen bodoh itu bahwa berbahaya memakan apapun yang diberikan raksasa.

Alih-alih melakukan keinginannya, Draco terbang ke arah berlawanan dengan pondok batu jelek si raksasa. Draco mengelilingi lorong yang menghubungkan halaman dengan pintu masuk belakang kastil. Suasana sepi menggantung di udara. Lorong itu memang jarang dilewati murid Hogwarts, kecuali anak-anak seperti Serena van der Woodsen yang merasa perlu mengunjungi Hutan Terlarang dan raksasa bodoh yang berkeliaran di dalamnya.

Draco tercenung memandangi pondok butut tersebut. Berpikir bagaimana ada orang yang bisa tinggal di situ. Draco duduk di tepian pilar, kakinya menggantung di atas jurang parit berbatu di bawahnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke hutan…

Entah berapa lama dia melamun saat seseorang berdehem pelan di belakang Draco, mengagetkannya. Tetapi sepasang tangan menangkap bagian belakang jubah Draco, seolah takut Draco akan jatuh karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan! Tapi kau bisa jatuh!"

Draco berpaling dan mendapati Serena dengan takut-takut memegangi ujung jubah Draco. Tangannya diulurkan sejauh mungkin seolah hal ini adalah sesuatu yang amat canggung yang pernah dia lakukan.

Draco pasti melamun dengan sangat parah karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat anak ini keluar dari pondok.

Serena tampak benar-benar lelah dan kelihatan lapar. Tetapi mata hijau-birunya bersinar sementara pipinya kemerahan terselomot angin. Draco tiba-tiba saja mendapati dirinya tidak keberatan jubahnya dipegangi oleh anak yang dianggapnya aneh belakangan ini, hanya dengan melihat hal itu.

"Kau seharusnya turun…" kata Serena, dengan hati-hati melepaskan jubah Draco. "Kau bisa jatuh… Aku hanya mau bilang…"

Dia mundur perlahan. Lalu setelah yakin Draco tidak akan jatuh, Serena berbalik dan mulai berjalan memasuki kastil.

Draco tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Si raksasa tidak menyediakan makanan yang layak rupanya?"

Draco sadar dia menggunakan nada bicaranya yang paling jahat dan menyengat. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Serena van der Woodsen sama seperti penghuni Gryffindor lainnya. Draco sudah melihat Pansy dan gengnya, bahkan beberapa anak perempuan di kelas yang lebih tinggi, mengincar Serena seperti sasaran kutukan berjalan.

Draco hanya memulainya terlebih dulu.

Serena berhenti berjalan, bahunya menegang. Dan seperti harapan Draco, dia berbalik.

Draco memperlihatkan senyuman sinis terbaiknya. Dia tidak lagi bersandar di pilar, memperlihatkan diri bahwa dia terlalu hebat untuk jatuh, seperti yang ditakuti anak itu.

"Namanya Hagrid…" kata Serena pelan, ada kilat waspada di matanya.

"Tentu…" kata Draco sambil lalu. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk sekali sampai-sampai minggu pertamamu di Hogwarts ditemani oleh raksasa keluar masuk hutan… Yang, kalau boleh kuingatkan, dilarang oleh Kepala Sekolah kita… Gryffindor akan kehilangan berapa angka lagi, ya?" tanya Draco pura-pura berpikir. "Setelah insiden teman gemukmu yang bodoh itu, _kabarnya_ menyebabkanmu didetensi?"

Draco tidak tahu apakah kabar Profesor Snape telah mendetensi Serena itu benar. Draco cukup untuk membaca reaksi wajahnya setelah dia menanyainya. Draco bersiap menghadapi reaksi marah Serena.

Tetapi alih-alih marah, Draco kaget sekali ketika Serena tertawa.

"Hagrid bukan raksasa dan dia baik sekali. Neville bukanlah anak bodoh. Dan aku yakin Profesor McGonagall _ingin_ sekali mengetahui mengapa anak kelas satu bisa terbang walaupun itu dilarang…"

Mata Serena terpaku pada sapu terbang yang ada di bawah kaki Draco, lalu pada rambutnya yang pasti berantakkan karena terbang. Sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya sekarang.

"Aku mengambilnya dari lemari sapu…"

"Yang terkunci dan tidak boleh diambil sembarangan kudengar… yang sering diteriakkan Mr Filch…"

Draco seharusnya tahu bahwa akan sulit menekan anak ini. Dia telah mengenalnya sedikit di kereta kemarin, untuk tahu bahwa dibalik sikapnya yang seolah lembut dan canggung, ada kekeraskepalaan yang menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya berlatih untuk masuk tim cadangan Quidditch!" seru Draco, memutuskan untuk berbohong dalam usaha membela diri.

"Mereka membuka tim cadangan untuk kelas satu? _Yahtzee!_" seru Serena dengan bahasa-slank-bodoh Amerikanya.

"Terima kasih infonya… Terbang masih dilarang sampai mulai pelajaran terbang, kudengar... Dan omong-omong, apa yang akan dikatakan teman-teman _Slytherin_-mu kalau kau ketahuan membuntuti Serena yang aneh dan jelek dari _Gryffindor _ini sejak masuk ke hutan sampai makan siang di tempat Hagrid?"

Mata Serena membulat saat dia pura-pura berpikir. Lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Bedanya, seringainya saat ini seperti orang yang sedang tersanjung.

"_Aw…_ Kau cukup perhatian untuk anak yang kukira sudah melupakanku semenjak kita turun dari Hogwarts Express…"

Serena sekarang tertawa dengan tawanya yang seperti anak empat tahun itu. Draco ingin sekali membantah, tapi dia kesulitan membuka mulut. Wajahnya terasa panas campuran dari rasa marah, dan terlebih lagi, malu.

Serena tampak menyadari bahwa dia telah menyerang Draco sampai telak. Dan Draco serius menanggapi kata-katanya. Wajahnya memerah juga, lalu menunduk. Ketika mendongak kepada Draco lagi, ekspresinya melembut.

"Kau benar-benar harus turun…" ujarnya pelan. "Semoga minggu pertamamu kemarin menyenangkan, Malfoy…"

Serena memanggil Draco dengan nama keluarganya, membuat segalanya lebih parah. Draco hanya sempat melihat rambutnya yang berkibar saat dia berbalik untuk berjalan lagi.

Draco menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengusir bayangan anak itu. Tetapi ternyata sulit… Akhirnya Draco naik ke atas sapunya. Pagi ini sudah cukup parah bagi Draco ditambah dengan serangan Serena dan pandangan matanya yang terakhir. Yang penuh belas kasihan. Dia tidak akan menulis surat pada ayahnya dan berkata dia telah kalah dari anak perempuan.

Draco terbang secepat kilat, lalu memotong jalan Serena di depan.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak takut dan tidak butuh perhatianmu. Karena di mataku, kau tetap sama seperti anak-anak sampah lain dari Gryffindor, van der Woodsen!"

.

.

.


	11. Ch 11 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XI**

**SERENA**

Serena merasa jari-jarinya tidak akan pernah mengering lagi. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Snape membuatnya mengeluarkan dua tong besar isi perut ikan fugu yang beracun.

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan benar, Miss van der Woodsen! Atau, jika setetes saja racunnya tertinggal, kau bisa membunuh orang yang meminum ramuannya…"

Ancaman ini membuat Serena amat takut sehingga dia berulang kali merendam ikan-tanpa-isi-perut itu dalam air.

Ikan ini akan dikeringkan untuk dijadikan bubuk, Snape mungkin tidak akan marah kalau bentuknya jadi hancur. Maka Serena mencuri waktu untuk mengasihani tangannya yang keriput, mirip sekali dengan kernyitan tebal di dahinya.

Siang tadi berjalan amat buruk bagi Serena. Pelajaran terbang mereka yang pertama tidak semenyenangkan yang diharapkan.

Pertama karena Draco Malfoy kini terang-terangan menganggap Serena seperti anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya. Semenjak ancamannya kepada Serena saat akhir pekan kemarin, Serena selalu merasa gundah dan sebal. Teman-temannya benar. Kemungkinan anak Gryffindor dan anak Slytherin berteman sama sulitnya dengan menjinakkan singa dan ular pada satu kandang. Dan Draco Malfoy hanyalah anak bangsawan yang sok, manja, dan tukang ancam.

Draco belum mengancam Serena apapun sejak saat itu. Bahkan cenderung menghindarinya seperti biasa. Tapi saat si cewek yang selalu membuntuti Draco menyodok rusuk Serena dengan gagang sapu, tahulah Serena bahwa mungkin Draco menyuruh cewek bertampang jahat yang mirip bulldog ini untuk menindasnya.

Serena begitu kesal sampai-sampai dia berhasil membuat sapu terbangnya naik ke tangannya saat Madam Hooch, si guru terbang, memerintahkan mereka untuk sama-sama berteriak, "NAIK!"

Hal terbaik adalah saat sapu terbang Hermione sama sekali tidak naik ke tangannya. Wajah kesal Hermione bernilai beberapa galleon.

Sayangnya, Neville terbang bahkan sebelum satu orang pun terbang. Sapunya membawanya terbang diluar kendali, menabrak tembok batu kastil. Neville tergelincir dari sapu dan jatuh dari ketinggian hampir enam meter.

Dalam pelukan Madam Hooch, Neville menatap Serena sambil mengaduh-aduh sehingga Serena amat sangat rikuh. Disisi lain, Serena tidak tega untuk tidak menolong Neville. Tetapi dia amat bosan mengantar Neville ke rumah sakit dan belum terbang satu kalipun…

Pertemananlah yang menang. Akhirnya, bersama Madam Hooch, Serena mengapit lengan Neville yang satu lagi, mengantarnya ke Madam Pomfrey.

Kelas sudah dibubarkan saat Serena kembali ke lapangan. Serena mendengar dari Seamus dan Dean bahwa Harry dan Draco berebutan Rememball Neville, bola-ingat-semua kiriman neneknya tadi pagi, di udara dengan sapu.

Harry ditegur Profesor McGonagall dan dibawa pergi entah kemana. Kelas pun jadi bubar.

Serena sekarang begitu sebal sehingga ajakan dari Angelina Johnson untuk ikut latihan tim cadangan hari Sabtu depan hanya dibalasnya dengan anggukan masam.

Malamnya, dia pergi ke kelas bawah tanah untuk detensinya dengan Snape.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tetapi Snape belum datang untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Serena terlalu takut untuk kabur karena khawatir Snape akan mendetensinya setiap hari. Maka dia memutuskan menunggu.

Tetapi Snape belum muncul juga. Saat Serena memberanikan diri melongok ke lorong di luar, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Snape di ruangannya di seberang kelas Ramuan.

Serena melirik jam tangannya. Setengah dua belas dan dia sudah merasa luar biasa lelah. Dia menatap meja persiapan yang telah bersih, lalu ikan-ikan fugu yang semoga-sudah-tanpa-racun, terjejer rapi.

Serena memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup ruangan. Lalu menguncinya agar Mrs Norris tidak bisa masuk dan memakan ikannya.

Dia mengetuk kunci dan menggumamkan mantra yang diteriakkan Mr Filch saat mencoba mengunci pintu lemari sapu. Mantra Filch tidak bekerja. Alih-alih terkunci, pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka, menjatuhinya dengan sapu-sapu.

Serena merasa perutnya amat sangat sakit karena menahan tawa terlalu kuat, saat dia menolong Flich yang mengumpat dari bawah tumpukan sapu.

Serena mendorong pintu kelas Ramuan. Mantra itu bekerja di tangannya. Pintu itu terkunci…

"Keberuntungan pemula?"

Serena menggumam saat mengangkat bahu. Hal yang sama terjadi padanya sewaktu dia membuat remasan kertasnya melayang di kompartemen Hogwarts Express. Pertama kalinya dia bertemu Draco Malfoy…

Sekarang pikiran tentang hal itu membuatnya tambah sebal.

Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Serena harus menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak berteriak. Kastil sunyi sepi mengingatkannya kepada film-film hantu yang pernah ditontonnya. Walaupun tahu bahwa hantu-hantu Hogwarts tidak bisa melukai atau menakutinya, Serena tetap merasa seram berjalan sendiri. Dan saat ini, ada empat orang yang menabraknya di tikungan koridor. Satu orang paling depan mengacungkan tongkat, hampir menyodok mata Serena.

"Serena?" bisik orang itu kaget.

"Harry?" Serena mengenali suara tersebut. "Ap…"

"Kau belum kembali ke kamar padahal sudah waktunya tidur?"

Ternyata orang yang satu lagi adalah Hermione, memakai gaun tidurnya, dan amat sangat kedengaran menghakimi walaupun dia hanya mendesis.

Serena membuka mulut, tapi anak satu lagi yang tinggi, yang kini dapat Serena lihat adalah Ron, menarik lengannya.

"Tidak ada waktu! Diam dan ikuti kami!"

Dalam kebingungan, Serena melihat Neville yang tangannya tampak sudah baik. Lupa akan kekesalannya pada Neville tadi siang, mata Serena membelalak padanya, meminta penjelasan. Tetapi Neville hanya memegang tangan Serena yang sebelah lagi dan menggeleng kuat seolah dia tidak akan membuka mulut sampai mereka tiba ke tujuan. Entah kemanapun itu.

Serena merasa kakinya gemetar saat menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai tiga. Harry memimpin untuk memasuki suatu ruangan.

"Lantai tiga…" desis Serena mendekati Ron. "Kan Dumbledore bilang kita tidak boleh…"

"Tenang… Kami hanya akan ke ruang piala…" Ron balik mendesis.

"Ruang piala…" Serena mengulang dengan kosong, merasa hal ini tidak masuk akal.

"Harry akan berduel dengan Malfoy, yang sangat bodoh dan…" Hermione membuka mulut.

"Diam!" desis Harry di depan.

Pintu ruangan piala terbuka dan mereka berempat masuk ke dalamnya. Bayangan anak-anak tampak membesar secara aneh dalam kilau logam piala besar atau plakat besi. Tidak ada yang menyalakan tongkat sehingga suasana amat menyeramkan. Serena menyiapkan tongkatnya entah untuk apa. Dia belum belajar mantra duel apapun. Dan menyerang Malfoy secara bersama-sama tampaknya tidak begitu adil…

Keadilan melayang dari pikiran Serena ketika menit demi menit berlalu dan dia mulai mengantuk setengah mati. Lalu terlonjak ketika mendengar seseorang bicara.

"Enduslah, kucing manis, mereka mungkin sembunyi di sudut."

Itu suara Filch kepada Mrs Norris. Serena segera mengikuti Harry yang melambai panik menuju pintu lain. Mereka merayap menyusuri galeri baju zirah, menjauhi Filch.

Neville, yang tampaknya tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam toko barang pecah-belah manapun, tersandung sehingga menabrak Ron. Keduanya menjatuhi seperangkat baju zirah.

Bunyi gedubrakan dan kelontangan membuat Serena lupa untuk merayap pelan-pelan melainkan refleks berlari.

Harry meneriaki yang lain ketika mereka mencoba berlari secepat mungkin menyusuri lorong gelap dan permadani gantung lalu tiba di lorong tersembunyi. Berlari sepanjang lorong dan keluar dekat ruang kelas Mantra, mereka berhenti untuk mengatur nafas.

Hermione, hebatnya, masih bisa berbicara.

"Kau sadar sekarang? Malfoy menjebakmu! Pasti Malfoy yang memberitahu Filch akan ada anak yang berada dalam ruang piala…"

Serena tidak berkomentar apapun karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Dia mengikuti Harry dan yang lain yang melangkah pergi. Tetapi kesialan belum habis untuk mereka. Mereka menemui apa yang paling membuat siapapun gundah di Hogwarts. Peeves si hantu jahil.

Dia tertawa kesenangan melihat mereka.

"Jalan-jalan tengah malam, nih, anak-anak kelas satu? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Badung, badung, badung, kalian akan ditelikung."

Anak-anak berusaha membujuk Peeves untuk diam. Serena tidak membuang-buang nafasnya, dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Ron mulai mengancamnya.

"MURID KELUAR KAMAR!" Peeves berteriak keras.

Tanpa menunggu, mereka berlari melewati Peeves untuk masuk ke suatu pintu. Sialnya lagi, pintu itu terkunci.

Tampaknya Serena akan mendapat detensi kedua dari Profesor McGonagall untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kalau saja Hermione tidak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan berbisik, "_Alohomora!_"

Pintu itu terbuka menjeblak dan Serena langsung menjejalkan Neville ke dalam.

Telinga Serena menempel pada daun pintu sementara nafasnya memburu. Dia mendengar Filch dan Peeves saling memaki.

"Dia mengira pintu ini terkunci," bisik Harry. "Kurasa kita selamat – ada apa sih, Neville!"

Serena menoleh ke belakang saat dia mendengar nafas tertahan dari semua teman-temannya.

Mereka bukan berada dalam sebuah ruangan, melainkan sebuah koridor. Koridor terlarang lantai tiga.

Sekarang Serena tahu mengapa koridor itu terlarang. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah jalan ke neraka…

Serena amat yakin apa yang dilihatnya adalah Cerberus, anjing berkepala tiga dalam mitologi Yunani yang menjaga gerbang neraka. Serena tidak pernah tahu itu akan ada di dunia sihir. Tiga pasang mata menatap mereka sementara tiga hidungnya mengendus-endus. Rahangnya bergetar keras, yang akan membuat singa manapun lari. Setertarik apapun Serena dengan binatang gaib, sekarang dia sedang tidak ingin untuk bertemu yang satu ini.

Harry menyadarkan keterkejutan mereka dengan membuka kembali pintu, membuat mereka semua ambruk keluar. Serena menyeret Neville yang tampaknya mau pingsan pada kerah jubahnya. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka berlari ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

.

.

.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan mengapa ada Cerberus di Hogwarts. Mungkin itu pengamanan standar mereka? Dan aku tidak peduli mereka menjaga apapun seperti yang dikatakan Hermione. Satu permainan satu waktu, Nev. Dan aku tidak akan dekat-dekat anjing neraka, kalau bisa memilih. _Wingardium Leviosa_-ku belum bisa mengangkat nampan-nampan ramuan sialan itu. Dan Snape memperpanjang detensiku menjadi tiga kali seminggu, hanya karena aku berani pulang sebelum dia memerintahkan. Dan sekarang Angelina minta aku terbang untuk tes anggota cadangan di hadapan kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. Aku bahkan lupa untuk beli sapuku sendiri!"

Beberapa hari terakhir tidak begitu baik untuk Serena. Harapannya menemukan sekolah tanpa anak-anak penindas ternyata sulit. Kini satu-dua anak terang-terangan mengejek aksen Amerikanya. Beberapa menggodanya dengan Neville. Beberapa menyuruh Serena jauh-jauh dari pacar mereka. Yang terakhir ini sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Hubungannya dengan penghuni asrama lain juga tidak begitu baik. Awalnya Serena berharap dia akan baik-baik saja dengan Catelyn Tully dari Ravenclaw. Bibi Char terus mengiriminya surat agar Serena bisa meminjam catatan Catelyn saat dia kelas satu dulu, untuk pelajarannya agar dia tidak ketinggalan. Serena mencoba menghampiri meja makan Ravenclaw suatu hari, hanya untuk mendapati beberapa anak laki-laki tersenyum-senyum manis. Lalu Catelyn tidak mengiyakan maupun menolak permintaan Serena karena salah satu temannya mengatakan, "Kami Ravenclaw beranggapan bahwa berusaha sendiri adalah salah satu bentuk kebijaksanaan…"

Saking sebalnya Serena balik beranggapan, "Kukira Ravenclaw akan lebih bijaksana kalau dia tidak pelit?"

Serena berjalan pergi begitu saja setelah melihat wajah kaget mereka.

Masalahnya, Serena terlalu malu untuk membicarakan ini dengan siapapun. Dia merasa seperti kembali lagi ke New York, saat kehidupan sosialnya pun payah. Dan harapannya untuk mendapat perlindungan dari teman-teman seasramanya hanya harapan kosong.

Berita tentang Snape yang mendetensi Serena sudah menyebar. Dan semua menganggapnya anak bandel. Lebih menyakitkannya, beberapa anak bahkan menyebutnya berotak kosong, karena itulah mendapat detensi. Hermione jelas menganggapnya seperti itu. Dan, sejak kejadian pada malam Halloween saat ada Troll gunung yang entah bagaimana masuk ke toilet yang sedang ada Hermione-nya, dia bersahabat dengan Harry dan Ron. Serena berharap Hermione akan jadi lebih ramah karena Harry dan Ron baik terhadap Serena. Tetapi harapannya pudar saat Hermione menuduhnya ikut-ikutan Harry karena mau masuk tim Quidditch juga.

Sekarang, semua anak beranggapan sama.

Serena terus mengomel sementara jelatang-jelatang itu membuat tangannya berbilur merah. Bagian dari detensinya. Mencabuti jelatang kering sejam sebelum ujiannya menjadi Chaser cadangan Gryffindor.

Terdengar suara gedebuk jatuh di belakangnya. Neville, yang mencoba membantu Serena, menarik akar umbi yang kuat alih-alih jelatang, terjengkang jatuh dalam usahanya.

Serena mendesah dan mengusap pipinya. Detik berikutnya dia menyesal karena sekarang wajahnya ikut gatal.

Sembari membantu Neville berdiri, Serena melihat di kejauhan, di atas lapangan Quidditch. Beberapa sapu beterbangan, sapu milik anggota tim Slytherin.

Di tribun paling atas, Serena yakin si kapten Gryffindor Oliver Wood sedang meneriaki mereka untuk segera mengosongi lapangan.

"Kau akan terbang hebat, Ser!" kata Neville terengah.

"Yah, Harry juga terbang bagus sekali, seperti yang selalu diingatkan Hermione padaku…" gerutu Serena.

Beberapa anak ternyata memang menganggap bermain sebagai cadangan sesuatu yang payah. Sama seperti anggapan Draco Malfoy.

Tetapi Serena tidak mau turun saat pertama kalinya dia terbang. Perasaannya, kekesalannya, dan keletihannya seolah terbawa angin. Akhirnya dia bisa menggapai cita-cita setiap muggle yang ada. Bisa terbang…

Dan sesungguhnya, dia ingin bermain dalam suatu tim. Serena van der Woodsen di The Bradley tidak pernah dipilih dalam tim olahraga manapun.

Dengan tergesa, Serena memeluk tumpukan jelatang dan menuju kastil. Peluhnya bercucuran sementara dalam hatinya dia sangat berharap Snape puas dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak lagi mencari alasan yang membuat Serena gagal ikut tes.

Ada sekelebat bayangan jubah hijau menghampirinya. Ternyata itu adalah anak Slytherin yang terbang rendah dengan sapunya. Serena berhenti berjalan untuk melihat anak itu, membuat Neville menabrak punggungnya.

Anak-entah-kelas-berapa yang selalu tersenyum padanya sekarang kembali tersenyum. Rambut hitamnya berantakkan tertiup angin. Mata birunya seolah membeku. Dia menyampirkan sesuatu ke kepala Serena, membuatnya merasakan kesejukkan dari sesuatu yang ternyata adalah handuk yang dibasahi air es.

"Sampai bertemu di lapangan kalau begitu?" katanya dengan suaranya yang berat.

Dia menoleh ke atas dan tersenyum lagi, lalu terbang begitu saja. Oliver Wood mendarat menggantikan tempatnya. Mengambil handuk dingin dari kepala Serena dengan kesal.

"Peraturan nomor satu. Tidak boleh menerima pemberian dari tim lawan!" seru Wood.

"Ap… Tapi aku tidak…" Serena mencoba membantah.

"Dan cobalah terbang dengan baik! Mereka akan mencoba mengganggumu!" potong Wood lagi sambil terbang menjauh.

Serena mengumpat kesal dan terburu-buru masuk kastil dan menuju ruang Ramuan. Untunglah, Snape tampak banyak pekerjaan sehingga tidak mempedulikan Serena.

Serena datang ke lapangan dengan jari-jari bengkak karena gatal. Wajahnya perih campuran guratan jelatang dan angin keras. Sapu terbangnya terlihat amat menyedihkan karena dia memakai kepunyaan sekolah. Serena harus berjinjit ketika Angelina terbang rendah untuk memberi instruksi kepada calon anggota cadangan.

"Tes pertama, terbang mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima putaran. Tes kedua, keliling lagi lima kali dengan menghindari Bludger. Tes ketiga, oper Quaffle. Keempat, oper dengan menghindari Bludger. Kelima, masukkan Quaffle ke gawang. Tes keenam, masukkan Quaffle dengan menghindari Bludger."

Serena kesulitan untuk mengingat, jadi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk gugup.

Peluit Wood berbunyi. Serena menaiki sapu dan menjejak tanah. Beberapa anak bersiap juga dan mereka naik sampai sejajar dengan tiga gawang.

Angin mematikan perih pada wajahnya. Serena memaksa agar jari-jarinya bergerak lentur. Samar-samar di tribun, dia mendengar anak-anak berteriak. Terlalu jauh untuk tahu mereka memberi semangat atau mengejek.

Peluit kedua, mereka terbang secepat mungkin. Ternyata walaupun tua, sapu Serena bagus sekali, karena dia maju paling cepat. Saat menghindari Bludger pun rasanya seperti main _game_ virtual. Fred dan George Weasley, Beater Gryffindor, memukul sekuat tenaga.

Teriakan riuh terdengar dari kejauhan. Serena menganggapnya sebagai tepuk tangan walaupun dia tidak yakin. Kelebatan jubah mereka berwarna hijau.

Tes oper Quaffle mulai menyulitkan. Bayangkan bermain basket di udara. Untunglah, Alicia dan Katie tidak terlalu keras padanya. Sekarang tinggal sisa tiga orang, termasuk Serena.

Serena memusatkan pandangan pada gawang yang dijaga Wood, berpikir untuk mengecohnya agar bolanya masuk, sebelum sesuatu memblokir pandangannya.

Sisi positifnya, itu bukan Bludger yang menabrak wajahnya. Sisi negatifnya, hal itu mencegah dia membuat gol. Sisi negatifnya lagi, Serena kenal aroma ini dalam perjalanan Herbologi.

Itu kotoran naga.

Dan baunya membuat Serena nyaris pingsan.

Serena kehilangan kendali dalam keadaan pusing. Hanya dengan keberuntunganlah kakinya masih mengait di sapu. Rasa penghinaan membuat Serena tersadar. Dia mendarat dengan keras. Lalu mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang hanya dipergunakan preman-preman New York.

"Siapa yang melempar?" terdengar suara Katie menjerit.

"_Scourgify!_" seru Fred atau George, membuat Serena bisa melihat kembali.

Tetapi bau kotorannya terlanjur menguar ke hidungnya.

"Anak-anak sial itu, tentu saja!" desis Alicia berang, entah menuduh siapa.

"Ini berarti dia tidak bisa menghindari serangan?" tuntut Wood.

"Sudahlah, Wood. Dia cukup bagus untuk ukuran anak kelas satu." kata Alicia lagi.

"Tes ulang kalau begitu?' Serena menatap Wood penuh harap.

Tetapi Wood menatap langit yang mulai gelap, mengancam turunnya hujan. Lalu ke tribun yang Serena sadari sekarang dipenuhi kikik senang.

"Mungkin lain kali. Tes tetap tes. Maaf, Ser. Tapi waktuku sempit. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak menarik perhatian agar anak-anak Slytherin itu tidak mengganggumu. Wiz untuk cadangan pertama, kalau begitu…"

Wood mengerling Angelina dan memutuskan begitu saja sehingga semua anggota timnya juga kaget.

Serena ingin membantah Wood dan berkata ini tidak adil sebelum Fred atau entah George merangkulnya.

"Sudahlah, Ser. Beri Wood waktu. Kita latihan lagi nanti. Dan kau bisa tetap ikut ke lapangan saat pertandingan, kujamin. Oke? Sialan, Slytherin!"

Dia menatap tribun dan mengacungkan jari tengah. Anak-anak di tribun balas menyoraki dan mengacungkan jari.

Serena tadinya akan mengikuti jejak Fred/George. Tetapi dia melihat wajah familiar yang membuatnya sedih alih-alih marah.

Draco Malfoy ada di tengah-tengah kumpulan anak tersebut. Rambut pirang-peraknya menyolok diantara kerumunan. Dan Serena tidak yakin apakah itu hanya bayangannya saja karena jarak tribun ke tanah amat jauh. Tapi dia merasa Draco menyeringai sadis seolah dialah yang melempar kotoran tersebut.

.

.

.


	12. Ch 12 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XII**

**DRACO**

Draco memaksakan diri untuk tetap menyeringai walaupun dia sebenarnya kaget. Pansy ikut bersorak dengan beberapa anak perempuan yang pasti bertanggungjawab atas pelemparan kotoran naga tersebut. Mereka mulai merasa cemburu saat Marc Zabini terang-terangan memulai pendekatan kepada Serena.

Masalahnya, Draco tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa selain mengikuti anak-anak asramanya sendiri. Bahkan dari ketinggian tribun, Draco melihat Serena yang tadi amat marah, entah mengapa kini tertunduk lesu sesaat setelah menatap langsung kepada Draco.

Berupaya untuk tidak peduli, ternyata Draco kesulitan untuk berhenti bertanya-tanya apakah Serena menyangka dia pelakunya? Apakah Serena akan masuk jadi tim cadangan? Apakah tadi hanya perasaannya saja kalau Serena melihat langsung padanya? Bagaimanapun lapangan dan tribun amat jauh jaraknya…

Draco mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"Potty bodoh itu memang kesayangan Dumbledore, kan? Dibelikan sapu Nimbus 2000 baru dan kepalanya melembung seperti dahi pitaknya. Padahal terbangnya biasa-biasa saja!"

Draco selalu mengatakan ini kepada siapapun yang mau mendengar, terutama dirinya sendiri dan ayahnya di rumah. Tetapi dia belum pernah melihat Harry Potter berlatih terbang. Saat melihat Serena, satu angkatan dengannya, anak perempuan yang dibesarkan oleh muggle, terbang, Draco dengan malu menyadari, bahwa dia mungkin tidaklah sehebat yang digembar-gemborkannya. Anak perempuan Gryffindor yang biasa, jauh dibalik bayangan Harry Potter sang anak ajaib kesayangan Kepala Sekolah, Serena terbang tinggi mengikuti kata hati, bukan kata-kata orang lain…

Draco turun dari tribun, memikirkan apakah dia sebaiknya ikut tim cadangan juga? Melepaskan harga diri demi berlatih agar menjadi lebih baik? Dia tidak yakin dia bisa menahan diri untuk terbang satu tahun lagi. Kotoran naga tampaknya tidak menghentikan Serena van der Woodsen. Lalu mengapa Draco tidak?

Draco baru menyadari bahwa Crabbe dan Goyle serta rombongan Pansy tidak mengikutinya. Tetapi Draco terus berjalan sendirian dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Draco menyesali itu saat Quirrell berdiri di lorong yang menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"A-ah-ah, bisa bicara sebentar? Mi-Mister Malfoy?"

Quirrell langsung meluncur menuju Draco yang mundur selangkah. Dia sudah menghindari Quirrell sejauh ini dan tidak pernah mau tahu apa masalah gurunya yang aneh ini.

"A-a-ahhh… J-j-jangan takut… H-hanya m-ma-mau t-t-tanya k-k-kabar o-o-o-orang t-t-tuamu… M-m-mereka b-b-b-belum b-b-balas s-s-suratku…"

Ada nada kesal dalam nada bicara Quirrell, kebalikan dengan kegagapannya.

"Mereka… sibuk… mungkin…" kata Draco, hampir sama gagapnya dengan Quirrell.

"T-t-tapi…"

Quirrell maju lagi mendekati Draco. Sesaat, Draco punya keinginan aneh untuk segera lari.

"Draco?"

Kelegaan pastilah terlihat pada wajah Draco karena Quirrell kini berganti memandang seseorang di belakang Draco.

"S-S-Severus?"

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tuntut Snape.

Draco menoleh ke belakang untuk meminta perlindungan Snape. Lalu ada sesuatu yang berdesir secepat kilat ke jantungnya.

Snape berjalan dengan Serena.

Serena masih memakai baju kaus Quidditch Gryffindor-nya. Sudah bebas kotoran, dia menatap Draco dengan cemberut.

"T-T-Tidak! H-h-hanya… t-t-tanya a-ap-ap-apakah h-h-hari i-i-ini m-m-menyenangkan?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Snape menatap Draco dan Quirrell bergantian.

"Nah, sudah pasti menyenangkan, bukan?" gumam Snape di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Quirrell, Miss van der Woodsen ini lupa untuk mengisiki daun jelatang dari tangkai-tangkainya. Dia sangat egois, lebih mementingkan permainan bodoh itu dibanding hukumannya… Nah, Mr Malfoy, bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan caranya pada Miss-yang-tidak-terpilih-sebagai-cadangan ini…"

"Saya tahu cara memetiki daun jelatang!" tolak Serena langsung setengah menggertak.

"Potong dua angka dari Gryffindor karena tidak sopan. Nah, sekarang, ayo kalian pergilah… Aku perlu bicara dengan Profesor Quirrell…"

Tidak ada jalan lain bagi Draco selain mengikuti Serena yang sudah berjalan secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di ruang persiapan Ramuan, Serena langsung mencabuti jelatang-jelatang itu seolah dia sedang mengasah pisau. Draco mengambil satu batang jelatang dengan canggung. Keheningan berjalan amat tidak nyaman.

Draco baru berpikir apakah dia akan berani untuk berkata "terbangmu bagus", ataukah sebaliknya, ataukah dia akan seharian diam, saat Serena tiba-tiba menghardik.

"Terima kasih atas kotorannya, Malfoy. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja hantamkan Bludger dan kita tidak akan ada di sini berdua? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih…"

Draco merasa kupingnya panas.

"Bukan aku yang melakukan!"

"_Yeah?_ Dan kabarnya kau yang menjebak Harry ke ruang piala agar Filch bisa menangkapnya…"

Serena mengambil beberapa batang jelatang lalu mengisikinya dengan ganas.

"Anak-anak cewek itu yang melakukannya. Mereka… Mereka iri karena Marc Zabini itu mendekatimu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Marc Zabini…"

"Anak Quidditch yang memberimu handuk tadi…"

Serena berhenti bekerja dan Draco amat sangat berharap semburat merah pada wajah Serena itu hanya karena gatal jelatang.

Mereka diam lagi dan terus mencabuti daun-daun. Draco ingin sekali tidak peduli, atau meninggalkan Serena dengan rimbunan jelatangnya, tetapi dia sulit melepaskan pandangan dari anak perempuan di hadapannya, yang tampaknya mengalami minggu yang buruk sekali. Tangannya membengkak karena bilur-bilurnya tidak membaik. Matanya yang hijau-biru tetap membulat, tapi sekarang hanya menandakan bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Sari Murtlap…" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Draco.

Serena menatapnya dengan alis mata terangkat dan kening berkerut, masih mencemberuti Draco.

"Mintalah ke Madam Pomfrey. Ramuan untuk luka-luka gores. Tangan sebesar jahe tidak akan bisa membawa Quaffle dengan baik…"

"Kenapa kau memberi saran pada anak sampah seperti aku?" tuntut Serena.

"Aku hanya…"

"Dan jangan pikir hanya karena Sari Murtlap, aku tidak akan melemparkan Bludger padamu saat kau ujian nanti…"

"Bukan aku yang melemparnya!" sentak Draco kesal. " Dan aku tidak akan ikut jadi cadangan!"

"Kenapa? Terlalu takut untuk merusak tata rambutmu?"

Draco mendengar Serena mendengus yang sama sekali tidak lucu baginya. Kedengarannya seperti Marc Zabini dalam versi perempuan. Draco melempar jelatangnya ke meja.

"Aku akan terbang lebih baik daripadamu yang gagal, van der Woodsen!"

"_Bring it on_, Malfoy!" tantang Serena dengan bahasa bodoh Amerikanya lagi.

Draco meninggalkan Serena di ruang Ramuan. Dipenuhi amarah dan rasa sebal, Draco mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya dia meminta Marcus Flint untuk menerimanya di bangku cadangan. Dan bagaimana caranya agar ayahnya tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Quirrell dan apapun yang akan dia pinta dari Draco maupun kepada orang tuanya, terhapuskan dari pikiran Draco. Snape tampaknya bisa mengatasi semuanya, walaupun Quirrell masih sering mengerling dengan menakutkan sewaktu Draco mengikuti pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Blaise yang pertama kali mendengus saat mereka mengerjakan PR.

"Pansy!" seru Draco. "Jangan teteskan tinta di perkamenku! Dan apa kataku tentang perapalan mantra tadi? Yah, silakan kalau kau menganggap ini lucu, Blaise!"

Draco menatap garang pada Blaise sementara Pansy menuliskan apa yang didiktekan Draco untuk PR-nya. Dia telah membicarakan keinginannya untuk ikut tes cadangan pada Marcus Flint, si kapten Slytherin. Dan seperti yang diduganya, semuanya menertawakan. Draco menjadi kesal dan malas menulisi PR-nya.

"Kau yang pertama bilang bahwa…" protes Theodore yang kemarin diancam Draco karena mau ikut tes juga.

"Lupakan apa yang pernah kubilang! Dan aku pinjam sapumu, Theo. Komet lebih baik daripada sapu-sapu Bintang Jatuh punya sekolah. Dan aku tidak bisa minta Ayah membelikan Nimbus. Nanti dia akan tahu aku ikut tim cadangan, atau yang lebih parah, anak lain akan menuduhku ikut-ikutan si Potty!"

"Cewek van der Woodsen itu naik Bintang Jatuh tapi terbangnya cukup cepat…" kata Theodore, tampak tidak mau sapunya dipinjam Draco.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia naik Bintang Jatuh?" tanya Blaise, wajahnya melembut.

"Diggory dari Hufflepuff itu yang bilang pada teman-temannya…"

Draco mengerling mendengar nama baru itu, tapi sebelum dia bisa berkomentar, Pansy sudah mulai duluan.

"Cedric Diggory yang _itu_?" serunya dengan nafas tertahan. "Oh, bagus sekali. Sekarang anak-anak Hufflepuff yang akan melemparinya kotoran naga…"

Pansy tertawa mengejek bersama dengan anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Draco ingin sekali menggertak bahwa dia tidak mau nama Serena disebut-sebut sampai ruang rekreasinya, tapi tidak punya alasan yang tepat.

Jadi dia hanya beranjak untuk tidur lebih awal dan berharap agar tidak tampak konyol seperti calon anggota cadangan lainnya besok.

Atau lebih parah, Serena ingat janjinya untuk menghantam Draco dengan Bludger…

.

.

.

Komet yang dipinjam-paksa dari Theodore bergetar di tangan Draco. Draco memaksanya terbang cepat sampai batas terakhir. Kalaupun sapu terbang Theodore rusak, Draco bisa dengan mudah menggantinya nanti.

Tidak seperti Serena yang berurusan dengan bola merah Quaffle, Draco yang ingin posisi Seeker dalam Quidditch, berhadapan dengan bola emas Snitch. Bola kecil bersayap yang terbang amat cepat, sulit terlihat tetapi apabila berhasil ditangkap, pertandingan akan selesai dan memberi si Seeker seratus lima puluh poin.

Penentu pertandingan. Draco merasa itu amat pas dengannya.

Mungkin energi kemarahannya yang akhir-akhir ini keluar membuat Draco fokus dengan baik. Setelah menabrak keras dua Beater yang berpura-pura menjadi penyerangnya, si mungil bersayap itu ada dalam genggamannya.

Peluit Flint berbunyi di atasnya. Draco melakukan salto di udara untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaanya. Raut wajah Marc Zabini menambah kebahagiaannya lagi.

"Bagus, Draco! Kau benar-benar panas!" seru Flint. "Tetap pertahankan semangat dan kegaranganmu. Berlatih lebih sering. Dan, hmm, beli sapu lebih bagus… maka Terence Higgs harus berhati-hati dengan apa yang dimakannya sebelum pertandingan…"

Flint menyeringai licik yang dibalas Draco. Terence termasuk kelompok Marc, maka raut cemberutnya juga membahagiakan hati Draco.

Hari itu, diluar dugaan, amat menyenangkan. Draco merasa sedikit bersemangat dan mempunyai harapan. Dia mencibir melihat anak-anak Gryffindor yang berdesis-desis melihatnya, atau teman Slytherinnya yang mencemooh. Paling tidak dia melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perhatikan selama ini, sebelum…

Saat melewati ruang persiapan ramuan yang masih terbuka, Draco dengan setengah hati menjulurkan kepala ke dalam. Dengan malu dia mengakui, bahwa dia hafal jadwal detensi Serena.

Lemari-lemari yang separo terbuka terisi rapi oleh bahan-bahan pilihan, hasil detensi Serena dengan Snape. Entah apa yang sebenarnya telah anak itu lakukan. Tetapi Draco merasa Snape memperlakukan Serena seperti peri-rumah pribadi alih-alih murid biasa.

Sesuatu yang sedingin es menyejukkan puncak kepalanya. Draco meraih handuk basah itu dan mendapati Serena berdiri di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah dia tidak peduli saat dia menggulung lengan jubahnya, siap bekerja kembali.

"Apa?" tuntutnya saat melihat Draco. "Aku punya setumpuk akar Gurdy yang belum dipotong…"

"Tidak… Aku…"

Draco mengusapkan handuk itu pada wajahnya, samar-samar mencium aroma manis khas anak perempuan sebelum dia berhenti. Wajahnya terasa panas. Serena mulai memotongi akar Gurdy ketika dia bicara, nada suaranya merendah.

"Kau terbang lumayan, Malfoy…"

"Dan kau bisa melihatnya dari ruang bawah tanah?" dengus Draco tak percaya.

"Aku punya teman baik yang mau membantu sebentar… Para peri-rumah Hogwarts yang ramah dan manis…"

Serena mengembangkan tangannya pada lemari-lemari itu. Draco mau tak mau mendengus lagi, mendengar toleransi Serena pada makhluk yang hanya Draco anggap budak-sihir tersebut.

Draco berdehem saat Serena menatapnya tajam. Bukan pisau pada tangannya yang membuat Draco merasa berutang budi, tetapi Draco tidak akan maju terbang kalau bukan karena ejekan Serena kemarin dulu.

"Jadi… Aku… dan mungkin kau, kalau lolos seleksi selanjutnya, akan duduk di bangku cadangan sementara si Potter-Pitak itu terbang menyelamatkan dunia?"

Serena tertawa, buka tawa ejekan, melainkan tawanya yang seperti anak empat tahun.

"_Screw_, Harry!" katanya dengan bahasa slank Amerika yang sulit dimengerti Draco. "Kita bukan dia. Dan, syukurlah kupikir… Yang jelas kita sudah selangkah lebih maju…"

"Kita?"

"Maksudku… _aku_…"

"Ah…" kata Draco sambil mencibir. "Tapi banyak anak menganggap _kita_ menyedihkan…"

"Dan, _screw_ mereka juga… Pergi ke kamarmu sana, Malfoy. Kau tidak akan mau ada di sini saat aku merebus si Gurdy ini…"

Draco tercenung. Pikirannya berputar untuk membalas. Tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia punya perasaan aneh dia ingin tetap di sini, seburuk apapun aroma akar Gurdy…

"Sampai bertemu di seberang lapangan…"

Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco.

.

.

.

November datang membawa angin dan hujan. Draco merasa dia mau muntah terus menerus. Ayahnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Draco masuk sebagai tim cadangan. Dan dia terus merongrong Draco tentang bagaimana Draco menjatuhkan martabat keluarga.

"Kita adalah Malfoy. Dan Malfoy punya harga diri!"

Begitulah kurang lebih isi surat-surat ayahnya.

Draco, yang dulu akan menelan bulat-bulat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, kini punya dorongan yang aneh untuk meneriakkan, "_Screw_, Ayah!" seperti yang mungkin akan diteriakkan Serena pada siapapun juga.

Pada saat latihan Quidditch, para anggota cadangan memang tidak lebih seperti orang terbuang. Draco selalu memerintah Crabbe dan Goyle saat ada anggota lain yang seenaknya menyuruh Draco mengelap Quaffle atau sapu-sapu mereka. Atau, meneriaki peri-rumah kalau mereka sudah kelewat batas dengan meminta Draco menjahitkan bagian ketiak jubah Quidditch mereka yang robek.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Marc Zabini ada di belakang semua ini.

"Mrs Zabini bilang pada Ayah bahwa kau sekarang menjadi pesuruh anggota Slytherin?"

Itu isi surat ayahnya yang pertama.

Draco ingin membalas bahwa seharusnya Mrs Zabini mengurusi rumah tangganya saja dan bukan anak orang lain, tetapi lebih mudah untuk langsung membakar surat itu. Dia hanya berharap ibunya akan sedikit bangga dan bukannya malu. Ibunya belum mengirimi Draco surat lagi…

Tapi Draco memang sulit memungkiri bahwa dia merasa seperti pecundang besar saat ikut-ikutan mereka terbang untuk pemanasan, atau duduk di tribun menunggu giliran, melihat anggota betulan yang bermain keren-kerenan sementara dia memakai jubah Quidditch yang dilapisi rompi keras jelek berwarna ungu, tanda anggota cadangan.

Apa yang membuat hatinya sedikit terangkat, mungkin adalah si Serena itu…

Serena ada di posisi Draco juga, bahkan lebih buruk, karena dia bukan cadangan inti. Tapi melihatnya terbang sudah membangkitkan semangat Draco. Dan lagi Draco, entah bagaimana, yakin Serena selalu menatapnya dari darat saat Draco latihan. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Draco berharap siapa yang Serena perhatikan bukan si Marc bodoh itu...

Kalau saja ayahnya dan teman-temannya mengetahui ini, Draco merasa dia bisa mati saking malunya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Draco lakukan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut adalah menindas sebanyak mungkin Potter dan kelompoknya, juga si bodoh Longbottom.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Malfoy!" seru Serena suatu ketika saat Draco berhasil latihan mantra-laso-perak dan menjegal Longbottom pada kakinya.

Longbottom jatuh keras dan langsung menangis kesakitan saat itu juga.

"_Well_, _well_, lihat siapa yang datang. Putri yang gagah perkasa!" timpal Draco, terlanjur memperlihatkan kejahatannya.

Serena melengos ketika semua anak Slytherin terbahak bersama Draco.

Itulah kurang lebih kehidupan mereka yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Jaga lapangan untukku, eh, Malfoy?"

Terence Higgs, si Seeker Slytherin memukul punggungnya keras. Draco hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali panekuk yang tadi ditelannya dengan susah payah.

"Kau pasti bisa Draco…" hibur Pansy, mendelik kepada Terence. "Ini, makan lagi…"

"Kau buang-buang waktu, Draco…" kata Blaise terus terang. "Apa ramainya duduk sendiri di bangku cadangan, tidak bisa memberi semangat atau menganggu lawan?"

Hari yang dinantikan telah datang. Pertandingan awal Quiditch tahun ajaran ini. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Dan Draco sama tegangnya walaupun kesempatan dia main menggantikan Terence amat kecil.

"Kupikir kau mau duduk di bangku cadangan Gryffindor?" tanya Theodore.

"Apa?" sentak Draco sampai saus mapplenya tumpah.

"Blaise. Dia, kan naksir si cewek van der Woodsen itu…"

Untunglah Theodore tidak memperhatikan karena dia sibuk mengangguk ke meja Gryffindor, tempat Serena dan tim Quidditch Gryffindor sarapan.

Serena tampak kurang tidur dan tegang seolah dia baru dapat detensi tambahan. Rambutnya dikepang ke belakang, mengikuti anak-anak cewek Chaser Gryffindor. Dia juga memakai rompi ungu tanda cadangan. Tetapi dia tidak terlihat sekonyol Draco. Di meja Gryffindor, tidak ada anak yang memperhatikan Serena seperti Draco atau kedua temannya. Semua anak memperhatikan si Potter-Pitak.

Draco otomatis menyunggingkan senyum saat Serena tak sengaja menatap matanya. Tetapi rupanya frekuensi Draco menindas Longbottom lebih kuat dibandingkan kesamaan posisi mereka sekarang. Serena tidak membalas senyum Draco. Dia mengerutkan kening setengah jijik dan berpaling.

Draco berusaha fokus pada Quidditch dan bukannya van der Woodsen menyebalkan itu dalam sisa pagi tersebut.

Pertandingan hari itu dimulailah. Ratusan murid duduk di tribun, bersorak-sorai. Sapu terbang berdesingan di udara. Ditambah bunyi Quaffle yang dioper, Bludger yang dipukul, dan, entah terdengar atau tidak bunyinya, Golden Snitch kecil.

Anak-anak Gryffindor membabat Slytherin di putaran pertama. Dengan anak Gryffindor keriting dan McGonagall tua itu sebagai komentator, sulit rasanya untuk membalik dukungan dari anak Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff kepada Slytherin.

"_Bad boys_ selalu menang!" teriak Marc terus menerus membuat cewek-cewek Slytherin dan sebagian anak cewek asrama lain berteriak-teriak mendukungnya.

Draco sungguh berharap kepalanya terhantam Bludger.

Seperti yang diduga Draco, si Potter itu yang membuat semua berantakkan. Nimbus 2000-nya tampak hilang kendali. Sekarang semua anak menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Potter, tidak memperhatikan lagi pertandingan.

"Dan kalian menyebut anak itu Seeker terhebat sepanjang sejarah?" teriak Draco emosi pada keriuhan anak-anak.

Sapu Potter tetap menyentak, berputar, seolah berusaha menjatuhkan si pemakai. Draco setengah yakin Potter akan jatuh. Dan dia berpikir itu akan bisa menghapus kesombongan si anak ajaib.

Ada teriakan dari atas tribun tempat Draco duduk. Draco otomatis menoleh ke atas, menaungi matanya, memandang siapa yang berteriak.

Snape berdiri di tempat guru-guru lain duduk. Jubahnya terbakar.

Draco tidak yakin apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi ada rambut lebat di darah-lumpur Granger itu dalam kerumunan para guru.

Draco melihat ke langit lagi. Sapu Nimbus Potter sudah baik lagi.

Bergantian menatap Potter, Snape yang terbakar dan rambut lebat Granger. Draco yakin sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan kotor, seperti permainan yang diteriakkan si komentator pada semua anggota Slytherin.

Tapi Potter sudah terbang melewati Terence. Kecepatan Nimbus memang tidak salah. Keduanya menukik hampir menabrak tanah. Terence, yang pasti takut celaka, terbang keatas lagi sebelum dia menabrak tanah dengan keras. Tapi Potter tidak, dia mendarat keras di tanah, Draco berharap ada beberapa tulangnya yang ikut patah.

Dia tersedak sesuatu. Dan saat memuntahinya, peluit Madam Hooch berbunyi.

Harry Potter menangkap Snitch. Tidak. Dia hampir menelan Snitch-nya.

Flint turun dan marah-marah saat mengatakan hal itu tidak adil. Tetapi Draco tahu mereka sudah tamat untuk hari ini. Kalau saja si Terence tadi tetap mengejar Snitch-nya walaupun itu mungkin akan mematahkan hidung cakepnya.

Flint tampak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kalau kau terbang jelek lagi besok-besok, Ter, aku akan berlutut pada Dumbledore agar Draco diizinkan terbang!" teriak Flint pada semua anggotanya yang tertunduk lesu.

Draco tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas semua ini, tatapan mata anak-anak Slytherin yang sembunyi-sembunyi membuat Draco menjadi tidak nyaman.

Di sisi lain lapangan, tim Gryffindor sedang bersuka cita mengangkut pahlawan baru mereka pada pundak-pundak. Draco melihat Serena bertepuk dan bersorak, tidak mendapat kesempatan terbang sedetik pun hari ini, tidak ada kekecewaan dalam wajahnya, hanya kebahagiaan mendukung kemenangan teman…

Draco hanya bisa berpikir mengapa anak perempuan itu bisa seperti itu…

.

.

.

"_Psst!_ Malfoy!"

Ada yang berbisik dengan susah payah saat Draco berada dalam ruang ganti Slytherin. Para anggota tim yang kecewa dan marah sudah pulang ke kamar masing-masing. Merenungi kekalahan, atau dalam kasus Marc, berpacaran sepuas hati untuk menghilangkan kesedihan. Draco tidak mau ada di ruang rekreasi yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang marah serta Marc dan pacar-pacarnya. Jadi dia berpura-pura akan membereskan sapu-sapu mereka.

Pintu ruang ganti, yang tadi tidak tertutup, kini membuka sedikit lebar. Draco menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Draco hampir saja tidak mempercayai matanya. Serena van der Woodsen di depan pintu ruang ganti Slytherin.

"Apa?" sentak Draco kaget. "Mau _nyukurin_ aku?"

"Apa?" tanya Serena lagi. "Tidak! Walaupun itu tampak menyenangkan, sih…"

"Apa maumu, van der Woodsen? Aku punya tujuh pasang kaus kaki yang belum dicuci…"

"Ih!" dia bergidik. "Ini untukmu, Fred dan George bilang namanya Butterbeer… Dan, kita sedang… hmm… pesta…"

Serena mengulurkan botol berisi minuman dingin.

"Aku tahu apa itu Butterbeer dan siapa Fred dan George?" tanya Draco defensif mendengar kata _pesta_.

"Temanku… Ambil ini…"

"Tidak!" tolak Draco.

Serena mendengus kesal setengah menghentakkan kaki.

"Aku tidak pernah punya sesuatu untuk dibagi kepada lawan tiap menang suatu pertandingan… Kalau di dunia muggle-ku, kita akan saling bertukar kaus…" katanya lagi.

Draco memutar mata mendengar kebiasaan jelek muggle itu. "Kasihan sekali… Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau menang? Kau sama sekali tidak terbang, tahu! Dan Gryffindor pasti main curang karena aku melihat si Granger…"

"Aku tidak peduli kau lihat Hermione atau tidak!"

Dia menekankan botolnya pada dada Draco dengan paksa.

"Ini, ambil! Tidak kuracuni, kok! Sampai pertandingan yang lain kalau begitu…"

Serena berlari ke lapangan Quidditch, menuju kastil. Kepangnya bergerak seirama dibalik punggungnya. Draco mengernyit menatapnya, lalu Butterbeer di tangannya, merasa seperti habis tertiup angin ribut.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa hari ini tidak berjalan terlalu buruk…

.

.

.

Libur Natal hampir tiba dan tidak ada yang dibicarakan anak-anak selain Harry Potter sang pahlawan Qudditch. Draco sudah mengatakan kepada semua orang yang mau mendengar, bahwa Potter tidak lebih dari kodok yang tersedak. Dia sudah berpura-pura muntah saat dia berkeliaran di koridor. Akibatnya adalah anak-anak tetap menganggap Potter hebat. Maka Draco mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya, menghina keluarga muggle si Potter.

"Aku sungguh kasihan, pada anak yang tinggal di sekolah karena mereka tidak diharapkan keluarganya!"

Suatu saat Draco meneriakkan ini di kelas Ramuan. Sialnya, Serena kebetulan baru keluar dari ruang persiapan ramuan. Untungnya dia terlihat tidak fokus. Rambutnya diikat sembarang dan pipinya tercoreng darah naga. Pansy dan kawan-kawan secara sengaja menyenggol satu jerigen besar. Snape yang kini menganggap Serena asistennya, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyuruh Serena membersihkan.

Untuk liburan, Draco sebenarnya malas pulang ke rumah. Serindu apapun dia pada ibu dan rumahnya, Draco yakin ayahnya telah siap dengan segala wejangan, kemarahan, nasihat, kemarahan, saran dan kemarahan yang membuat hati Draco berat. Belum lagi acara Natal tahunan yang sering diadakan keluarga mereka. Draco tidak bermasalah dengan kesombongan dan membuat dirinya terlihat hebat. Hanya saja dia sedang malas.

Pada saat salju turun seperti ini, Draco merindukan suasana rumah yang nyaman, perapian, cokelat hangat dan selimut. Mau tidak mau Draco melirik Serena lagi. Apakah dia akan pulang ke New York? Apakah di Amerika salju turun seperti di Inggris? Draco tampak melihat kesedihan di mata Serena. Seolah anak perempuan yang pertama dia temui di kereta, hilang begitu saja.

"Kau tidak bisa membersihkan darah naga hanya dengan lap!"

Si darah-lumpur teman Potter dan Weasley, Hermione Granger, berseru kepada Serena saat dia selesai.

"Apa?" Serena balik berseru dengan serak, tanda kurang tidur.

"Pakai mantra _Scourgify_!" kata Granger sombong. "Kau sudah baca bukumu belum?"

Serena tampak kebingungan. Tapi Granger tidak bersikap seperti yang _katanya_ harus ditunjukkan Gryffindor yang _terhormat_. Dia malah melangkahi lantai yang susah payah dibersihkan Serena, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, menyusul temannya.

Draco berlama-lama di kelas saat kelas bubar dan hanya tersisa Serena.

"Tidak ada yang belajar _Scourgify_ sampai mereka kelas empat…"

Draco bicara dengan sudut-sudut bibirnya, matanya mengawasi pintu, khawatir Crabbe atau Goyle menyusul.

"Yah…"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Serena saat dia mencoba mengepel lantai yang masih berbau amis itu.

Draco tidak tahu mantra untuk membersihkan apapun. Walau dia mungkin terlatih karena kedua orang tuanya penyihir, Draco tidak pernah membersihkan apapun seumur hidupnya.

"Aku panggil peri-rumah…" tawar Draco.

"Tidak…"

"Tapi…"

"TIDAK!"

Draco terpaku mendengar kemarahan itu. Masalahnya bukan hanya kemarahan, suara Serena pecah di akhir kata. Pecah hampir menjadi tangis frustasi.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Draco langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil kain pel dari tangan Serena. Draco berpikir dia pasti sudah gila karena melakukan hal ini.

Serena langsung menyentakkannya dan berdiri. Dia memalingkan wajah. Draco tahu persis dia akan menangis.

"Itu yang kau dapat dari berteman dengan darah-lumpur!" seru Draco, sekarang kesal. Semua niat baiknya membuatnya canggung karena ditolak. "_Manis_ sekali dia, kan? Anak yang seharusnya mendukungmu di asrama yang sama?"

"Dan Pansy Parkinson yang _darah-murni _akan memperlakukan aku sebagai sahabat kalau aku mau berteman dengannya?" seru Serena setengah berseru setengah gemetar. "Atau _teman-temanmu_ yang lain…"

"Itu bukan salahku mereka menjahatimu…"

"Dan mengapa kau mesti berbeda, Malfoy? Semua orang membenciku!"

Draco tidak pernah berpikir kalau Serena akan sama seperti kebanyakan cewek, terlalu banyak memakai perasaan. Tapi Draco memang baru mengenalnya sebentar.

"Tidak…"

Hanya kata-kata menyedihkan itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Keluar…" kata Serena.

"Apa? Tap…" protes Draco semakin merasa serba salah.

"Keluar dan bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu. Kau menganggapku sampah dan hanya berani bicara padaku kalau mereka tidak ada, kan? Keluar!"

Draco tidak bergerak tetapi Serena mulai mendorongnya keras ke pintu.

"HEI!" protes Draco.

"KELUAR!"

Draco terdorong keluar pintu dan hampir terjepit oleh pintu yang dibanting oleh Serena. Draco terpaku di ambang pintu. Lebih merasa serba salah dari sebelumnya.

Walaupun pintu itu dari kayu dengan ketebalan yang kuat, Draco yakin dia mendengar isak tangis sepanjang malam di dalamnya.

.

.

.


	13. Ch 13 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XIII**

**SERENA**

Serena meninggalkan Hogwarts yang penuh pohon, penuh lampu-hias, penuh lagu-lagu Natal ciptaan Peeves yang kurang ajar, dan yang berselimutkan salju pada tengah semester.

Snape belum membebaskannya dari detensi. Sehari sebelum liburan dimulai, Serena _ujian_ terlebih dahulu tentang ramuan-ramuan yang dipelajarinya semester ini. Dia ditugasi merevisi apa kesalahan buku-buku cetaknya, dan walaupun Snape tidak mau mengakuinya, Serena diharuskan menuliskan tambahan-tambahan yang diketahuinya dalam catatan.

"Satu tetes kesalahan karena ke-sok tahu-anmu bisa menyebabkan kematian..." ancam Snape alih-alih mengucapkan selamat liburan, "...dan kuharap kau sudah belajar _keras_ untuk memahami ini..."

Akhirnya Serena tahu sedikit cara yang aman untuk bereksperimen dengan ramuan, tahu cara mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang benar dalam pelajaran ini. hanya saja dia lebih memilih untuk tidur sebelum tertinggal Hogwarts Express besok pagi.

Serena tertidur sepanjang perjalanan di kompartemen yang diisi Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati serta Lavender. Pada saat dia ingat belum meminta maaf kepada Draco Malfoy karena bertingkah seperti 'Ratu Drama' malam-malam yang lalu, Serena sudah berdiri sendiri di stasiun King's Cross-nya muggle. Sementara itu, teman-temannya menjauh dan melambai, meneriakkan selamat liburan.

Serena merasa dia ditinggal sendirian di tengah stasiun yang megah tersebut dengan koper besar dan Jasper mengamuk dalam kandangnya. Sampai seseorang menggodanya.

"Hai, Cantik... Tersesat?"

Serena berbalik menghadapi ayahnya sedang tersenyum jahil. Air mata nyaris tumpah saat Serena menubruknya. Serena sama sekali tidak bermaksud mendramatisir semua ini. Beberapa bulan yang amat lama sering dilewati Serena tanpa kehadiran sang ayah yang sibuk. Tetapi kali ini rasanya seperti Serena yang meninggalkan ayahnya...

"Kau sudah tinggi lagi, Ser... Dan kukira Hogwarts penuh makanan lezat?"

Ayahnya meremas-remas pipi Serena yang pastilah mengurus beberapa minggu ini. Mata hijau-biru mereka saling berpandangan. Rambut hitam ayahnya, entah bagaimana mengingatkan Serena pada Harry, kalau saja Harry berhasil merebahkan rambutnya.

Serena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, semua beban yang hinggap di perutnya berkurang sedikit.

Saat mereka menuju mobil, setinggi apapun Serena sekarang, Robert masih bisa mengangkatnya saat mereka berpelukan.

"Anna menunggu di rumah..." kata Robert mengabarkan pengurus rumah tangga mereka. "Dia sedang membuat pizza dengan pepperoni, jamur, dan keju ekstra..."

"Pizza ekstra keju..." Serena menyetujui.

Kalau ada yang sulit ditemui di dunia sihir, itu adalah _junk food. _Serena harus membelah roti, menyelipkan daging cincang, dan melelehkan keju untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada _double chesse burger. _Anak-anak Slytherin yang melihat ini menyebut Serena 'orang dari hutan'. Serena mencoba memaklumi mereka. Dia belum pernah melihat McDonalds di Diagon Alley.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Kau betah? Ada kejadian apa saja di Hogwarts?"

Ayahnya memberondong Serena dengan berbagai pertanyaan sepanjang jalan mereka ke rumah. Serena berbicara dengan lagak dia menguasai dunia. Sulit untuk berhenti saat berbicara tentang Quidditch dan Unicorn. Serena tidak berbicara tentang anjing raksasa Cerberus yang menjaga entah-apa di lantai tiga Hogwarts. Bagaimanapun itu topik yang mengkhawatirkan bagi orang tua murid. Yang muggle sekalipun.

Draco, detensi dengan Snape, bagaimana anak-anak lain memperlakukannya tidak lebih buruk daripada sekolahnya dulu, menguap dari mulut Serena. Jadi Serena mengeluarkan cokelat-cokelat yang dia beli dari Fred dan George untuk membungkam ayahnya. Robert tidak bisa menunggu sampai berhenti, dia menyetir sambil menghabiskan dua batang sekaligus.

Ayahnya tertawa senang melihat Kerumunan Kecoak. Serena menatapnya karena merasa harus membicarakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu malu untuk memulai...

Bagaimana ada wajah-wajah ramah yang memandangnya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik di Hogwarts...

"Kupikir... akhirnya aku punya teman, Dad..."

.

.

.

Perut Serena amat sangat sakit setelah dia menyambar delapan iris pizza untuknya sendiri. Anna menghidangkan air mineral biasa untuk menetralisir lemak.

Rumah-setengah-kastilnya yang besar kini tidak tampak kaku lagi setelah kedatangan sang tuan rumah. Mereka tertawa, makan, berbincang, dan makan lagi. Disini, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan membiarkan Serena mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti memotong-motong kepala ulat untuk ramuan. Ini membuatnya agak senang.

Anna masih seperti dulu, gemuk dan cantik dalam pakaian seragam pelayannya. Dia jelas sangat kehilangan Serena dilihat dari caranya memanjakan Serena.

Serena melihat sekeliling dan tiba-tiba teringat peri-rumah Hogwarts yang pertama kali menghampirinya malam itu, saat detensi Snape.

Makhluk seperti alien kecil dengan kuping kelelawar dan hidung-pensil tiba-tiba saja meletus-muncul di hadapan Serena, membuat kaget setengah mati. Si makhluk langsung menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Maaf, Miss! Maaf! Doreah tidak bermaksud mengagetkan! Tidak! Tidak!"

Dia terus membungkuk layaknya orang sakit perut.

Serena menemukan suaranya, "Mmm..."

"Doreah peri-rumah yang nakal! Jelek! Tidak tahu kalau masih ada orang di malam selarut ini!"

Makhluk itu terus menyalahkan diri.

"Doreah? Peri-rumah?"

Serena pelan-pelan menghampiri makhluk itu. Matanya yang hijau-besar seperti bola tenis menatap Serena takut-takut.

"Kau tinggal di Hogwarts?" tanya Serena, kini merasa familiar dengan wajah si makhluk. Tampaknya beberapa juga ada di toko buku paman-bibinya, sedang menggosoki buku-buku di dalam gudang.

"Tentu, Miss! Doreah dan ratusan peri lain!" kata si peri.

"_Wow!_ Kok aku baru lihat, sih?"

Si peri terkikik sopan, kini tidak tampak terlalu takut.

"Keberadaan peri-rumah memang tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh para majikan. Itu tanda peri-rumah yang baik, Miss. Dan guru serta para murid-lah majikan kami! Kami memasak, mencuci, membereskan kastil, dan segala macam lainnya, Miss..."

Si peri kelihatan bersalah karena kebanyakan bicara.

"Maaf! Doreah tidak semestinya sombong! Maaf! Maaf!" Dia menepuk-nepuk keras dahinya.

"_Wow!_" kata Serena lagi. "Namamu Doreah tadi? Terima kasih telah mencucikan jubahku. Kupikir Hogwarts punya seperangkat mesin cuci ajaib dan oven-penghasil-makanan sendiri. Maafkan aku baru tahu akan hal ini. Aku Serena van der Woodsen, kelas satu di Gryffindor..."

Serena mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Doreah menatapnya seolah itu pisau.

"Kenapa?" tanya Serena.

Serena langsung kaget melihat Doreah tersedu-sedu.

"Miss yang cantik dan baik mengajak Doreah bersalaman layaknya Doreah sederajat..."

"Mmm?" komentar Serena, bingung.

"Tidak ada yang pernah!" seru Doreah lagi.

"Seharusnya Miss sudah tidur pada malam selarut ini..." kata Doreah seolah menyesal.

"Yah, Snape baru menambah satu jam detensi, katanya untuk stok selama berlibur!" gertak Serena kesal.

Doreah dengan malu-malu merespon.

"Doreah... bisa membantu Miss..."

"Oh, tidak, tidak!" tolak Serena. "Kau pasti lelah seharian mencuci jubah terus..."

"Tidak! Tidak!" seru Doreah lagi. "Izinkan Doreah membantu..."

Dia membungkuk rendah lalu mulai naik ke meja persiapan, menyelesaikan pekerjaan Serena, yaitu menyerut tanduk-tanduk Griffon.

"_Wow!_" gumam Serena entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Serutan tanduk itu setipis keripik kentang.

"Doreah dan kawan-kawan biasa melakukan ini, Miss! Profesor Snape sering memerintah kami..."

Serena sekarang berpikir dengan sebal karena Snape memperlakukannya seolah dia semacam pelayan.

Tetapi Serena tidak kembali ke kamarnya walau Doreah mengambil alih detensinya dengan cekatan. Dia duduk menonton, setengah takut Snape akan melakukan inspeksi.

Memikirkan bahwa ratusan murid Hogwarts ternyata bagaikan raja dan ratu karena dilayani ratusan peri, pantas saja ada beberapa yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Paman dan Bibimu datang sebentar lagi, Miss Serena..." kata Anna mengembalikan Serena ke masa kini.

"Oke..."

"Dan haruskan saya mengemasi lagi pakaian yang lain? Di New York sudah turun salju juga..."

"Ap-Apa?"

"Mr Nathaniel bilang dia ada keperluan dan akan membawa kalian semua ke New York agar bisa berlibur bersama..."

Ayahnya pastilah lupa memberi tahu Serena. Atau memang sengaja agar Serena tidak bisa berkelit. Mengingat kejadian sebelum dia masuk ke Hogwarts pada saat di New York, Serena yakin pasti alasan yang kedua.

Serena bangkit dari meja makan dengan susah payah.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ikut!" serunya. "Aku _cinta_ Inggris dan New York hanya memberi kenangan buruk... Katakan padaku, Anna, apa yang akan dilakukan Monica Rhodes kalau aku kembali dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya di Times Square atau..."

Sebelum Serena menyelesaikan pembicaraan tentang Monica Rhodes, musuh bebuyutan di dunia muggle yang suaranya diubah menjadi kuakkan kodok oleh Serena, Paman Ed dan Bibi Char memasuki ruangan dengan heboh.

"Ser! Maaf tidak sempat menjemput di stasiun!" seru Paman Ed.

Bibi Char menghambur memeluknya dan bergumam dia bangga sekalipun Serena ternyata masuk Gryffindor.

"Kalian akan ikut ke New York, kan?" tanya Serena cemas.

Paman dan bibinya tampak siap bepergian. Mereka layaknya kutu buku yang akan menghadiri tur museum. Tas ransel besar bertengger di pundak Paman Ed alih-alih koper.

"Oh, maaf, sayang..." kata Bibi Char. "Kami betul-betul ingin ikut... Tapi ternyata perpustakaan di Italia membuka koleksi-koleksi langkanya untuk umum di hari Natal ini... Itu benar-benar catatan yang bagus... Dan kami ingin mengembangkan toko buku kita... Kami akan ke Italia dulu..."

Serena merasa wajahnya memucat yang pasti disadari bibinya.

"Oh, jangan sedih..." bujuk bibinya. "Nanti kami menyusul... Dan untuk menebus rasa bersalah ini, kami membawa kejutan!"

Serena berpikir itu tumpukkan buku baru. Tapi pamannya menghambur ke pintu masuk untuk membawa sesuatu, dan yang dibawanya bukanlah buku.

Melainkan seorang anak perempuan yang memeluk setumpuk perkamen...

Melihat rambut merah-jingganya dan langkah-langkah anggunnya walau setengah diseret Paman Ed, Serena lebih memilih untuk diberi kejutan berupa buku-buku.

"Ser, ini temanmu yang akan menemanimu di New York!" seru Paman Ed. " Lihat apa yang dia bawa? Salinan catatan pelajarannya yang rapi! Kalian pasti akan bersenang-senang... Ayo, Nak! Kau sudah kenal dengan keponakan kami, bukan? Ini Catelyn Tully, Ser!"

.

.

.

Kota New York menjelang Natal jauh lebih ramai dibanding Inggris. Lupakan Natal putih. Salju dikeruk sampai menimbulkan lumpur di sepanjang trotoar. Jalanan dipenuhi orang yang berbelanja, sopir taksi yang mengancam akan melindas penyeberang jalan manapun yang lalai, dan sinterklas yang membunyikan lonceng keras-keras untuk meminta sumbangan.

Serena nyaris merasa asing di tempat asalnya ini. Walaupun dia memang tidak pernah diterima dalam lingkungannya. Serena kini menyadari itu semua karena kini dia dikelilingi muggle. Baru beberapa hari dan Serena sudah merasa rindu lagi dengan Hogwarts.

Apartemen ayahnya di lantai teratas menghadap langsung ke Central Park, taman buatan terbesar di kota tersebut. Kolam membeku dan pepohonan memutih membuat Serena menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dari balkon kamarnya. Lalu dia menyesal, hidungnya menjadi perih. Udara New York tidaklah sesegar Hogwarts.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku..." kata suara di belakangnya.

Serena menoleh dan mendapati Catelyn, canggung dalam pakaian mugglenya, menatap seluruh pemandangan dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sungguh luar biasa... muggle... Aku berencana ambil Telaah Muggle tahun depan. Dan mereka tidak bisa menyihir tapi bisa membangun bangunan setinggi ini..."

"Itu gunanya arsitek dan tukang bangunan..." gerutu Serena pelan.

Serena tidak melirik Catelyn sedikit pun, tapi dia tahu rona merah pastilah menjalar sampai ke telinga anak perempuan itu. Suasana tidak menjadi lebih baik saat ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberitahu bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan liburan di New York. Paman dan bibinya tidak ikut. Sebagai gantinya, mereka membawa Catelyn Tully yang angkuh di Hogwarts. Mereka bilang Catelyn ingin sekali melihat kehidupan muggle dan sangat senang karena diajak. Serena tidak ingat Catelyn pernah membalas senyumnya saat mereka berpapasan di koridor Hogwarts.

Jadi semakin Catelyn menyadari keberadaannya tidak diinginkan, semakin baik. Sialnya, ayahnya tidak beranggapan demikian.

Serena sama sekali tidak mau berbagi ayahnya, tapi sang ayah menganggap Catelyn bagai puteri raja. Membuat Serena dobel sebal.

Robert sudah menelepon dari bawah saat Serena berlama-lama memakai syal wol-nya. Mereka akan berbelanja keperluan Natal hari ini. Ayahnya hanya punya beberapa jam dan dia serta si Catelyn sudah berada di dalam mobil. Serena merasa kegiatan favoritnya, belanja natal, akan berlangsung buruk.

"Ser, aku pikir kau bukan anak manja pencemberut..."

Terdengar suara ayahnya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak begitu!" sentak Serena kesal.

Dia menoleh kepada ayahnya yang ternyata nyengir.

"Kau harus mencoba membuka diri, Ser... Catelyn tampak baik..."

"_Yeah_, dan itu kata semua orang tentang dia, kan?"

"Dia sudah minta maaf dan menunjukkan niat baik. Ayolah... Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari teman yang datang ke rumah untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama? Beberapa tahun dari sekarang dan kau tidak akan membutuhkan aku lagi karena banyaknya temanmu... Atau kau memang lebih suka hidup sendiri?'

Serena tercenung merasakan gatal pada lehernya yang tidak disebabkan oleh syal wol. Rasanya dia ingin membantah. Tapi ada terlalu banyak kebenaran dalam kata-kata itu.

Serena menegakkan diri dan mengencangkan syalnya.

"Baiklah!" gerutunya pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sepagian untuk berbelanja dan memenuhi kehausan Catelyn akan kehidupan muggle yang sebenarnya. Dia terpaku di toko alat elektronik. Terpaku saat melihat mesin penjual koran otomatis. Terpaku melihat mobil pengeruk salju. Serena berbekal hot dog dan kopi susu panas untuk dimakan saat ikut berhenti ketika Catelyn berhenti.

Hari sudah siang ketika mereka meninggalkan toko mainan dan permen terbesar di New York. Serena sudah mengantuk setengah mati sementara Catelyn mengoceh kepada siapapun tentang indahnya New York.

Robert menepi di satu sisi, membuat Serena mengira mereka akan mengunjungi toko lain. Betapa kagetnya Serena melihat bangunan kuno yang kaku itu, The Bradley, sekolah lamanya sebelum dia ke Hogwarts.

Dengan refleks Serena bersandar di kursi, berharap siapapun tidak bisa melihat. Tetapi Robert berhenti di pintu gerbang.

Dengan perut bergolak Serena memandang ayahnya.

"Kau tidak punya rencana memasukkan aku kemari lagi kan, Dad? Aku berani _bersumpah_ aku penyihir!"

Ayahnya tersenyum tapi dia mengelus mulutnya tanda gugup.

"Tentu tidak, Ser... Aku hanya mau mengunjungi sekolah lamamu..."

"Ini sekolahmu dulu?" celetuk Catelyn. "Bagus sekali ya... Pasti isinya anak-anak muggle yang pintar..."

Serena bahkan tidak sempat memutar mata saking tegangnya.

"Ayah mau kemari untuk apa?" cecar Serena masih kepada ayahnya.

"Ser, ini mungkin berat bagimu... Tapi... Terus terang... Kau tidak meninggalkan sekolah ini dengan baik..." jelas ayahnya sabar.

"Kenapa?" celetuk Catelyn lagi. "Apa kau tidak sengaja melakukan sihir..."

"Diam!" sentak Serena. "Aku pikir kau sudah membereskan segalanya, Dad! Dan aku tidak mau bertemu Monica serta Kepala Sekolah Grey!"

"Ser... Aku bisa membereskannya dengan sekejap. Tapi apa jadinya denganmu? Kau bukan anak manja yang akan membiarkan orang lain membereskan semua kekacauanmu, kan?"

Air mata Serena hampir tumpah keluar karena suaranya bergetar, "Kekacauan? Itu sihir yang kulakukan dengan tidak sengaja!"

"Apa? Kau melakukan apa? Barangkali aku bisa..."

"DIAM!" sentak Serena kepada Catelyn.

"Ser, aku janji... Ini terakhir kalinya kita akan kemari. Tetapi kita harus bereskan dulu semua yang tertinggal... Kau mungkin akan merasa lega..." Ayahnya melirik Catelyn yang wajahnya bagai tomat. "Akan merasa lega dan menjadi ceria lagi..."

Serena hampir merepet di belakang ayahnya saat mereka terpaksa turun dari mobil. Klakson sudah bersahutan menyuruh mobil Robert menyingkir dari jalan. Catelyn ikut di belakang Serena. Tampak canggung tapi tidak bisa menutupi keantusiasannya.

Tangga batu berwarna abu-abu itu membuat Serena senewen dan ingin kabur. Ada banyak yang ingin Serena katakan kepada ayahnya, tetapi "Demi Merlin! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" ada diatas daftar. Serena bahkan ragu ayahnya mengenal Merlin.

The Bradley, walaupun sekolah sudah memasuki masa libur, jelas sedang mengadakan bazaar Natal. Biasanya untuk kegiatan amal yang akan didatangi juga oleh petinggi sekolah dan orang tua murid.

Ini kegiatan tahunan yang dibenci Serena. Walaupun ayahnya seringkali menyempatkan diri datang. Tahun lalu, Monica Rhodes menumpahkan _eggnog_-tanpa-alkohol yang mereka jual ke rok Serena. Serena dulu sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa cokelat berbentuk rusa raksasa yang mereka pajang di meja tinggi menjadi meleleh dan tumpah ke kepala Monica. Kepala Sekolah Grey saat itu mendiskusikan hukuman Serena dengan ayahnya, sementara dia sendiri, berbau telur dan susu, bersembunyi di belakang punggung ayahnya.

Tahun sebelumnya pun sama, Serena hanya duduk di belakang ayahnya, mengunyah ganas permen-tongkatnya, sementara dewan sekolah sibuk menjilat, memuji, dan tersenyum palsu agar keluarga van der Woodsen menyumbang uang lebih untuk pembangunan.

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk menjelaskan kepada kepala sekolah, kalau tiba-tiba rombongan dewan tersebut menjadi keram wajah sehingga mereka terus tersenyum menakutkan dan tidak bisa kembali normal dalam waktu dua belas jam, itu _bukan_ kesalahan Serena.

Taman dalam tempat utama bazaar diadakan bersuasana Natal. Para paduan suara bernyanyi sayup-sayup, menghibur pengunjung. Pohon dan lampu Natalnya kalah jauh dari Hogwarts, tentu saja. Serena mencibir untuk menenangkan diri. Tangannya gatal ingin meraih tongkat sihir yang dia simpan di dalam sweaternya. Serena sudah membantu Profesor Flitwick pada hari-hari sebelum liburan. Memasang dekorasi natal tinggi di puncak pohon-pohon dengan _wingardium leviosa_-nya. Menyebabkan para prefek cewek mengatainya cari muka.

Stand jualan berjejer di sisi taman. Menawarkan berbagai makanan, minuman, dan hiasan natal. Serena menyadari dengan takut bahwa kelas SD, SMP, dan SMA sedang disatukan. Membuat bazaar menjadi sesak. Serena memanfaatkan ini. Dia memandang ke lantai batu sesering mungkin daripada harus bertemu pandang dengan beberapa anak dan orang tua murid The Bradley.

Ayahnya melangkah tanpa keraguan. Serena yakin dimana mereka akan berhenti. Ruang aula. Tempat dimana Serena terakhir menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, hampir kurang dari setahun yang lalu.

"Kedua orang tua Monica..." dehem ayahnya memulai. "Meminta permohonan maaf secara formal... Di depan seluruh warga sekolah. Karena... Apa yang terjadi waktu itu cukup memalukan mereka... Dan... yah, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat..."

"Dan mereka memintaku bertanggung jawab..." gertak Serena di ujung bibirnya.

"Ser..."

Serena diam saja. Pikirannya berlomba mengenai apa yang harus dia lakukan saat menghadapi musuh lamanya dan apa yang harus dia katakan di depan semua orang.

"Ser..." kata ayahnya lagi. "Aku akan bersamamu sepanjang jalan... Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang dicemoohkan mereka... Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupan masa lalumu begitu saja... Mari kita selesaikan ini..."

Serena mendongak menatap mata ayahnya yang penuh permohonan. Kemudian kenyataan menghantamnya seperti batu. Serena pergi ke dunia sihir, tempatnya seharusnya memang berada. Tapi ayahnya tetaplah muggle. Dan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan orang seperti Monica ataupun kehidupan sosialnya yang lain. Teman-teman bisnisnya, kerabatnya, maupun saingannya. Serena tahu betapa banyak relasi yang diperlukan untuk menjadi pebisnis.

Ayahnya tidak akan mau membicarakan bahwa ini untuk kepentingan bisnisnya juga, untuk nama baiknya. Ayahnya menjaga perasaan Serena. Ayahnya selau memikirkan Serena.

Dan Serena seharusnya tidak memikirkan diri sendiri...

Serena tanpa sengaja menoleh menatap Catelyn, yang tampaknya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia diam saja menggigiti bibirnya.

Serena menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Dia penyihir. Dia sekarang bersekolah di Hogwarts, sekolah terbaik di dunia, walaupun anak-anak muggle seperti Monica mungkin akan menganggapnya sekolah di tempat terkucil agar terisolasi dari dunia normal.

Dan dia di Gryffindor...

Sekumpulan orang di aula jelek tidak seharusnya membuatnya takut...

"Baik..." desahnya menegakkan bahu. "Mari kita masuk..."

.

.

.

Ayahnya melepas Serena ke podium diiringi tatapan membunuh Kepala Sekolah Grey yang sama sekali tidak seperti Profesor Dumbledore yang bijak. Anggota dewan sekolah mengapit tiga orang yang Serena sadari adalah Monica Rhodes dan kedua orang tuanya. Monica menatap Serena tajam. Campuran bengis dan takut. Serena lupa bertanya, apakah dia masih bersuara katak atau tidak. Tapi mungkin permintaan maaf formal ini keluar dari mulut-manusianya.

Kini Monica tampak cantik sekaligus tua. Dia mengingatkan Serena pada beberapa anak Hogwarts yang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan melentikkan bulu mata.

Beberapa anak di aula mulai saling berbisik. Beberapa orang tua murid memegangi anak mereka seolah khawatir Serena akan mengubah mereka menjadi kodok juga, walaupun itu sudah lama sekali.

Karena Serena, anak aneh yang kebetulan saja ber-ayahkan orang kaya dan terhormat, aula itu sama sekali tidak dibersihkan dan didekorasi dengan baik. Bekas-bekas alat olahraga dan peralatan pemandu sorak masih bertebaran di belakang. Serena akhirnya berdiri dengan canggungnya. Antara dia dan ratusan orang yang berjejalan di aula, hanya ada _mic _dan tiangnya.

Meminta maaf hanya dengan kata-kata seharusnya perkara mudah. Masalahnya, Serena tahu betul orang-orang ini bisa sama jahatnya dengan anak-anak Slytherin. Baru saja dia berdehem untuk mengetes _mic_-nya dengan dagu ditegakkan setinggi mungkin, beberapa anak mulai mencemooh.

"Pecundang..."

Seru seseorang lambat-lambat diiringi kikik geli yang lain.

"Pertama saya ingin..." Serena memulai.

"Dimana kau dipenjarakan selama ini? Kutub Utara?" seru entah siapa.

Tawa menjalar di aula. Sekarang semua orang mulai berbicara sendiri dengan ramai. Apapun yang terjadi, sebenarnya tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengarkan Serena. Mungkin ini tujuan awal Monica. Membuat malu Serena di depan umum. Ada anak yang berdiri dan mulai memperagakan gerakan-gerakan anak tolol dan canggung. Tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum seseorang melemparinya telur busuk.

Serena menatap ayahnya, yang tampaknya memandangnya sejak tadi, tidak merasa malu atau terhina. Ayahnya mengangguk menyemangati.

Tapi sebelum Serena membuka mulut untuk berteriak menarik perhatian mereka, ada yang mendahuluinya...

"DIAM KALIAN MUGGLE-MUGGLE TOLOL!"

Ada yang berteriak dari bagian belakang aula yang berantakkan. Baik Serena maupun semua orang kini menoleh memandang tak percaya.

Catelyn Tully sedang berdiri di salah satu kotak tempat berdirinya pemimpin pemandu sorak dan entah bagaimana, tahu cara menggunakan corong pengeras suara.

Bunyi statis menyakitkan telinga membuat semua orang mengernyit, lebih dari kata-kata 'muggle'...

"DIAM DAN PERHATIKAN!" seru Catelyn dengan suara melengking yang sama sekali tidak feminim. "KARENA SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN AKAN BERBICARA DI GEDUNG JELEK INI UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA!"

Sudah terlambat untuk menjauhi _mic_ sewaktu tawa Serena menyembur. Semua orang yang tadi menatap Catelyn dengan tidak percaya kini menoleh kepada Serena lagi.

Serena berusaha fokus sementara tangannya berada pada perutnya, berusaha menahan tawa. Akhirnya dia berhasil bicara dengan setengah nyengir.

"Saya, Serena van der Woodsen, meminta maaf pada Monica Rhodes dan keluarganya, dan juga pada Kepala Sekolah, serta pada semuanya dimana saya pernah melakukan kesalahan, baik disengaja ataupun tidak. Saya, dan mewakili ayah saya, Nathaniel van der Woodsen, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan yakinlah bahwa saya tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi di masa yang akan datang..."

Tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan, tidak ada yang perlu disangkal. Walaupun orang-orang ini memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan tidak adil, Serena tidak mengeluh. Dan memang kemampuan sihir Serena-lah penyebabnya. Walaupun dikatai aneh dan idiot pun, Serena tidak mau kemampuan sihirnya hilang...

Ini adalah perpisahannya. Perpisahan Serena dengan dunia lamanya...

Serena turun dari podium. Melihat ayahnya dan Catelyn, yang telah dipaksa turun dari kotak, sama-sama nyengir lebar.

Semua beban yang mengganjal Serena selama ini sepertinya hilang hari itu juga. Dan walaupun semester baru di Hogwarts masih lama dimulai, dia merasa yakin akan bisa menghadapi apapun di sekolah barunya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa ini akan sia-sia saja. Hadiahmu mungkin akan sampai ke rumahmu..."

Serena berbicara pada Catelyn dengan gigi menggeletuk sementara dia memakai berlapis-lapis topi rajut, syal, mantel dan kaus kaki wol di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Catelyn memaksanya membuka pintu sekaligus jendela pada kamar Serena. Teras yang membeku dan salju yang enggan turun menambah semangat angin dingin untuk menyelomot kulit mereka.

"Tenang... Ini burung hantu dunia sihir... Aku sudah minta burung hantu di rumah untuk membawakan hadiah natalku kemari. Dan Jasper-mu pasti akan demikian juga... Sangat menyebalkan kalau kita tidak bisa membuka hadiah di pagi hari Natal... Dan bagaimana lagi cara burung hantu masuk kemari kalau tidak lewat jendela? Kau hanya punya perapian listrik..." jelas Catelyn panjang lebar, melapisi rambutnya dengan syal tebal. Pipinya amat merah.

Serena terlalu kedinginan dan kekenyangan _tacos_-pinggir-jalan untuk berdebat. Jadi dia hanya masuk selimut sementara Catelyn mematikan lampu.

"Selamat Natal, Ser..." kata Catelyn gembira saat merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Selamat Natal juga, Cat..."

Kerlap-kerlip lampu natal yang dipasang Anna di kamarnya menjadi ceria. Walaupun itu kelihatan amat kecil dibandingkan lampu jutaan watt yang menerangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota New York, yang kini terlihat karena Catelyn membuka jendela.

Serena memandang di kejauhan. Tadi dia tidak mengatakan kepada Catelyn bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman yang akan memberinya hadiah Natal. Jadi dia seharusnya tidak berharap banyak sampai harus membeku. Ayah, Paman-Bibinya, Robert dan Anna adalah segelintir orang yang peduli. Atau mungkin Neville, yang sering meminta alamat Serena kemudian menghilangkannya. Serena telah menghadiahi Catelyn komputer muggle. Catelyn membayangi terus para asisten ayahnya yang bekerja dengan menggunakan komputer, membuat Serena jengah sendiri, karena kini semua orang di kantor memandangnya seolah mereka dua anak yang bersekolah di jaman batu. Tetapi Catelyn tampak sangat senang saat berhasil mengetik. Maka Serena membelikannya satu walaupun dia ragu listrik akan sampai ke desa penyihir tempat Catelyn tinggal.

Serena akhirnya berguling menghadap Catelyn yang sudah pulas. Tidak berharap apapun melainkan bersyukur mempunyai satu teman lagi. Tetapi berharap tidak ada penculik gila yang akan memanjat lantai tempat mereka tinggal...

.

.

.

Serena bangun keesokan paginya. Merasa dia beku serta pilek berat. Setelah menelepon dengan parau pada pelayan di bawah agar dibawakan sup dan kopi susu panas, Serena melihat Catelyn duduk di lantai. Hidungnya masih merah dengan mata berair, tetapi semua tampak tidak membuatnya pusing. Tumpukan hadiahnya tinggi sekali.

"Ser, lihat, itu hadiahmu! Sudah kubilang akan sampai, bukan?"

Serena melirik tumpukkan yang ditunjuk Catelyn yang ternyata sama tinggi dengan milik Catelyn. Lalu merasa heran. Kemudian dia melihat Jasper di atas tumpukkan, mendelik kecapekan. Serena menelepon pelayan lagi, minta dibawakan daging asap dan air putih.

"Siapa yang memberi aku sebanyak ini?" tanya Serena sambil bangkit.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu, pasti dari penggemarmu, kan?"

Tidak ada nada getir atau kecemburuan pada suara Catelyn, membuat Serena nyaman. Tapi dia tetap tidak habis pikir ada orang yang menggemari anak Amerika berlogat kental, sering dapat detensi dan seorang Chaser cadangan.

Serena segera membuka hadiah pertamanya dari ayahnya. Buku cek Gringgotts baru. Serena tertawa dan menunjukkannya pada Catelyn betapa ayahnya amat cepat tanggap sebagai pebisnis, sekarang mencoba menguasai ekonomi dunia sihir.

Catelyn, seperti anak Ravenclaw sejati, memberinya buku-buku tambahan. Paman Ed dan Bibi Char memberinya buku juga. Buku tersebut bergambar ilustrasi seni hasil seniman ternama di dunia muggle yang sebenarnya adalah penyihir. Semua berbahasa Italia, membuat Serena pusing duluan.

Neville ternyata ingat alamatnya. Dia memberi Serena tanaman air bersinar biru dalam botol selai tertutup. Hagrid memberinya beberapa utas rambut unicorn, yang katanya bisa mengikat dengan kuat apa saja. Para peri rumah Hogwarts memberinya kue natal dengan ratusan macam bentuk dan hiasan gula meriah. Padahal Serena hanya mengirimi mereka puluhan dus minuman cokelat panas sebagai tanda terima kasih, berharap mereka akan bisa bersantai sambil meminumnya saat murid-murid liburan.

Sambil makan kue peri-rumah, Serena tertawa-tawa melihat hadiah-hadiah 'cantik', berenda atau yang berwarna merah muda yang kebanyakan diberikan oleh anak-anak cowok yang bahkan Serena sendiri tidak kenal.

Catelyn menggambarkan mereka dengan ahli, lalu merampas dan melarang Serena menyentuh apapun yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang bernama Marc dan Blaise Zabini.

"Mereka dari Slytherin! Jangan sampai mereka mengguna-gunaimu..."

Serena ingin tertawa mengingat mantra guna-guna yang digunakan agar orang lain jatuh cinta. Tapi sebelum dia mencemooh Catelyn terlalu khawatir, Serena ingat dia sendiri mempelajari Mantra, Jimat dan Guna-Guna, bukan tanpa alasan.

"Benar, kan? Lihat apa isinya..." kata Catelyn memperlihatkan kotak tersebut.

Yang satunya adalah parfum yang tampak mahal dengan tutup seperti berlian sungguhan. Yang satu lagi jepit rambut bertaburkan permata.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini diguna-guna?" tanya Serena, berusaha memikirkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang namanya Marc itu. Dia sepertinya yang bermain Quidditch dan yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Dia kesulitan memikirkan yang mana yang bernama Blaise.

"Yah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti, sih... Pokoknya jangan dipakai! Dan Marc Zabini itu _playboy_..."

Serena memutar mata saat Catelyn dengan hati-hati membungkus lagi hadiah itu dan menyimpannya di dasar lemari pakaian Serena.

Tetapi untunglah Catelyn sedang sibuk, karena hadiah berikutnya membuat Serena buru-buru lari ke toilet.

Serena melihat kartunya duluan untuk mengetahui itu dari siapa. Dia punya keinginan aneh agar Catelyn tidak tahu ataupun menyitanya.

Serena membuka hadiah itu di meja wastafel. Saat kotaknya terbuka, hadiah tersebut langsung melesat terbang. Benda itu bukan perhiasan, atau parfum, atau apapun yang cantik, berenda, dan berwarna merah muda.

Si miniatur pemain Quidditch itu terbang dengan ramainya. Sapunya jumpalitan, Quaffle mini seukuran kelereng terlambung-lambung sementara dia melempar, menyundul, dan menendang.

Serena duduk di tepi _bathtub_ sementara si miniatur terbang mengelilingi tempat handuk.

Selama beberapa hari, mencoba mengubur kejadian buruk yang dialaminya di Hogwarts, dan kini termabukkan oleh kejadian The Bradley, kehidupan lamanya di New York dan kehadiran Catelyn, Serena sama sekali lupa. Dan mungkin tidak peduli pada satu-satunya anak yang mencoba peduli.

Serena menunduk membaca ulang kartunya,

_Semoga kau tetap betah di dunia kami..._

_Selamat Natal..._

_DM_

.

.

.

"Keluarga penyihir tua?" tanya Catelyn mengantuk kekenyangan kalkun.

"Ya... Aku hanya ingin tahu..." kata Serena dengan hati-hati melirik ayahnya yang datang dari dapur, membawa es krim.

Tatapannya terpaku pada arloji ayahnya, memikirkan apakah Draco akan senang memakai jam tangan yang setara ribuan galleon itu, kemudian membatalkannya. Akan terlihat sangat 'hutang budi' sekali kalau Serena terlambat memberi Draco hadiah natal. Lagipula jam itu buatan muggle.

"Aku tahu beberapa..." sambut ayahnya nimbrung. "Ibumu pernah memperkenalkan sekali-sekali..."

Ayahnya dan Catelyn bergantian menyebut nama para penyihir dan keluarga yang mereka kenal. Bahkan dengan pekerjaan dan bagaimana mereka mengenalnya. Serena sudah mulai cemas karena mereka tidak menyebut nama Malfoy. Padahal setidaknya, Serena ingin tahu alamat rumah Draco dulu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu Zabini-Zabini itu dari Slytherin langsung?" tanya Serena memancing.

"Yah, kebanyakan Zabini memang dari Slytherin. Kau tahu? Turunan dan sebagainya. Mereka terkenal gila harta... dan, yah... maaf..." kata Catelyn kepada Ayah Serena. "Suka berganti pasangan..."

Wajah Serena ikut memerah seperti pipi Catelyn. Dia kebingungan mau memancing apalagi.

"Aku tahu satu Slytherin yang membawa nama buruk buat asrama itu," kata ayahnya tiba-tiba. "Ibumu dulu melakukan riset terhadap kepribadiannya. Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk ini sebenarnya... Tapi ini dilakukan sebagai strategi saat perang zaman Voldemort..."

Catelyn tersedak teh-nya dan batuk-batuk. Tetapi kenyataan ayahnya tahu apapun tentang Slytherin membuat Serena hanya sempat menepuk punggung Catelyn yang kaget mendengar nama Voldemort.

"Siapa?" tanya Serena.

"Lestrange..." jawab ayahnya. "Aku tidak tahu banyak. Mereka keji dan setengah gila. Agresif dan kuat. Entahlah, ibumu yang mempelajarinya. Yang jelas dia melatih strategi dengan sekumpulan... apa ya, namanya?" tanya ayahnya pada Catelyn.

Catelyn berusaha menjawab disela batuknya, "Auror, penangkap penyihir hitam..."

"Itu dia! Strategi yang pelik sekali, nyaris gagal, tapi setiap orang hidup bisa dikalahkan..."

Serena baru akan teralihkan pikirannya dan menanyakan strategi apa, tapi Catelyn yang sudah berhenti batuk-batuk, menyela membawa kabar buruk.

"Suami-istri Lestrange dan adiknya, kalau aku baca di koran lama koleksi ayahku. Mereka pendukung besar _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_," kata Catelyn dengan penekanan yang jelas-jelas menyuruh Serena dan ayahnya menyebut Voldemort dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Tapi mereka tidak punya anak. Syukurlah... Kita kan tidak mau ada Draco Malfoy kedua di sekolah kita?"

"APA?" tanya Serena amat kaget sehingga ayahnya kini menatapnya penasaran.

"Draco Malfoy..." kata Catelyn santai. "Anak dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Yang terhormat... Begitulah yang kudengar... Beberapa komunitas dan kalangan Kementerian Sihir ada dalam pengaruh mereka. Tapi kita lebih baik jauh-jauh dari mereka, saranku. Siapapun tahu Lucius Malfoy seperti Lestrange, pendukung besar Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Mereka kakak dan adik ipar..."

Serena menatap es krimnya yang mencair. Tiba-tiba saja merasa hadiah natal untuk Draco adalah hal yang kurang penting yang harus dia ketahui saat ini.

.

.

.


	14. Ch 14 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XIV**

**DRACO**

Sudah cukup bagi Draco mendengarkan ceramah dan amarah ayahnya hari pertama dia berlibur di rumahnya sendiri, Malfoy Manor, sekarang dia dipaksa untuk memilih hadiah-hadiah Natal untuk semua anak-anak kenalannya.

Ibunya tahu betul Draco sedang menjalani masa hukuman-tak-tertulis, maka dia memanggilkan pembelanja pribadi ke rumah. Mereka tidak berbelanja ke Diagon Alley seperti biasanya. Maka, datang ke rumah pada hari itu adalah seorang penyihir wanita muda yang amat glamor. Dia membawa tas tangan kecil lalu mengeluarkan berbagai macam pilihan barang mewah. Draco mengernyit menatap Mantra Perluasan tersebut. Ketika wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan perhiasan-perhiasan, entah mengapa Draco menjadi agak mual.

"Ini sudah tradisi..." kata ibunya melembut menyadari keengganan Draco, seolah dia pernah tidak menyukai hal ini setidaknya setiap tahun sepanjang hidupnya. "Kau mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah bagus dari mereka. Sudah sepantasnya kita membalas..."

Meja panjang dan sofa kini dipenuhi jubah-jubah yang melambai. Beberapa tebal beberapa sehalus sutera berwarna lembayung. Kotak-kotak perhiasan, ramuan-ramuan perawatan tubuh, alat tulis keren, berhamburan di lantai. Ibunya khusus memilihkan agar Draco hanya tinggal menunjuk apa dan akan diberikan kepada siapa.

"Bagaimana untuk Theo dan Blaise?" ibunya mengecek daftar.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Draco balik bertanya kesal.

"Mereka berdua, juga Crabbe dan Goyle, selalu mengikutimu di Hogwarts... Draco, kau seolah baru pertama kali saja melakukan hal ini..." ibunya sekarang mulai tak sabar.

Draco menghembuskan nafas, "Baiklah, maaf, Bu... Beri mereka jubah bulu serigala itu..."

Ibunya melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan segera saja jubah tersebut masuk ke kotak, terbungkus rapi dengan kartu ucapannya.

"Marc Zabini?" tanya ibunya setengah menggoda.

"Beri dia neraka..."

"Draco..."

"Aku bercanda, Bu!"

Mereka membungkus beberapa arloji, manset, dasi, dan berbagai macam untuk kenalan Draco yang laki-laki.

"Perhiasan untuk para anak perempuan, kukira?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Selama beberapa detik pertama, yang terpikir oleh Draco, entah mengapa, adalah Serena.

"Tidak!"

"Draco..." keluh ibunya. "Kau tidak bisa begitu... Kau tahu betul bagaimana..."

"Hmm, maaf, Bu... Maksudku..."

"Baiklah!" putus ibunya tidak mau pusing.

Dan dia segera saja memilihkan segala hal yang berkilau, bagus, berenda, bagus, berwarna pastel, dan bagus untuk teman-teman perempuan Draco. Lalu langsung membungkusnya dengan kartu ucapan.

"Itu bagus sekali, Bu..." kata Draco sementara pikirannya melayang.

Draco merasa sangat gelisah ketika ibunya sudah sampai pada ujung daftar. Untunglah saat itu ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Ayahnya selalu marah-marah apabila melihat Draco gelisah. Mungkin kegelisahan Draco amat mengganggunya. Sewaktu ibunya memutuskan membayar pada si wanita-pembelanja, Draco menyelanya.

"Bu, tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Draco? Ada yang terlewat?"

"Hmm..." gumam Draco, sekarang bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Ah... Tidak... Hmm, boleh kuambil tabungan untuk membeli sesuatu?" tanya Draco berharap.

"Tentu tidak," jawab ibunya langsung. "Kau tahu bagaimana Ayahmu. Tidak ada uang jajan selama liburan. Yah, karena kau belum jadi nomor satu di sekolah... Ibu tidak mengeluh, tapi... Ayahmu agak kecewa. Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan tinggal bilang, tapi tidak untuk jajan sendiri..."

Draco merasa dia diperlakukan seperti anak yang belum sekolah, maka dia cemberut sedemikian rupa. Ketika si pembelanja pribadi membungkus barang-barang yang tidak jadi dibeli, mata Draco berpindah-pindah dengan cepat dan cemas kepada barang-barang tersebut.

Draco tidak yakin apakah dia perlu memberikan Serena hadiah Natal. Sama tidak yakinnya apakah dia akan memberi Serena yang sembrono itu perhiasan. Atau jubah bulu yang berenda ataupun melambai. Draco pernah tahu dari Blaise bahwa Serena adalah anak orang kaya di dunia muggle. Tapi siapapun yang melihat Serena pasti tidak akan terlalu yakin. Draco belum pernah melihatnya begitu bergaya. Draco melirik seperangkat alat tulis mahal. Draco sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Serena amat sangat rajin belajar seperti si darah-lumpur Granger walaupun dia keponakan para pemilik Flourish & Blotts. Dan terlebih lagi, apa yang akan ditanyakan ibunya kalau Draco membeli hadiahnya tepat saat ini juga?

"van der Woodsen? Hmm, coba kutanya Ayahmu sementara Dobby akan mencari di daftar kenalan kita. Siapa anak itu ngomong-ngomong? Penyihir dari keluarga mana?"

Dan Draco sama sekali tidak punya jawaban cukup bagus.

Si pembelanja pribadi akhirnya pergi sebelum Draco sempat memutuskan.

"Draco, bantu ibu menulisi undangan lalu masukkan kertas-kertas peri yang bisa bernyanyi ini, ya?"

Ibunya menyuruh Draco menulis sampai pegal. Tangannya sudah lengket oleh serbuk-serbuk perak dari kertas-peri-bernyanyi ketika ayahnya datang, membuat punggungnya tegak lagi.

"Tambah orang kalau begitu..." kata ayahnya, melempar jubah bepergiannya pada Dobby, saat melihat mereka sibuk menulisi undangan. "Semua dewan sekolah Hogwarts akan kuundang, kecuali... yang kugantikan posisinya tahun depan tentu saja..."

Ayahnya menduduki kursi dan menyuruh Dobby yang masih bergelut dengan jubah untuk menuangkan anggur. Ibunya mengernyit heran.

"Kau mau menjadi anggota dewan sekolah Hogwarts? Jangan salah paham... Tapi kau tidak pernah bekerja sekalipun seumur hidupmu..."

"Cissy!" potong ayahnya.

Tampaknya hanya Draco yang memperhatikan genggaman ayahnya pada gelas anggur agak mengencang. Dobby dengan takut-takut berusaha menuangnya tanpa tumpah.

"Ini untuk Draco juga. Kalau saja dia bisa mencapai posisi puncak di awal. Apa yang kau dapati dari mengelapi sapu terbang, Nak?"

Ini bukan yang pertama kali ayahnya menyindir dalam hitungan hari. Draco mempertahankan diri untuk tidak berteriak, _"Screw you!"_ yang akan membuat mulutnya dijahit.

"Tidak tahu, Ayah... Aku selalu menyuruh anak lain mengerjakannya..."

Genggaman ayahnya pada gelas anggur mengencang lagi dan kali ini ibunya sadar.

"Baik, Draco, karena kita akan kedatangan banyak tamu serta dewan sekolahmu, tolong awasi pembuatan kue-kue di dapur... Dobby, tetap disini dan bantu aku menyegel undangan..." perintah ibunya.

Sekejap Draco menangkap pandangan cemas antara ayah dan ibunya. Dan lagi menyuruh Dobby menggantikan pekerjaan Draco dan Draco mensupervisi dapur tampaknya salah alamat.

"Baik, Bu..."

Akhirnya bukan perintah ibunya dan ketakutan Draco pada ayahnya yang membuat Draco menurut, melainkan kemalasannya untuk terlibat hal-hal yang aneh lagi.

.

.

.

Salju turun tanpa ampun di pedesaan tempat Malfoy Manor berada. Taman mereka basah, kolam-kolam dan air mancur sudah membeku. Lasalle si merak putih, sudah dipindahkan ke dalam rumah saking dinginnya.

Draco setengah mati kesal mendengarnya berkuak-kuak. Dan mual mencium aroma unggas. Tapi senang melihat Lasalle kuyu seperti burung botak kena flu.

Natal akan tiba besok. Keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal dan kaya menjadikan Natal hanyalah sebagai tradisi besar untuk mengingatkan kepada teman-teman mereka bahwa mereka tetap yang terbaik. Jadi mereka selalu mengundang orang-orang terpilih untuk makan malam.

Jauh-jauh hari, ayah Draco telah menyiksa peri-peri rumah mereka untuk merapikan tanaman-tanaman beku, mengukir air mancur, dan membersihkan rumah agar tetap berkilau tetapi hangat.

Draco menatap dikejauhan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu dari balkon kamarnya. Jubah bulunya menghangatkan tubuh walaupun tidak wajahnya. Hidungnya yang mencuat mulai membeku.

Ayahnya sekarang mengadakan jamuan natal sekaligus pengumuman bahwa dia akan diangkat sebagai dewan sekolah Hogwarts. Walaupun kenyataannya dia akan efektif bertugas pada tahun ajaran baru di bulan September, posisi itu cukup terhormat. Sekolah masih tetap didominasi oleh si Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah. Tetapi Draco yakin ayahnya akan mengacau. Dan Draco merasa tekanan yang tidak nyaman untuk segera membuktikan diri.

Dan ini sulit. Dia tidak tahu harus membual apa lagi. Seluruh sekolah kini sudah terlanjur menganggapnya pecundang. Draco memilih mati daripada mengakui ini. Tapi dia bahkan belum menjadi penguasa Slytherin. Guru yang suka padanya pun hanya sebagian. Nilainya ada di bawah si Granger sialan. Dan popularitasnya jelas jauh di bawah si Potter.

Baru saja terpikir olehnya bahwa selain menebeng nama ayahnya yang terhormat dan menggunakannya untuk menindas anak lain, menjadi musuh utama Potter adalah popularitas yang bagus.

Lalu dia teringat Serena dan bagaimana gadis itu selalu memandangnya dengan mencemooh tapi juga berhasil membuat Draco berbuat hal-hal spontan yang menjatuhkan dirinya sebagai Malfoy.

Seperti menjadi anggota cadangan, dan sekarang cemas tentang hadiah Natal yang akan diberikan atau tidak pada anak perempuan itu.

Setelah berulang kali pintu kamarnya diketuk Dobby, Draco akhirnya berpakaian dan turun ke bawah. Pagi itu ayah dan ibunya sibuk memerintah untuk sentuhan terakhir. Mereka tampak cemas apabila ada setitik noda yang akan membuat keluarga Malfoy tampak tercela, padahal makan malamnya pastilah akan berantakkan juga.

Keduanya mengikat rambut pirang-panjang mereka. Hal kecil ini mengingatkan Draco pada sesuatu...

"Ayah..." panggil Draco tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ayahnya menoleh. Mungkin menganggap Draco kurang penting dibanding supervisi meja makan.

"Ada apa, Nak? Mengapa kau lama sekali turun?"

"Profesor Quirrell kirim salam..."

Sekarang ibunya menjatuhkan alas gelas bulat yang sedang dia ubah menjadi kotak-kotak. Dia berpaling kaget menatap Draco.

"Dia hanya menanyakan kabar kalian, sih..." lanjut Draco santai.

"Draco! Sebaiknya kau jangan pedulikan..." mulai ibunya.

"Dan jangan sampai kau sebut-sebut Quirrell dihadapan tamu-tamu kita!" gertak ayahnya memotong.

Ini reaksi yang diharapkan Draco.

"Ayah tidak tahu, kan? Sebenarnya di sekolah, guru-bau-bawang itu selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana, membuatku takut. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya... Anak-anak lain juga menganggapku aneh karena Quirrell selalu menggerecokiku. Mereka pikir kami berhubungan... Aku tidak bilang dia kenalan kalian..."

"Apa?" potong ayahnya lagi, hampir meledak.

Draco mengeluarkan suara merajuknya yang terbaik. Ibunya bereaksi menghampiri Draco.

"Oh, Draco... Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dalam surat-suratmu? Dengar, kan, Lucius? Siapapun akan menjadi anak aneh jika dibuntuti si ular itu..."

Draco melihat mata ayahnya melemparkan peringatan kepada ibunya. Lalu Draco tahu sebabnya, walaupun mengatai Quirrell aneh, ibunya membandingkan Quirrell dengan ular.

"Itu bukan salahku!" hanya itu yang digertakkan ayahnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu keras kepala, "Anak lain kan tidak tahu kebenarannya? Begitu pula dewan sekolah yang akan datang..."

Ayahnya melotot lagi.

"Kau berani..."

"Tidak, Ayah! Aku tidak berani..." raung Draco masih dengan nada merajuknya. "Tapi Ayah telah membuatku jadi anak aneh karena dibuntuti Quirrell yang entah-ada-urusan-apa dengan kalian. Dan kalian menghukumku. Bagaimana aku bisa tampak senang nanti malam? Anggota dewan mungkin akan mendengar aku adalah anak aneh..."

"Draco..." bujuk ibunya. "Kami tidak menghukummu..."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh belanja sendiri di Diagon Alley? Sebelum toko-toko tutup? Tolonglah, Bu..." rengek Draco.

"Tapi... Tidak..." ibunya ragu.

"Tidak!" sentak ayahnya.

"Tapi Ayah dan Ibu yang telah menyebabkan Quirrell..."

"Jangan sebut-sebut dia!" gertak ayahnya sekarang tak sabar.

Percik api kecil, membuncah antara tongkat ayahnya dan lantai batu. Draco sudah sejauh ini untuk mundur.

"Hanya satu kali jalan-jalan dan aku tidak akan menyebut-nyebut Quirrell..."

Ayahnya sekarang memandang ibunya, meminta bantuan. Tampangnya seolah dia baru saja dipalak anak sendiri. Yang mungkin memang benar...

"Baiklah! Kembali tepat waktu saat minum teh!" gertak ayahnya setelah Draco merasa ibunya mengangguk disisinya.

"Dan kalau Ayah memberi surat perintah dan tanda tangan Ayah untuk aku membuat... apa ya, namanya? Oh, ya! Buku cek penyihir yang baru saja dikeluarkan Gringgotts... Aku akan melupakan Quirrell sama sekali..."

.

.

.

Draco tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya. Berjalan sendiri di tengah sisa-sisa keramaian Diagon Alley yang bersalju sangat langka dia dapatkan. Biasanya dia akan bepergian bersama ibunya, yang membuat Draco agak tidak bebas. Draco membeli kopi susu panas dan meminumnya sambil berjalan, seolah dia pemilik dunia.

Dengan kantung uang yang hanya berisikan buku cek baru, dia merasa amat sangat santai. Draco tidak tahu mengapa goblin-goblin bodoh itu baru memikirkan hal semacam ini sekarang. Beberapa penyihir seperti ayahnya protes karena tahu sistem itu adalah sistem yang sama dengan yang dipakai muggle. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, buku cek bisa amat sangat berguna bagi penyihir yang kebanyakan emas seperti keluarganya.

Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal Draco sekarang. Dia telah mengancam orang tuanya. _Berani_ mengancam orang tuanya. Dan meminta untuk diberikan kebebasan atas tabungannya. Untuk apa? Berbelanja di Diagon Alley. Untuk apa? Membeli hadiah natal untuk Serena van der Woodsen...

Draco hampir saja berbalik lagi ke Leaky Cauldron, tempatnya mendarat dengan Floo tadi. Dia merasa apa yang diperbuatnya amat konyol. Dia berbuat sejauh ini hanya karena seorang anak perempuan yang menyebalkan? Rasanya tidak seperti Draco...

Draco termenung sesaat. Lalu berbalik, tetapi berbalik kembali. Begitu seperti orang bingung. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan menyangka dia penyihir yang kehilangan orang tua di jalan.

Kakinya membawanya melangkah ke toko mainan. Draco yang menganggap semua mainan adalah kesukaan anak kecil yang tidak keren, biasanya melewati toko ini.

Tapi jendela pajangnya penuh dengan miniatur yang bergerak ramai menarik mata. Di bagian bawahnya, para sinterklas gendut dan manusia salju sedang berlomba main selancar di es buatan. Rusa-rusa yang menarik kereta terbang dikejar oleh penyihir-penyihir bertopi runcing, melempari semua dengan gundukkan salju mungil.

Di sisi lain, para miniatur pemain Quidditch seolah sedang berlatih di hari bersalju. Beterbangan dengan riang, para Chaser melakukan formasi elang sambil bersin-bersin.

Draco terpaku menatapnya...

.

.

.

"Draco! Kau terlambat..." desah ibunya setengah lega setengah cemas.

Tentu saja Draco datang terlambat untuk menyambut tamu-tamu. Ayahnya sudah memelototinya sedemikian rupa di tengah senyum meminta maaf pada tamunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Draco pastilah anak yang aktif, Lucius..."

Seseorang yang tidak dikenal Draco menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan ayahnya dari seberang meja. Draco menyadari itu mungkin adalah salah satu anggota dewan sekolah.

Draco merasa wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas dan agak malu. Dia segera duduk di sebelah ibunya. Draco hanya sempat memakai jubah pestanya asal-asalan. Mudah-mudahan mansetnya terkancing dengan benar. Dan brosnya bukanlah yang berbentuk kepingan salju. Pansy yang bodoh memberikan itu Natal tahun lalu.

Draco menyisir rambut pirang-peraknya dengan tangan ke belakang, sebelum ibunya melakukan itu di depan semua tamu. Sangat sembrono. Tapi dia bisa mendengar desahan Pansy dan anak-anak perempuan lain di seberang meja. Jadi Draco berpikir dia tampak baik-baik saja.

Seorang dewan sekolah berambut kelabu yang dikenal Draco bernama Mr Payne, berdiri dengan tergesa, lalu mengajak semua bersulang seolah dialah tuan rumahnya. Suaranya serak karena beberapa giginya sudah hilang.

"Kepada para tamu dan tuan rumah, Mr dan Mrs Malfoy... Serta Mr Malfoy Junior... Aku dan kesepuluh temanku sungguh berterimakasih telah diundang..."

Beberapa orang penyihir pria dan wanita yang sudah sepuh itu tampak berbinar senang. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak mengundang orang yang akan dia gantikan kedudukannya. Tapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mengganggu mereka. Jelas saja begitu, mereka saat ini diperlakukan layaknya raja dan ratu dengan fasilitas mewah dari ayahnya.

"Kami menyambut Mr Lucius Malfoy untuk menjadi anggota yang keduabelas dewan sekolah Hogwarts..." dia berhenti sejenak untuk dramatisasi, "Sekolah kita yang tercinta..."

Semua orang di meja bertepuk sopan sementara ayahnya mengangguk kesana kemari, diiringi tatapan kagum ibunya. Ibunya pastilah telah melatih ini berulang kali.

Acara selanjutnya sama membosankannya seperti biasa. Denting pisau dan garpu serta obrolan mewarnai suasana meja. Draco berusaha menikmati kalkun dengan isian keju leleh dan ham yang sangat lezat. Sayurannya semanis sausnya. Draco tidak bisa mengeluh. Setelah sesiangan perutnya hanya diisi kopi susu, dia mulai mengakui kepandaian Dobby dan peri-rumah lainnya. Para tamu sibuk memuji-muji kelezatan makanan juga.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan para pria kini sudah mulai tambah minuman anggur. Pembicaraan beralih ke topik yang paling dibenci Draco. Bagaimana prestasi anak-anak mereka di sekolah.

"Draco selalu berusaha untuk jadi yang terbaik. Iya kan, Draco?" tuntut ayahnya.

Draco merasa dia mendengar dengus samar dari kursi tempat Marc Zabini duduk.

"Hmm..." ujar Draco bingung.

"Itu harus!" gelegar seorang dewan sekolah yang amat gemuk. "Pada zamanku dulu, kami selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, caranya Draco, adalah masuk klub perpustakaan..."

Bayangan si Granger terlintas di matanya, Draco mengerjap untuk menghilangkannya.

"Tapi penting juga untuk beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Quidditch Hogwarts cukup bagus kudengar..." kata seorang lagi. "Kau masuk tim tentunya?"

Ini jelas membuat Draco kalang kabut, begitu juga ayahnya yang tertawa dibuat-buat.

"Dumbledore _tersayang_ kita bilang terlalu bahaya untuk anak kelas satu main... Kita mungkin bisa mengubah aturannya tahun depan?"

Draco berharap tidak ada yang ingat bahwa Harry Potter mendapat pengecualian.

"Kudengar..." seorang nenek tua menepuk punggung tangan Draco dari seberang meja. "Ada gadis kelas satu kelahiran muggle yang amat brilian, ya? Temanku Profesor McGonagall yang bercerita... Kau mengenalnya?"

Itu pasti si Granger, Draco ingin mengatakannya langsung. Tapi sendok di tangan ayahnya terlihat bergetar.

"Kita tidak tahu itu gosip atau bukan, kan? Anakku tidak mungkin kalah dengan kelahiran muggle..." kata ayahnya setengah mendengus. "Lihat saja sampai ujian akhir. Draco pasti nomor satu..."

Ayahnya menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang khas, 'Awas saja kalau tidak'-nya.

"Ah, pasti Lucius..." si nenek menyetujui.

Draco berharap pembicaraan berikutnya adalah memuji-muji perhiasan yang bagus atau memuji makanan penutup yang berupa puding natal bersaus jeruk yang amat lezat. Tetapi dia masih harus menunggu sampai entah kapan.

"Kudengar anak dari keluarga terpandang lainnya ada yang masuk Hogwarts..." tanya seseorang.

Draco memutar matanya. Dia mungkin akan benar-benar melempar sendok pada orang pertama yang berkata 'Potter'.

"... van der Woodsen dari Manhattan, Amerika. Wah, bayangkan itu, kudengar mereka juga masih berhubungan dengan keluarga terakhir Ravenclaw... Apa yang bisa kita dapat dari melobi mereka?"

Seorang dewan sekolah yang pastinya mata duitan itu mengedip. Ayahnya mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar..."

Kalau tadi Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan menyebutkan nama Granger di meja makan, sekarang Draco merasa khawatir apabila nama Serena disebut. Lalu pastilah akan keluar kata-kata 'ayahnya muggle' dari beberapa anak perempuan yang iri. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkan Serena dalam daftar hitam anak yang tidak boleh sedikit pun Draco sapa.

"van der Woodsen?" celetuk Mr Nott keras, mengatasi sendawa tamu yang mulai kekenyangan. "Untuk anak itukah kau memberikan gelang berlian yang mahal itu, Theo? Kau bahkan belum mengirimnya tadi..."

"Ayah!" kata Theodore setelah berhasil menelan pudingnya.

Sebelum siapapun mulai bereaksi, Blaise menyela dengan panas.

"Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak menyukai anak itu. Dia kan di Gryffindor... Dan kau bilang dia anak _Yankees_ yang aneh, entah apapun artinya itu..."

Blaise jelas sedang agak cemburu.

"Oh, Blaise... Kau tahu kau lebih naksir anak itu, terlebih kakakmu..." balas Theodore, berusaha membuat malu Blaise dan Marc alih-alih dirinya.

Beberapa orang tua tertawa karena Marc sekarang juga terlihat salah tingkah. Mungkin menyangka mereka hanya memperebutkan seorang gadis biasa. Draco tidak tertawa. Dia merasa ada ceri yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Draco sama sekali tidak tahu Theodore juga akan mengirim hadiah untuk Serena sialan itu. Padahal benar. Serena adalah anak Gryffindor yang seharusnya tidak mereka lirik sama sekali.

Dan gelang berlian? Dibanding apa yang akan diberikan Draco?

Tanpa sadar dia melirik ayah dan ibunya. Mereka berpandangan dan mengangkat alis sekilas, mengejek dan tidak peduli lebih jauh. Mungkin lega karena anak mereka tidak sekonyol anak keluarga Zabini dan Theodore. Atau lega karena anak mereka tidak dekat-dekat dengan anak yang tidak terpandang menurut mereka. Yah, itu yang mereka tahu saat ini, pikir Draco getir.

"Draco, ayo ikut yang lain ke ruang belajar..." kata ibunya setengah mendorong Draco lembut setelah makan malam resmi selesai.

"Tapi aku mau tidur saja..." Draco mulai merajuk, dia merasa amat sangat bosan bermain-sebelum-tidur dengan anak-anak itu di ruang belajar.

"Draco, ayolah..." ibunya mendorongnya setengah memaksa.

Draco mau tidak mau berjalan diiringi beberapa temannya. Dalam ruangan belajar tersebut, kelompok Marc duduk dengan santai sambil bercerita seolah di rumah sendiri. Mereka tertawa-tawa merasa dirinya paling keren. Beberapa lagi bermain catur sihir atau memeriksa buku-buku koleksi ayahnya. Draco duduk sejauh mungkin dari Marc. Sialnya, tempat kosong sudah diisi oleh Blaise dan Theodore yang sedang perang dingin.

"Ayolah!" seru Draco berusaha meyakinkan dirinya juga. "Kalian tidak mungkin bertengkar gara-gara cewek jelek itu!"

"Itu betul Draco... Dan kau memberiku apa, Blaise?" tuntut Pansy. "Kuharap kau tidak buang-buang berlian untuk cewek itu!"

Blaise menggerutu yang menyatakan dia juga memberi perhiasan.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja... Kau kan tahu tidak ada yang cantik-cantik di Slytherin tahun ini? Dan yang mengatai van der Woodsen itu jelek sama saja dengan menipu diri sendiri..." kata Theodore keras.

"Hei!" protes datang serempak dari anak-anak perempuan yang kebetulan semua di Slytherin.

"Aku akan membuang hadiahnya!" tantang Theodore. "Puas kalian sekarang?"

"Langkah bagus, Nott!" seru Marc di ujung, jelas mendengar seruan-seruan Theodore. "Kalian tidak ada tampang untuk yang cantik-cantik... Bagaimana denganmu, Malfoy? Kalian sama-sama anggota cadangan, kan?"

Draco nyaris membentak Marc tapi dia lebih khawatir wajahnya yang panas akan terekspos.

"Tentu kau tidak akan membuangnya, Theo! Itu kan hadiah mahal! Berikan padaku! Aku akan menggantinya..." Draco mengeluarkan cek barunya dan menulis sejumlah galleon untuk Theodore. "Aku lupa memberi hadiah pada perawat kakekku... Dia mungkin akan senang dan memujiku, lalu berusaha membujuk Kakek mewariskan hartanya padaku... Bukan kepada ayahku..."

.

.

.

Kenyataannya adalah Draco sama sekali tidak mengetahui alamat Serena. Untunglah pikirannya bekerja dengan amat cepat tadi. Walaupun dia harus membayar lagi agar Theodore memberikan hadiah yang masih komplit dengan bungkus dan kartu serta alamatnya. Theodore bilang alamat rumah Serena dicuri seseorang dari si bodoh Longbottom saat mereka belum liburan. Jadi semua anak bodoh yang naksir pada Serena sekarang punya alamatnya.

Draco tercenung saat hadiah itu sudah terbungkus rapi. Stark, burung hantu-elangnya, menunggunya dengan tidak sabaran.

Draco berpikir apakah dia sebodoh itu juga. Berusaha memberikan hadiah kepada gadis yang belum tentu akan menghargai pemberiannya. Ataukah dia sama dengan Marc dan Blaise yang hanya mengincar gadis-gadis cantik penyejuk mata? Ataukah seperti Theodore yang hanya ikut-ikutan?

Draco baru berusia sebelas, dan ini pertama kalinya dia gundah karena memikirkan seorang anak perempuan...

Tapi kemudian wajah Serena terlihat jelas. Bagaimana dia amat cemas dan bersemangat saat pertama kali memasuki Hogwarts, lalu kemudian layu dan selalu terlihat sedih saat terakhir Draco bertemu dengannya. Draco tiba-tiba cemas kalau Serena tidak akan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts... Entah mengapa...

Draco menuliskan sesuatu pada kartunya lalu menyelipkannya. Dan kemudian menyuruh Stark terbang malam itu juga. Sebagian perasaan cemasnya hilang saat Stark menyatu dengan langit malam. Setidaknya, perasaannya akan sampai ke tangan yang berhak...

.

.

.

Draco bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Memakai mantel dan langsung menerjang tumpukan hadiahnya yang amat tinggi. Berbagai jubah dan sepatu kulit mahal, berbagai ornamen untuk jubahnya, cincin-cincin dengan berbagai macam bentuk kepala, arloji, parfum, bahkan meja belajar baru dan buku-buku tebal yang pastilah dari anggota dewan sekolah. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberi apa yang Draco harapkan, yaitu sapu terbang. Draco bisa saja membeli sendiri, tapi ayahnya pasti akan memarahinya karena dia baru saja menghamburkan uang untuk membeli hadiah Theodore yang ada alamat Serena-nya.

Dan setelah mencari dua kali balikan, Draco sama sekali tidak menemukan hadiah dari anak perempuan itu...

.

.

.

"Draco! Kau tidak turun?"

Pansy berteriak padanya dari luar pintu kereta. Kereta berbentuk bawang telah membawa mereka kembali ke Hogwarts, setelah perjalanan yang lama dan dingin dengan Hogwarts Express.

Draco menyadari dia melamun lalu melompat turun menghadapi kastil besarnya yang telah dia tinggalkan selama liburan Natal. Hatinya masih campur aduk antara malas menghadapi kelas yang ada Harry Potternya atau senang karena masa-masa liburannya pun tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Aula depan penuh dengan anak-anak yang ribut saling menyapa. Beberapa bahkan saling berpelukan dan berciuman di tempat, termasuk Marc, membuat Draco jengah.

Mata Draco terus mencari dengan gelisah. Lalu, bahkan dari keramaian suasana, Draco akhirnya mendengarnya. Tawa riang yang seperti anak umur empat tahun.

Serena tampaknya memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian muggle-nya di kastil dan bukan di kereta. Dia tampak seperti muggle yang Draco lihat di jalan-jalan mereka. Rambut coklatnya tampak lebih pendek sedikit dan tingginya seolah bertambah beberapa senti dalam musim dingin ini. Menyeret koper dan sangkar burung hantu, dia menggandeng seorang anak perempuan berambut merah-jingga. Mereka tertawa seolah sudah saling mengenal berpuluh tahun dan sekarang menguasai dunia.

Draco tidak mengenali teman baru Serena, tapi beberapa orang jelas tidak terlalu peduli. Serena dan teman barunya tersebut melewati mereka yang memandang penuh harap, layaknya mereka hanyalah patung. Tetapi sebelum Draco sempat menghindar dan menghilangkan ekspresi cemberutnya, Serena mengangkat wajah dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Apakah itu ekspresi kaget dan perasaan bersalah di matanya? Draco tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas si teman-baru tersebut dengan galak memandangi Draco, lalu bergegas berjalan lagi, menyeret Serena di belakangnya.

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah dan memikirkan terus-menerus apakah Serena menerima hadiahnya atau tidak atau apakah dia berencana memberi Draco hadiah tapi tidak tahu kemana mengirim. Tapi perasaannya mulai santai pada saat makan malam, karena perutnya sudah penuh terisi kembali. Dia baru saja membuat target rencana untuk semester baru, tidak akan peduli lagi pada van der Woodsen bodoh itu.

Bagaimanapun dia laki-laki yang punya harga diri. Dia adalah Malfoy. Malfoy tidak gelisah hanya karena hal-hal remeh. Habis perkara. Draco menghabiskan jus labu kuningnya berteguk-teguk.

"Draco, ada Quirrell..." desis Pansy yang kali ini membuntutinya untuk berbarengan ke ruang rekreasi.

"Mana?" tanya Draco dengan bodohnya, lupa seharusnya dia menghindari guru itu.

Mata mereka bersirobok. Quirrell tampaknya menunggu seseorang. Dia luar biasa pucat dan berkedut. Jubahnya masih ungu dan turbannya agak miring. Kedua belah telapak tangannya saling terkait.

Draco berusaha terus berjalan. Sialnya, ini bukanlah hal remeh yang Draco bisa hindari. Draco menggunakan Quirrell sebagai ancaman sebelum Natal kemarin, tapi berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung membuatnya takut.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy..." desis Quirrell tanpa gagap.

Draco terkesiap sampai berhenti.

"K-k-kau, hmm, k-k-kalian b-b-boleh p-p-pergi... Mi-mister C-c-crabbe d-dan..."

"Crabbe! Goyle! Tetap disini!" perintah Draco.

Quirrell tergagap lagi entah tentang apa. Yang jelas membuat Crabbe, Goyle, dan Pansy akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Draco dan Quirrell sendirian. Draco hampir mengumpat tentang ketidaksetiakawanan mereka, tapi matanya dengan waspada tidak beralih dari Quirrell. Genggaman tongkat sihirnya pada saku jubah diperkencang. Sialnya, koridor hampir kosong sekarang. Anak-anak pastilah berbondong-bondong melewati jalan pintas agar bisa segera tidur.

"N-n-nah... N-n-nah? O-o-orang t-t-tuamu... M-m-menyampaikan p-p-pesan?"

Draco menggeleng cemas.

"SIAL!" umpat Quirrell lagi-lagi tampak kesal.

Draco terkesiap dan mundur. Quirrell tampak sama berbahayanya dengan orang gila yang jahat.

"N-n-nah k-k-kalau beg-begitu..."

Quirrell mengernyit, sekarang tampak kesakitan, seolah dia sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang buruk.

"K-k-kau m-m-mungkin bisa membantu..."

Draco mundur dan siap lari, tapi mata Quirrell kini mulai bersinar menakutkan...

"Profesor Quirrell!" teriakkan seseorang bergema di dinding batu.

Ada yang berlari menghampiri mereka, Draco memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang, berharap seseorang menyelamatkannya.

Serena van der Woodsen, masih mengenakan pakaian muggle, berlari-lari seolah menunggu waktu yang pas. Dia kentara betul mengikuti Draco tadi, karena walaupun dia tadi berlari dan nafasnya terengah, rambutnya tidak beterbangan dan dia tidak berkeringat.

"Madam Pomfrey minta bantuan! Ada murid yang tampaknya terkena gigitan, entah vampir atau manusia serigala... Dia memintamu untuk melihatnya!"

"Apa?" lengking Quirrell, terdengar lebih takut.

"Ya! Anda diminta bergegas, karena, yah, bulan akan penuh beberapa hari lagi..." desis Serena.

Perlu waktu bagi Quirrell untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan tetap mengurus Draco dan bantuan apapun yang akan dimintanya atau ke rumah sakit melihat kondisi pasien.

"B-b-baik! K-k-ke P-p-p-poppy d-d-dulu..."

Setelah pandangan mengancam terakhir pada Draco, Quirrell melesat menuju lantai atas.

Suasana hening kecuali bunyi sepatu Quirrell di lantai batu. Serena ada dihadapan Draco sekarang, tapi ada jarak yang terbentuk diantara mereka, seolah Serena sengaja menjauhkan diri... Seolah, apakah itu di matanya? Seolah dia agak takut...

"Kau bohong..."

Draco membuka percakapan akhirnya.

Serena mengangkat bahu tidak menyangkal, "Apa yang akan dia perbuat? Mendetensiku? Menyiapkan ramuan-bawang?"

Serena nyaris tertawa akan leluconnya sendiri.

Draco memutuskan berbalik pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu!" cegat Serena. "Aku tahu Quirrell tadi membuatmu cemas, dia membuatku cemas juga... Maka aku berbohong..."

Draco meneruskan langkahnya. Dia mendengar Serena mengejarnya. Lalu ada yang menggamit lengan jubahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, van der Woodsen!" Draco otomatis menyentakkannya.

Serena tampak kaget sekaligus terluka tapi lalu menguasai diri.

"Oke, aku minta maaf... Aku hanya mau berterima kasih..."

"Lupakan!"

"Draco, maafkan aku karena..."

"Aku bilang lupakan!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiahku!" potong Serena mendesak. "Kau... Maksudku, keluargamu..."

Draco berhenti karena kata-kata terakhir Serena. Tapi tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut setelah beberapa detik yang lama. Serena masih tidak melihat Draco. Dia terlalu sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya.

Ada apa dengan keluarga Draco yang membuat Serena cemas?

Lalu kenyataan menghantam Draco jauh lebih keras dibanding ketakutannya pada Quirrell.

Masih keturunan Ravenclaw dan ibunya adalah salah satu pendukung Dumbledore pada saat kekuasaan Voldemort yang pertama... Serena, seperti semua orang lainnya, sekarang pastilah menyadari bahwa keluarga Malfoy, ada berseberangan dengan mereka...

Ini menyakitkan hati Draco lebih daripada cacian ayahnya...

"Oh, maafkan aku..." kata Draco pada akhirnya dengan suara yang tidak seperti dirinya. "Kupikir kau tidak menilai seseorang hanya dari tempat mereka tinggal, atau dalam kasusku... keluargaku..."

Setelah mengutip kata-kata Serena yang masih diingatnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Draco berbalik untuk pergi. Draco terus berjalan. Tidak tahu harus mengharap apa. Apakah Serena yang memanggilnya kembali karena menyadari kekeliruannya atau Serena yang tetap diam di tempat.

Tapi tidak terdengar lagi suara Serena yang mencegahnya pergi, sampai pintu batu ruang rekreasi Slytherin menutup di belakang Draco...

.

.

.


	15. Ch 15 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XV**

**SERENA**

Serena mengunyah roti panggang sarapannya pagi itu seperti mengunyah karpet. Disekelilingnya, di Aula Besar, hampir semua anak tampak antusias menyambut hari pertama semester baru. Kesibukan berkelebatan. Ada yang saling bergurau, beberapa sudah mulai berdebat, dan ada juga beberapa yang saking rindunya dengan pacarnya, tidak malu-malu lagi mengumbar kemesraan.

Di meja Ravenclaw, yang pastilah anak-anaknya sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke kelas, Serena melihat sahabat barunya. Wajah Cat memerah antusias, menunjukkan apa yang baru dicetaknya dari komputer hadiah Natal Serena.

Serena tidak bisa menahan senyum. Walaupun begitu, beberapa anak tampak tidak seantusias Cat. Ada juga anak-anak yang kuyu, terlihat lelah, dan malas sekolah. Mereka kelihatannya sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan liburan.

Serena sama kuyu dan malas sekolahnya seperti mereka. Hanya saja itu bukan karena meninggalkan ayahnya dan liburan. Tampang Draco Malfoy membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman.

Itu, dan ditambah Serena sama sekali tidak melihat Draco di meja Slytherin. Anak-anak kelompok geng Draco sedang sombong-sombongan seperti biasa, namun Draco tidak hadir diantara mereka.

Mata Serena sudah berkali-kali berpindah antara tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah dan meja makan Slytherin. Hatinya terasa semakin berat.

Apakah Draco hanya terlambat? Atau dia sakit? Atau Quirrell menculiknya entah-mengapa?

Serena sempat melirik meja guru untuk memastikan Quirrell masih disana dan berkedut-kejang seperti biasa sebelum pikiran memalukan menghantamnya.

Serena sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Draco. Mereka bahkan terlalu sering saling benci untuk disebut teman. Memang hadiah Natal darinya begitu manis, yang sama sekali tidak dibalas Serena. Berpacaran? Serena merasa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat lagi para kakak kelasnya yang sedang bermesraan.

Apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam seharusnya tidak menjadi beban. Tetapi wajah Draco membayanginya lagi. Ekspresi ketidakpercayaan dan terluka. Serena tidak pernah melihat itu pada Draco sebelumnya, terlapisi oleh kesombongan yang setebal baja. Tiba-tiba Serena merasa bagaikan menjadi anak-anak The Bradley yang dulu menjauhinya karena dia dianggap aneh dan berbahaya.

Tapi Draco bukan orang aneh. Tapi lebih jauh dari berbahaya. Karena keluarganya... mungkin bisa dibilang... kriminal...

Serena meletakkan roti panggangnya dengan gelisah. Perasaan bersalah meluap. Dia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menilai orang hanya dari penampilan, asrama, ataupun keluarganya... Tetapi bagaimana untuk Draco? Mendengar beberapa anggota keluarganya adalah pendukung besar Voldemort saja sudah membuat Serena takut setengah mati.

Serena ingin bercerita. Tapi tidak tahu kepada siapa. Ayah, paman, dan bibinya sudah pasti ide buruk. Karena Serena bisa-bisa langsung ditarik dari Hogwarts. Cat jelas tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Serena mau berbicara dengan Draco Malfoy sejak awal mula.

"Ser? Kau tahu siapa Nicholas Flamel?"

Neville berbisik pada sikunya, membuat Serena gelagapan.

"Huh, sori? _Siapa?_"

"Nicholas Flamel... Harry, Ron, dan Hermione membicarakannya dengan serius. Kelihatannya penting..."

Serena memutar matanya karena Neville tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menguping si trio-emas.

"Nev, aku tahu kau ingin ikut terlibat dengan mereka, tapi..."

"Jadi? Flamel itu siapa?" tanya Neville ngotot.

"Aku pernah mempelajarinya. Di buku dongeng... Atau pelajaran Kimia-ku, ya?" Serena mengingat dengan bingung. "Nicholas Flamel, salah satu penemu, ahli alkemi, sebelum kimia... Berusaha membuat formula untuk menjadikan cairan apapun jadi emas dan..."

"Dan?" tanya Neville, matanya membulat.

"Membuat ramuan hidup abadi..." kata Serena sedramatisir mungkin lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak... Yang jelas dia mungkin orang nyata tentu... Bersama Galileo atau Shakespeare..."

Wajah Neville kosong.

"Oh, lupakan..." Serena menggoyangkan tangannya. "Yang jelas dia sudah mati. Kecuali dia adalah penyihir? Atau berhasil membuat ramuan-hidup-abadi..."

"Kau akan memberi tahu Harry?" tanya Neville.

Serena melirik Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang duduk terpisah. Tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang maha-penting. Tidak mau diganggu. Tidak menerima orang luar. Dan Serena punya masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku yakin _Miss Know-It-All_ akan tahu... Ayo, kita terlambat untuk mantra..."

.

.

.

Kesibukan yang sudah dikenal Serena menyambutnya bertubi-tubi hari pertama semester baru. Pertama, Oliver Wood mengubah jadwal Quidditch menjadi tiga kali seminggu.

"Tidak ada detensi lagi, Ser!" seru Wood. "Kami butuh semua tenaga cadangan untuk pertandingan semifinal! Kita akan melawan Hufflepuff!"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah..." kata Serena tergagap, merasa menjadi pengacau tim. "Snape..."

"Bersikap baiklah kalau begitu!" potong Wood tidak mau disela. "Dan aku tahu Cedric Diggory naksir kau... Tapi dia musuh!"

Angelina, Alicia, dan Katie terkikik campuran geli dan iri.

"Siapa Cedric Diggory?" sembur Serena. "Oke... Oke..."

Serena mengalah saat melihat pelototan Wood, "Aku akan menganggap siapapun musuh. Tidak sulit..."

Serena memutuskan untuk meminjam lagi semua catatan Cat tahun sebelumnya. Dia beranggapan harus mencicil semuanya dari sekarang apabila mau nilai bagus, naik kelas, dan tetap di tim. Neville tidak membantu. Serena merasa dia agak kurang nyaman bila berada diantara Serena dan Cat. Cat sendiri tampaknya hanya menganggap Neville adalah pengekor Serena.

"Dan bagaimana agar aku tidak mendapat detensi Snape semester ini?" bisik Serena kepada Cat sebelum dia dan Neville masuk ke kelas Ramuan sore ini.

Neville berdiri di belakang Serena, setengah bersembunyi. Serena bisa merasakan Neville mengejang tiap ada anak yang berjubah Slytherin lewat.

Akhirnya Serena bisa mengetahui Draco masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Pertama melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Draco sedang membuat rambut Neville berdiri semua dengan mantra barunya.

"Kau tidak bisa bagaimana-bagaimana, Ser... Snape memberi detensi kapan saja dia suka. Dia, kan membenci semua murid kecuali Slytherin..."

"Kau tidak membantu, Cat..."

"Kalau begitu coba duduk di belakang dan tidak menarik perhatian. Buat ramuanmu berdasarkan buku sampai titik-koma..."

"_Yeah... yeah..._ Dan aku hampir telat..."

Serena menjejalkan perkamen Cat ke tas lalu mendorong Neville sedikit agar dia maju berjalan duluan. Tapi Cat menggamit lengan Serena ketika Neville sudah beberapa langkah di depan.

"Kau tahu? Neville Longbottom bukanlah anak yang baik untukmu saat ini. Dia terlalu menempel... Orang lain bisa salah sangka..."

Serena mengernyit, "Yah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak yang digencet terus-menerus oleh geng Draco Malfoy, kan? Kau tahu betul pengalamanku..."

"Tapi kau jadi... terlihat tidak keren..." Cat memutar mata tapi dengan ekspresi minta maaf. "Yang lain bisa menganggap kalian berpacaran..."

"Kami kelas satu, Cat..."

"Lalu? Dengar, kudengar Cedric Diggory sering menanyakanmu... Kalau dengan dia aku sangat setuju... Yah, mungkin tunggu sampai dua tahun lagi, deh..."

Serena tergagap bingung kali ini, "Apa? Siapa? Cat, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan... Dan siapa Cedric Diggory?"

Serena setengah berteriak setengah berlari ketika dia meninggalkan Cat dan menyusul Neville. Lalu Serena menabrak orang yang paling tidak diinginkannya ditabrak saat ini.

Draco Malfoy...

Mata abu-abunya dingin seperti biasa. Serena pasrah saat teman-teman gorilanya mendorong bahu Serena agar tidak menghindari jalan mereka. Draco hanya menegakkan diri dan merapikan jubahnya lalu terus berjalan.

Sekhawatir apapun Serena pada Draco yang sedang dia hindari, Serena mengernyit tidak senang saat Draco berlaku bagaikan ditabrak rakyat jelata yang kotor.

"Tolong!"

Terdengar jeritan tertahan Neville. Serena berlari mengejar rombongan Draco. Setelah mereka berlalu sambil tertawa puas, barulah Neville terlihat. Dia jatuh tertidur bagai mumi dengan tangan rapat di samping tubuh dan kaki ikut menempel. Matanya terbelalak.

.

.

.

Serena dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke kelas Ramuan. Dia sudah terlambat sekitar beberapa menit. Tapi dia akan terlihat lemah dan penakut kalau tidak bisa menghadapi Snape saat terlambat.

Neville yang masih kaku-kaku bergelayut lemah di lengannya. Neville masih diam seribu bahasa, terlalu pasrah untuk melawan.

"Ah... Pasangan berbahagia memutuskan untuk masuk akhirnya?"

Suara Snape yang sedingin es dan selalu menyindir itu adalah salah satu yang tidak dirindukannya selama liburan. Tawa mengejek seperti biasa, menggelegar dari meja anak Slytherin.

"Maaf, Sir... Tapi ada yang... menyihir Neville. Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna saya kira. Lalu saya..." Serena menelan ludah, kehabisan alasan. "Saya sempat lupa mantra penangkalnya..."

Dari sudut matanya, entah hanya membayangkan atau tidak, Serena seperti melihat Hermione memutar mata di balik kualinya. Saking marahnya, Serena mengalihkan pandangan lurus-lurus pada Hermione, yang salah besar, karena Snape tidak suka diacuhkan.

"Jadi, kau berhasil membuka kutukannya?" tanya Snape.

"Ten... Tentu... Ini dia Neville... Bisa berjalan sendiri..."

Serena berusaha melepas Neville sambil mengernyit memandang Snape, yang tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian.

"Lima angka dipotong dari Gryffindor. Karena sihir tidak boleh dipergunakan di koridor. Dan sepuluh karena kalian berdua telat. Oh, tidak, tidak. Lima saja untuk Longbottom... Kau akan menjalankan detensi lagi, Miss van der Woodsen. Selamat datang di semester dua..."

.

.

.

"Ini sama sekali tidak adil!"

Serena merajuk ketika Wood mendiamkannya pada sesi latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan dengan Hufflepuff besok.

"Dari tiga sesi latihan tiap minggu, aku hanya ikut satu kali... Dan Wood memperlakukanku seperti..."

"Sudahlah, Ser," kata George menenangkan.

"Jangan hitung-hitungan begitu," timpal Fred.

"Kau tetap datang latihan,"

"Itulah yang terpenting,"

"Dan Snape akan jadi wasit besok,"

"Semuanya sudah takdir,"

"Aku tidak bisa menangkap Quaffle dengan baik tadi," Serena nyaris tidak mendengarkan, suaranya agak bergetar.

"Ser, kau kan baru terkena Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna tadi..." kata Fred memaklumi dengan hati-hati.

"Yah, lalu jatuh dan menyenggol rak tepung. Lalu tersiram satu karung tepung gandum... Siapapun akan kaku-kaku setelahnya..." lanjut George.

Serena menghentakkan kaki keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hai, kau mau kemana?" teriak entah-Fred-atau-George.

"Balas dendam!"

"Itu baru gadisku!" seru mereka kompak lalu tertawa senang.

Serena terkena kutukan tadi siang dan pasti Draco yang melakukannya. Dia sudah menggunakan ini tanpa dipotong poinnya satu kalipun kepada anak-anak Gryffindor. Terutama Neville. Serena tadinya tidak menyangka Draco akan menggunakannya padanya. Hanya saja ketika dia sedang mengurus kendi-kendi yang berisi berbagai macam tepung di kelas Ramuan, tiba-tiba tangannya membeku. Tidak punya kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, Serena jatuh, menabrak rak penuh tepung tersebut.

Kupingnya berdenging sekarang, mengingat sakitnya dan tepung yang membuatnya bersin tak terkendali, sakit mata, dan malu yang tak tertahankan.

"Jangan berbuat apa-apa yang akan menyusahkan kami, Ser!" Angelina masih sempat meneriakinya dari jauh. Serena tidak mempedulikannya. Bukan Angelina yang didetensi lalu anak-anak mengacau di tempat yang sudah dia rapikan sepanjang malam.

Keluarga kriminal atau bukan. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Aula Besar hampir kosong ketika Serena dengan pelan-pelan kembali kesana. Draco masih memakan makan malamnya. Gengnya masih tetap berada disekelilingnya. Sialnya, para guru masih menikmati minuman hangat mereka. Serena jelas tidak akan bisa mengutuk Draco di depan Dumbledore. Jadi masih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Serena berjalan menuju koridor sepi yang akan menuju tangga ruang bawah tanah. Ada patung besar disana. Cocok untuk persembunyian. Kalau Draco kembali ke ruang rekreasinya, dia akan lewat sini.

Serena mengusap tongkat sihirnya. Butir-butir salju dingin mulai berhamburan seperti ketombe seolah berusaha memadamkan hati Serena yang panas tapi ikut antusias dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Serena mengulang dalam hati. Apakah dia akan menggunakan Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna juga? Kedengarannya kurang seru. Dia memikirkan Mantra Gelitik. Atau Mantra-Tari-Tap Dance yang pernah diperlihatkan Flitwick? Bagaimana kalau ketiganya disatukan?

Terdengar suara ramai Draco dan pengikutnya mendekat. Serena memejamkan mata untuk mengulang mantra dalam hati dan berharap tepat sasaran. Berharap Draco terus tertawa dan menari sampai pagi. Apabila harus terjadi perang-kutukan, maka terjadilah...

Seseorang mengacau bahkan sebelum Serena sempat memulai. Dia datang setengah berlari dari lantai bawah tanah. Suara sepatunya bergema di tangga membuat Serena sama sekali tidak sempat untuk sembunyi lagi. Konsentrasi Serena pecah antara memperhatikan anak tersebut dan mengutuk Draco berserta gengnya. Serena menyipit. Khawatir itu Snape yang pasti akan melakukan apapun agar Serena tidak bisa ikut ke lapangan besok.

Sosok itu semakin dekat. Konsentrasi Serena pecah karena lega orang itu bukan Snape. Dia memakai jubah Hufflepuff dan tas yang penuh berisi buku pelajaran. Mungkin dapat detensi dari Snape juga atau hanya membahas masalah pelajaran dengannya. Dia tinggi sehingga Serena tahu anak itu mungkin kelas empat atau lima, seperti Percy Weasley. Dia berambut hitam dan... amat tampan. Kelihatannya seperti anak yang bernama Marc Zabini, tapi tanpa gaya jalan yang menyombong dan senyum menyebalkan kau-akan-naksir-padaku-setengah-matinya.

Atau mungkin karena sekarang anak itu sedang dengan bingung menatap Serena. Serena tidak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika tiba-tiba si anak mengalihkan pandangan pada anak Slytherin yang akhirnya tidak jadi Serena serang.

Terdengar kikik senang beberapa anak perempuan. Lalu mereka menghilang ditelan tangga yang menuju kebawah, tidak melihat ke belakang tempat Serena bersembunyi di sebelah patung. Serena mendesah lega tapi tetap menyesali kesempatannya. Kalau saja anak tadi tidak ada...

"Dilarang menggunakan sihir di koridor, lho! Dan aku sedang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi Prefek. Jadi poinmu akan kukurangi tahun depan..."

Ternyata anak itu belum pergi, dia menghampiri lagi si patung tempat Serena bersembunyi. Dari jarak dekat, Serena bisa melihat matanya yang abu-abu, sama seperti Draco, hanya saja mata itu tampak ramah. Hidungnya lurus sempurna.

Serena terpaku menatapnya kemudian si anak tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda... Tanganmu beku, tuh..."

Serena dengan kaget menatap tangannya sendiri, yang tadi sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Tongkat sihirnya terpegang dengan kaku dan dipenuhi bunga salju. Sesaat dia lega karena wajahnya tidak memanas, mungkin karena efek dingin tongkatnya.

"_Well_, _yeah_! Tongkatku punya intisari beruang es... Sepertinya kalau tidak salah dengar, sih..." Serena tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. "Kurasa dia tegang karena belum pernah menyerang ular licik sebelumnya..."

Pikiran Serena teralih dan dia menyeka saljunya sambil menatap tangga bawah tanah dengan menyesal.

"Aku bukan Wood..." anak itu berdeham. " Tapi, maaf, kurasa tidak bijaksana untuk membuat masalah sebelum pertandingan besok?"

Serena menatap kembali anak itu. Merasa aneh mengapa anak itu bisa mengetahui dia di tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Padahal Serena sudah memakai kaus dan meninggalkan seragam dan sapunya di ruang ganti.

"Kurasa kau benar... _Trims_... Aku akan mengutuknya besok saja..."

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa lagi. Tawa yang begitu menyenangkan sehingga Serena mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Lupa dengan kekesalan dan kegugupannya.

"Sampai jumpa di lapangan besok, kalau begitu!" anak laki-laki itu mundur sambil sedikit membungkuk, mengingatkan Serena pada cowok-cowok yang biasa ada di film drama romantis remaja.

"Kau main atau nonton?" seru Serena pada si anak yang menjauh.

"Nomor satu! Dan jangan terlalu serius mencari karena kita akan menjadi musuh!"

.

.

.

Snape menjadi wasit dan itu membuat perasaan Serena campur aduk. Antara tegang karena sudah pasti Snape akan memihak. Senang karena dia hanya menjadi cadangan dan sedikit kemungkinannya akan bermain hari ini. Dan sakit perut menahan tawa saat guru menyebalkan itu menaiki sapu dengan canggung seperti kelelawar di dahan pohon.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"

Serena ikut berteriak ketika Harry, entah mengapa sangat terburu-buru mengejar Snitch seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi mungkin ini strateginya agar Snape tidak banyak membuat kerugian. Dan tentu saja, hambatan tidak akan banyak berarti bagi bakat alam yang terlatih. Maka Serena ikut berteriak-teriak sampai serak saat peluit berbunyi. Menandakan Harry menangkap Snitch-nya.

Berteriak dan menghambur seperti orang gila, Serena larut dalam kegembiraan. Dan ketika Angelina memeluk dan memutar-mutarnya seperti yang biasa Robert lakukan, barulah Serena melihatnya.

Anak laki-laki itu dengan berbesar hati bersalaman dengan Wood sebagai sesama kiper. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. Tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi penggemarnya. Walaupun kelihatannya dia bukan kapten dan mereka kalah, beberapa anak cewek Gryffindor yang menyeruak memilih untuk dekat-dekat dia dibanding membopong Harry sang pahlawan.

Dia mendapati Serena yang masih diputar-putar Angelina menatapnya, lalu melambai ramah dan berbalik. Nomor dan nama terpampang di punggungnya. Saat itulah Serena pertama kalinya mengetahui anak laki-laki yang bernama Cedric Diggory.

Dan untuk menyempurnakan suasana hari itu, Serena melihat Draco diantara kerumunan. Mata kirinya biru lebam. Salah satu gorilanya sedang menarik kerah Neville yang tampak pingsan.

.

.

.

Setelah puas dengan mudah pada keterangan Madam Pomfrey yang mengabarkan kalau Neville akan bangun dengan selamat besok pagi, Serena naik lagi ke sapunya. Tadi dia baru dicegat Hagrid sewaktu meninggalkan lapangan. Hagrid berbisik dengan tidak jelas diantara teriak dan sorak ramai anak Gryffindor. Hagrid bilang dia butuh 'pikiran kedua' untuk entah-apa yang mungkin sedang dilakukannya. Serena berjanji akan ke pondok Hagrid sehabis membawa Neville ke rumah sakit. Hagrid tampak antusias dan rambutnya amat mengembang, tanda bahagia, atau stres berat. Serena tahu karena itulah yang biasa terjadi pada rambutnya.

Langit gelap sudah menggelayuti Hutan Terlarang di belakang pondok Hagrid saat itu. Serena hampir saja terjatuh ketika dia samar-samar melihat seseorang terbang juga diantara pepohonan. Tapi bukan orang itu yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, melainkan sesuatu yang mengikuti orang tersebut dari belakang.

Sekilas Serena menyangka yang terbang itu adalah hantu. Tapi ternyata itu adalah seseorang yang naik sapu juga. Anehnya, orang tersebut tampak seperti bayang-bayang yang mencair.

"Halo?"

Serena memberanikan diri menyapa, terlalu takut jantungnya akan berhenti mendadak.

Orang itu berbalik menukik dengan sapunya, lalu apa yang menjadi misteri terbongkar. Sehelai kain setipis kabut langsung jatuh ke tanah. Rupanya orang tersebut naik sapu dengan memakai semacam jubah perak. Serena hanya bisa mengira sampai kesitu karena pikirannya teralihkan. Ternyata orang itu Draco Malfoy.

Draco mengumpat sambil turun dan mengambil kain tersebut dari tanah. Jelas tampak berharga dan ajaib. Serena ingin mengagumi jubah ajaib tersebut, tapi dia sedang tidak berminat untuk memuji Draco.

"Yakin hari ini belum cukup bermasalah bagi mata-panda?" tembak Serena saat Draco sudah sejajar lagi di udara.

Draco mengumpat sesuatu yang kira-kira akan membuat Merlin mengutuknya di tempat.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, sana!" sentaknya.

"Kenapa kau mau ke hutan? Siapa yang kau ikuti?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau akan dihukum jika ketahuan terbang malam-malam begini ke Hutan Terlarang...Dan membawa kain aneh itu..." desis Serena, kemudian menyesal karena dia terdengar seperti Percy.

Apakah dia sengaja mencari bahan pembicaraan agar Draco berbicara lagi padanya? Apakah sesungguhnya dia merasa kehilangan?

"Yah, mengadu sana pada pacar Hufflepuff-mu! Dasar menyedihkan..." kata Draco dengan suara mengejek yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" balas Serena, tapi lalu menyesalinya. Diantara banyak argumen dia memilih yang kedengarannya justru malah semakin menyedihkan. "Dan Diggory bukan pacarku!"

"Siapa yang bilang Diggory? Kudengar Filch dulu di Hufflepuff juga. Dan semua tahu kau selalu dekat-dekat orang aneh macam Longbottom dan si raksasa..."

Serena hanya menyadari dinginnya tongkat sihirnya sebelum mencabut dan menyerang Draco, nyaris tanpa peringatan.

"_Rictusempra!"_

Draco berhasil menghindar tepat waktu dan balas menyerang.

"_Tarantallegra!"_

Serangannya terlalu kelihatan ketika cahaya putih membelah malam. Serena menghindar dengan mudah.

"_Well, well,_ lihat siapa yang harus kulempar pakai karung terigu lagi..."

"_Waddiwassi!" _seru Serena, menghamburkan sekitar ratusan kerikil dari tanah dibawahnya kepada Draco.

Draco terbang lebih tinggi lagi keatas dan menyerang. Mereka berputar-putar diantara pohon terluar Hutan Terlarang. Siapapun yang diikuti oleh Draco pasti telah masuk hutan lebih jauh karena mereka tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Serena dan Draco, yang saat ini mengeluarkan umpatan khas _rapper-rapper_ New York dibalas dengan umpatan-dengan-membawa-nama-Merlinnya Draco.

Mantra terlupakan saking banyaknya umpatan dan sekarang mereka hanya saling mengirim bunga api, berusaha menjegal dengan tarik-tarikkan ranting sapu. Lalu sapu Draco tersangkut pada salah satu dahan besar ketika Serena terbang cepat di belakangnya. Kejadiannya seperti dalam mimpi saking cepatnya.

Baik Serena maupun Draco jatuh.

.

.

.

Tampaknya Serena sempat pingsan satu detik karena ada suara seperti suara Hagrid yang menghampirinya. Dia bahkan merasa aneh, mengapa Hagrid bisa ada disini.

"Hai! Hentikan! Kalian! Siapa disitu?"

Serena baru menyadari kalau dia baru saja terjatuh saat melihat sapunya dalam keadaan terjepit pada kakinya. Dan dia merasakan terkilir pada tangannya.

Kehangatan disampingnya mengeluarkan wangi campuran sabun mandi pohon pinus dan beberapa pembersih pakaian yang dipakai peri-rumah Hogwarts.

Serena buru-buru terbangun sampai pusing. Gonggongan anjing yang ramai menyadarkannya bahwa dia baru saja jatuh diatas Draco.

"Aku... Maaf..." gumam Serena amat gugup.

Mata abu-abu Draco membelalak. Dia jelas sudah sadar juga, terlepas apakah tulangnya ada yang patah atau tidak. Serena terlalu gugup untuk menerka reaksinya.

"Ser? Itu kau?" seru Hagrid.

"Guk! Guk!"

Sebelum keduanya merespon, Hagrid sudah sampai di tempat Serena dan Draco jatuh. Tanpa banyak tanya, Hagrid menggamit lengan Serena dan menarik tangan Draco sampai dia benar-benar bangun.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan sedikit, bodoh!" seru Draco marah, menandakan dia sehat.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan malam begini?" tuntut Hagrid.

"Lepaskan aku, raksasa bau!"

Dengan satu kali hentakkan, Draco terlepas dari Hagrid dan memelototi Serena. Tampaknya Draco memutuskan dia sudah cukup berurusan dengan Serena malam ini karena dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju kastil. Sama sekali lupa pada sapu dan jubah peraknya itu.

"Dra... Malfoy!" seru Serena.

"Sudahlah, Ser," geram Hagrid. "Dia menyerangmu? Kurang ajar! Mari kugendong kau..."

Serena mengambil sapunya dan sapu Draco yang tampaknya rusak. Lalu jubah milik Draco tersebut. Merasa masih bisa berjalan. Namun Hagrid menolak mendengarkan. Akhirnya Serena digendong pada punggungnya.

Sesampainya di pondok Hagrid yang hangat, Hagrid langsung memeriksanya. Serena tampak baik-baik saja, hanya tangan kanannya luar biasa ngilu dan perih.

"Lumayan, nih... Kau seharusnya tidak mempedulikan si Malfoy. Darah jelek, Malfoy... Semua orang tahu..." kata Hagrid sambil membebat bahu Serena.

Hagrid yang banyak tahu tentang dunia sihir dan menganggap Draco juga adalah anak jahat semakin membuat Serena cemas.

"Tapi..."

"Yah, Harry dan Ron juga sering bilang ingin menghajar Malfoy," kata Hagrid meneruskan tanpa ampun. "Mereka tidak salah... Tapi kau kan lain, Ser... Kau anak perempuan yang lembut hati..."

"_Eurgh..." _keluh Serena membayangkan dirinya berlembut-lembut terhadap anak penindas.

Atau dia mengeluh karena Hagrid sekarang menggulung lengan kaus Serena. Ada cakaran berdarah yang amat panjang. Pasti cakaran Draco pada saat Serena jatuh tadi.

"Yah, anak itu mencoba menarik dan menahan agar kau tidak jatuh, tuh... Aneh, ya?" Hagrid tertawa seolah itu lucu.

Tapi Serena tercenung ketika Hagrid mengusir Fang agar tidak menjilati luka berdarah Serena.

Draco berusaha menyelamatkannya... Atau dia terlalu marah untuk tetap berpikir jernih? Anak sombong dan penindas itu seharusnya sedang tidak mau berbaik-baik pada Serena.

"Lihat, ini jubah gaib namanya..."

Hagrid mengembalikan Serena pada masa kini. Tangannya yang besar hilang setengah.

"Bagaimana..."

"Jubah gaib!" kata Hagrid seolah semua jelas. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian munculah bayangan transparan yang tadi dilihat Serena menyelubungi Draco.

"Ya, ampun... Itu kan bagus sekali..." Serena ternganga melihat jubah yang bisa membuat orang menghilang tersebut, yang hanya jadi impian kalau saja dia masih hidup di dunia muggle.

"Tapi ini hanya kelas rendahnya... Jubah gaib, yang benar-benar ajaib dan bertahan sepanjang masa hanya ada dalam legenda... Ini sih hanya yang terbuat dari kulit Demiguise, si hewan yang mirip kera itu, yang kulitnya biasa dipintal menjadi jubah gaib. Paling hanya bertahan beberapa tahun. Lihat? Sudah mulai kelihatan, kan?"

Serena tidak terlalu mendengarkan Hagrid. Tangannya menyusuri jubah yang keperakan dan dingin tersebut. Draco mempunyai jubah gaib? Tiba-tiba Serena berpikir pantas saja dia tidak pernah terlihat kalau sedang mengacau. Apakah karena jubah ini? Serena merasa dia harus berpikir ulang kalau mau mengembalikan barang semenakjubkan ini kepada anak yang dianggapnya nakal.

Perlu beberapa menit untuk membereskan luka Serena, tapi dia harus tetap ke rumah sakit. Betapapun ahlinya Hagrid, Serena tidak terlalu yakin pada kehigienisannya. Masalahnya, Hagrid sekarang membawa bungkusan yang tampaknya kotor dan berumur ribuan tahun.

"Ser, aku tahu kau sama tertariknya pada binatang gaib seperti aku..." Hagrid memulai. "Aku menyesal kau tidak mengenal Fluffy..."

"Fluffy? Oh, saudaranya Fang, ya?" putus Serena sok tahu, pikirannya masih dipenuhi kejadian tadi, berusaha menerka-nerka maksud Draco.

"Apa? Bukan! Fluffy itu anjing berkepala-tiga yang kau dan teman-temanmu lihat di koridor terlarang lantai tiga..."

"_Apa?"_

"Harry bilang kau ada disana juga bersamanya dan teman-temannya waktu jalan-jalan malam yang seharusnya tidak kalian lakukan itu?" tanya Hagrid menegur campur bingung.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Cerberus itu namanya _Fluffy_?"

Hagrid menggeleng, tampak memikirkan apa itu Cerberus tapi lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi dia menjaga apa?" tanya Serena penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu, Ser," putus Hagrid buru-buru, jelas tidak mau kelepasan. "Nah, ini ada satu yang menarik... Menang dari minum kemarin malam..."

Hagrid meletakkan bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati di meja makan.

"Jadi, aku butuh pendapat, juga bantuan..." pinta Hagrid.

Suasana sunyi senyap ketika Hagrid mulai membuka bungkusan. Isinya ternyata adalah sebutir telur. Kalau saja telur itu tidak berwarna hitam pekat berkilat, Serena pastilah sudah mengira itu telur burung unta raksasa.

"Hagrid?" tanya Serena kehabisan nafas.

"Telur naga, Ser... Aku bisa mempunyai naga!"

Suara Hagrid mendecit bahagia dan terharu. Serena nyaris ikut berbahagia.

"Lalu? Kita kembangbiakkan disini?"

Hagrid menggeleng sedih, "Tidak bisa... Ini terlarang... Jarang ada naga di Inggris, dibiakkan dengan hati-hati di tempat penangkaran yang sepi... Dia sulit dan berbahaya, soalnya. Dan amat langka... Tapi..."

"Kau butuh saran apakah kau harus menetaskannya atau tidak, ya?" tebak Serena.

"Ini termasuk melanggar hukum, sih..." Hagrid terlihat sedih lagi.

"Jadi mengapa? _Ehm_, kau akan berhenti?"

Hagrid menatap Serena seolah lewat mata biru-hijaunya, akan terdapat keputusan dalam membiakkan naga. Rasa penasaran dan antusias kini mengalir juga di tubuh Serena.

Naga. Bahkan dalam cerita muggle-pun, mereka amat sakti dan keramat. Serena harus melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Tapi karena seperti biasa, dengan adanya pengalihan perhatian berupa naga, Draco, anak-anak penindas lainnya, Snape, dan bahkan cowok Diggory itu, mungkin bisa menghilang sebentar dari pikirannya.

"Baiklah!" putus Hagrid. "Kita lakukan!"

.

.

.


	16. Ch 16 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name (sorry for not mention this earlier)**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XVI**

**DRACO**

Dengan kaki dan punggung yang luar biasa nyeri, Draco menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan selurus mungkin menuju kastil. Biasanya, dia akan mengerang-erang kesakitan agar dibawa ke rumah sakit, akan mengadu pada ayahnya, dan menyebabkan siapapun yang menyakitinya dihukum.

Hanya saja Draco tidak mau kelihatan begitu lemah di depan anak perempuan sialan itu.

Kalau Serena menganggap dia dan keluarganya adalah penyihir hitam, maka Draco akan memberikannya. Draco berhenti berusaha populer di Hogwarts. Dia juga berhenti berusaha menjadi yang terpintar. Berusaha menjadi yang terjahat sekarang ada dipikirannya. Kalau Draco menindas yang lain, maka Serena van der Woodsen bukan pengecualian.

Selain si Longbottom sialan, Draco menjegal Serena agar terlambat dan mendapat detensi Snape sesering mungkin. Perasaannya amat puas saat itu. Namun anehnya, ketika puncaknya Draco menyerang Serena dengan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna, melihat Serena berlumur tepung dari atas kepala sampai kaki, menyibakkan rambut dan menggosok matanya yang perih, Draco merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia. Dan sama sekali tidak ada kepuasan disana.

Lalu ada si Weasley yang membuat matanya menjadi bengkak. Si miskin itu berani menghajarnya. Maka Draco berusaha mengikuti Potter yang mengindap-indap mengikuti sesuatu ke Hutan Terlarang. Berusaha membuat si Potter dikeluarkan, Draco malah ketahuan oleh Serena. Dan segalanya jadi kacau.

"Sialan! Darah-campuran sialan! Darah-pengkhianat sialan! Kurang ajar!"

Draco berseru keras-keras bahkan sampai mengagetkan Peeves yang sedang melayang di udara, berusaha melepas kandelar.

Aula Besar tentu saja masih penuh oleh anak-anak yang sedang berpesta untuk Gryffindor. Draco berjalan ke meja Slytherin dengan seringai kemenangan anak Gryffindor dan juga Marc Zabini menyinarinya bagai lampu sorot, tertarik oleh matanya yang lebam.

"Draco! Kau kemana saja?" pekik Pansy. "Aduh, matamu!"

Pansy sibuk sendiri sementara Draco mengambil _steak_ dan mengiris dengan ganas. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan 'berperang' dengan Serena. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan. Emosi memenuhi mereka. Seperti anak-anak yang berkelahi. Seperti dia dengan Longbottom dan Weasley tadi sore. Tapi Draco bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk membiarkannya jatuh. Draco menatap jarinya, dengan darah Serena masih menempel pada kukunya. Tadi itu gerak refleks. Draco menahan Serena agar dia tidak terjatuh, sehingga Draco pun ikut terjatuh.

Apabila Serena jatuh sedangkan Draco selamat, apakah Serena akan menge-cap Draco sama? Sebagai anak jahat dari keluarga jahat pula?

Draco berhenti mengiris dan menggeleng sendiri. Keluarganya adalah keluarga darah-murni terhormat yang memegang tradisi dengan teguh. Itu tidak jahat. Dan Serena bisa memikirkan apapun tentang dirinya karena Draco tidak peduli. Dia hanya cewek bodoh yang kebetulan selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Dipenuhinya otaknya dengan penyesalan karena dia tidak membiarkan cewek itu jatuh saja tadi.

"Diggory menerima kekalahan dengan bagus..." kata Theodore tiba-tiba, menatap meja Hufflepuff. "Taruhan, dia yang akan menjadi kapten tahun-tahun berikutnya..."

Draco mau tidak mau menoleh juga ke meja Hufflepuff. Yang juga ikut berpesta walaupun masih lesu karena kalah. Cedric Diggory ada di tengah teman-temannya. Tetap menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajahnya yang, katanya, tampan. Seluruh mata memang terpusat pada meja Gryffindor malam itu. Tapi Draco tampaknya tahu siapa yang dicari cowok-cantik itu di meja Gryffindor. Dan anak itu sedang bersama si raksasa di tepi hutan.

"Aku bisa menghilangkan lebam itu, Malfoy... Sebelum Ayahmu ikut repot..."

Suara Marc Zabini tidak membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Draco berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Marc!" bela Pansy.

"Aku tidak butuh kau bela, Pansy!" potong Draco tiba-tiba tersinggung.

"Tapi... Draco?"

Pansy jelas bingung dan sakit hati karena bentakkan Draco. Tapi Draco tak peduli lagi. Sebagian karena anak-anak di meja Gryffindor sedang membopong pahlawan-pahlawan Quidditch mereka, minus Potter yang sedang-entah-apa di dalam hutan, sebagian karena agak sedih mengingat Serena tidak akan berbagi Butterbeer hasil kemenangan timnya dengan Draco kali ini...

.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan dengan membosankan. Jadi Draco sama sekali tidak kaget kalau ujian hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Itu juga karena ayahnya tidak pernah lupa mengingatkan lewat surat. Statusnya sebagai dewan-sekolah-Hogwarts-yang-sebentar-lagi-aktif, membuat isi suratnya semakin membosankan. Untunglah Pansy juga kebagian surat tersebut.

"Draco, Ayahmu memintaku untuk membuat jadwal belajar ujianmu..." kata Pansy pagi itu sambil mengelus-elus rambut cokelatnya.

"_Eurgh..." _

Terdengar suara jijik dari belakang mereka.

"Jauh-jauh dari kami, cewek jelek!" sentak Pansy kepada Serena yang mengagetkan Draco.

Serena jelas menguping Draco dan Pansy. Dan ini kali pertama dia langsung bersinggungan dengan mereka. Mungkin ini caranya menyatakan perang terbuka. Mencari masalah, karena Serena biasanya hanya diam dan mengalah bila digencet.

Serena pergi begitu saja, membuat Pansy marah-marah sendiri. Tampak tidak peduli dengan Draco dan Pansy, jelas tak peduli juga pada kejadian malam sebelumnya saat mereka di tepi hutan terlarang. Dia kelihatan lelah seperti biasa. Tangannya terlihat kaku seolah sudah mengaduk sesuatu yang berat sebagai kegiatan pertama yang dia lakukan setelah bangun tidur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk mengetahui kenapa. Kebetulan dia berjalan lurus kearah tiga orang anak Gryffindor. Rambut acak-acakkan itu sudah pasti si Hermione Granger.

"Hermione," terdengar suara Weasley. "Berapa kali dalam hidup kita, kita bisa melihat naga yang sedang menetas?"

"Ada pelajaran. Nanti kita kena marah, dan itu belum apa-apa dibanding dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hagrid kalau ada orang yang tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya..."

"Diam!"

Si Potter menyadari bahwa Draco sedang mendengarkan mereka. Ketiga anak itu menoleh memandang Draco.

Naga.

Ini sempurna untuk balas dendam. Dan Draco mengeluarkan seringai jahat terbaiknya pada mereka.

.

.

.

Draco akhirnya menggunakan kaki dan tenaganya lagi. Untuk mengikuti si trio sialan itu sampai ke pondok si raksasa dan melihat dengan kepala sendiri naga yang sedang menetas.

Awalnya Draco hampir saja bergumam takjub juga. Tapi dia sempat menahannya. Draco sengaja berlama-lama, agar mereka sempat memergokinya. Draco ingin menikmati wajah cemas mereka karena mereka tahu Draco mengetahui rahasia yang bisa membuat si raksasa dipecat, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Untunglah, Serena tidak ada disana saat si naga menetas. Draco sebenarnya heran karena itu sama sekali tidak seperti Serena. Yaitu berada di tempat yang aneh dengan orang, dan dalam kasus ini, naga, yang juga aneh. Baru ketika Draco melewati rumah kaca, dia tahu mengapa Serena begitu sibuk. Musim _moonlace_ sudah tiba, dan Snape memberinya detensi untuk mengayaki, menguliti, dan mengeringkan bijinya satu-persatu. Bukan perkara mudah, karena _moonlace_ tanaman yang langka. Lampu-lampu sihir paling terang terdapat dalam intisari _moonlace_. Dan dia berguna juga dalam banyak ramuan paling ajaib dan rumit.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Draco tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Serena dan ketiga anak tersebut. Mulanya Draco merasa aneh mereka akrab, lalu menyadari bahwa tangan si Weasley dalam bebatan sapu tangan, tampak berdarah.

"Aku tidak punya obatnya dan tidak tahu ramuan apa yang bisa menghentikan pendarahan...karena...digigit Norbert..." mulai Serena.

Tapi si Potter menolak mengerti, "Tapi kau sudah belajar banyak bersama Snape, kan? Mungkin kau bisa?"

Serena menggeleng kesal, "Sebaiknya ke Madam Pomfrey, Ron..."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu..." kata Granger angkuh.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu dan aku banyak kerjaan..." tutup Serena sambil mengeleos pergi.

Draco mengambil kesempatan ini dan mengikuti ke rumah sakit. Setelah kedua anak itu meninggalkan Weasley yang sudah dibebat, Draco masuk ke kamar pasien, dengan bunga matahari sihiran sebesar wajan di tangan.

"Ma'am... Aku ingin menjenguk sahabatku Ron dan memberikan bunga ini..." kata Draco kepada Madam Pomfrey yang menjaga.

Bahkan Madam Pomfrey pun bingung saat melihat seragam Slytherin Draco dan bunga mataharinya, menjenguk anak miskin dari Gryffindor.

"Aku ingin meminjam catatannya juga..." kilah Draco.

"Oh, baik... baik..."

Madam Pomfrey mengantar lalu meninggalkan mereka sebentar. Tampang si Weasley tampak seperti baru saja disepak Centaurus.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" sentaknya.

"Jaga perilakumu, Weasley. Kalau tidak, kau akan keracunan lagi... Sebenarnya aku membawa bunga ini untukmu. Biji bunganya bisa dimakan. Siapa tahu kau kelaparan?" Draco pura-pura kaget melihat tangan Weasley. "Oh! Maaf! Aku lupa tanganmu sedang terluka... Pasti tangan dengan luka gigitan naga tidak bisa dipakai mengupas biji, ya?"

Draco tertawa terbahak melihat wajah si Weasley yang menjadi semerah tomat.

"Nah, Weasley... Coba aku pinjam catatan Mantra-mu sebelum kubilang pada Madam Pomfrey apa yang mengigitmu..."

Weasley tidak punya pilihan selain memberikannya. Draco mengeloyor pergi. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin mengganggu, tapi ada yang lebih penting. Kesalahan si Potter adalah memilih tukang berkelahi sebagai teman. Weasley dan Granger. Dimana kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, siapapun bisa mencuri dengar.

Dan Draco mengeluarkan surat dari catatan si Weasley. Surat yang mengabarkan kalau si naga, akan dipindahkan ke suatu tempat dengan tempat pertemuan di menara Astronomi. Sabtu tengah malam.

.

.

.

Draco sengaja bolos latihan Quidditch pada akhir pekan itu. Dia terlalu tegang untuk membuat rencana bagaimana Potter dan kawan-kawan dikeluarkan. Draco berpikir dia akan langsung mengadukannya pada Snape saja. Tapi harus ada bukti yang kuat karena si Potter adalah anak kesayangan Dumbledore. Mungkin kalau Draco membawa Snape untuk mengintai Potter sebelum tengah malam?

Bahkan di kepalanya pun ide itu terdengar bodoh. Sebaik apapun Snape kepadanya, dia mana mau diajak mengintai macam anak-anak begitu? Dan Draco enggan menghampiri kepala asramanya tersebut. Snape tampak marah-marah terus dan selalu berjalan dengan gundah bagai kelelawar yang kehilangan gua-nya. Tapi Draco lebih takut lagi karena sekarang Snape tampaknya terus menempel pada Quirrell. Quirrell jelas lebih gemetaran dan lebih menyedihkan dibanding Snape. Tapi ada tatapan setengah gila yang meresahkan pada gerak-gerik Quirrell yang membuat Draco enggan dekat-dekat. Itu, dan Draco sedang tidak mau Quirrell meminta bantuan dia ataupun orang tuanya itu.

"Jangan lakukan..."

Draco sampai kaget sendiri ketika melihat Serena dibalik lemari tempat penyimpanan ramuan-ramuan. Karena itu, Draco terpaksa berhenti dan menggumam gugup entah-apa.

"Jangan lakukan... Ron bilang kau sudah tahu... Apapun yang akan kami lakukan..." kata Serena lagi, sekarang dia yang tampak gugup.

"_Kami?" _ejek Draco sekejam yang bisa dia keluarkan lewat mulutnya. "Sungguh mengharukan... Jadi trio emas Gryffindor, oh maaf, trio pecundang itu mau digerecoki orang luar macam kau?"

Wajah Serena memerah, "Yah, mereka membicarakannya dengan keras, sih..."

"Sudah kuduga..."

Serena maju sedikit dan hampir mendekati Draco sehingga Draco dapat melihat mata hijau-birunya dengan jelas. Draco mundur sedikit. Tidak jelas mengapa, itu bukan rasa takut, lebih karena malu... sepertinya...

"Dengar... Hagrid temanku juga. Dan kami bisa membereskan ini. Kau tidak bisa melihat orang senang, ya? Apakah satu-satunya cara membahagiakanmu adalah membuat beberapa orang yang dikeluarkan?" tantang Serena.

"Oh, tidak juga. Aku bahagia kalau sedang punya banyak emas, kopi susu, dan semua orang menuruti keinginanku..."

Serena memutar matanya tetapi Draco melanjutkan sebelum Serena sempat berkomentar.

"Dan kami kan dari keluarga penyihir hitam, _Ser..._ Apa sih yang lebih membahagiakan selain darah-lumpur yang dikeluarkan?"

Wajah Serena sekarang kaku oleh rasa bersalah, "Dengar..."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf!" potong Draco.

"Ih, siapa yang mau minta maaf?" seru Serena mengernyit. "Jubah gaibmu ada padaku, kau jelas tidak akan bisa memakainya. Khasiatnya pun sudah agak pudar saat kemarin kucoba pakai..."

"Berani-beraninya kau memakai..."

"...dan kalaupun kau melapor pada Profesor McGonagall, kau tidak akan bisa menangkap kami. Kami sangat cerdik... Kami tahu kau akan mengadu, jadi..."

Draco menyeringai kejam, "Oh, ya? Sangat menarik... Kita lihat saja nanti, van der Woodsen. Kuharap kau berada cukup dekat dengan tiga pecundang itu agar kau sama-sama dikeluarkan..."

.

.

.

Malam itu pula, sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas, Draco dengan gagah berani mengetuk pintu kamar sang kepala asrama Gryffindor. Sialnya, tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Draco bertanya pada salah satu lukisan yang berkata McGonagall sedang ke dapur. Menara Astronomi ada di atas jalan yang menuju dapur. Ini sempurna. Draco akan kesana, bertemu McGonagall dan menangkap Potter serta kedua temannya.

Berpapasan dengan McGonagall saat akan menaiki tangga menara Astronomi adalah sesuatu yang Draco tidak mau lihat lagi di masa-masa mendatang. Masalahnya McGonagall saat itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan nenek sihir. Hanya saja dia memakai baju tidur kotak-kotak dan harnet.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

McGonagall menyalakan kandelar terdekat dan seketika lorong menjadi terang-benderang.

"Profesor McGonagall, saya tadi mencari Anda..."

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

McGonagall langsung menyambar telinga Draco dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tangga.

"Detensi!" teriak McGonagall. "Dan potong dua puluh angka dari Slytherin! Berkeliaran di tengah malam, beraninya kau..."

Draco berusaha melepaskan diri, "Anda tidak mengerti, Profesor, Harry Potter akan datang, dia membawa naga!"

"Sungguh omong kosong! Berani-beraninya kau bohong besar begitu! Ayo, aku akan bicara pada Profesor Snape tentang kau, Malfoy!"

Telinga Malfoy hampir copot sehingga dia sama sekali tidak melawan ketika McGonagall menyeretnya menjauhi menara Astronomi.

.

.

.

Berita baiknya, kabar menyebar dengan amat cepat di Hogwarts, sehingga Draco tahu apapun yang terjadi tadi malam. Walaupun Draco tidak berhasil memergoki Potter, perpindahan naga itu kelihatannya tidak berjalan mulus.

Ada hampir dua ratusan angka yang menghilang dari jam pasir Gryffindor. Dilihat dari anak-anak Gryffindor yang menjauhi Potter dan Granger, serta si Longbottom, Draco tahu, pahlawan cilik mereka-lah yang menyebabkannya. Semua anak Slytherin berterima kasih pada mereka, karena sekarang nilai asrama Slytherin-lah yang paling tinggi.

Tidak ada sok-sokkan, tidak ada kesombongan seorang anak-bertahan-hidup dan trio emas Gryffindor. Yang ada, Potter terus menundukkan kepala seolah tidak mau lagi mengacau.

Berita buruknya, mengadu pada McGonagall ternyata bukan ide baik karena guru galak itu sama sekali tidak percaya pada Draco. Dan Snape agak hormat pada McGonagall. Jadi dia menyetujui saja kalau Draco harus didetensi.

Draco sekarang merasa seperti Serena. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu hukuman apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Ayahnya bilang detensi di Hogwarts hanya menulis kalimat. Draco hampir lupa Mantra Kutip-Kilat yang bisa menduplikasi tulisan apapun. Tapi McGonagall kelihatannya bukan tipe yang suka menghukum anak dengan menulis. Snape jelas mendetensi Serena dengan memaksanya membantu di ruang persiapan.

Serena...

Draco melihatnya sedang duduk di sebelah si Potter, dengan tampang pengertiannya yang menyebalkan, mencoba menghibur anak menyedihkan tersebut. Dilihat dari lambaian tangan dan wajah meremehkan Serena, Draco entah mengapa sangat yakin kalau Serena sedang berbicara bahwa Potter tidak perlu khawatir kalau asrama mereka kehilangan angka. Angka itu didapat Potter sendiri saat menang Quidditch dan keaktifan Granger di kelas. Potter dan Granger, kecuali mungkin Longbottom yang tidak pernah mendapat poin apapun, mempunyai hak untuk mengambil lagi angka tersebut. Anak-anak yang memusuhi si Potter lebih baik fokus dalam mengejar angka mereka sendiri dibanding berharap anak Gryffindor lain mendapatkannya untuk mereka.

Draco kaget sendiri dengan pikirannya itu. Kemampuannya menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Serena mulai mengkhawatirkan. Karena mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakannya kalau Draco saat ini ada di posisi si Potter. _Screw them..._

Berita buruknya lagi adalah ketika Serena menangkap basah Draco yang sedang memandanginya. Senyum meremehkan belum hilang dari wajahnya, ada setitik seringai kemenangan pada dagunya yang diangkat tinggi, dan dia segera bangkit dari meja makan untuk segera mengikuti kelas. McGonagall kebetulan akan pergi juga sehingga mereka berjalan berdua.

Tahulah Draco bahwa sebenarnya dia telah dijebak agar mendapat detensi dan pengurangan angka. Draco sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melaporkan Potter dan naganya kepada McGonagall. Dia hanya melakukannya karena Serena yang berkata begitu...

.

.

.

Draco tidak sempat membalas dendam, tidak sempat menjahili orang, dan tidak sempat apapun selain belajar. Waktu ujian sudah semakin dekat dan kalau dia mau menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan tenang, tanpa omelan ayahnya, sebisa mungkin Draco harus belajar untuk mendapat nilai bagus.

"Draco..." kata Pansy pelan.

"Apa?" sentak Draco yang sedang kesulitan menghapal proses pengubahan kumbang menjadi kancing untuk Transfigurasi.

"Ah, tidak... Ini Snape memintaku mengantarkan ini..."

Pansy menyerahkan selembar gulungan perkamen yang Draco sudah tahu isinya bahkan sebelum dia membukanya.

Detensinya akan berlangsung malam itu jam sebelas malam. Dia mengeluhkan banyaknya PR dan latihan yang tidak akan sempat dikerjakannya malam ini. Lagipula tengah malam, dia mau dihukum untuk mengerjakan apa, sih? Filch akan menunggunya di Aula Depan. Draco punya firasat buruk.

Jadi dengan bersungut-sungut, malam itu Draco mengenakan jubah tebal menutupi lehernya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Filch yang terus menyeringai. Sialnya, Potter, Granger, dan si tolol Longbottom menyusulnya. Draco tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang karena ini. Setidaknya dia bisa menyiksa Longbottom saat melakukan hukuman entah-apapun.

Mereka menyeberangi lapangan gelap sementara Filch mengoceh tentang hukuman yang dia gunakan jaman dulu. Bulan bersinar terang, tetapi awan-awan yang berulang kali melintas membuat mereka berjalan dalam kegelapan. Draco melihat pondok si raksasa yang masih menyala. Kemudian ada suara.

"Kaukah itu, Filch? Cepat, aku mau mulai."

Draco mengeluh ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Dengan si raksasa, tampaknya tidak akan ada yang berjalan baik. Apalagi dengan anak-anak kesayangannya.

"Rupanya kau mengira kau akan bersenang-senang dengan orang kasar itu, ya? Pikir lagi, Nak. Kalian akan dibawa ke Hutan dan aku keliru sekali kalau mengira kalian semua berhasil keluar utuh nanti."

Draco berhenti berjalan. Walaupun dia pernah membuntuti Potter sampai ke tepi hutan, Draco belum pernah benar-benar berniat memasukinya.

"Hutan?" Draco merasa suaranya agak bergetar. "Kita tidak boleh kesana di malam hari, ada macam-macam di sana, manusia serigala, kudengar..."

Draco dengan gugup menatap langit, yang bulannya penuh.

Si Longbottom jelas langsung tersedak dan merengek.

"Salah kalian sendiri, kan?" kata Filch, suaranya menjadi serak saking senangnya. "Mestinya ingat soal manusia serigala itu sebelum melanggar peraturan, ya, kan?"

Si raksasa datang menghampiri. Dia membawa busur besar dan sekantong anak panah tergantung di bahunya. Si anjing bersisian dengannya. Dibelakang, Draco dengan kaget melihat, walaupun dia sudah bisa menebaknya, berjalan Serena van der Woodsen.

Draco menegakkan diri tapi itu belum apa-apa dibanding Granger yang kelihatannya tidak mau disaingi Serena, bahkan dalam detensi-masuk-ke-hutan.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya si darah-lumpur itu agak menyerang.

Serena mengangkat bahu, "Membantu, kurasa..."

Si raksasa membelanya, "Dia disini untuk bantu aku tentu saja, Hermione... Dan Profesor Snape memintanya memetik _knotgrass_ liar yang harus dipetik pada bulan purnama..."

Ketika Filch meninggalkan mereka setelah puas memastikan bahwa mereka akan mati menderita, Draco menoleh kepada si raksasa.

"Aku tak mau masuk Hutan itu," katanya terus terang.

Adanya Serena lebih membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kenapa? Takut?" tanya Serena langsung dan tepat, seperti dugaan Draco.

Si raksasa berusaha melerai, "Harus, kalau kau mau tetap di Hogwarts," kata si raksasa dengan tidak sopan. "Kau sudah lakukan kesalahan dan sekarang harus bayar."

"Tapi ini untuk kelas pelayan, bukan untuk pelajar." Draco berusaha mengingat apapun yang anggota dewan katakan kalau ada murid yang dihukum karena ada musuhnya akan membawa naga, tapi ternyata baru dia satu-satunya yang mendapat detensi karena hal itu. "Kukira kami akan disuruh menulis atau yang semacamnya. Kalau ayahku tahu aku dihukum begini, dia akan..."

"Akan apa? Bilang padamu untuk terus tinggal didalam hutan? Beliau mungkin malah akan senang..." potong Serena tidak bisa menahan diri.

Draco baru akan membalas tapi tidak jadi karena suara mendengus si Potter terdengar di sebelahnya dan si raksasa memarahinya lagi.

"Sudah, kalian... Jangan tengkar terus! Ayahmu pasti bilang padamu memang begitulah di Hogwarts! Menulis! Apa gunanya? Kau akan lakukan sesuatu yang berguna, kalau tidak mau, keluar saja. Kalau kaupikir ayahmu lebih suka kau dikeluarkan, ya balik saja ke kastil dan pak kopermu. Ayo!"

Draco amat tersinggung sehingga ingin rasanya menampar raksasa itu. Tapi apa daya, tangan Draco tidak akan sampai dan dia tidak mau keluar sekolah. Kediaman Serena saat itu menandakan bahwa mungkin dia agak kasihan terhadap Draco yang terus dicecar, dan itu malah membuatnya resah.

"Baiklah!" kata-kata si raksasa bagaikan sudah membaur dengan keluasan hutan yang tak berujung. "Sekarang dengar baik-baik, karena apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini berbahaya dan aku tak mau ada yang ambil risiko. Ikut aku ke sini dulu."

Dia membawa mereka sampai ke tepi Hutan, persis di deretan tempat Draco dan Serena dulu berkelahi. Seraya mengangkat lampunya tinggi-tinggi, dia menunjuk jalan tanah setapak yang sempit dan berkelok-kelok yang menghilang di antara pepohonan besar-besar dan gelap. Angin sepoi menerbangkan rambut mereka ketika mereka memandang ke dalam Hutan.

"Lihat di sana," katanya lagi. "Lihat yang berkilau di tanah itu? Yang keperakan? Itu darah _unicorn_. Di dalam ada _unicorn _yang luka parah digigit entah apa. Ini kedua kalinya dalam seminggu. Aku temukan satu _unicorn_ mati Rabu akan cari makhluk malang itu. Mungkin kita harus bebaskan dia dari penderitaannya."

Serena menengadah keatas dan menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut. Matanya kelihatan berkejap. Mungkin sedih. Dan diduga dari bersemangatnya Serena saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu _unicorn_, mungkin anak perempuan ini tidak akan setuju pada pembantaian-_unicorn_-atas-dasar-belas-kasihan. Tapi Draco tidak bersimpati, dia hanya mau dia aman. Titik.

"Dan bagaimana kalau entah apa yang menggigit _unicorn_ itu lebih dulu menemukan kita?" sentak Draco.

"Tak ada satu pun di Hutan yang akan melukaimu kalau kau bersamaku atau Fang," kata si raksasa percaya diri. "Dan ikuti jalan ini. Baik, sekarang kita bagi menjadi dua arah yang berlainan. Ada bercak darah dimana-mana, paling tidak si _unicorn_ sudah berkeliaran kesakitan sejak semalam."

"Aku mau bersama Fang," kata Draco cepat, memilih untuk tidak bersama si raksasa yang pastinya akan bersama Potter dan Granger.

"Baiklah, tapi kuingatkan kau, dia pengecut,"

Longbottom sudah jelas bergerak mendekati Serena, tapi Fang si anjing sedang mengendusi ujung jubah Longbottom, seperti mengajaknya ikut bersamanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan bersama Neville," tawar Serena.

Bagus, pikir Draco, semalam lagi di Hutan dengan anak cewek pemarah.

"Tidak!" kata si raksasa. "Aku berjanji menemanimu memetik _knotgrass_, dan aku tahu tempat itu. Nanti Profesor Snape marah lagi padamu. Kau, kan perempuan..."

"Perempuan yang lemah..." timpal Draco tanpa bisa menahan diri.

"Bicara pada dirimu sendiri!" sentak Serena.

"Hentikan kalian berdua, bertengkar terus!"

Si raksasa memotong dan Serena serta-merta menurutinya. Tapi Draco yakin bukan karena itu. Si Granger sekarang menatap mereka penuh penilaian.

"Begini saja," saran si raksasa. "Aku, Serena, Harry, dan Hermione akan ke satu arah, sedangkan Draco, Neville, dan Fang ke arah lain. Nah, kalau salah satu dari kita temukan _unicorn _itu, kita kirim bunga api hijau, oke? Keluarkan tongkat kalian dan berlatihlah sekarang..."

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan enggan saat si raksasa menyuruh mereka mengirim juga bunga api merah apabila mereka dalam kesulitan. Setelah itu mereka berangkat.

Hutan gelap dan sunyi. Tak lama jalan bercabang sehingga Draco harus berjalan dibelakang Fang dengan Longbottom berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan Draco. Draco menjauh dengan jijik, membiarkan Longbottom dengan nafas terengah mengikuti.

Hutan terasa semakin pekat sementara bahkan di depan matanya sendiri, semua tetap kelihatan hitam. Draco berjalan dengan tergesa, tidak mengindahkan suara-suara berisik ranting patah yang dia buat sendiri. Semakin banyak suara, semakin bagus. Draco berprinsip, apabila ada yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, dia tidak akan terlalu kaget lagi. Maka dia benar-benar berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu di sebelahnya. Fang menyalak kaget.

"Ap-apa?"

Longbottom mendesah, mencengkeram bagian belakang jubah Draco. Draco tidak menepisnya, terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi, meninggikan lenteranya.

Ternyata hanya ular yang melata di dahan pohon terendah. Draco bisa merasakan Longbottom tetap mengencangkan cengkeramannya. Draco tidak terlalu takut pada ular yang merupakan simbol asramanya. Tapi rasa sombongnya kini mulai memuncak lagi. Si _unicorn_ mungkin hanya diserang serigala betulan. Fang akan segera menyerang apapun yang menghampiri mereka. Dan berjalan di kegelapan hutan dengan anak bodoh ini mulai membuatnya bosan.

"Diam kau, otak udang!" desis Draco pada Longbottom. "Ada yang mengawasi kita..."

Longbottom merengek lagi.

"Pelan-pelan... Kita berbalik ke belakang bersama-sama..." kata Draco memerintah.

Seperti dalam kejadian drama-drama yang menegangkan, mereka berbalik melihat ke belakang. Sunyi sepi bahkan Fang berhenti menyalak. Draco melihat tangan si Longbottom yang gemetar meninggikan lenteranya.

"KENA KAU!"

Draco menyerang Longbottom dari belakang lalu bunga api merah memuncah di langit.

.

.

.

Yang diingat Draco adalah si raksasa datang dan segera menyambar kerah mereka bagai anak anjing. Muka Draco sudah perih sekali terkena ranting-ranting karena mereka memotong jalan lewat sesemakkan. Si raksasa marah saat mengetahui Draco memilih untuk jahil disaat seperti ini.

Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk nyengir tapi kemudian kesal lagi. Serena tidak menampakkan wajah marah seperti ketiga teman anehnya yang lain. Dia tampak takut, tangannya mencengkeran bagian tengah jubahnya, dan bukan lentera yang dia angkat tinggi, melainkan tongkat sihirnya, seakan bersiap bertarung.

Dia mengkhawatirkan si Longbottom dan itu membuat Draco muak.

"Kita beruntung kalau masih bisa tangkap sesuatu sekarang, setelah suara-suara yang kalian buat. Baik, kita ganti rombongan. Neville, kau bersamaku dan Hermione. Harry, kau pergi bersama Fang dan idiot ini."

Si raksasa berbisik menambahkan pada Potter lalu menatap Serena.

"Ser, sori juga, akan aku ambilkan _knotgrass_-mu..."

Serena menurunkan tongkatnya dan mengangguk, "Oke, aku akan dengan Fang..."

Ini buruk sekali bagi Draco. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya. Si raksasa pastilah menyuruh Serena bejalan dengan mereka agar dia bisa mengawasi si Potter, anak-bertahan-hidup yang tampaknya harus dijagai bahkan oleh anak perempuan yang seumur dengannya.

Potter berjalan memimpin dengan Fang disebelahnya. Serena berjalan tanpa suara di belakang Draco. Dia mengawasi Draco. Draco tahu karena bulu kuduknya benar-benar meremang.

Draco menginjak sesuatu yang kental dan berwarna perak. Darah di kepalanya seakan berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan si Serena masih ada agar dia bisa diserang duluan, kalau ada yang benar-benar menyergap mereka kali ini. Serena meletakkan lentera sepelan mungkin dan berjongkok, memeriksa genangan perak itu pada akar pohon.

"Lihat..."

Si Potter menahan mereka.

Lewat celah di antara cabang-cabang pohon ek tua, Draco bisa melihat tanah terbuka di depan mereka. Sesuatu yang putih terang berkilauan di tanah. Mereka pelan-pelan mendekat.

Ternyata itu benar-benar _unicorn_, dan dia sudah mati. Draco mungkin bukan penyayang satwa gaib seperti anak cewek bodoh yang kini sudah ada di sebelahnya, tapi mau tidak mau Draco merasa nelangsa. _Unicorn_ ini, tampaknya mati sekarat. Dan Draco belum pernah melihat apapun sekarat sebelumnya.

Baik Serena maupun Potter sudah beringsut mendekat tepat ketika bunyi menggeleser membuat mereka terpaku di tempat. Semak di tepi tempat terbuka itu bergetar... Kemudian, dari bayang kegelapan, muncul sosok berkerudung, merangkak di tanah seperti binatang yang sedang mendekati mangsanya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak diantara mereka. Lalu sosok gelap berkerudung itu mendekati sisi tubuh _unicorn_, dan mulai menyeruput darahnya.

Ini sudah keterlaluan bagi Draco sehingga dia pun akhirnya menjerit.

Draco hanya melihat Fang berlari menyusulnya ketika dia mulai berbalik dan berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Sampai sejauh mungkin dari lapangan tadi. Draco sama sekali tidak tahu arah, tapi yang dia tahu adalah, kalau mereka tidak lari, mereka akan mati.

Mereka?

Draco berhenti mendadak dan mendapati selama ini dia berlari dengan menarik tangan Serena yang berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya melepaskannya.

"Sudah puas larinya?" sentaknya terengah-engah. "Sekarang aku mau balik dan melihat Harry!"

Draco bahkan tidak sadar dia menyambar tangan Serena dan berlari bersamanya tadi. Sekarang juga dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia menahan si cewek tolol itu.

"Dengar kau, cewek tolol darah-campuran! Kau mungkin berasal dari negara muggle yang serba canggih, dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi pengawal si anak-bertahan-hidup-yang-amat-spesial, tapi yang tadi itulah yang namanya monster jahat yang bisa membunuhmu! Kalau tidak, mahkluk itu tidak akan meminum darah apapun!"

"Kita meninggalkan Harry. Aku tidak meninggalkan teman. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!"

Draco menyadari dia masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Serena dan kemudian langsung melepasnya dengan gusar sekaligus malu.

"_Yeah_, pergi sana selamatkan Harry-mu..."

Walaupun dalam gelap, Draco tahu mereka sedang saling menatap, terengah-engah dan kehabisan kata. Draco sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Serena belum berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat Potter dan monster tadi berada.

Akhirnya Serena mengangkat tangannya dan mengirim bunga api merah.

Draco bersiap untuk berjalan, atau berlari kembali, ketika Serena menahan tangannya kali ini.

"Diam..." desisnya. "Para centaurus bilang ada yang aneh di hutan ini... Sesuatu... yang berkeliaran..."

Draco diam, terlalu takut untuk merespon.

Setelah beberapa lama hening dalam ketakutan, suara derap kaki kuda mengagetkan mereka. Tapi kemudian kelegaan menguar dari wajah letih Serena.

Dari sisi lain pepohonan, muncul kuda-kuda. Hanya saja mereka sedang bertengkar dan memiliki kepala manusia.

"Kurang ajar, Firenze, beraninya dia..."

"Diam!" seru yang lain.

Walaupun Draco penyihir darah-murni, dia baru kali ini melihat centaurus yang bukan pada kerangkeng Kementerian Sihir. Pria-pria dengan rambut gondrong dan tubuh kuda berjalan tanpa sadar menghampiri mereka. Draco hampir saja mengeluarkan tongkat sihir sebelum Serena menahannya.

"Ah, Miss Serena, masih di hutan?" tanya si centaurus yang berambut merah maju mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Ronan..." Serena membungkuk sedikit sambil menyembunyikan tongkat sihir di belakang punggungnya. "Kami tersesat..."

Serena memanggil bagal itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan' membuat Draco mengernyit.

"Ah, kalau begitu... mari kuantar sampai kau bertemu Hagrid... Tapi jalan kaki saja, ya? Saudaraku Bane sedang luar biasa marah, dia mengira Firenze membocorkan rahasia mars yang menyebutkan bahwa ada penyihir hitam besar yang berusaha kembali lagi..."

"RONAN!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Draco, semua anak yang didetensi, dan Serena memasuki kastil dengan aman. Si raksasa menjemput mereka dengan nafas yang bisa membangunkan kerbau tidur sekalipun. Tepat saat si centaurus yang pasti bernama Bane itu selesai adu urat-kuda dengan Ronan yang kelepasan bicara.

"Langsung ke kamar, dan jangan bertengkar..." kata si raksasa kepada mereka masih memandang keluar, ke kedalaman hutan.

Longbottom sudah pasti lari terbirit-birit duluan. Potter, yang tampak mau pingsan tapi, sialnya, selamat dari apapun yang meminum darah _unicorn,_ direnteti oleh Granger yang terus-menerus menanyakan keadaannya. Sungguh romantis, pikir Draco muak. Si darah-lumpur sama sekali tidak melihat pada Draco atau bahkan temannya yang lain, Serena.

Draco melirik Serena yang kini hanya mata hijaunya saja yang terlihat dari samping, Dia terlihat cemas dan pucat, masih memandang punggung si raksasa dan anjingnya yang menjauh.

"Detensi tambahan lagi? Teman besarmu sama sekali lupa _knotgrass_-nya, terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan Potter seperti orang-orang lainnya..."

Serena sekarang memalingkan wajahnya tepat ke hadapan Draco. Draco dengan jengah mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Rambut cokelat gelap Serena menjuntai tak beraturan dan kelihatan berminyak karena keringat, jatuh ke wajahnya. Ada noda tanah hitam di dahinya dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Walaupun begitu, dia masih seratus kali lebih baik dibandingkan anak-anak cewek lain yang memakai bedak dan berambut tertata.

"Dibandingkan Voldemort, aku lebih memilih menghadapi Snape..." katanya pelan.

Draco harus menggigit lidah untuk mencegahnya berteriak seperti di hutan tadi saat Serena menyebut nama Voldemort. Untung saat itu Serena memilih untuk memandang ke hutan lagi.

Draco melihat tangan Serena saling mengait dengan gelisah. Lalu Draco menyadari sesuatu. Ibu Serena terlibat dengan penyihir besar tersebut saat memeranginya. Apapun yang dikatakan orang, bahkan centaurus bodoh sekalipun, tentang kembalinya Voldemort, pasti membuat cemas siapa saja. Termasuk Draco...

"Dia tidak akan kembali... Centaurus itu peramal payah..."

Draco tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya menghabiskan nafas untuk menenangkan Serena.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Serena, kini dengan mata hijau-birunya, menatap langsung ke mata Draco.

Dalam satu helaan nafas, Draco menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang keluargaku lakukan dulu... Tapi kalau Dia kembali... Aku... Aku mungkin tahu..."

Hening lagi. Jam berdentang di kejauhan membuat mereka yakin tengah malam sudah lama lewat.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Malfoy..."

Akhirnya hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan mengaturku, van der Woodsen..."

"Dan coba jauh-jauh dari masalah..."

"Naga yang kau coba ternakkan bersama teman besarmu..."

"Diamlah..."

"... yang menyebabkanku terlibat masalah..."

... salahmu sendiri..."

"... dan terima kasih untuk sarannya saat itu agar aku melapor ke si tua McGonagall..."

"... sama-sama, kau bodoh sekali, sih... Kenapa tidak tunjukkan saja surat dari Charlie yang kau bajak itu? Itu kelemahan terbesar dalam rencanaku sebenarnya…"

Draco terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan akhirnya Serena mulai berjalan masuk.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi..."

Serena berbalik lagi.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya punya refleks bagus. Kalau tidak, kau akan kutinggal..."

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud hanya menyelamatkan Harry dan meninggalkanmu di sana tadi, oke? Sori..."

"Aku tidak butuh kau temani..."

"_Whatever..."_

Serena mulai ngeloyor pergi dan Draco mendapati dirinya sedang nyengir.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dua kali, omong-omong... Dan Gryffindor sejati harus membayar hutangnya..."

"_Whatever..."_

Sekarang Serena berseru dari punggungnya. Draco punya perasaan Serena juga sedang nyengir lebar saat meneriakkannya.

.

.

.


	17. Ch 17 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XVII**

**SERENA**

Serena nyaris saja memeluk Hagrid sewaktu dia datang dengan segerumbul _knotgrass_ liar pada hari terakhir putaran bulan purnama. Serena tahu betul, Hagrid melakukannya karena tidak mau membahayakan nyawa Serena dengan masuk kembali ke hutan. Ini menyelamatkannya juga dari detensi tambahan.

Snape tampak tidak menyadari bahwa bukan Serena sendiri yang memetik tumbuhan itu. Snape kelihatan sedang banyak masalah. Serena tertawa geli, demi menghibur diri, membayangkan Snape punya masalah keluarga. Lalu dia mencuri pandang ke jemari Snape yang sedang memberi contoh cara menyimpan _knotgrass_ supaya tetap segar. Snape tidak memakai cincin kawin. Itu membuat Serena nyaris terbahak.

Tetapi semua guru juga mempunyai masalah. Ujian sudah dekat. Anak-anak dipaksa untuk belajar. Perpustakaan selalu dipenuhi antrian. Serena, yang dibesarkan di dunia muggle dengan segala teknologi yang memudahkan, sekarang harus bergelut dengan buku-buku berdebu di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Bersin-bersin dan berulang kali menyamakan teori pada buku dengan pertanyaan tugasnya, Serena berusaha berbesar hati. Kesibukan ini membuatnya aman dan dia akan melakukan apapun. Apa saja selain masuk kembali kedalam Hutan Terlarang...

.

.

.

Hermione Granger tadinya selalu membuat Serena sebal. Beberapa bulan menjelang ujian, Hermione terus-menerus terbangun di tengah malam. Membuka buku di tempat tidur dan mencoba menghapalkannya sebelum matahari terbit. Beberapa kali Serena terbangun, silau karena cahaya lampu menembus kelambunya. Menggerutu karena dia sangat ingin istirahat karena kebanyakan detensi, Serena merasa dia bisa menebak apa yang menjadi mimpi buruk Hermione setiap malam. Yaitu semua teori dan mantra yang telah dihapalkan Hermione semenjak masuk sekolah, kabur dari kepalanya. Serena ikut menggerutu bersama Parvati dan Lavender yang sama terganggunya.

Tetapi semenjak kejadian didalam Hutan Terlarang, lampu dari balik kelambu Hermione, dan suara gemerisik buku serta desisan cepat Hermione menghapal, adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membangunkan Serena dari mimpi buruk.

Manusia atau monster. Penghisap darah centaurus itu berusaha mengejarnya dalam mimpi. Antara sadar dan tidak, Serena berusaha berlari, terbang, atau menantang langsung kepada si pengejar yang berlumuran darah-perak. Serena tidak pernah mengalami mimpi yang membuatnya lelah setengah mati. Seolah dia benar berlari. Lalu cahaya silau dan gemerisik dari tempat tidur Hermione membangunkannya.

"Mungkin karena belajar terlalu keras..."

Serena terus-menerus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri saat dia berangkat ke kelas dengan malas di pagi harinya, karena tidak tidur dengan benar tiap malam. Neville, yang masuk juga ke hutan, malah kelihatan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengkeret dan mencari aman agar tidak perlu didetensi masuk kedalam hutan lagi. Tetapi Neville tidak melihat si makhluk itu. Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah Harry dan Draco Malfoy...

Serena memperhatikan Draco, yang tampaknya agak lupa dengan kegiatannya sebagai anak nakal. Dia juga kelihatan menghindari masalah yang bisa mengirimnya kembali kepada detensi. Neville bahkan tidak terlalu sering diganggu lagi. Terlepas pada pernyataan Draco bahwa dia mungkin tahu banyak dibandingkan dengan Serena tentang Voldemort, Serena menjadi ragu lagi. Draco bahkan amat ngeri mendengar namanya disebut. Kemungkinan besar Draco sama sekali menganggap kembalinya Voldemort adalah hal yang begitu menakutkan sehingga dia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Atau dia sedang berusaha membuat Serena tidak khawatir... Yang sama sekali tidak seperti Draco.

Yang jelas, kekhawatiran Draco kurang lebih sama seperti Hermione. Ujian. Matanya berkantung seolah dia juga menghapal bukunya di tempat tidur layaknya Hermione. Wajah Draco kelihatan mual terus dan itu wajar karena dia terus-menerus menegak kopi-susu.

Lebih karena rasa berterimakasih pada malam sebelumnya, Serena menyampaikan kekhawatirannya. Yang salah besar. Saat itu Draco sedang mencari kuali cadangan di ruang persiapan ramuan ketika Serena mengambil bahan pembantu.

"Kau akan membuat lambungmu berlubang karena kopi-susu..."

"Apa?" seru Draco agak kaget dibalik tumpukkan kuali.

"Kau akan... Lupakan..." Serena mendesah karena sekarang dia terdengar seperti Anna, pelayannya.

"Kami penyihir punya daya tahan tubuh yang bagus, van der Woodsen. Jangan samakan kami..."

"_Yeah, yeah,_ dan kau ternyata _dengar_..."

Serena meninggalkan Draco yang terus mengoceh. Dia tahu betul apa yang sedang Draco kejar. Nilai bagus dan menjadi nomor satu untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga, atau tidak mengomel. Serena dulu pernah berada di posisinya untuk berusaha jadi nomor satu. Tapi dengan ayah yang begitu baik dan perhatian. Draco kini menunjukkan bakat Slytherin sejatinya selain menyebalkan. Berusaha menyaingi Hermione adalah ambisi yang amat sangat besar.

Mengetahui Draco ternyata masih normal dan mempunyai cita-cita membuat Serena gundah lagi. Sesuatu pada saat malam di Hutan Terlarang itu, makhluk itu, dan ramalan kembalinya Voldemort oleh para centaurus, meninggalkan rasa tidak enak pada ujung lidahnya. Sensasi yang membuat Serena tidak bisa mengenyahkannya begitu saja. Akhirnya hanya tersisa Harry...

Sebagai anak yang bertahan hidup dari serangan Voldemort sendiri, tampaknya wajar kalau Harry kelihatannya terganggu oleh hal ini. Sama seperti Serena, dia berusaha mengubur diri dalam tumpukan tugas dan buku. Tapi ada sesuatu pada diri Harry yang juga sama khawatirnya

Serena ingin mencoba berbincang dengan Harry. Bibi Char menyatakan bahwa dulu ibu Serena juga bergabung untuk melawan Voldemort. Kemungkinan ibunya dulu mengenal orang tua Harry... Perasaan ini mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa tidak tenang Serena. Bahwa dia tahu seseorang yang... masa lalunya amat sangat menyedihkan... Lalu saat semua itu terangkat kembali seperti sekarang? Apakah Harry akan ikut kembali berjuang apabila pembunuh orang tuanya kembali lagi? Bagaimana dengan Serena? Ibunya memang meninggal dunia karena sakit. Tapi apakah dia juga ingin Serena melakukan sesuatu pada saat ini? Apakah dia ingin Serena berjuang mencari tahu apapun-itu-yang-misterius-terjadi-di-Hogwarts?

_Apa_ yang sebetulnya terjadi saat ini di Hogwarts?

Dia menatap Harry yang sedang berkasak-kusuk dengan Ron, yang tangannya sudah mengempis, dan Hermione. Tiba-tiba saja merasa akan segera diusir apabila berani nimbrung.

Pagi itu, Catelyn mengalihkan pikiran Serena dengan tumpukkan perkamen yang sudah dijilid. Dia menjatuhkannya di meja makan.

"Ini kupinjamkan ringkasan catatanku. Kau lihat apa?"

"Aku... Aku tidak..."

Dengan gelagapan Serena melihat Cat sudah ada disampingnya.

"Yah, kebanyakan melamun tidak akan membantumu fokus. Ini ujian pertamamu, Ser..."

Serena melirik Cat, yang rambut merah-senjanya mengeriting ke segala arah. Hidungnya bengkak karena pilek. Lalu Serena menyadari bahwa mungkin Hermione bukanlah satu-satunya anak yang mimpi buruknya adalah tidak hafal satu paragraf buku sihir.

"Ini catatanku. Soal latihan untuk ujian juga ada... Maaf, aku sibuk sekali belajar sampai lupa. Kau tahu? Dengan detensimu, latihanmu, dan desas-desus yang kudengar tentang Harry Potter, pasti membuatmu banyak ketinggalan..."

Serena membuka mulut untuk menenangkan tapi tak ada yang keluar. Matanya terasa panas karena terharu. Diantara banyak anak yang membencinya, dia sama sekali lupa tentang Cat. Maklum, mereka baru Natal kemarin berteman. Dan kemudian Serena menyadari dia bisa bercerita pada Cat...

"Baiklah... Aku harus pergi lagi ke perpustakaan. Kau tahu juga, kan? Kami kelas dua perlu memilih beberapa mata pelajaran khusus untuk kelas tiga..."

"Oke... Tentu..." Serena masih tergagap, menyadari bahwa cerita tentang apapun mungkin malah akan membuat Cat kalut.

Jadi dia hanya mampu memandangi Cat yang berjalan keluar aula, ketika pandangannya bertabrakan dengan cowok tinggi Hufflepuff itu, Cedric Diggory. Ringkasan pelajarannya menumpuk lebih tinggi daripada yang diberikan Cat padanya. Dia melambai ramah pada Serena, menunjuk dengan sendok sereal tumpukan perkamen itu dengan ekspresi lelah.

Serena balas melambai dengan senyum yang, entah mengapa. dirasanya terlalu merekah dan membuat wajahnya panas. Cengirannya masih bersisa ketika dia berbalik dan matanya lagi-lagi tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan cowok tinggi berambut hitam satu lagi dari meja Slytherin. Cowok ini tidak mempunyai tumpukan perkamen melainkan sepiring kentang goreng yang dilahapnya dengan gaya yang menyebabkan senyuman Serena hilang seketika. Lalu, hanya karena ingin melengos lebih jauh, dia melihat Draco diantara gengnya. Draco merengut dibalik surat-suratnya yang banyak, selama sepersekian detik, Serena entah mengapa yakin tadi Draco sedang melihat kearahnya. Untunglah Neville menyelamatkan keadaan tidak penting ini. Trevor si katak, yang tadi Neville ubah menjadi teko, sekarang masih bernafas-uap.

.

.

.

Keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya walaupun angin malam berusaha menyayat kulit. Gelap malam menutupi pandangan bahkan dalam jarak ujung hidungnya.

Serena tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Dia tahu, bahkan dalam kesendirian, ada sesuatu yang menantinya disana. Tidak dalam posisi bisa melarikan diri, Serena berharap dia sama tenggelamnya dengan kakinya pada tanah dibawah.

Dia seperti tidak berlidah karena tidak ada suara yang keluar. Jangankan teriakan, untuk mendesis ketakutan pun dia tidak berani.

Refleks, Serena akhirnya menoleh ke belakang bahunya...

Yang dilihatnya bagai tak berlidah pula. Kali ini bukan karena orang itu diam, tapi mulutnya yang meneteskan darah perak... Entah kekuatan darimana, Serena akhirnya bisa melepaskan kakinya yang terbenam dan berlari.

Larinya terasa amat lambat. Berulang kali Serena berharap dia bisa terbang.

Tanpa diduga, Draco muncul didepannya. Wajah dan rambut pirang-peraknya terlihat jelas mencolok. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Menandakan peringatan. Tapi Serena membawa peringatan lebih jelas karena akhirnya dia berhasil membuka mulut dan berteriak.

"LARI, DRACO!"

Draco tetap berada di tempatnya. Gestur tangannya menentang seolah melarang Serena untuk mendekatinya. Tapi Serena terlalu cepat untuk mengerem dan dia semakin dekat... Menabrak Draco...

Draco ternyata berdiri di bibir tebing. Mereka berdua jatuh pada kedalaman tak berujung tanpa peringatan...

Jantung Serena seolah ikut meluncur jatuh ketika dia terbangun dengan nafas memburu, mencengkeram erat seprai, seolah memegang jubah Draco.

Kegelapan pada kaca-kaca berbentuk wajik menyadarkan Serena bahwa dia masih ada di menara Gryffindor-nya. Aman dalam ketinggiannya. Dadanya sakit saat mencoba bangkit dan menenangkan diri. Draco muncul untuk pertama kalinya dalam mimpi buruknya kali ini...

Desisan seseorang terdengar amat mirip si makhluk dalam mimpinya sehingga Serena tersentak lagi, kali ini memegang tongkatnya yang dia simpan di samping bantal.

Ternyata Hermione sedang mencoba mantra entah-apa, seperti biasa. Mungkin menyadari kegusaran yang terjadi di tempat tidur Serena, Hermione membuka kelambunya, tepat pada saat Serena mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Kau mau menyerangku?" Hermione bertanya setengah menantang.

"Tidak... Aku..." Serena kesulitan bicara dan menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Maaf deh kalau aku membangunkan tidur-perawatan-kecantikanmu..." kata Hermione lagi, kali ini sambil menutup kelambunya kembali.

Serena tercenung menatap kelambu dan Hermione didalamnya. Sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka muncul dari dalam dirinya, dan itu mungkin karena dia baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian dalam mimpinya. Adrenalin memuncak. Serena menarik paksa kelambu Hermione.

"Kupikir kau akan tetap mendapat nilai tertinggi tanpa harus mengganggu orang seperti ini. Mereka menyediakan ruang rekreasi dan _perpustakaan_ untuk belajar..." desis Serena dengan tangan masih pada kelambu.

Kalau Serena kaget saat melihat keadaan di tempat tidur Hermione, yang tampaknya dipenuhi dengan buku sebagai pengganti bantal, itu tidak seberapa dengan kekagetan Hermione.

"Oh, maaf kalau aku _selama ini_ mengganggu..." katanya setelah lepas dari kekagetan. Nada suaranya tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. "Tapi aku harus bekerja keras, kau tahu, aku bukanlah anak cantik yang beruntung dan disukai banyak orang..."

Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Serena tidak merasa dia cantik atau beruntung atau disukai banyak orang sehingga dia tidak harus bekerja keras. Kata-kata Hermione kedengarannya sama seperti kata-kata Pansy Parkinson. Atau Serena sedang tidak mau kalah malam ini. Dia tidak akan kembali ke tempat tidur sebelum Hermione tidur seperti kerbau mati.

"Untuk Nona yang selalu benar semua, kau salah satu karena kau tidak menyukaiku. Dan berhentilah mengganggu anak lain tidur. Dan yang terpenting, berhentilah memperlakukanku bagaikan anak dengan otak kosong!"

Hermione bangkit diatas buku-bukunya. Menjulang tinggi karena dia berdiri di tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, adukan pada Profesor McGonagall..."

"Aku mengatakannya padamu langsung, karena aku bukan pengadu!"

"_Yeah, yeah, _dengarkan kata-kata Nona-Sempurna..."

Hermione mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan menirukan logat Amerika Serena yang amat payah. Beberapa kali bertukar kata-kata pedas, hal terakhir yang Serena ingat adalah Parvati dan Lavender melerai mereka. Hermione menutup kembali kelambunya tanpa ada tanda-tanda dia akan tidur seperti kerbau. Dan Lavender meminjamkan penutup mata dan telinga yang berbulu untuk dipakai tidur Serena.

Serena merangkak lagi ke tempat tidurnya dengan telinga gatal dan perasaan kalah dari Hermione. Juga perasaan bersalah karena memulai pertengkaran yang tidak perlu. Tapi semenjak saat itu, Serena tidak pernah bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian di hutan lagi... Seolah beberapa hal yang ditahannya ikut keluar saat bertengkar dengan Hermione...

.

.

.

Ujian pertama Serena di dunia sihir, diluar dugaan, berjalan normal. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian malam sebelumnya di Hutan Terlarang. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Draco, Hermione, siapapun atau apapun. Terutama mengabaikan pikiran tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kejadian serba-misterius di Hogwarts saat ini. Serena memilih untuk melakukan apa yang saat ini bisa dia lakukan.

Ujian teori Mantra menjadi yang pertama. Serena masih kekenyangan telur aduk saat berusaha menjawab pertanyaan. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak sarapan ketika akan ujian, Serena mengeja dalam hati. Dalam dunia sihir, bahasa latin lebih penting daripada bahasa Prancis yang dulu diwajibkan untuknya di dunia muggle. Maka kepalanya amat sangat sakit seolah sedang belajar Biologi di dunia serba magis. Tapi Serena memaksakan diri kalau tidak mau bangun dengan kerbau diatas dadanya suatu hari nanti, seperti yang diceritakan Profesor Flitwick ketika Penyihir Baruffio salah mengucap mantra.

Pada ujian praktek sore harinya, Serena nyaris melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna. Kecuali pada saat tes pertama dan dia menghujani Profesor Flitwick dengan salju alih-alih menghasilkan bunga dari ujung tongkatnya. Setelah minta maaf atas kegugupannya, semua berjalan lancar.

Profesor McGonagall membuat mereka semua bekerja keras bahkan dalam ujian teori. Sadar diri dan menelan kenyataan bahwa Hermione sudah pasti akan mendapat nilai tinggi dilihat dari kecepatan menulis dan panjangnya lembar jawaban tambahan, Serena memutuskan untuk menuliskan apapun yang dia ingat dengan grafik dan tabel untuk menghemat waktu. Ujian prakteknya diluar dugaan, berlangsung dengan mudah. Profesor McGonagall menguji mereka membuat tikus menjadi kotak tembakau. Pernah menjamu tamu wanita-wanita aneh pebisnis dari Rusia dengan kotak tembakau yang penuh hiasan bulu dan permata, Serena berhasil membuat mata Profesor McGonagall yang seperti manik-manik menjadi seperti permata. Hermione sampai harus berkata berulang-ulang kepada yang mau mendengarkan bahwa dia yakin ujian teorinya betul semua saat melihat kotak tembakau milik Serena yang tampaknya lebih baik.

Serena mengacuhkan Hermione karena besoknya mereka ujian Ramuan. Apapun yang dilakukan Serena tampaknya tidak akan pernah cukup. Kesulitan merangkai kata untuk ujian teorinya yang mirip ujian 'resep-masakan', Serena mengerjakannya sesingkat mungkin agar Snape tidak mencari kesalahan dalam kata-katanya. Akibatnya dia selesai lebih dulu dan meninggalkan kelas diiringi pandangan mencemooh Snape yang biasa.

Saat membuat Ramuan Lupa, Serena sama sekali tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menambahkan sesuatu. Catatan Cat menyuruhnya menggunting bulu Jobberknoll dan tidak memasukkan batang bulunya agar khasiat dan uapnya lebih efektif. Khasiatnya terlihat karena kekentalannya lebih meyakinkan. Neville, yang ada disebelahnya, sampai kelupaan semua bahan-bahan terakhir akibat menghirup uap ramuan Serena saja.

Snape melihat hal itu dan memarahinya. Dia akan mendetensinya sampai Seamus mengingatkan bahwa Neville mungkin sudah lupa dari sananya dan guru tidak bisa mendetensi muridnya saat dia sedang ujian. Untunglah, perhatian Snape teralih pada Harry yang tampaknya membuat kesalahan. Sebenci-bencinya Snape pada Serena, dia lebih membenci Harry. Maka itu sangat menyelamatkan Serena.

Tetapi, hal yang betul-betul menarik terjadi ketika mereka ujian praktek Herbologi. Udara sore musim panas mulai memasuki rumah kaca dan membakar tengkuk. Bahkan di pelajaran favoritnya, Neville tidak bisa untuk tidak melakukan kecerobohan.

Bola-bola pupuk dalam karung yang sedang mereka gotong jatuh sampai robek. Bola-bola itu menggelinding keluar pintu rumah kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Profesor Sprout. Karena berharga, Serena dan Neville terpaksa berlarian untuk memungutnya. Salah satu yang dikejar Serena menggelinding sampai jauh.

Nafas Serena sudah satu-satu sampai dia menabrak Hagrid yang mengambilkan pupuknya.

"Hai, Ser! Bukankah kau seharusnya ujian?" gelegar Hagrid sambil mengipasi wajah Serena.

"Yah…" kata Serena terengah. "Trims, Hagrid, aku harus bergegas…"

"Aku mau ke kastil juga…"

Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan, meloncat langsung dari mulut Serena.

"Mau ngapain? Memainkan harpa untuk Fluffy?"

Kalau ada yang lebih efektif dari mengganggu jalannya ujian Serena, itu adalah kekagetan Hagrid. Serena yakin dia benar-benar terlompat dari tanah saat Hagrid memekik keras.

"B-b-bagaimana kau tahu, hah?" desisnya.

"A-a-apa?" tanya Serena ikut gugup.

"Fluffy… Kalau ada yang main musik dia tidur?"

Sebelum Serena sempat membuka mulut, Hagrid sudah menjawab.

"Dasar! Tidak kau, tidak mereka. Sama saja! Terlalu banyak ingin tahu. Harry, Ron, Hermione juga…"

Serena lupa dia sedang kaget dan segera memasang tampang merengut ketika Hagrid menyebut Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun atau dari siapapun!" Sekarang Serena bersedekap. "Fluffy itu anjing berkepala tiga, Cerberus dalam legenda Yunani kuno. Aku dulu belajar kalau ada laki-laki bernama Odyseuss yang pernah melewati Cerberus dengan memainkan harpa… Pasti sama pada Fluffy…"

Hagrid tampaknya sudah berhenti kaget juga. Tapi dia melamunkan sesuatu. Sepertinya berusaha mengingat.

"Kau tahu? Aku masih ujian… Sampai nanti, ya…"

Serena memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi ketika Hagrid berteriak, "Jangan bilang pada siapapun!"

Serena berpikir bahwa Hagrid benar-benar harus memelankan suaranya kalau dia tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar mudah oleh siapapun. Maka Serena hanya memutar mata. Berharap ada penjagaan yang lebih aman dibandingkan anjing-kepala tiga yang mudah di-nina-bobo-kan. Lagipula apa sih yang disembunyikan di Hogwarts? Dan apa hubungannya dengan makhluk penghisap darah _unicorn_ yang waktu itu dia lihat dan dia sangka sebagai, entah bagaimana, Voldemort?

Tapi semua pikiran itu lenyap bagai ditiup angin malas saat ujian Herbologi sudah bubar ketika Serena kembali.

.

.

.

Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tidak bisa disebut sebagai ujian. Karena ujian prakteknya ditiadakan dan Quirrell mengizinkan anak-anak untuk membuka buku saat ujian teori. Tampaknya Quirrell sedang banyak masalah. Dia tidak mempedulikan protes Hermione yang sudah belajar bahkan sorak-sorai anak-anak yang senang. Serena mengeluarkan ringkasan Cat, dan mulai menyalin jawaban, berpikir bahwa dia lebih banyak belajar pelajaran ini dari guru Cat tahun lalu. Setelah Astronomi, Sejarah Sihir menjadi ujian terakhir mereka. Jadi mereka akan bebas nanti sore dari segala macam beban pelajaran yang menumpuk.

Amat sangat mengantuk dan, terutama, terpengaruh liburan musim panas yang akan datang, Serena menuliskan jawaban ujian Sejarahnya dengan setengah hati. Menikmati cercahan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela, menghangatkan punggungnya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukan penyihir hebat jaman dulu, mengingat apa yang sudah dia baca dari ringkasan milik Cat, dan mengarang sisanya. Tiga bangku dari depan, Hermione seperti biasa, meminta perkamen lembar jawaban tambahan. Serena sama sekali tidak iri. Barangkali kalau liburan musim panasnya berjalan menyenangkan, Serena akan memaafkan semua perkataan Hermione.

Maka setelah waktu dinyatakan habis, Serena ikut bersorak gembira dengan semua anak. Lalu menyihir kaki meja Neville, yang sedang kebingungan sendiri karena kehabisan waktu, agar menari dan mengganggunya.

Tidak ada apapun yang dapat merusak harinya saat ini…

.

.

.

…kecuali mungkin satu hal…

Saat itu sedang di tengah waktu makan malam ketika Serena menghampiri Cat di meja Ravenclaw. Berbeda dengan meja ketiga asrama lain yang ramai karena ujian telah selesai, meja Ravenclaw nyaris sama dengan malam-malam ujian. Beberapa diantara mereka kebanyakan mendiskusikan soal ujian yang telah lampau dan ramai karena mulai adu urat. Cat sedang amat sibuk dengan beberapa pamflet dan surat. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan pilihan akhir untuk pelajaran pilihannya di kelas tiga. Tampangnya amat masam seolah semua masa depannya terpengaruh hanya karena hal itu.

"Ini ada pizza…"

Serena meletakkan satu loyang pizza, yang masih panas, dihadapan Cat.

"Kau dan makanan Amerika-mu…" Cat menggeleng melihat pizza dengan topping melimpah ruah yang menggugah selera.

Para peri-rumah, pasti Doreah yang mengusulkan, telah memberi Gryffindor makanan tambahan berupa pizza favoritnya. Dengan saus tomat "Selamat selesai ujian, Miss Serena!". Beberapa anak menyerbu gembira. Hermione mengernyit dan mengangkat dagu seolah jijik. Serena sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia sudah menghabiskan satu loyang sendiri, merasa amat bahagia, dan merasa para peri-rumah tidak bertindak hanya karena Serena 'cantik'. Lagipula Doreah itu peri-rumah perempuan.

Tapi melihat salah satu sahabatnya tidak terlihat gembira, Serena memutuskan untuk berbagi. Lagipula dia belum bercerita pada Cat tentang kejadian di Hutan Terlarang. Bahkan tentang apapun…

"Pizza itu dari Italia kalau tidak salah… Ayolah… Ini enak sekali!"

Serena mengawasi pipi Cat yang memerah, tanda stres. Khawatir dia akan menjadi seperti Hermione, lalu menjahatinya, Serena memutuskan apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini bisa ditunda.

Saat itu mungkin hanya kebetulan. Dari sudut matanya, Serena menangkap sosok berambut pirang perak milik Draco, keluar dari Aula Besar sendirian. Ini juga amat janggal dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Karena Draco sendirian, bahunya terlihat tegang, dan lengannya menempel rapat disisi tubuh, sama seperti saat dia masuk untuk ujian praktek apapun.

Dalam situasi lain, Serena mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat gerak tubuh Draco yang berlawanan dengan gayanya yang sombong…

Sampai Draco berbalik sekilas untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Wajah pucatnya tampak tak berdarah. Dan matanya… membelalak seperti saat Serena melihatnya di Hutan Terlarang… Sewaktu mereka bertemu dengan makhluk itu…

Walaupun kini jantungnya ikut berdebar kencang, Serena tak urung kembali fokus pada pizza-nya yang ditolak Cat.

"Kau tahu? Aku boleh minta sepotong?"

Setelah membungkus makanan dengan tisu, Cat hanya meneriakkan sesuatu pada Serena.

"Jangan pesta sampai larut! Bahaya!"

Serena memutar mata. Lalu mengikuti Draco keluar aula. Draco mungkin sedang tegang seperti biasa. Atau semua guru memutuskan untuk tidak meluluskannya karena Draco begitu menyebalkan. Draco mungkin akan lebih 'berdarah' jika menyantap pizza-nya. Pokoknya semua normal. Dan di malam menyenangkan ini, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi Serena tidak tahu, betapa salahnya dia….

.

.

.

Serena nyaris berlari ketika dia mencoba menyusul Draco ke lantai dua. Kehati-hatian Draco mulai ditinggalkan saat dia mempercepat langkah sehingga tidak menyadari Serena yang mengikutinya dengan berisik. Ini aneh, karena ruang rekreasi Slytherin dibawah tanah dan hampir semua murid sedang makan malam di aula. Tidak ada satupun diantara anak-anak normal lainnya yang mau kembali ke kelas-kelas lagi.

Dan Draco langsung berbelok ke koridor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Serena melihat ke sekitar, merasa aman untuk memanggil.

"Hei! Malfoy!"

Draco tersentak dan langsung berbalik dengan siaga. Tangannya mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Serena mengangkat tangan dan pizza-nya dengan konyol secara otomatis.

"Tidak bermaksud mengagetkan…" katanya canggung.

Mata Draco melebar. Dia sama sekali tidak bicara atau membentak apapun, yang membuat Serena kini takut alih-alih canggung.

"Aku punya, _hmm_, ini…" Serena menurunkan tangan untuk menyodorkan pizza. Bahkan di matanya, gerakan tangannya terlihat amat kaku.

"Makanan khas, _hmm_, dunia muggle. Kesukaanku. Tapi ini dibuat oleh para peri-rumah…" kata Serena terburu-buru. "Kau masih bisa merasakan 'kesihirannya'. Jangan khawatir… Namanya pizza, _by the way…_"

Draco tidak merespon, hanya matanya yang membelalak. Serena berusaha mengingat, diantara salah tingkahnya, ekspresi Draco tampaknya familiar... Lalu kenyataan menghantam Serena. Itu adalah ekspresi wajah Draco yang sama seperti mimpi terakhirnya. Pada saat Draco memperingatinya sebelum terjatuh dari jurang...

Sebelum satupun diantara mereka sempat berbicara, suara desiran jubah membuat Serena berbalik...

Itu adalah Quirrell. Dan dia melakukan dua hal yang tidak seperti Quirrell. Dengan senyum licik penuh kemenangan, dia berbicara dengan lancar...

"_Well, well..._ Lihat siapa ini? Sudah kubilang untuk datang sendiri bukan, Mr Malfoy? Slytherin dan Gryffindor, siapa sangka? Dumbledore akan bangga..."

Serena merasa wajahnya panas. Tapi kini bercampur dengan ketakutan. Quirrell yang tidak gagap dan tidak berkedut menandakan mereka dalam masalah. Sebelum mereka sempat melakukan apapun, dua benda sudah melayang menghampiri Quirrell. Serena menyadari itu adalah tongkat sihirnya dan Draco.

"Diam ditempat! Jangan bersuara! Melakukan sesuatu sedikit saja, aku akan membunuh kalian..."

Serena nyaris tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Kakinya seolah melayang saat Quirrell memaksa mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju salah satu kelas. Hanya pada saat pintu ditutup dan digerendel, dan Quirrell menatap mereka, sadarlah Serena, baik dia dan Draco, saat ini ada dalam tawanan Quirrell...

.

.

.


	18. Ch 18 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XVIII**

**DRACO**

Untuk seorang anak yang sejak kecil hidup nyaman bergelimang harta, tahun pertama Draco di Hogwarts dimulai dengan banyak hal yang mengerikan.

Darah-murni ataupun hanya mengenal keluarga penyihir, makhluk mengerikan penghisap darah _unicorn_ belum pernah Draco temui sebelumnya. Serena van der Woodsen membuat semuanya lebih parah. Dia menyangka, sang Pangeran Kegelapan, begitulah keluarganya menyebut Voldemort, akan kembali. Draco tidak yakin apakah dia harus bangga dan meyakinkan Serena bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan kembali itu bakal bagus untuk dunia sihir yang menurut Draco amat payah akhir-akhir ini, ataukah harus sama takutnya?

Tapi melihat mata hijau-biru Serena yang menggelap, Draco akhirnya berkata bahwa semua hal itu tidak mungkin...

Yang pasti, ujian mengganti ketidakmungkinan itu menjadi nyata. Surat-surat dari anggota dewan sekolah kini datang merendengi surat perintah-lebih-banyak-belajar dari ayahnya dan surat kecemasan dari ibunya. Masing-masing berisi latihan soal tahun sebelumnya. Draco, yang berpikiran bahwa lebih baik mereka memberikan soal ujian untuk tahun ini, membakar semua di perapian. Ruang rekreasi bawah tanah yang sudah lembap menjadi semakin panas.

Marc Zabini menyadari kecemasan Draco. Dia terus memperingatkan Draco bahwa rambut sempurna kedua orang tuanya akan rontok lebih cepat karena Draco sudah banyak mengecewakan mereka bahkan di tahun pertamanya. Draco tidak ambil pusing dengan menghardik Marc secara langsung. Tetapi langsung membayar salah satu teman sekamar Marc untuk membubuhkan Ramuan Pengeriting di pencuci rambut Marc. Marc bangun keesokan harinya dengan rambut mirip sekali wig para pria Inggris di abad pertengahan. Draco harus ke kamar kecil untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa dicurigai.

Tapi senyumnya nyaris lenyap saat melihat saingannya dalam ujian kali ini. Hermione Granger, si anak emas, dan anak-anak Ravenclaw jelas bukan lawan yang mudah. Draco harus belajar dengan sangat keras dan berbicara dengan menunduk-nunduk pada semua guru, berharap mendapat nilai bagus. Dan dia harus melakukannya pada Quirrell juga. Terutama karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia pelajari dari Quirrell. Sialnya, Quirrell bahkan lebih gugup dari biasanya. Draco tidak yakin Quirrell menyadari bahwa Draco sedang duduk di meja ujiannya. Draco berusaha tersenyum menjilat sedemikian rupa walaupun dia ketakutan.

Tapi rupanya itu belum selesai. Setelah menahan diri untuk tidak menandak-nandak kegirangan seperti orang bodoh lainnya saat ujian Sejarah Sihir berakhir, Draco keluar kelas hanya untuk mendapati Quirrell menunggunya di koridor.

"Mr Malfoy... Kuharap kau datang ke ruanganku untuk mengulang ujianmu... Kau salah semua..."

Rasa takut Draco menghilang saat mendengar kata 'kau salah semua'. Bayangan tentang tidak lulus, tidak naik kelas, dan terutama, ditinggalkan oleh teman bodohnya macam Crabbe dan Goyle, menghantuinya lebih daripada apapun.

Jadi Draco setuju saat Quirrell menyuruhnya untuk ujian ulang secara pribadi di ruangannya malam itu juga. Mengabaikan keramaian Aula Besar dan aroma tambahan makanan di meja Gryffindor yang berupa pizza, makanan muggle kesukaan Draco, Draco keluar dari aula dengan bahu tegang. Berulang kali menoleh kebelakang dengan cemas, takut ada yang menyadari kepergiannya dan mengetahui kebodohannya.

Langkah Draco menjadi semakin berat seiring naiknya dia ke lantai dua. Draco memikirkan ujian, ayahnya, nasibnya, ketika dia ingat pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari sekedar ujian. Sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia takut pada Quirrell bahkan sebelum Draco menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Dan Quirrell sama sekali tidak gagap sewaktu menyuruh Draco ke ruangannya malam ini...

Seseorang bergerak di belakangnya dan Draco otomatis berbalik, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, siap untuk menyerang ketika wajah kaget Serena berada dalam pandangannya. Serena mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan dia tidak bersenjata, dan mengoceh tentang pizza. Lalu Quirrell menangkap mereka berdua.

"Ck, ck, ck... Nakal, nakal, nakal..." Quirrell berdecak-bebas-gagap walaupun matanya mulai berkedut. "Bertemu diam-diam, kalian anak kelas satu... Dan apa itu yang masih ada di tanganmu, Miss van der Woodsen? Tunjukkan PADAKU!"

Kata-kata terakhir Quirrell membuat mereka tersentak. Lalu, walaupun Gryffindor mengaku 'berani', tangan Serena tetap bergetar saat menyerahkan bungkusan pizza-nya.

Quirrell mengambil bungkusan, membuka dan mengernyit. Selama beberapa detik yang konyol Draco mengira bahwa Quirrell akan mencoba memakannya. Tapi sesuatu muncul kembali, mengingatkan Draco bahwa mereka sedang berhadapan dengan guru gila yang menakutkan.

"B-b-baik, T-t-tuanku... B-b-baik... M-m-maafkan... A-a-aku akan bersiap... d-dengan s-segera..."

Quirrell yang gagap kembali tidak menenangkan Draco. Apalagi yang berbicara sendiri. Udara dingin menggantung di udara, walaupun musim panas sudah tiba. Dan Draco, entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, seolah mendengar suara lain dalam ruangan yang hanya berisi mereka bertiga. Suara samar seolah dikatakan oleh angin...

Lalu Quirrell menjatuhkan pizza dan menginjaknya. Kemudian dengan pandangan masih mengancam pada Draco dan Serena, dia masuk ke kamarnya.

Draco memberanikan diri menoleh pada Serena. "Kau dengar?" bisik Draco lirih.

Serena mendongak, "Apa?"

"Ada yang bicara... Ada..."

"_Yeah_, Quirrell punya teman imajinasi..."

Draco menjadi marah entah mengapa, "Ada seseorang lagi disini! Tapi dimana? Kau tahu, dasar darah-campuran tidak tahu apa-apa, dalam dunia _kami_, ada beberapa yang tidak kasat mata..."

Namanya bukan Serena kalau dia tidak membalas marah, "Yang paling kasat-mata saat ini adalah, bagaimana kau si darah-murni yang tahu apa-apa bisa menghampiri Quirrell yang tadinya kau hindari? Kau sudah ikut ujiannya..."

"Dia bilang ujianku salah semua..."

"Dasar darah-murni pendek akal! Kita ujian pelajarannya dengan membuka buku. Apa buku catatan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-mu tertukar dengan Astronomi sehingga bisa salah semua?"

Draco merasakan wajahnya bagai disengat api. Bahkan ketika Quirrell datang lagi dari kamarnya dan menyengat mereka agar mereka berjalan didepan, keluar dari ruangan. Draco tidak tahu bahwa Quirrell, seorang guru, berani menyerang mereka yang adalah murid. Draco melihat tangannya memerah karena sengatan lalu pada Serena dibelakangnya, yang tangannya bernasib sama.

Mereka berpandangan beberapa detik sebelum Draco mulai berjalan didepan, sekarang tahu dengan pasti, bahwa Quirrell memang akan membunuh mereka...

.

.

.

Draco mengutuk semua anak yang kerajingan pesta-selesai-ujiannya, entah dimana kecuali di koridor-koridor sepi yang mereka jalani sekarang. Sunyi sepi dan tidak bertemu dengan siapapun, bahkan isi lukisan pun tampaknya berada di aula. Draco sama sekali tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Sebagian karena takut Quirrell akan menyerangnya lagi, dan sebagian karena takut Serena akan kelihatan takut juga... Draco tidak mengerti kenapa anak perempuan itu mengikutinya tadi. Tapi dia setengah lega karena mereka kini berdua. Dan berharap si Gryffindor lebih punya akal untuk menyelamatkan diri...

"Keatas..." perintah Quirrell ketika mereka sampai di tangga.

Hogwarts luas dan tangganya suka berpindah-pindah. Draco mengutuk keajaiban kastil ini sekarang. Lebih sedikit lagi orang yang akan melihat mereka. Anak-anak pasti sudah berada di ruang rekreasi masing-masing. Pansy pasti menyadari Draco hilang, tapi tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Crabbe dan Goyle lebih pasti tenggelam dalam lautan makanan daripada menyadari ketidakhadirannya.

Draco punya keinginan mendadak untuk menoleh lagi kebelakang. Tempat Serena berjalan bahkan tanpa suara sama sekali. Dia ingin mengetahui perasaan gadis itu sekarang. Apakah dia sama kesepiannya seperti Draco? Serena van der Woodsen yang terlalu lunak pada anak-anak bodoh macam Neville dan si kembar Weasley, ataupun trio emas Gryffindor itu. Semua kebaikannya terbuang percuma kalau tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia hilang di malam ini... Tidak ada yang mencarinya untuk menyelamatkannya... Walaupun dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk lari kearah si makhluk penghisap darah _unicorn_ untuk menyelamatkan temannya...

Kegetiran Draco ini terpotong oleh Quirrell yang mendadak menyuruhnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu besar.

"Aku buka kuncinya dan kau masuk duluan, Mr Malfoy..."

"Tidak!" seru Serena, lalu dia memekik tertahan karena tangannya tersengat lagi. "Tunggu!" kini dia hanya berani berdesis.

"Saya masuk duluan..."

"Kau mau aku sengat sampai terbakar, Miss?" ancam Quirrell.

"Anda tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam..."

Draco tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh dari pintu. Untunglah, Quirrell sedang terpusat perhatiannya pada Serena.

"Dan... Bagaimana kau tahu?" desis Quirrell berbahaya.

"Berikan kepada saya tongkat sihir saya... Didalamnya ada... makhluk yang harus dijinakkan dengan musik... Itu... Saya, saya bisa menciptakan harpa... Odyseuss memainkannya saat dia pergi ke dunia kematian Hades..."

Draco pasti menganggap Serena sama gilanya karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia ocehkan. Tapi suara itu lagi terdengar, kini cukup keras, sehingga Draco yakin Serena juga mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu, Tuan! Aku sudah tahu! Aku membuat si raksasa besar itu mengambil telur naganya untuk ditukar dengan informasi... Baik! Aku akan masuk dengan harpa!"

Quirrell menciptakan harpa dari udara, tidak termakan jebakan Serena yang tadi meminta tongkatnya kembali. Kelihatannya dia jengkel sekali pada Serena. Terutama saat Serena mengiterupsinya lagi.

"Anda harus memainkannya langsung disini, Sir... Kalau tidak, Cerberus akan memakan kita karena dia pastinya..."

Terdengar pekikan lagi dan Draco kini maju untuk menyerang Quirrell tanpa pikiran apapun.

"Dan membiarkan orang lain mendengar musikku, Miss van der Woodsen? Ternyata kau lebih daripada anak perempuan cantik biasa, ya... Dan Mr Malfoy, jangan berani bergerak... Masuk! _Alohomora!_"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Draco merasa dia dan Serena dijejalkan kedalamnya. Geraman mengerikan dan gonggongan seribu anjing mengalahkan suara naga penjaga pintu Gringotts-nya sekalipun. Lalu suara berdebum keras terdengar sebelum Draco membuka mata. Dentingan harpa kini mengalun lembut. Draco didorong maju dengan paksa.

Apa yang dilihatnya nyaris membuat pingsan. Ada anjing raksasa berbulu hitam sedang tertidur. Kepalanya ada tiga... Masing-masing mendengkur mengerikan. Draco tidak habis pikir bagaimana Serena bisa tahu hal ini. Mereka mungkin memang sengaja diumpankan pada makhluk ini, kalau ternyata informasi dari Hagrid si raksasa, teman Serena yang ternyata sama payahnya, tidak benar.

Quirrell seolah membaca ini dari belakang kepala Draco.

"Kau tahu, aku harus mengerjakan ini semua sendirian... Mencari informasi, mencari metode, mencari... cara... agar Tuanku kembali..."

Anjing berkepala-tiga kini terasa tidak menakutkan lagi dibandingkan kata-kata Quirrell tadi.

"Ayah-Ibumu, berusaha main aman... Tidak mau susah payah mencari Tuan mereka kembali. Malas oleh status terhormat dan kedamaian... Penyihir rendah... Mereka membantuku dengan gagal pada saat aku berusaha mencuri Batu Bertuah di Gringotts. Mereka setengah-setengah, tidak percaya bahwa aku..."

Serena tidak kapok disengat dan memotong lagi, "Mungkin mereka memang benar-benar tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan... siapapun Tuan-mu... dan Batu Bertuah itu tidak ada... Nicholas Flamel..."

Terdengar pekikannya dan bunyi harpa berhenti. Dengusan keras tiga kepala anjing tersebut membuat Draco terlonjak. Quirrell menyihir kembali harpanya sedetik kemudian setelah menyengat Serena dan suara dengkur kembali terdengar.

"Kau tahu terlalu banyak untuk ukuran anak kelas satu kemarin sore..." Quirrell mendesis. "Tapi tidak apa-apa... Karena mungkin kalian akan berguna..."

"Kami tidak tahu dimana... Apapun yang Anda cari itu!" Draco sekarang memberanikan diri membuka mulut dengan kasar, tahu Quirrell tidak akan menyerang karena masih menyihir harpanya agar tetap bermain.

"Aku memang tidak mengharapkan kalian tahu..." kata Quirrell kalem. "Tapi setiap perjalanan menemukan benda berharga selalu ada jebakannya..."

Quirrell meraih Serena dan langsung mendorongnya ke arah si anjing. Serena menabrak Draco. Dan lantai dibawah mereka mendadak menghilang...

.

.

.

Draco baru saja merasa bersyukur bahwa dia mendarat ditempat yang lunak karena isi perutnya seolah tertinggal semua diatas, ketika Serena menariknya dengan cepat.

"Bangun! Cepat!"

"Tunggu! Badanku mau patah!" seru Draco memprotes.

Tapi Serena tetap menarik paksa tangan Draco sampai sakit. Draco baru saja akan memprotes lagi ketika menyadari sesuatu membelit pergelangan kakinya lebih erat.

"_Diffindo! Diffindo!"_

Apapun yang dilakukan Serena jelas tidak akan berguna. Dia tidak memiliki tongkatnya.

"Berhenti merapal! Kau tidak memegang tongkatmu! _Apa_ yang membelit kakiku?"

Draco panik sekarang karena kini cengkeramannya lebih kuat.

"Maaf. Refleks... Jaga agar apapun itu tidak membelit tanganku..."

Serena menunduk meraih kaki Draco. Draco tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memegang bahu Serena dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Tidak ada waktu untuk malu-malu sekarang, belitan itu kini menyeret Draco...

"Lepaskan!" seru Serena kepada belitan itu. Lalu dengan kekuatan mengejutkan bagi anak perempuan ceking sepertinya, Serena menggigit apapun-yang-membelit kaki Draco dan melepas-paksa dengan menariknya keras-keras.

Kaki Draco masih mati rasa tetapi dia berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan berlari ke arah lorong. Satu langkah dan dia lupa kepada Serena. Tidak sempat berpikir apakah dia harus berlaku seperti pengecut yang meninggalkan teman atau sama-sama terbelit lagi, Serena sudah menubruknya untuk lari ke landasan yang lebih keras.

"Ada apa dibawah? Katakan!"

Suara Quirrell bergema dari atas. Sekarang Draco tahu, mereka adalah umpan perjalanan Quirrell saat ini. Pikiran tentang menjadi umpan membuat dada Draco bergemuruh marah dibandingkan takut...

"Tidak ada... _uph!_"

Sebelum Draco sempat membohongi Quirrell agar dia terjun langsung dan diserang oleh lilitan-lilitan itu, Draco mendapati tangan Serena membekapnya.

"Terlalu gelap untuk tahu! Kami butuh cahaya dari tongkat sihir!"

Si bodoh Serena dan keinginannya untuk memperdaya. Tapi Quirrell sama sekali tidak percaya. Cahaya kini memancar dari atas, sangat menyilaukan. Quirrell langsung melompat kebawah sebelum si anjing berkepala tiga terbangun.

Segera saja apa yang membelit Draco terlihat jelas. Itu Jerat Setan. Tepatnya timbunan Jerat Setan. Sulur-sulurnya yang berbahaya bereaksi terhadap cahaya dari tongkat Quirrell. Mereka menjauhi lorong dan tersedot masuk ke lorong gelap jauh diseberang sana. Quirrell mendarat pada sisa-sisa sulur yang 'berlari' ketakutan. Jatuhnya cukup keras. Draco berharap tulang lehernya patah saja.

Tapi Quirrell bangkit dengan bengis sehingga mereka berdua harus mundur menjauh.

"Terus berjalan..."

Mereka terpaksa menyusuri lorong lembap dengan bunyi air menetes-netes sebagai satu-satunya teman suara langkah kaki mereka bertiga. Dan kalau ada yang lebih membuat suasana semakin mencekam lagi, itu adalah Quirrell yang kembali berbicara sendiri.

"T-t-tapi bagaimana... B-b-bagaimana yang terakhir, T-t-tuan? A-a-apakah aku harus..."

Dia terus bertanya lirih dan terkadang mengisak tertahan. Draco tidak percaya bahwa orang gila lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan anjing berkepala tiga. Dia melirik Serena yang berjalan disampingnya. Dia terlihat sama takutnya seperti Draco. Dan tanpa disadari, bahkan oleh Draco sendiri, jari-jari Serena sedang memegang ujung pergelangan jubah Draco. Seolah khawatir ditinggal lari lagi...

Perasaan bersalah Draco terganggu oleh bunyi berkerisik ribut dikejauhan. Serena berhenti berjalan, kemudian mereka berdua ditabrak oleh Quirrell yang tampaknya tidak khawatir dengan jebakan didepan.

"Jalan terus, kalian! Ini jebakan Flitwick dan semua tahu dia kerdil yang lemah..."

"Dia yang terbaik dalam mantra..." nada suara Serena bergema dengan menyeramkan pada dinding-dinding lorong.

Draco mengutuki dalam hati kesetiakawanan Serena pada guru yang menurut Draco juga kerdil dan bisa membunuh mereka berdua dengan jebakan yang dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau begitu menghormatinya, Miss van der Woodsen, kau juga bisa menghormati aku sekali-sekali..."

Quirrell menodongkan tongkat sihirnya pada punggung Serena. Lalu menyentakkan dagu agar Draco yang maju duluan.

"Maju, Mr Malfoy! Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat kau berguna kali ini..."

Draco kembali berjalan dan kini menemukan tempat yang terang di ujung lorong. Ternyata itu adalah kamar dengan menara yang tinggi menjulang keatas... Kamar itu dipenuhi ratusan burung yang mendesis dan mengitari ruangan. Burung itu mengambang di udara... dan berwarna keperakan?

"Itu kunci..." kata Quirrell menjawab lagi pertanyaan Draco. "Dan kalian akan terbang dengan sapu disana itu untuk membuka pintu diseberang..."

Ada pintu kayu besar yang pastinya terkunci. Juga beberapa sapu terbang yang bertenger dengan konyolnya disisi mereka.

"Yang mana kuncinya?" tanya Draco berusaha untuk tidak bergetar saat menanyakannya.

"Itu, Mr Malfoy, adalah yang harus kau coba satu persatu... Cepat dan tepat... Apapun caranya... Dan ingat, kalau kau berusaha kabur..."

Quirrell mengambil sebuah sapu dan menyuruh Serena menaikinya. Serena naik ke sapu, disusul Quirrell yang menempel membonceng kebelakangnya. Tongkat sihirnya kini ditekankan pada leher Serena.

"Dia akan langsung kubunuh..."

.

.

.

Keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka pada awal pencarian kunci. Masalahnya, begitu mereka terbang dan mencoba menangkap satu, ratusan lainnya mulai ikut beterbangan ke segala arah, mengacaukan pandangan. Draco akhirnya menangkap satu yang membuat buku jarinya patah terhantam tembok. Sialnya, itu bukan kunci yang benar.

Draco kini berhamburan sisa-sisa sayap yang terbuat dari bulu. Serena tidak membantu walaupun dia ikut terbang. Draco melihatnya dan tahu mengapa. Quirrell sedang bicara sendiri lagi diboncengannya. Tapi dia terlihat tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan 'teman imajinasinya', suara kepakan sayap kini menjadi ribut.

"Draco! Cari yang perak seperti pegangan pintu!" Serena meneriakinya. "Dan, jelek dan tua! Lalu..." Serena menatap keatas, tempat kubah yang berwarna putih-biru, asal cahaya, menerangi ruangan. "Sayapnya kebiruan!"

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Draco balas berseru ketika bulu memasuki mulutnya dan dia meludah.

"Dekorasi bangunan selalu satu kelompok warna! Biasanya... Itulah yang dilakukan Anna kalau sedang mendekor... Cepat carilah!"

Draco mulai terbang, dengan susah payah mencari kunci dengan deskripsi yang digambarkan Serena. Tetapi tidak percuma Draco ngotot menjadi anggota Quidditch tahun ini juga. Dengan mudah dia melihat kunci tersebut. Draco terbang tinggi lalu menukik lagi, berusaha memusatkan mata pada si kunci. Tapi kemudian dari arah berlawanan meluncurlah Serena dan Quirrell dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata Draco melebar, tangannya sudah dijulurkan untuk meraih kunci tersebut. Terlalu cepat untuk menghindar sekarang...

Dan Draco menyambar kuncinya. Lalu sapu Serena beserta kedua penumpangnya menabrak Draco. Rasanya seperti habis menangkap Snitch dan diserang Bludger secara bersamaan. Mereka jatuh kebawah. Tumpang tindih dan beberapa tulang berderak.

Draco segera berdiri dan menggenggam erat kuncinya seolah takut terlepas lagi. Quirrell bangkit juga dan menjambak rambut Serena. Serena berteriak kesakitan. Dari tangannya yang kaku, Draco tahu ada beberapa yang mungkin patah.

"T-t-tunggu!" seru Draco takut-takut. "Saya dapat kuncinya, tapi saya payah... Dia hanya berusaha mempersempit jarak dan mengambil kuncinya kalau saya gagal..."

"Sungguh mengharukan... Tapi Tuanku bilang kalian akan mencoba membunuhku kalau bisa... Sekarang, Mr Malfoy, buka pintunya! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian cara yang bagus untuk mati!"

Draco gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, sementara dia memasukkan dengan gugup kunci tersebut pada lubangnya. Pintu terbuka tanpa kesulitan sama sekali dan si kunci terbang lagi. Serena benar... Dan itu malah membuka pintu kematian mereka sendiri...

"T-t-tunggu, Profesor Quirrell, Ayahku..."

Draco mencoba bermanis-manis lagi pada Quirrell.

"Masuk atau mati duluan disini, Mr Malfoy..."

Draco menyerah dan mencoba masuk ke ruangan selanjutnya. Air mata kini membanjirinya. Draco setengah lega ruang itu gelap sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya. Dia ketakutan dan kedinginan sama besarnya. Semakin mereka masuk kedalam ruangan, semakin Draco merasa segalanya tidak akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Siluet puluhan raksasa dihadapan mereka membuat Draco ciut lagi. Dia menghapus air matanya pelan-pelan, berusaha menghadap Quirrell. Berlutut, mencium sepatu baunya, atau menjadi pengikutnya, apapun itu agar dia terbebas dari sini. Tapi kemudian dia melihat siluet Serena yang masih dijambak pada rambutnya... Melihat pemandangan semena-mena ini, Draco urung melakukan apapun. Dia terlalu malu melakukannya dihadapan Serena... Mengetahui bahwa Serena telah berbuat apapun, walau itu bodoh dan Draco tidak mengerti mengapa Serena berusaha melukai Quirrell, tapi dia tidak berusaha meninggalkannya...

Quirrell menggumamkan suatu mantra lagi. Ditujukan pada siluet-siluet raksasa didepannya. Tidak ada yang terjadi... Tapi dia memerintahkan mereka untuk tetap maju.

Ternyata siluet tersebut adalah bidak-bidak catur raksasa. Pada sisi mereka adalah bidak hitam sementara jauh diseberang adalah bidak putih.

"Kalian tahu?" suara Quirrell bergema diantara patung-patung. "Aku bisa saja membiarkan kalian menyeberangi papan catur ini dan dicincang sampai mati oleh bidak sihiran yang ditransfigurasi oleh McGonagall. Tapi tidak... Aku membutuhkan kalian untuk lebih menderita lagi... Jalan!"

Draco menolak berjalan tapi Serena menjerit lagi saat Quirrell memaksanya naik ke papan catur dan menyeberang. Tidak ada yang terjadi... Quirrell tampaknya sudah menyihir agar si bidak tidak hidup dan memukuli mereka.

"_Finite!" _seru Quirrell.

Dan mantra tampaknya kembali bekerja pada bidak-bidak sihiran. Mencegah mereka kabur... Draco tahu pasti bidak itu akan hidup kembali setelah mereka menyeberang karena kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat.

Mereka sampai diseberang ruangan yang juga berpintu. Dalam ketergesaan, Quirrell membuka pintu. Bau menyengat yang membuat muntah memasuki ruangan papan catur. Diantara pusing dan bau berbagai sampah dan got, Draco menyadari ada sesuatu yang besar sekali, dan hidup, berlari keluar...

Mereka bertiga berteriak spontan dan melemparkan diri kesamping pintu, berusaha membuat diri kecil tak berarti. Troll gunung raksasa dan bercawat kotor menghambur keluar, mungkin tidak kerasan berada dalam ruangan kecil tertutup. Tapi Draco bersyukur bahwa Troll adalah makhluk bodoh. Perhatian si Troll langsung beralih pada bidak papan catur yang lebih banyak. Dia berteriak dan menghambur, menyerang para Ratu dan Raja di bagian belakang. Lalu tamatlah kesadarannya. Si bidak Raja lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan menghantam kepala si Troll. Troll pingsan seketika, kemudian dia ditendang kembali oleh sang Raja masuk kedalam ruangan.

Memang papan catur ciri khas McGonagall, kata Draco dalam hati, siapapun harus benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya sampai tuntas.

Serena menemukan suaranya setelah pemandangan kilat dan brutal ini, "Kau berusaha agar kita bergulat bersama Troll tadi? Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari penjahat... ARGH!"

Quirrell kini menarik tangan Serena yang patah membuat Draco terburu-buru menghambur.

"Dia tidak bermaksud..." kata Draco gelagapan.

"Oh, ya... Lihat siapa yang menganggapku rendah disini... Aku memang bermaksud begitu tadinya... Sampai Tuanku menemukan kegunaan kalian untuk hal pamungkas... Nah, jalan! TERUS!"

Mendengar teriakan Serena lagi membuat Draco memberanikan diri melangkahi kaki si Troll. Menuju pintu yang tampaknya tak ada habisnya.

"BUKA!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Draco membuka pintu, menghindar, dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha membuat dirinya kecil lagi. Pasrah pada apapun yang mungkin akan keluar dan menyayati mereka... Api ungu berkobar di pintu belakang yang tadi mereka lalui. Kemudian, api hitam menyala di pintu menuju ruang selanjutnya. Mereka terperangkap.

Quirrell tertawa mengejek melihat ini, "_Well, well,_ anak yang benar-benar anak ayahnya... Kalian sama pengecut dan penakut..."

"Kau tidak berusaha bilang kalau ayah Draco adalah kau, bukan? Karena kau yang pengecut dan... ARGH!"

"DIAM! Aku sama sekali bukan pengecut! Aku tidak penakut! Aku berusaha menemukan cara agar Tuanku kembali... Aku melakukan segalanya... Aku bahkan berburu _unicorn_ untuknya... Tapi tidak ada yang lebih berkhasiat dibandingkan Batu Bertuah dan segalanya akan sama lagi seperti dulu...

Quirrell membanting Serena ke lantai dan Draco tanpa sadar menghampirinya, memaksanya bangun. Ketakutan kini lebih bergaung pada ruangan tanpa-monster sihiran ini... Didepan mereka, ada meja dengan tujuh jenis botol yang berlainan.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Quirrell membuat mereka menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Quirrell ternyata adalah makhluk yang menghisap darah unicorn tersebut. Dan, kalau dia berusaha membangkitkan Tuannya, mengapa harus dia yang meminum darah tersebut? Atau apakah ternyata Tuannya adalah yang mereka lihat malam itu? Apakah Dia, Tuannya, betul-betul...

Kesengsaraan mereka ditambah oleh suara lain. Suara yang kini tidak terdengar samar layaknya tertiup angin. Suara itu jleas, dingin, melengking, dan... penuh rasa lapar...

Draco merasa seluruh darahnya terhisap. Dia mendekatkan diri serapat mungkin pada Serena, hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak sendirian...

"_Cepat! CEPAT! Kau buang waktu!"_

"B-b-baik, Tuan... Hanya menyingkirkan... b-b-bukti... M-m-mereka tahu t-t-terlalu b-b-banyak... T-t-tuanku tahu? A-a-aku dendam pada a-a-ayah a-a-anak l-l-lelaki itu, n-n-namanya..."

"CEPAT BUNUH SAJA KAMI, KAU GURU KEDUTAN PENAKUT!"

Serena berteriak sehingga membuat baik Draco maupun Quirrell terlonjak. Draco tidak tahu mengapa gadis ini begitu bodoh. Quirrell sekarang wajahnya jelek sekali, mengerut karena marah. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan tiba-tiba saja baik Serena maupun Draco berdiri menghadap meja dengan tujuh botol ramuan.

"Lihat disini, kalian anak-anak kurang ajar... Ini adalah akhir hidup kalian... Snape kalian tersayang telah membuat racun mematikan diantaranya, beberapa anggur biasa, satu yang bisa membuat kalian kembali ke tempat semula, dan hanya satu yang akan membuat kalian maju ke pintu selanjutnya, oh, ini sulit sekali... Pasti tidak akan bisa dicerna oleh otak kalian yang kecil..."

"Coba aku!" seru Draco, kini lebih marah daripada takut.

"Oh, aku tidak akan ambil resiko kalau-kalau kau benar... Semua orang tahu kalau Serena van der Woodsen adalah ancaman untuk ahli ramuan kita, Severus Snape... Lihat saja mengapa dia menekanmu begitu keras, Miss... Itu bukan karena kau bodoh, tapi kau terlalu brilian. Seperti berlian yang belum terasah. Dan kau, Mr Malfoy, tanyakanlah pada ibumu sendiri apa yang wanita itu sanggup lakukan saat keadaan terdesak. Amat menganggumkan... Tapi yang terpenting, aku sudah tahu ramuan mana yang akan membawaku ke pintu selanjutnya... Kau, Mr Malfoy, ambil botol paling besar! SEKARANG!"

Draco mengambil botol yang dimaksud, nyaris menjatuhkannya, berharap dengan sangat isinya adalah yang bisa membuat mereka kembali. Tapi harapannya meleset.

"Kalau itu ternyata hanya anggur, kalian harus tetap meminum yang lain sampai kalian mati karena keracunan. Pertanyaannya adalah, Mr Malfoy, apakah kau akan membiarkan Miss van der Woodsen ini mencicipinya dulu sebelum kau meminumnya?"

Hanya terdengar kobaran dua api pada detik selanjutnya. Draco kini menatap Serena dihadapannya, tangannya masih memegang botol ramuan. Ketegangan memuncak. Draco menatap mata Serena, hijau-birunya cemerlang walaupun ditekan sedemikian rupa, dia tidak berpaling walaupun Draco berharap dia tidak memandangnya. Tidak ada ekspresi memohon atau apapun pada wajah Serena, hanya kebulatan tekad.

Draco sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tuangkan ramuan itu dan kembalikan botolnya ke tempat semula, Draco. Snape tidak suka ramuannya terusik..."

Quirrell tertawa melengking, "Bagus, Miss, kau memang, _berani_, layaknya Gryffindor... Tapi bodoh juga... Nah, Mr Malfoy, segera tuangkan ramuan dan biarkan Miss van der Woodsen mati duluan. CEPAT!"

"TIdak!" seru Draco.

"Draco! Tuangkan ramuan itu dan selesaikan segalanya, kau anak jahil bodoh!" Serena membentak Draco.

"Jangan mengaturku!" sembur Draco panik.

"Biarkan aku meminumnya! Kalau ramuan itu ternyata membuatku kembali, segera minum sisanya semuanya, jangan kalah cepat!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata meminum racunnya lebih dulu, dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Minumkan padaku, Draco!"

"TIDAK!"

_CTAR!_

"MINUMKAN PADANYA!" lengking Quirrell kini tak sabaran. "Minumkan atau aku akan membunuhmu langsung, Mr Malfoy!"

Dengan tangannya yang tidak patah, Serena menyambar botol ramuan dan menuangkannya. Draco menepis gelasnya sehingga ramuan itu tumpah, mengenai sesuatu yang kecil di kaki Serena...

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk saling berteriak tadi, tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran makhluk ini... Peri-rumah dengan seragam Hogwarts memegang ujung jubah Serena erat-erat.

Bahkan Quirrell pun terdiam karena _shock_.

"Miss Serena, Miss Serena tidak ada ditempat tidur saat Doreah mengantarkan penutup telinganya... Dan Doreah membersihkan pizza kesukaan Miss Serena di ruangan Profesor Quirrell, Sir..." Si peri mengangguk pada Quirrell yang masih terpaku. "Tidak mungkin Miss Serena begitu saja membuang makanan favorit... Lalu Doreah mencari Miss dan sampailah Doreah kemari... Maafkan Doreah lancang, Miss. Doreah seharusnya hanya muncul kalau dipanggil..."

"Doreah..." potong Serena dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan, tangannya memegang erat tangan si peri. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal membuang pizza-nya. Dan aku lapar sekali. Jadi, maukah kau sekarang membawaku serta ke dapur? Aku ingin sekali ke dapur, dengan SEGERA!"

Peri itu berteriak mengiyakan. Lalu tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Serena mencengkeram tangan Draco dengan erat seperti Jerat Setan, dan mereka tersedot dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.


	19. Ch 19 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XIX**

**SERENA**

Hanya satu detik ketika bau busuk troll yang menguar itu menghilang. Digantikan dengan aroma manis roti yang tampaknya telah mengerak di tempat Serena sekarang berada.

Matanya berkunang-kunang dan dia merasa akan jatuh. Perutnya bergejolak, sama sekali tidak membantu. Serena segera berpegangan pada benda terdekat yang tampaknya adalah punggung kursi. Lalu berjongkok menyedihkan. Tangannya dingin gemetar sementara dia menatap lantai batu. Berusaha untuk mempertahankan isi perutnya sembari bernafas.

Draco pasti ada disini bersamanya. Hampir nyaris sekali ketika dia tadi menyambar tangan Draco agar bisa dibawa pergi oleh Doreah. Dia menatap lagi tangannya yang bergetar, rasanya seperti keberuntungan...

Sekarang, Serena hanya berharap Draco menemukan tempat yang tepat. Serena mendengar Draco sedang muntah-muntah tak keruan.

Aroma cokelat hangat yang berpadu dengan roti menerpa hidung Serena, membuatnya menengadah. Ada beberapa peri-rumah kecil berseragam seperti Doreah, membawa dua mug minuman tersebut.

Ini pastilah dapur sekolah. Dan mereka berhasil... Berhasil kabur dari jeratan maut yang nyaris hanya sejengkal. Serena van der Woodsen, hanya pernah menyaksikan kekejaman muggle-muggle jahat di dunianya dahulu lewat televisi atau koran, dan selalu aman berada dalam penjagaan Robert, pengawalnya, serta berbagai fasilitas mewah. Sekarang dia sendirian, merasakan ancaman kematian yang amat dekat...

Jadi Serena hanya mengangguk dengan tangan gemetar menangkup mug. Lalu mengijinkan diri terduduk begitu saja di lantai. Pikirannya melayang.

Serena terlonjak lagi ketika ada yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain. Ternyata salah satu peri-rumah yang lain.

"Maaf, Miss!" serunya melengking. "Anda kelihatan kedinginan!"

Serena tidak bisa berkata apapun, sepertinya tenggorokannya rusak. Dia memaksa diri menyeruput cokelat panas. Lalu mengernyit mendengar Draco muntah-muntah kembali.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Quirrell muncul kembali di kepalanya dan Serena berdiri dengan tergesa.

Mug cokelatnya hampir tumpah ketika dia bangkit dan berhadapan dengan Draco yang sedang menyeka mulutnya. Rambutnya tegak berdiri di beberapa arah sementara alisnya sama sekali tidak terlihat, berbaur dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kita harus ke Dumbledore, sekarang!" kata Serena gugup. Menyadari bahwa Quirrell mungkin masih bisa naik keatas dan menangkap mereka berdua lagi.

Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan peri-rumah tidak mungkin sanggup melawan penyihir gila yang marah.

Draco menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama sekali diluar dugaan Serena.

"Tapi kita harus menjelaskan apa? Ini jelas tengah malam dan nilai kita akan dikurangi..."

"Quirrell mencoba membunuh kita dan kau sibuk memikirkan nilai?" seru Serena tak percaya. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi sendiri..."

Bahkan untuk melangkah pun dia sulit. Cokelat panasnya tampak memaksanya untuk tetap berada dalam kenyamanan dapur. Tapi ini belum selesai... Semua harus tahu bahwa ada penyihir jahat berkeliaran di kastil...

Serena memaksa dirinya berbalik sebelum teringat sesuatu. Lalu dia mencari Doreah diantara kerumunan para peri yang takut-takut menatapnya dan Draco. Tapi Doreah berdiri bersembunyi di dekat Draco. Tampaknya merasa bersalah karena menyebabkannya muntah-muntah.

Tanpa mempedulikan erangan jijik Draco, Serena berlutut dan memeluk Doreah. Hanya dari pizza yang terinjak, Doreah tahu ada yang tidak beres pada Serena. Dan lagi menemukannya di ruang bawah tanah rahasia adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi peri itu tetap pergi. Ada perasaan tersengat pada hidung Serena saat merasakan tulang-tulang kurus si peri, bahwa dia telah menemukan satu lagi teman... Peri kecil itu telah menyelamatkan mereka...

Tapi, Doreah yang terkaget-kaget membalasnya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang memupus harapan.

"Kepala sekolah Profesor Dumbledore sedang pergi dan belum kembali, Miss!"

.

.

.

Sebuah lemari jubah jelas adalah tempat persembunyian yang klasik, menurut pendapat Serena. Dia bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan efektif karena ukurannya. Filch mungkin tidak akan menyangka ada anak yang bersembunyi disitu, karena akan terlalu mudah ketahuan. Tapi lemari itu juga berbau apak, gelap, dan jauh dari nyaman. Tetapi hanya lemari satu-satunya tempat persembunyian yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk ke aula.

Serena merapatkan lututnya ke dada, siaga pada bunyi sekecil apapun. Masalahnya, benar kata Draco. Ketahuan masih berkeliaran di kastil pada malam seperti ini bisa berakibat fatal. Para murid pasti sudah dipaksa untuk menghentikan pesta-selesai-ujian dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing.

Serena tidak memusingkan masalah nilai. Tapi tentang siapa guru yang akan dipercayainya ataupun mempercayainya. McGonagall mungkin akan tahu bahwa Serena menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia urung lagi mengingat McGonagall menganggapnya anak nakal karena banyaknya detensi dengan Snape. Belum lagi Quirrell selama ini dianggap guru gagap dan tidak berdaya. Kalau bertemu Snape, Serena jelas akan langsung didetensi sebelum sempat bilang apapun.

Dan saat ini, sebagaimanapun Serena tidak meragukan guru-guru lainnya, melihat Quirrell segila itu, dia memutuskan untuk percaya pada Dumbledore seorang.

Jadi disinilah dia. Menunggu Dumbledore kembali sehingga bisa jadi orang pertama yang menghampirinya. Dumbledore pasti akan masuk lewat pintu ini. Serena tahu dari bibinya, mereka tidak bisa ber-apparate atau disapparate didalam Hogwarts untuk keamanan. Ini menjelaskan banyak hal. Tapi bagaimana dengan Doreah yang bisa berpindah tempat semudah itu? Doreah suka muncul tiba-tiba di kelas Ramuan dan tadi langsung muncul di bawah tanah...

Serena memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal itu nanti saja dan baru akan menyusun kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya pada Dumbledore agar dia percaya ketika pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan Draco dengan dasi dan jubah yang terlepas, memegang mug berbau kopi susu.

Serena melotot dan bereaksi langsung sebelum Filch atau Peeves menemukan mereka. Dia menarik Draco masuk lemari.

"Aduh, panas!" seru Serena ketika cairan panas menumpahi lengannya.

"Jangan tarik tanganku, kau bodoh!"

"Kau akan membuat kita ketahuan..."

"Serena, kau! Kakiku itu tidak lentur!"

"Singkirkan kopimu..."

"Sstt!"

Serta-merta mereka terdiam untuk mendengar keadaan diluar. Tapi saat itu masih sepi.

Sekarang lemari itu berbau kopi dan sangat sempit. Serena bahkan tidak berani untuk meluruskan punggungnya yang kaku. Draco ada disebelahnya. Amat dekat sehingga dia bahkan tidak berani bernafas...

Beberapa menit yang canggung berlalu, sementara mereka terdiam.

"Tadi nyaris sekali..."

Draco memecah kesunyian dengan berbisik. Serena mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian sadar bahwa Draco tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Ya..." jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tahu?" kata Draco, tiba-tiba bahunya berbenturan dengan Serena karena kegelisahan. "Ini salah Dumbledore..."

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak selektif memilih guru. Apakah dia tidak memperhatikan kalau Quirrell jahat dan gila?"

"Beberapa orang jenius setengahnya gila... Tapi..."

Serena tidak melanjutkan. Dia tidak yakin waktunya pas. Tapi entah karena keadaan mereka yang amat dekat sekarang, Draco tampaknya tahu jalan pikiran Serena.

"Tapi apa? Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja Ayahku ada di dewan..."

Draco tidak melanjutkan, sama seperti Serena. Tapi perkataannya tentang ayahnya membuat Serena akhirnya meneruskan.

"Kau tahu Quirrell itu jahat, kan? Tadi di bawah... Quirrell bilang orang tuamu... Dan... dia seperti mengincarmu sejak awal... untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Hening lagi. Serena tidak berani bernafas karena sekarang perasaan bersalah merayapinya. Akhirnya, Serena memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke sisinya.

Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Wajah pucatnya seolah bersinar di kegelapan. Serena hanya berharap wajahnya yang memanas tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Draco sekarang memejamkan mata. Seolah tidak mau terlibat hal-hal yang memusingkan. "Quirrell pernah ke rumahku. Dia mungkin tahu orang tuaku, dan mengancam sesuatu. Kau... Kau kan mungkin tahu keluargaku..."

Hening lagi karena Draco tidak melanjutkan dan Serena terlalu takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi,

"Kau tahu, Serena? Dalam dunia sihir, kau tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa seseorang benar-benar sudah mati..."

Bulu kuduk Serena meremang di ruang lembab ini. Dia merasakan hawa yang sama, yang ada di bawah tanah tadi, saat Quirrell bicara sendiri... Atau pada suara-suara tak kelihatan yang bergaung...

"Kau pikir _dia _ada..."

"Aku tidak bilang itu _dia_..."

Serena bergerak gelisah, ingin membantah. Sampai Draco bangkit dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Serena terdiam lagi. Draco menempelkan jari-jarinya ke mulut Serena...

"Sstt..."

Terdengar pintu membanting dengan keras. Membentur tembok sampai bergetar dan merambati punggung mereka di lemari. Serena mengintip terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tapi jubah ungu itu tidak mungkin salah. Dumbledore tampaknya amat tergesa sehingga hanya beberapa detik dia sudah sampai pada ujung aula dan mengarah ke koridor di kiri kastil.

Serena membuka pintu lemari dan segera berlari. Draco menyusulnya juga. Serena tidak tahu apa yang membuat Draco berubah pikiran. Mungkin dia ingin terlihat baik di depan Dumbledore dengan memberitahu kejahatan Quirrell. Tidak ada waktu untuk menuduh Draco ingin cari muka, saat ini, apa yang ada di bawah tanah, jauh lebih penting...

Belum juga sampai pada tikungan koridor, rasa yang amat sangat menyakitkan muncul begitu saja dari tangannya. Dia menjerit tanpa bisa ditahan lalu berhenti berlari.

Draco serta-merta berhenti dan berbalik.

Serena mulai berjongkok ketika tangannya terasa ditusuk-tusuk, menjalar sampai bahunya, membuat dia berjongkok lagi karena lemas.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco terengah.

"Kau pergilah! Susul Dumbledore. Aku akan..."

Serena mengernyit lagi. Mungkin ketegangan yang menyusut membuat Serena lupa pada rasa sakitnya tadi. Sekarang Serena mulai menggulung lengan jubahnya, mendapati lengannya sudah ungu dan bengkak. Tapi bahkan masalah ini belum selesai...

"Kau gila!" seru Draco. "Dumbledore tidak akan mempercayai anak Slytherin seperti aku! Ayo, sini!"

Draco membantu Serena berdiri dengan kedua tangannya merangkul bahu Serena. Kemudian bersama-sama mereka berlari menyusul Dumbledore. Serena pastilah sudah kepayahan. Dia merasakan kepalan tangannya dingin dan keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Padahal mereka baru berlari beberapa langkah.

Tangan Draco tidak kalah dingin ketika mereka menikung di koridor, lalu mengeratkan pegangan tanda peringatan. Sedetik kemudian, nyaris saja, Draco menarik kembali langkah mereka untuk bersembunyi di tikungan.

Ada orang lain yang juga menghampiri Dumbledore dari arah yang berlawanan. Dan orang tersebut adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Serena temui dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak berdaya, dan bersama musuh besar mereka. Draco.

"Profesor Dumbledore!" seru suara melengking Hermione.

"Harry mengejarnya, kan?" potong Dumbledore.

Baik Serena maupun Draco memasang telinga tajam-tajam. Dumbledore tampaknya tidak berhenti dan terus berlari menuju lantai tiga. Serena sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya. Ketika didengarnya Ron bicara.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut Dumbledore. Siapa tahu Harry butuh bantuan juga... Mantranya pasti..."

Hermione menggumam yang mungkin menyatakan bahwa Dumbledore bisa mengatasi apapun, "Tidak... lalu kepalamu..."

"Aku bisa menunggu ke Madam Pomfrey!" seru Ron tak sabaran. "Ayo, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Harry..."

Terdengar suara mereka berlari lagi. Rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi membuat Serena memutuskan sesuatu kali ini. Tapi saat ini, sedekat apapun Serena dengan Draco, mereka malah berbeda pendapat.

"Ayo, kita juga kejar..."

"Kau sekarang yang gila!" sentak Serena. "Dumbledore sudah mengetahuinya. Pasti Harry dan kawan-kawannya menyusul kita tadi, aku tidak tahu persisnya, tapi pasti kita sudah kabur dengan Doreah ketika mereka masuk lantai tiga..."

Serena mengingat Harry, dan duelnya dengan Draco dulu. Tengah malam tampaknya adalah waktu yang pas untuk keluar kamar dan memulai kekacauan.

"Tapi..." Draco masih memprotes.

"Dumbledore akan membereskannya. Dan apapun yang terjadi dengan Harry... Yah, Ron dan Hermione selamat, kan..."

Draco melepaskan Serena dengan tiba-tiba sehingga dia limbung. Wajah Draco sekarang memerah karena marah.

"Lalu mengapa? Bukan mereka yang ada dalam ancaman pembunuh sebenarnya! Kau hanya perlu merasakan tanganmu untuk mengetahui bahwa kita..." Draco berhenti untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Kita yang menemukan ini semua! Kita juga berada dalam bahaya dan... Ini momenku! Aku yang diincar dan kita hampir dibunuh Quirrell dan kau akan melempar semua kejayaan pada si Potter itu?"

Draco tidak perlu meneruskannya, karena Serena tahu. Tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Sekarang, apapun yang terjadi dengan Harry, ataupun Ron dan Hermione. Orang akan mengingat mereka sebagai pahlawan dalam hal ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali mereka berdua dan Quirrell sendiri, bahwa Serena dan Draco juga ambil bagian pada kejadian ini.

Mungkin pengaruh lengannya yang sakit setengah mati. Tapi ini berbeda dengan ketika Monica Rhodes mengambil momennya di upacara kelulusan dulu. Serena tidak sepenuhnya menginginkan dirinya terlibat. Saat ini, dia hanya berhasil kabur dari Quirrell. Mungkin itu ada baiknya. Serena tidak yakin apakah dia sanggup menghadapi Voldemort, kalau apa yang Draco katakan tadi benar...

Harry Potter satu-satunya yang pernah berhasil... Mungkin ini adalah takdirnya...

Tapi tidak dengan Draco. Harus ada seseorang yang tahu, bahwa Draco tidaklah sepengecut...

"Draco, maafkan aku, tapi ini tidak akan berhasil..."

"Kau bicara apa!" sentak Draco.

"Ini adalah, masalah Harry dengan... yah, kau tahu, tadi kau bilang..."

"Lupakan aku pernah bilang apa tadi!" gertak Draco, sekarang benar-benar marah. "Kalau kita bergegas..."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sendiri! Dan aku akan ke rumah sakit memperbaiki lenganku sebelum Hermione kesana dan mencari-cari kesalahanku!"

Serena kembali berjalan sambil dengan hati-hati menggendong lengannya.

"Tunggu!" desis Draco.

Tapi karena Serena sudah membulatkan tekad, maka dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar desisan Draco, yang sekarang mulai mengikutinya.

Draco baru benar-benar diam saat mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Serena berjalan lurus untuk masuk bangsal dan membangunkan Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey, syukurlah, bukan orang yang banyak mengajukan pertanyaan, meskipun dia bisa tiba-tiba saja cerewet. Dan tidak ada gunanya menyingkirkan Draco yang tampaknya berniat mengecam Serena sesudahnya dia berobat. Draco ikut masuk dan menunjukkan dia terluka pada tangannya serta sedikit memar akibat jatuh dari sapunya tadi. Draco berkata dia diserang Pixie. Sementara itu, Serena berbohong pada Madam Pomfrey bahwa dia jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Madam Pomfrey terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari bahwa Serena dan Draco masih menggunakan pakaian seragam selarut ini. Jadi setelah mengobati beberapa luka Draco. Madam Pomfrey mengayunkan beberapa lambaian tongkat yang rumit. Segera saja Serena memekik karena beberapa tulangnya serasa patah lagi. Tapi hanya beberapa detik itu dan rasa hangat mendera sikunya. Cahaya kemerahan meluncur dari tongkat Madam Pomfrey. Baik bengkak, ungu, maupun rasa sakit itu menghilang.

"Kau harus minum ramuan," kata Madam Pomfrey. "Tulangmu masih rapuh…"

Dia membebat ringan siku Serena dan segera membotoli suatu cairan. Serena memperhatikan gerak-gerik Madam Pomfrey dengan seksama. Bukan karena takjub, tapi lebih untuk menghindari tatapan mata Draco yang terus-menerus.

Lalu Madam Pomfrey menawari apakah Serena malam ini mau tidur di rumah sakit atau di asramanya sendiri. Serena memilih pulang karena tidak bisa membayangkan akan berdua lagi dengan Draco di bangsal. Setidaknya Draco tidak bisa mengikutinya sampai asrama Gryffindor. Sialnya, sulit melepaskan diri darinya karena Serena juga merasakan perasaan bersalah yang tak terjelaskan.

"Jadi," kata Draco, mulai agak keras, dari belakangnya. "Kau bisa bilang terus terang, kalau kau malu kelihatan berdua bersamaku…"

Serena tidak menyangka bahwa ini yang ada di pikiran Draco sejak tadi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menanggapi.

"Bukan, tapi…"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau telah menghancurkan..."

"Ya, kejayaanmu, Draco. Dan apa yang telah kita lakukan? Kita melarikan diri dan tidak menghentikan Quirrell..."

"Tapi kita mencoba dan tadi peri-rumah busukmu yang memindahkan kita..."

"Karena kita tadi akan mati!"

Serena teringat pertengkaran mereka yang melibatkan mantra-mantra dan sapu terbang dan jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter. Rasanya keadaan saat ini hampir mendekati fase itu. Tapi terputus oleh dehem kering yang membuat keduanya terlonjak.

Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus ternyata ada dibelakang mereka sejak tadi. Dia hantu dan itu menjelaskan ketidakberadaan suara langkah kakinya. Sekarang Serena melihat wajah Draco berwarna kemerahan karena kaget.

"Ehm, Serena, anakku..." kata Nick dengan kata-katanya yang formal. "Aku mencarimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk kamar anak perempuan dan Nyonya Gemuk belum melihat kau kembali... Tapi Neville saat ini sedang terkapar tak berdaya karena Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna..."

Baik Nick maupun Serena kini sama-sama memelototi Draco.

Draco memprotes, "Kau tahu betul sejak tadi aku bersama-"

"Aku akan segera kesana, Nick..." potong Serena sebelum memperpanjang kecurigaan Nick.

Nick berbalik dengan pandangan bertanya kepada mereka berdua. Serena merasakan kecemasan yang tidak akan diakuinya kepada Draco bahwa Nick mungkin akan bergosip mengenai anak perempuan Gryffindor yang pecundang sedang berduaan di koridor dengan anak lelaki Slytherin yang paling menyebalkan sedunia.

Tapi Draco belum mau menyerah.

"Setidaknya kami tahu apa yang kami mau. Dan kami berusaha untuk merebutnya," desis Draco dengan suaranya yang paling sadis. "Dan hatimu tidaklah semurni itu. Kita lihat saja bagaimana tegaknya kau saat semua orang mengelu-elukan si trio emas. Sementara saat ini, teman yang mencemaskanmu karena kau tidak kembali ke kamar pun tak ada..."

Semua perkataan Draco sangat menonjok hati. Tapi Draco langsung berbalik, meninggalkan Serena yang mematung begitu saja.

Lalu setelah punggung Draco yang malang itu menghilang, Serena bimbang sejenak, lalu segera menyusul Nick untuk membebaskan Neville.

.

.

.

Entah untuk berapa lama, Serena nyaris menganggap dirinya bermimpi. Tapi ketika dia terbangun karena merasa haus, perban yang terlepas dari tangannya menyatakan segalanya nyata.

Ada yang meletakkan teko jus labu kuning di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Pasti Doreah.

Minuman itu sempurna dinginnya dan terus menerus terisi kembali, membuat perut Serena berbunyi. Setelahnya, dia mengizinkan diri bersendawa dengan keras. Suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan seorang gadis kecil yang manis.

Seseorang pastilah berpendapat demikian karena Serena mendengar dengusan. Ternyata Hermione. Serena bahkan tidak menyadari ada Hermione disana.

Hermione berpakaian sangat rapi sehingga Serena harus memutar otak untuk mengetahui apakah hari itu dia ada kelas. Tapi dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Hermione langsung mengkritiknya.

"Kau tidur hampir dua hari penuh. Kupikir kau bahkan mau peduli pada tim Quidditch-mu..."

Hermione meninggalkannya dengan hidung terangkat saat sendawa kedua Serena memotong ucapannya. Sepeninggal Hermione, Serena hanya mengangkat bahu. Ada atau tidaknya dia di tim, tidak akan membawa pengaruh, toh dia hanya cadangan. Maka Serena mengijinkan dirinya meminum seteguk lagi jus labu kuning dan kembali memeluk bantal.

.

.

.

"SER! BANGUN!"

Serena merasakan dirinya diguncang keras oleh seseorang. Dan dia adalah Angelina Johnson, chaser Quidditch Gryffindor.

"Ange, kaukah itu?" tanya Serena, sama sekali belum fokus.

"Bangun, Serena! Kami tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirimu. Memang bebas-bebas saja mau tidur terus setelah ujian... Tapi kami butuh kau di pertandingan..."

Serena langsung terbangun, dan menyesalinya. Kepalanya berputar sementara perutnya keroncongan.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan aku!" jelas Angelina. "Tapi Harry masih tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Dia seperti kau kemarin-kemarin... Hanya lebih parah..."

"Harry?" Sekarang Serena betul-betul bangun. Dan dia menyadari, dia belum mendengar kabar apa-apa semenjak Ron dan Hermione bilang Harry mengejar Quirrell pada Dumbledore. "Dia hidup?"

Angelina mengernyit dengan tidak sabaran, "Tentu saja dia hidup. Dia hanya, kalau desas-desus itu benar..."

Salah satu chaser lainnya, Alicia Spinnet, masuk ke kamar Serena sekarang, dan melemparkan jubah Quidditch yang berat kepada Serena.

"Itu sudah kukecilkan, seharusnya cukup. Lengannya agak susah dijahit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, ayo! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu. Pertandingan mulai beberapa menit lagi. Wood sudah naik darah..."

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang, Serena dirampas seluruh hak-haknya ketika dia setengah didorong untuk memasuki ruang ganti. Dia kelaparan, belum mandi, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menjelaskan mengapa kehadiran Serena di lapangan Quidditch hari ini sungguh berarti.

Wood langsung memberikan perintah dengan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Wiz tidak mau maju hari ini. Dia demam. Atau mungkin sengaja men-demamkan diri!" gertak Wood pada Serena, seolah sakit pura-puranya Wiz, pemain cadangan pertama mereka, adalah salah Serena.

"Jadi kau maju menggantikan Harry..."

Serena yakin dirinya masih bermimpi ketika Wood menyatakan hal yang diluar dugaan ini.

"Wood, aku berlatih untuk menjadi Chaser..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" potong Wood frustasi. "Kau satu-satunya yang bisa terbang dan pernah berlatih bersama kami. Dan cukup bagus menghindari Bludger. Jangan khawatir. Fred akan menjagamu. Sedangkan George akan menjaga tiga Chaser kita saat mencetak gol. Usahakan kalian membuat gol sebanyak mungkin, _ladies!_"

Sekarang pelototan Wood mengarah kepada Angelina, Alicia, dan Katie Bell, "Kalau beruntung, walaupun Ravenclaw yang menangkap Snitch, kita bisa menang dari gol..."

Tak ada seorang pun menyaut, karena strategi ini bisa dibilang sulit terjadi. Kapten tim Ravenclaw pastinya akan menyuruh Seeker-nya agar menghalau Snitch sebelum mereka memperoleh angka kemenangan dari gol.

Tapi Serena terus mencoba, dibalik jubah Quidditch-nya yang masih terasa kebesaran dan membuat leher gatal.

"Wood, aku tidak yakin bisa melihat Snitch. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa Harry yang memakai kacamata bisa lebih jeli..."

"Ini hari pertandingan!" teriak Wood sekarang benar-benar marah. "Kita harus maju! Kau lebih memilih menerima kekalahan tanpa bertarung, Ser?"

Kemarahan Wood terpotong oleh peluit yang berbunyi entah darimana. Berdering diatas kepala mereka semua.

"Ser..." ekspresi Wood sedikit melunak, mungkin melihat Serena kini mulai mencabuti jahitan di lengan jubahnya dengan gugup. "Aku tidak menekanmu... Tapi kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami. Coba temukan dan tangkap Snitch-nya, oke? Kita akan memenangkan piala dengan namamu terpatri sebagai Seeker disana!"

Tampaknya harapan baru ini membuat Wood dan anggota tim lainnya agak bersemangat.

Serena tidak bereaksi apapun saat Katie mendorongnya untuk keluar dari kamar ganti dan menjejalkan sapunya. Serena merasa apabila dia memprotes lagi, rasa mual dan mulasnya akan semakin parah. Maka dia melihat pada sapunya. Sapu latihan Bintang Jatuh-nya yang sudah tua dan kusut. Rasa mulasnya kini lebih mendominasi.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti melayang ketika Serena mengikuti seluruh temannya ke lapangan. Menghampiri Madam Hooch yang akan menjadi wasit dan peti berisi bola-bola yang bergerak-gerak.

Suara bergemuruh, yang Serena sadari sekarang adalah teriakan histeris anak-anak yang menonton, membuat Serena limbung. Dia harus menegakkan diri dengan sapunya agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Pemandangan di depannya tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Tujuh pemain Ravenclaw yang tinggi langsing dengan dahi berkerut mengingatkan Serena pada Cat. Mereka pastilah punya strategi yang lebih baik yang akan membuat Serena langsung jatuh dari sapunya. Dan dengan jubah bernomor tujuh, satu-satunya yang tidak tinggi di tim tersebut adalah seorang anak perempuan juga.

"Kapten, bersalaman!" seru Madam Hooch.

Wood maju dan bersalaman dengan kapten Ravenclaw. Sementara itu, pandangan si anak perempuan kini juga tertuju pada Serena.

Anak itu mungkin hanya satu tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Tapi dia terlihat begitu percaya diri. Serena belum pernah melihat gadis secantik ini sebelumnya, kecuali mungkin ibunya. Dan heran sendiri mengapa dia baru melihatnya. Satu hal yang mungkin adalah, cewek ini biasa bergerombol dengan teman-teman Cat yang lebih suka menjauh ketika Serena menghampirinya. Tipe cewek geng seperti Monica Rhodes.

Serena melirik gugup keatas, ke tribun tempat anak-anak dengan atribut berwarna biru dan boneka kepala elang Ravenlaw berada. Mereka meneriakkan nama si gadis, "CHO CHANG!"

Tidak ada yang meneriaki nama Serena di tribun, kecuali mungkin Neville. Bahkan Dean pun tidak memberinya panji-panji yang dulu dia gambarkan untuk Harry.

Rasa irinya tersapu tiupan peluit Madam Hooch. Dan sepersekian detik, Snitch sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Para penonton menggila sementara Serena menjejak tanah keras-keras, menyesali kebodohannya karena melamun. Bludger sudah mulai berdesingan di telinganya.

"Coba lihat dengan jelas, Ser!" seru Fred sambil memukul keras-keras Bludger yang tampaknya sengaja diarahkan padanya setiap saat.

"Ini seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami..." keluh Serena sambil terus mendatarkan diri pada sapunya. Dikejauhan, dia tahu dia sedang ditertawai oleh seluruh sekolah.

"Ayo, Ser! Kau harus terbang tegak!" kata Fred lagi sembari memukul, menyemangatinya.

Serena mengeluh tapi kemudian berusaha menegakkan diri. Kemudian dilihatnya Cho Chang, yang tampaknya sangat menguasai trik-trik seorang Seeker. Dia berputar, mengelilingi lapangan, menghindar cantik dari Bludger, dan terus-menerus menyipitkan mata.

Terlatih untuk menyerang gawang dengan berbagai formasi, cara terbang Seeker pada saat pencarian adalah cara terbang yang paling membosankan yang pernah dilihat Serena.

Tapi tak urung Serena mengikuti trik Cho Chang. Dan mengeluh pegal sedetik kemudian. Semua arloji yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi pada tangan anak-anak yang sedang melambai terlihat seperti bola emas. Hanya dengan keberuntungannya sajalah dia melihat Cho Chang mendongak memandang tribun.

Serena ikut mengejar Cho Chang saat gadis itu terbang cepat ke arah tribun Slytherin. Serena tidak melihat apapun dan tidak mendengar apapun yang dikomentari oleh Lee Jordan si komentator. Sapunya mendesah menakutkan karena diajak mengebut.

Terdengar tawa keras dari tribun di belakang Serena dan kemudian Cho Chang melambat sambil berputar-putar lagi dan menyengir. Tahulah Serena, Cho Chang sedang mengelabuinya agar mengikutinya. Sekarang dia merasa bodoh sekali.

"Ser! Jangan ikuti cewek itu!" seru Wood entah dari mana.

Wood mungkin juga meneriakinya agar jangan dulu menangkap Snitch. Tapi Serena mengabaikannya, karena tatapannya kini terfokus pada perubahan ekspresi Cho Chang. Dia menatap kaget kearah lain dan segera terbang.

Entah karena perasaan atau sama-sama perempuan, yang lebih pintar membaca bahasa tubuh, Serena tahu, Cho Chang sudah melihat Snitch-nya.

Serena bergeming melihat Cho Chang, diiringi teriakan seru yang mendukung, terbang cepat ke sisi lain lapangan. Sapu Serena sudah jelas tidak akan bisa mengimbanginya dari belakang.

Kemudian Serena mendapati dirinya yakin kalau Snitch tersebut akan terbang memutari lapangan yang berbentuk oval. Dan kalau dia bisa menghalangi Cho Chang dengan pura-pura menabraknya atau apa...

Serena berbalik dan terbang ke arah berlawanan, jelas saja para pendukung semua mencemooh dan menyorakinya. Tapi Serena tidak peduli. Ini satu-satunya yang bisa dipertaruhkan di pertandingan bodoh ini. Dia akan memotong jalan terbang Cho Chang dan menghalau Snitch.

Serena sekarang bisa melihat Snitch terbang seperti kesetanan sementara Cho Chang ada dibelakangnya. Bludger-bludger mulai saling susul dibelakang mereka. Tapi Serena punya kekhawatiran lebih daripada itu sekarang. Tribun dari papan kayu itu tampaknya keras sekali apabila...

BRAK!

Serena pastilah menabrak ujung sapu Cho Chang karena dia mendengar Cho menjerit kesakitan. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sapu tua Serena yang menabrak tribun. Guncangannya kuat sekali sehingga Serena harus berpegangan dengan kuat kalau tidak mau jatuh terlalu parah. Tapi akhirnya dia terjatuh juga. Dan tangannya yang kemarin-kemarin patah tampaknya patah lagi. Serena mengeluh dalam hati karena waktu itu dia juga terjatuh dari sapu...

Peluit berbunyi sementara sapu besar Madam Hooch terbang menghampirinya. Serena pasti terkena hukuman pelanggaran atau apa. Tapi Cho kan sama sekali tidak terluka...?

Setidaknya si Snitch itu pasti pergi lagi sampai mereka punya cukup angka untuk menang...

"Pertandingan selesai!" gelegar Madam Hooch. "280-300 untuk Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw menang tapi Gryffindor mendapatkan Snitch-nya!"

Baik Wood maupun kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw mendarat di dekatnya dengan kemarahan luar biasa. Untunglah Fred masih ada disampingnya sedari tadi dan membantunya berdiri.

Rasa sakit di lengannya semakin parah. Sekarang dia juga menimpa sesuatu yang keras dan dingin selain tanah. Sementara dia mendengar para kapten berdebat tentang ketidakadilan pada Madam Hooch.

"Dia tidak menangkap Snitch-nya! Belum!" seru Wood.

"Cewek kasar itu menyakiti Seeker-ku. Anda seharusnya memberi kami penalti!"

Begitulah kurang lebih perdebatan mereka, membuat Serena sakit kepala. Gemuruh penonton yang seolah menyalahkannya kini membuat Serena naik darah.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Aku tidak menangkap Snitch-nya!" teriak Serena kesal.

Madam Hooch menatapnya dengan mata elangnya yang awas, "Tentu saja kau menangkapnya, Miss van der Woodsen. Snitch-nya tidak sengaja masuk ke lengan jubahmu dan mengenai kulitmu saat kau menghalau Miss Chang. Dan sekarang dia mengakui kalau kau penangkapnya. Golden Snitch mempunyai 'ingatan daging'."

Serena merasakan keresakkan dari dalam lengan jubahnya dan dengan segera mengibaskannya. Bola emas itu satu sayapnya kini lepas, tapi masih bisa terbang dengan mendengung, seolah menyalahkan Serena atas lukanya. Tapi dia tidak pergi terbang kemana-mana lagi selain mengambang-ambang di sekitar rambutnya.

Pertandingan telah usai. Dan Serena mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.


	20. Ch 20 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/OC**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone (Book & Movie)**

**The Two-Tale Heart**

**XX**

**DRACO**

Draco melihat kejatuhan Serena van der Woodsen dari tribun Slytherin. Baik jatuh dari ketinggian maupun reputasinya. Dia berpikir, satu-satunya yang dapat menolong Serena dari bulan-bulanan ini adalah bahwa seluruh sekolah mengetahui kalau Serena juga terlibat dalam kejadian dengan Quirrell malam itu.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Hanya dalam satu malam, seluruh sekolah tampaknya berpendapat bahwa si Potter yang melalui semua kejadian-kejadian tersebut. Tak diragukan lagi, si darah-lumpur Granger dan Weasley bertanggungjawab atas besarnya mulut mereka.

Draco mengijinkan diri berdiri dan bersorak dengan anak-anak lain. Merayakan Ravenclaw yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Lagu konyol Hogwarts akhirnya keluar dari mulut mereka semua sementara rombongan anak dengan pernak-pernik biru membanjiri lapangan dan membopong jagoan Quidditch mereka, menyeret tim Gryffindor yang lesu tanpa ampun.

Tapi masih ada titik kecil yang sendirian di tengah lapangan...

Serena, yang malam itu entah mengapa menghampiri Draco dengan pizza konyolnya. Lalu terjebak dengan Quirrell. Disakiti dan diancam dibunuh. Yang berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Yang bahkan rela mati demi... Draco?

Mendadak tepuk tangan Draco berhenti, membayangkan betapa tidak adilnya dunia. Tidak seorang pun akan melihat Serena seperti itu. Saat ini, hanya ada Serena, anak cadangan pengacau dan bodoh, yang mengabaikan perintah kaptennya, dan membawa Gryffindor jauh dari kemenangan...

Titik kecil dilapangan itu berjalan gontai...

Draco merasa sulit mengalihkan perhatian, walaupun di tribun utama, Dumbledore sedang menyerahkan piala Quidditch yang besar berkilau kepada kapten Ravenclaw.

"Draco!" Pansy memanggilnya. "Ayo ikut ke Aula Depan. Theo akan menghitung kemungkinan nilai kita untuk tahun ini!"

Akhirnya Draco dan anak lainnya turun ke lapangan untuk menuju kastil. Besok pesta sekolah akan dimulai. Tentu saja hari ini akan menjadi penutupan pemberian poin untuk masing-masing asrama. Slytherin sudah menang tujuh kali berturut-turut.

Beberapa anak Gryffindor yang muram melewati Aula Depan tanpa memandang jam. Karena bebatuan pada jam pasir mereka paling sedikit.

"Kita menang..." kata Theodore dramatis seolah nilai itu adalah hasil kerjanya seorang diri.

"Walaupun tidak menang piala Quidditch, tapi kita menang piala asrama..."

Kata-kata Theodore sedikit menenangkan Draco. Dia mencuri-dengar dari Longbottom yang bodoh dan ceroboh itu bahwa Granger sedikitnya meminta tambahan perkamen tiga kali untuk semua ujian. Draco sama sekali tidak yakin dirinya akan menempati peringkat pertama. Tapi setidaknya juara asrama akan membuat ayahnya lebih lunak. Dia mungkin tidak akan disuruh belajar privat selama libur musim panas dan akan tetap dibelikan sapu baru.

Draco harus bisa masuk tim Quidditch tahun depan. Serena telah menangkap Snitch-nya lebih dulu walaupun dia tidak pernah berlatih jadi Seeker... Kalaupun itu adalah kebetulan, tapi tetap saja membuat Draco agak gerah.

Malam itu meja Ravenclaw adalah yang paling ramai. Perasaan bahagia menguar pada mereka semua, tak terkecuali meja Hufflepuff dan Slytherin yang ikut-ikutan. Meja Gryffindor masih makan dalam diam. Draco tidak mencari, karena dia tahu betul, Serena tidak akan ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam... Dan Draco terlalu pengecut untuk menyusulnya dan memberinya pizza...

.

.

.

"Draco, Stark memakan rotimu..."

Draco kembali sadar dari rasa mengantuknya. Pagi itu cerah sekali. Dan malamnya para penghuni asrama Ravenclaw memutuskan untuk berpesta di Aula Besar alih-alih di ruang rekreasi mereka sendiri. Para cendikia yang kutu buku itu ternyata tahu cara bersenang-senang. Flitwick meminta izin ke Dumbledore. Dan mereka pun makan dan minum tanpa henti di aula sementara Butterbeer botolan mulai dioperkan. Beberapa jam kemudian Peeves memutuskan untuk menyirami kepala siapapun dengan jus labu kuning yang terabaikan. Draco baru kembali ke kamarnya pada jam dua pagi, senang dan setengah mabuk, jubahnya sewarna kuning-kenari Hufflepuff tersiram jus.

Surat yang dibawakan burung hantunya membuat Draco siaga. Itu dari ayahnya. Draco hanya berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengadukan bahwa dia bertingkah seperti remaja bengal tadi malam.

"Apa kata ayah-ibumu Draco? Mereka memintaku menginap musim panas ini?" tanya Pansy, mencoba mengintip dari bahu Draco.

"Bukan, Pansy... Dan jangan menempel begitu!" seru Draco gusar.

Surat ayahnya bernada singkat seperti biasa dan tentu saja tidak berhubungan dengan liburan. Sepertinya berita bahwa Slytherin akan memenangkan piala asrama sudah sampai ke telinga keluarganya. Karena ayahnya juga menulis seolah-olah Draco yang memenangkan itu semua.

Tapi surat dari ibunya-lah yang membuat hati Draco ringan. Ibunya berjanji akan membebaskannya dari semua pelajaran tambahan... Tanpa syarat!

Suasana hati orang tuanya yang bahagia, ketidakhadiran Quirrell, membuat Draco lebih menyukai anak-anak yang berada disekitarnya, termasuk juga Pansy. Maka Draco sekarang mendekati Marcus Flint, si kapten Slytherin, untuk membahas kemungkinan posisinya tahun depan. Draco mungkin sudah punya sapunya sendiri...

"Kau tidak boleh lengah, Draco!" seru Flint yang sedang mengemil kacang. "Kalau kau mau posisi Seeker, Terrence memang akan lulus tahun ini, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" desak Draco.

"Aku juga harus mempertimbangkan hal lain, seperti rekruitmen terbuka... Maaf, Draco. Aku harus melihat bakat-bakat lain. Lawan kita berat. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja pemain asrama lain. Lihat saja si cewek cantik Ravenclaw itu, kemudian kabarnya Diggory akan mencoba jadi Seeker tahun depan..."

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari anak-anak cantik..." potong Draco sebal.

"Dan kau mungkin akan berhadapan dengan Potter..." kata Flint melanjutkan. "Kita tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa dia hebat... Dan anak lain penuh kejutan. Kau lihat si van der Woodsen itu terbang kemarin. Terbangnya nekad sekali berbanding terbalik dengan wajah lembutnya..."

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka!" Draco tiba-tiba merasa sakit hati. "Dan kuharap ada beberapa tulang si Potter yang tidak akan sama lagi karena dia kan..."

Draco langsung menutup mulut. Tak seorang pun tahu tentang dia, Serena, dan si Potter yang selalu ikut campur dengan Quirrell di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi desas-desus bermunculan sebagaimana yang selalu diharapkan oleh orang terkenal yang menyebalkan.

Draco nyaris muak mendengar banyak orang membicarakan Harry Potter dan batu bertuah dari waktu ke waktu.

"Aku dengar dari temanku di Hufflepuff yang temannya anak Gryffindor dan dekat dengan kakak-beradik Weasley, kalau Dumbledore punya satu persediaan batu bertuah hasil karyanya dengan Nicholas Flamel..."

"Kau bohong..."

"Benar..."

"Masa, sih?"

"Kudengar Harry Potter berusaha mendapatkan batu itu untuknya sendiri..."

"Lebih mungkin kalau Dumbledore menyimpan batu itu untuknya sendiri. Dia sudah sangat tua..."

"Kudengar Harry Potter berusaha menyelamatkannya... Tapi dari apa? Apakah ada pencuri masuk Hogwarts?"

"Bagaimana cara dia mengalahkan si penjahat? Dengan melemparkan Nimbus 2000 barunya?"

"Kudengar dua orang temannya juga ikut terlibat, mari kita tanya mereka..."

"Jangan bodoh! Masa kita mau bicara pada darah-lumpur dan si miskin Weasley..."

Draco setuju pada siapapun yang mengatai Granger darah-lumpur dan Weasley itu miskin.

Tapi lebih menyakitkan saat tahu bahwa hanya si trio emas busuk itulah yang mereka bicarakan. Lupakan saat Serena menyuruh Quirrell menyihir harpa untuk membuat tidur si anjing-kepala-tiga. Sekarang, bahkan anak bodoh seperti teman-teman Pansy tahu keberadaan anjing itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang dinyanyikan si Granger?"

"Mereka kan pakai api?"

"Itu saat mereka menyerang Jerat Setan, kalian bodoh!" seru seorang anak Ravenclaw yang kebetulan lewat dan menguping.

Serena menghalau Jerat Setan dengan menggigitnya...

"Lalu ada pengamanan apa lagi?"

"Catur sihir bagaimana? Apa? Weasley menyelesaikannya?"

Draco sama kagetnya dengan mereka, tapi mengakui kalau dia dan Serena tidak harus tercincang sampai mati ketika menyeberangi set catur dan menghadapi troll. Kemudian si Granger dipuji-puji karena ketepatannya menebak ramuan. Pintu terakhir tempat mereka hampir mati...

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui kejadian sebelumnya. Tentang Serena. Ya, mungkin juga tentang Draco. Dan kini, semua menguap hilang sama seperti saat mereka menghilang begitu saja dari ruang tersebut...

.

.

.

"Draco, sini kurapikan dasimu..."

Pansy merapat pada Draco di meja panjang mereka. Draco menerimanya tanpa membantah. Suasana hatinya sekarang sedang sangat baik. Dasi dan pinnya amat sangat cocok dengan dekorasi Aula Besar yang didominasi oleh warna hijau dan perak. Slytherin resmi keluar sebagai pemenang piala asrama.

Meja mereka menjadi yang paling ramai dengan suara celotehan. Beberapa bahkan sudah ada yang mulai menyanyi-nyanyi dengan bodohnya. Mengetuk piring-piring mereka dengan garpu dan pisau. Walaupun kelihatan seperti anak bodoh yang tidak berkelas, tidak bisa dipungkiri, tingkah mereka menaikkan suasana hati Draco.

Dari sudut matanya, Draco melirik meja Gryffindor. Meja itu terlihat sangat lesu, memandang penuh benci pada meja Slytherin. Hal itu tidak aneh, mengingat mereka selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut dipecundangi oleh asrama yang paling mereka benci.

Serena mudah ditemukan karena dia duduk diujung meja, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Hal itu sulit, karena sebenarnya anak-anak asrama lain tidak terlalu menaruh dendam padanya. Beberapa anak bodoh yang masih naksir padanya terus saja tersenyum-senyum genit.

Dia terlihat persis sama seperti pada saat pertama kalinya memasuki Hogwarts. Canggung dan pendiam. Bersebelahan dengan anak paling bodoh sedunia, si Longbottom.

Lalu anak-anak mulai berbisik dengan riuh.

Ternyata Harry Potter datang memasuki aula. Dengan jubah seragamnya yang makin kebesaran. Draco sama sekali tidak suka melihatnya kembali utuh begitu.

Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut Pansy yang sekarang mulai berbicara dengan mendesis pada kakak-beradik Greengrass. Si bodoh Potter seharusnya dibiarkan membusuk di rumah sakit atau di ruang bawah tanah itu saja sekalian.

Dumbledore tiba tidak lama kemudian. Draco punya dorongan yang sangat aneh untuk maju dan mengatakan bahwa sebelum Potter bodoh itu terlibat apapun, Draco sudah ada disana sebelumnya. Tapi perasaan itu ditahannya, mereka toh sudah memenangkan piala...

Celoteh anak-anak langsung mereda ketika Dumbledore, seperti biasa, merentangkan tangannya untuk berbicara.

"Satu tahun lagi telah berlalu! Dan aku harus menggerecoki kalian dengan ocehan orang tua sebelum kita mulai menyerbu makanan enak-enak ini. Tahun ini sungguh luar biasa! Mudah-mudahan kepala kalian sedikit lebih penuh daripada setahun yang lalu... kalian masih punya sepanjang musim panas untuk mengosongkan kepala sebelum tahun ajaran baru mulai..."

"Nah, seperti yang kupahami, Piala Asrama perlu dianugerahkan dan skornya sebagai berikut..."

Telinga Draco tegak lagi sementara wajahnya memanas.

"Di tempat keempat Gryffindor, dengan tiga ratus dua belas angka; tempat ketiga Hufflepuff, dengan tiga ratus lima puluh dua; Ravenclaw mengumpulkan empat ratus dua puluh enam, dan Slytherin empat ratus tujuh puluh dua."

Draco harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bertepuk keras, karena ketiga meja asrama lainnya tampak ogah-ogahan menepuki kemenangan mereka. Jadi hanya meja Slytherin-lah yang berusaha untuk heboh sendiri. Draco merasa seperti disorot oleh mata yang berkilauan sampai dilihatnya mata semua anak asrama lain, termasuk sepertinya si Potter, memandang dia dengan rasa tidak suka. Draco tidak peduli. Ini akan menjadi malam kejayaan bagi Slytherin.

"Ya, ya, bagus sekali, Slytherin," puji Dumbledore.

Draco mendengar sedikit kesinisan pada suara Kepala Sekolahnya tersebut. Tapi hal itu tidak akan berubah banyak. Slytherin tidak memenangkan angka itu dengan kecurangan. Yah... mungkin sedikit. Draco baru menyadari bahwa kisikannya tentang Potter yang akan membawa naga ke McGonagall-lah yang telah mengurangi banyak nilai Gryffindor...

Draco tersenyum gembira memikirkan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat menahan rasa kemenangannya...

Tapi...

"Meskipun demikian, kejadian belakangan ini harus ikut diperhitungkan."

Aula langsung sunyi senyap. Diujung meja, Serena menaikkan wajahnya seolah sejak tadi yang dilakukannya adalah menunduk. Seringai hilang dari wajah Draco.

"Ehem," Dumbledore berdehem dengan mencurigakan. "Ada angka-angka terakhir yang harus kubagikan. Coba kulihat. Ya... Yang pertama, kepada Mr Ronald Weasley, untuk permainan catur paling indah yang pernah dilihat Hogwarts selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kuhadiahkan kepada Gryffindor lima puluh angka."

Sorak riuh yang menggetarkan langit-langit memenuhi meja Gryffindor. Draco mengernyit ketika si kakak laki-laki Weasley yang Prefek itu meneriaki, "Adik laki-lakiku yang paling kecil! Berhasil memecahkan set catur raksasa McGonnagall!"

Draco dan Serena memang tidak memecahkan set caturnya, tapi kan mereka...

"Kedua, kepada Miss Hermione Granger... untuk penggunaan logika dingin dalam menghadapi api. Kuhadiahkan kepada Gryffindor lima puluh angka."

Sekarang tidak hanya anak Gryffindor, sorak sorai sudah bercampur dengan kutukan dari meja Slytherin, mencemooh si darah-lumpur dan ketidakadilan ini. Nilai mereka sekarang semakin menyusul... Draco mengijinkan diri ikut memprotes juga. Disinilah saat terakhir kali mereka gagal menghentikan Quirrell dan malah kabur dengan si peri-rumah. Serena tidak dapat menggunakan logika dingin apapun, walaupun dia katanya pewaris Ravenclaw yang pintar, dia terlalu sibuk menghadapi ancaman maut Quirrell.

Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan keselamatan Draco... Si bodoh itu...

Dan sekeras apapun Draco memprotes, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Ketiga, kepada Mr Harry Potter..."

Ruangan betul-betul sunyi senyap. Draco tidak tahu bagaimana anak Slytherin lain bisa menelan kembali caci-makinya. Tapi lidah Draco pun seolah menempel di langit-langit mulutnya.

"Untuk ketabahan dan keberanian yang luar biasa. Kuhadiahkan kepada Gryffindor enam puluh angka."

Hiruk pikuk yang terdengar kini memekakkan telinga. Draco berpaling kepada Theodore, yang mungkin sedang hitung menghitung. Theodore tampaknya saat itu sedang terhubung pikirannya dengan Draco, karena dia menggeleng dengan tidak bersemangat dan mulutnya bergumam, "Seri.", tanpa suara.

Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya dan Draco, yang tiba-tiba saja ingin menyelanya, sekarang terduduk tak berdaya lagi di kursinya.

"Ada bermacam-macam keberanian. Perlu banyak keberanian untuk menghadapi lawan, tetapi diperlukan keberanian yang sama banyaknya untuk menghadapi kawan-kawan kita. Karena itu aku menghadiahkan sepuluh angka kepada Mr Neville Longbottom."

Suara teriakan bergemuruh mungkin akan membuat troll pun takut. Tapi memikirkan troll pun membuat hati Draco saat ini sakit. Semua anak kini berdiri untuk merayakan kemenangan Gryffindor yang tidak disangka-sangka ini. Anak Slytherin berdiri untuk mencecar bagaimana tidak adilnya Dumbledore. Tapi Dumbledore malah sudah mengangkat tongkat dan mengganti dekorasi Slytherin yang tadi berjaya. Ular perak digantikan singa emas. Dan panji-panji menjuntai mereka tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah-emas.

Draco kehilangan kata-kata. Dan yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah mencari Serena diujung meja.

Tapi sia-sia saja. Dengan pemberian angka kepada Longbottom yang sama sekali tak terduga, membuat Gryffindor menang, kini si tolol itu sedang tenggelam ditumpukkan anak-anak yang berusaha memeluknya. Serena yang tadi duduk disampingnya sama sekali tidak terlihat...

Perasaannya makin parah ketika dilihatnya si Potter, Weasley, dan Granger sedang tertawa-tawa melihatnya.

Ternyata malam ini sama sekali bukanlah malamnya...

.

.

.

Butuh banyak alasan dan sentakkan kepada Pansy dan anak-anak lain yang menggerecokinya, bahwa Draco hanya ingin kembali ke kamar lebih awal. Tapi beberapa anak Slytherin juga terlalu malas untuk ikut pesta. Jadi mereka hanya makan hidangan dan tidak menunggu sampai muncul hidangan penutup, untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi sambil mendesiskan ancaman-ancaman pada meja Gryffindor.

Di tengah jalan, Draco menjadi terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kamarnya pada malam sepanas ini...

Dia terutama butuh angin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Tapi rasa bencinya tidak dapat dipadamkan dengan apapun. Wajahnya terasa pegal karena merengut terus-menerus sepanjang makan malam. Bahkan _steak_ seempuk apapun terasa seperti kardus di mulutnya.

Kakinya yang tadi berjalan tak tentu arah membawanya keluar kastil lewat pintu belakang. Draco baru melewati setengah jembatan yang akan membawanya ke jalan menurun menuju pondok kumuh si raksasa ketika dia merasa bahwa pondok itu tidak akan membawa kesenangan apapun untuknya saat ini. Maka Draco berbalik sebelum dilihatnya seseorang.

Duduk pada pinggiran jembatan dengan menyilangkan kaki. Serena sedang memandang kegelapan yang menyelimuti perbukitan nun jauh disana.

Posisinya sama persis seperti ketika Draco sedang mengawasinya datang dari hutan kemarin dulu. Minggu-minggu pertama saat mereka baru masuk Hogwarts.

Draco mendapati dirinya dengan bodoh mendekat.

Serena pasti tidak melamun karena dia menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya dan segera menoleh.

"Kau bisa kabur dari sekelompok orang yang berusaha menciummu, kalau begitu?"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Draco, tetapi Serena dapat menangkap senyum sinis Draco sehingga dia hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Itu Neville yang ingin mereka peluk... Kata Neville, dia dikutuk oleh Hermione waktu menahan mereka bertiga keluar untuk menghentikan Snape, maksudku Quirrell... Yah, Ron bilang pertamanya dia menyangka Snape yang jahat sampai..."

"Oh, jadi kau mendengar cerita si _Weasel_ itu dengan tampang kagum seolah kau tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Serena pastilah melihat perubahan pada wajah Draco sehingga dia terdiam dan kembali menatap kejauhan. Draco ingin sekali mengerti perasaannya, atau berterimakasih padanya yang sedikit banyak telah menyelamatkan Draco. Tapi lebih mudah untuk menyalahkan kebodohannya dan mendorong Serena sampai jatuh.

Mungkin angin malam kini benar-benar mendinginkan kepalanya sehingga dia meloncat untuk ikut duduk ditepian jembatan, tepat disebelah Serena.

"Pergilah ke dalam, van der Woodsen. Sedikit banyak pesta itu untukmu... Kau dapat seratus lima puluh angka sendirian untuk tangkapan keberuntungan Snitch-mu itu. Kalau mereka benar-benar temanmu, seharusnya mereka sedikit berterimakasih... Gryffindor jadi tidak terpuruk terlalu dalam..."

Serena sekarang tertawa, "Yah, kau dengar sendiri untuk siapa angka-angka tadi... Angka berapapun yang kudapat tidak akan mereka ingat lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, mereka bertiga, trio emas katamu? Kudengar Quirrell benar-benar mati..."

Suaranya agak bergetar sebelum akhirnya Serena diam. Dan Draco tahu, itu bukan kesedihan, melainkan sisa-sisa ketakutan. Karena Draco juga merasakannya.

"Itu tidak gampang, maksudku, dihadapi oleh Harry sekalipun. Dan juga Neville, mereka patut mendapatkannya..."

Kediamannya lagi secara mendadak membuat Draco tahu, bahwa itu adalah rasa pahit. Bahwa di lubuk hati Serena, ada perasaan yang tidak terjelaskan yang menyatakan bahwa dia juga ingin diakui sebagai pahlawan dalam peristiwa Hogwarts kali ini. Dan dia memang pahlawan...

"Aku akan mendapatkan untukmu lima puluh angka, Draco, kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya... Kau patut mendapatkannya... Kau ada disana lebih dulu, berusaha menghentikan Quirrell..."

Draco mendengus mendengar perkataan Serena yang tidak menenangkan ini, "Aku tidak memecahkan set catur, ataupun menggunakan logika dan pemberani atau apalah..."

"Hanya karena cuma aku yang mengetahui hal itu. Bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak akan tahu..."

"Aku Slytherin luar dan dalam. Dan aku bangga walaupun orang lain mengataiku licik dan pengecut..."

"Dengarkan si Tuan Keras Kepala yang _kepedean_..."

"Diam, kau, Nona Ceroboh..."

Draco mau tidak mau tertawa saat Serena menghentikan argumen mereka dengan tawa-anak empat tahunnya. Serena mengelus ujung-ujung rambutnya sambil memandang dikejauhan.

"Tapi aku _benar-benar_ suka disini. Yah, aku mungkin tidak bisa membuat orang lain menyukaiku, tapi tak apalah, toh dari dulu banyak orang yang sebal padaku... Tapi satu tahun sudah berlalu lagi tanpa terasa. Kurasa detensiku memang kebanyakan menguras waktu..."

"Kau masih punya enam tahun, Serena... Dan selamanya di dunia ini..."

Suara Draco menjadi berat dan dia merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Untuk apa, sih dia menenangkan si bodoh ini?

Dari sudut matanya Draco melihat Serena menopangkan dagu pada tangannya sambil memandangi Draco. Draco bahkan terlalu malu untuk menatap kembali.

"Kau benar... Ini tahun yang paling ajaib untukku..." gumam Serena.

Draco menoleh dan mendapati Serena sedang memandang kekejauhan lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disini, van der Woodsen?" tanya Draco setengah mengantuk, ikut memandangi titik yang dituju Serena.

"Terserahmu sajalah, Malfoy..."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Draco kelimpungan antara mengancingkan jubahnya, menyikat rambutnya, dan mengunci sarang Stark di kandangnya. Tadi malam, dia terlalu lama berada diluar, sehingga kurang tidur lagi.

Tapi si Serena van der Woodsen merasa dia harus bergadang hanya karena malam itu malam terakhirnya di Hogwarts sampai September nanti.

Draco bisa saja meninggalkan Serena sendirian dengan sentimental khas ceweknya yang bodoh itu. Tapi ternyata Draco kesulitan untuk kembali ke asramanya lagi...

Draco tidak sempat mengutuki kebodohan dirinya. Pengumuman nilai-nilai mereka tidak membuat Draco semakin santai. Dia hanya mendapat peringkat kedua dari seluruh sekolah. Dan Hermione Granger-lah juara sekolah untuk anak kelas satu tahun ini.

Kalau ayahnya sampai tahu bahwa si Granger itu perempuan kelahiran muggle tapi bisa mengalahkannya...

Tapi yang membuat hatinya ringan sedikit adalah, semua temannya bahkan tidak ada yang termasuk sepuluh besar. Bahkan si Potter dan Weasley pun hanya lulus pas-pasan.

Draco hanya berharap ayah-ibunya akan melihat sisi positif hal ini. Maka, saat dia menaiki kereta bawang yang akan membawa anak-anak ke stasiun, dia mengijinkan dirinya tersenyum melihat Hogwarts yang akan ditinggalkannya sampai September nanti.

.

.

.

"Draco! Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Pansy merengut ketika Draco melemparkan semua permen dan cokelat serta Bolu Kuali dari troli si penjual kepada mereka.

"Diam, Pansy. Aku tak butuh kau ikuti..." seru Draco diantara seruan senang Crabbe dan Goyle yang mulai membuka kardus Cokelat Kodok dengan gigi mereka.

Draco keluar dari kompartemennya dan mulai berpikir apakah dia harus mengunjungi kompartemen rahasia ibunya dulu. Draco memikirkan tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Serena itu. Apakah dia masih setegang dahulu dan perlukah Draco melihat kesana untuk mengetahui apakah si Granger masih membuatnya tidak percaya diri...

Tapi sekarang hal itu tidak diperlukan lagi...

Dia menemukan Serena sedang berusaha memasuki kompartemen dengan Oliver Wood dalam rangkulannya dan teman Ravenclaw-rambut-merah-nya dalam rangkulan tangan lainnya. Bertiga, mereka tertawa seolah ada yang lucu. Wajah Oliver Wood agak kemerahan.

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikan, Serena mendapati Draco sedang mengawasinya. Dengan sekali kedipan mata, tahulah Draco kalau Serena yang sekarang tidak memerlukannya lagi. Dan hatinya agak ringan memikirkan bahwa tidak semua orang membenci cewek aneh itu.

Draco berbalik ke kompartemennya. Memborong Bolu Kuali lagi. Dia akan memberikan semuanya pada Marcus Flint dan tim Slytherin agar mereka senang. Tapi menyelipkan Ramuan Sakit Perut untuk bagian Marc Zabini mungkin bagus juga.

.

.

.

Draco hanya berharap lautan anak-anak yang membanjiri stasiun menahannya cukup lama disini. Dia telah melihat ayah-ibunya di peron dekat perapian Floo yang berjajar, berdiri dengan jubah dan gaya yang sempurna, menunggu dengan semua orang tua teman-temannya.

Tampang ayahnya, meskipun dari kejauhan, tampaknya tidak menunjukkan suasana gembira.

"Mereka kelihatannya oke..."

Seseorang berdesis di telinganya, membuat Draco terlonjak.

Serena sudah ada disampingnya lagi. Burung hantunya tampaknya tidak mau dimasukkan ke sangkar dan malahan bertengger di bahu Serena. Sekarang si burung tersebut mendelik galak pada Draco.

Draco tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke sekitarnya. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun temannya sedang ada didekat situ.

Mata Serena yang berbeda warna itu membulat, meremehkan ketakutan Draco.

"Terima kasih tapi kau tidak membuatku tenang sama sekali..." Draco balik mendesis.

Bahu Serena mendorong bahu Draco main-main, mungkin sebagai tanda menyemangati. Tapi yang Draco dapatkan hanyalah memastikan kedua orang tuanya tidak meilhat hal ini. Kemudian Serena membelah paksa kerumunan anak-anak. Dengan kuakkan si burung hantu, suasana jadi makin riuh dengan omelan-omelan dan kericuhan ala anak-anak. Serena tertawa diantara kekacauan ini lalu berteriak, yang Draco tahu, pastilah ditujukan padanya...

Atau dia mungkin hanya berharap...

"Sampai bertemu September nanti!"

Serena, dengan kekuatannya yang tidak terduga, atau mungkin juga karena kopernya yang besar, terus menyelak kerumunan dan menyebabkan kekacauan, sampai dia tiba lebih dulu di peron. Dan Draco tahu apa yang menyebabkannya bersemangat seperti itu.

Ada orang-orang yang dicintainya menunggunya di stasiun muggle, dibalik peron sembilan tiga-perempat tersebut...

Draco memandang rambut cokelat Serena yang menjauh, merasakan harapan, kemudian ikut menerobos kerumunan, menuju tempat ayah-ibunya.

.

.

.

End of First Year


End file.
